Skylanders ThunderSurged
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: When the Lord of the thundercats and the portal master and leader of the skylanders come into contact with two powerful gems that mashed their worlds togerther, Now, Mum-ra and Kaos have teamed up, along with every know villain in skylands. It up to the two leaders to lead the skylanders into battle and protect their new home. Inclues my OC. new title.
1. Chapter 1

**SKylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter 1: The Red WorldStone.**

* * *

_**There are tales of two crystals that are the key in creating a new world. The red stone was carefully handed down by Portal Masters through **_**_generations, However... The blue stone was lost, None know of it's whereabouts, It is said, That if two legendary leaders from two entirely different worlds, hold the stones at the same time, It'll cause a massive event, Know as...The Merge. _**

**_Where are these two stones now? No one knows._**

**_...Until recently that is..._**

* * *

"Ouch!" Flynn exclaimed when a crystal ball crashed on his head. "You know, Master Koar really should get a maid, It's a complete disorganize mess in here." He complained, The Pilot mabu then rubbed his bruised head. He then reached for the crystal and set it back on the shelf were it once laid.

Flynn, Hugo, Cali, and some of the skylanders were in a large storage room shorting through the Portal Master's treasure, The Portal Master, in case your wondering, Is known as Master Koar. A anthromorphic DragBoar with brown fur and black bed head. He has a furry dragon's tail, Which marks his Dragon trait, He wore a blue coat and a top hat with elemental symbols embroider in it, His staff has an orb at the end of it that changes colors base on element he's using.

"Hey, You think he'll sell us anything?" Terrafin the dirt shark skylander said before digging through a pile of old weapons. He then pulled out a giant battleaxe that was almost too big to carry. "Sold!" Terrafin said, His eyes gleamed like a child who has found the perfect toy.

"You might want to put that down..." A voice said from the entrance. Terrafin turned and saw the Portal Master standing right there.

"Oh, Hey Master Koar!" Terrafin said before raising a question. "Why would I want to put down such a awesome axe?"

"Hmm..." Koar thought before approaching the dirt shark and saying. "Well...You could open up a tear to a dark world where an **axe-wielding** warlord's army reside, Therefore dooming all of Skylands." He said bluntly, The shark then blankly dropped the axe on the ground just like that.

"I wonder how far this room goes?" Spyro, The magic dragon skylander asked.

"Only one way to find out! Pop-Fizz said before leaping in one of Slam Bam's arms. The four armed yeti then wound up.

"**LAUNCH!" **Pop-Fizz shouted before Slam shot him like a living catapult. Pop-Fizz laughed as he flew to the far side of the storage room.

"Master Koar, Do you know where he landed?" Hugo asked.

"Judging by the trajectory, I say he landed in the closed off storage area."

"Oh! You mean the part of the storage room that Eon closed off?" Cali said walking up to the dragboar.

"Hmm..." Koar said scratching his chin. "I think it's time to investigate that side of the storage room... There's probably a bunch of dangerous artifacts that could threaten skylands..."

"And find out what Eon's been keeping from you?" Cali asked.

"Yes." Koar said honestly. "I've always wondered was that old coot kept back there. But now that he's...Gone." He and the others then began to share sad looks. Koar then shook himself from the sad thought and continued. "...It is our rightful duty to round up his left-overs and make sure that they can never be used for evil."

Meanwhile, Pop-Fizz had landed in a dark section of the storage room, He rolled around laughing before crashing into a pile of junk. His head then popped out of the garbage before looking around. "...Hello?" Pop-Fizz said before climbing out of the pile. "Now what was I doing?" Pop-Fizz said working his tiny brain. "Ah, yes. I was expressin my emotions through art...Too bad there's noting to express myself with around here." He said forgetting why he was here. Suddenly he noticed something flying towards him. It looked like a box with wings. "What's this?" Pop-Fizz said walking up to the box. "Mine sucker!" He shouted before grabbing the box. He then reached in and pulled a served dragon claw with a smear of orange paint on the tip. "It's a box of ClawPaints! I thought they stopped making them about three hundred years ago!" He then chucked it in his mouth. "...Ew. Bone." He bluntly said before picking out the bone and tossing it aside. Suddenly he dumped out the rest of the paints and placed the box on his head.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M CRAZY BOX-HEAD MAN!" He then laughed hard for a few seconds, After he died down, He simply said. "Man, That was awesome..."

"...I think box-head needs a gitar..." He said after a very long silence. He then picked up a green ClawPaint and drew a blobby green creature on a nearby wall.

"Hmmm..." Pop-Fizz muttered after he finished drawing. "It looks more like a acoustic gitar then a simple gitar."

"Blag. Blag." The creature suddenly started making noises and moving around.

"Woah...It's alive!" Pop-Fizz then watch as the creature slugged out of sight. "I wonder what other magical physic defying artifacts are kept here."

His train of thought crashed when notice something red glowing in the very back of the storage room. Pop-Fizz then dropped the box and walked over to the red object, The object was actually a red jewel perched on a pile of treasure.

"...Me want..." Pop-Fizz said as he slowly reached for the red gem.

* * *

**Next time. Lion-o and the blue WorldGem.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SKylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar.**

**Special thanks to my friend. **Mooncloudpanther **For helping me out with this never before done crossover.**

**Chapter 2: Lion-o and the blue WorldGem.**

* * *

"Something's not right..." Panthro mumbled to himself, He then tapped on the Book of Omen's cover, Hoping it would fix it, Noting.

"Panthro, Any luck finding out where the last stone is?" Lion-o asked upon entering the Feliner's cockpit.

"Well..." The iron fisted panther then clicked a button on the control panel, which was connected to the book's outer drives. The a holographic image appeared on the dashboard and stayed still for a few seconds, Suddenly it began to spin out of control. It then continued to spin in random directions until Panthro shut it off.

"Either the book's busted, Or it seems to me that the last stone **Is nowhere on this entire planet." **Panthro said looking at the book of omens.

"That can't be right..." Lion-o said doubting Panthro's words.

"Hey, This book is really old. It probably's having a hard time locating the final stone." Panthro said before pulling the book out of it's socket. "Maybe something's up with the feliner's navigational system. I'll get Tygra to help me out..." He then began to check the book over for any sighs of damage.

"I need to think on this for a bit." Lion-o said with a concern tone. He then stepped out to let the panther fiddle with the old tome.

Lion-o stepped out of the Feliner's hatch and took a step onto the soft soil. Ever since the events that took place in Avista, They needed to find the last stone before Mum-ra does, They already lost the stone that powered the flying city to the dark priest and Pumyra-

He stopped, Pumyra...

_"No, NO! Not going to think about..." _He mentally scolded himself. That was in the past, what matters now is stopping them both. With Panthro in the feliner figuring out what was wrong with the book, the others were probably preparing for the long road ahead, He needed to think a bit, On the plus side, If the stone _Wasn't _on the planet, that means Mum-ra can't reach it right? But then how on third earth?-

His thinking was interrupted by something scratching his leg. He look down to see a face he was happy to see.

"Snarf, you really don't want me thinking about it that much do you?" Lion-o said to his longtime companion.

Snarf, the king's companion who has been with him through thick and thin. He had face many things that would've turned his scales as white as his fur, but the brave Dragdog would follow his master to the ends of third earth if necessary, Suddenly the creature stopped and began to smell something that was worth the attention, He then wandered away from the king and into a rocky area that cut through the forest they were camping in.

"Snarf? Hey! Stay near the camp, where are you going?" Lion-o called out to his now distracted companion. _"That nose is going to get us into trouble someday." _He thought before following his friend into the rocky area. It was hard getting past all those sharp boulders but finally he found his friend.

"Snarf!...How did you get up there so fast?" Lion-o asked when he caught up to the companion, He saw that Snarf was now sitting on a branch that belonged to a dead tree, on a branch that was higher up then Snarf's own branch hanged a piece of fresh fruit. Probably the same fruit He smelled.

"Come on Snarf. All this trouble for a fruit?" Lion-o said before walking towards the tree unaware of what was under his feet. "I bet it's probably not that tast-yyyyyyyyyyy!-"

His sentence was cut short when he fell into a deep hole that was between where he was standing and the wilted tree. Snarf then realize his master was endangered! He was then ready to jump down the hole himself, However stopped and looked at the fruit and let out a sad whimper, realizing he had to sacrifice his snack for his master's well being, But this was master! He'll get fed later anyway. He then leaped off the tree and landed on the rocky ground before running towards the hole and leaping into the darkness below.

After the two were out of sight. The fruit on the branch began to change into a small green spirit, it's head was three jointed leaves, A eye was located on each leaf. The spirit then giggled before fading away.

* * *

Lion-o yelled in surprise as he slid down the dark tunnel and being thrown into a dark cavern. "...Ow...Snarf. You can be cute, but you nearly killed me." He groaned. After he began to scrape himself off the ground. He was knocked down again by a certain ball of fluff. Snarf then leaped off the back of his master head. "Snarf... Did you came down here to help me?"

"Snarf! Snarf!" His companion barked. Lion-o then smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

"Come on. Let's find a way out of here..." Lion-o said getting up, He then notice something glowing in the center of the cavern. Lion-o then began to make his way over to the blue object. The Cavern was changing between utter darkness and blue light. He then stood before a blue crystal orb that was letting off a gentle blue light.

"A crystal?" He said to himself before reaching out to it and picking it up.

Suddenly the entire cavern was set ablaze with light, it then died down and the cavern fell into darkness.

"Weird..." He muttered. The way the crystal reacted... It was like it was **waiting to be picked up by him.** He then notice a seam of gold light coming from a few meters away from him. _"The Sun!" _Lion-o thought with a hint of relief, he then picked up Snarf and placed him under his arm, Using his free arm to hold the crystal.

_"I'll have to show the others this..." _He thought as he left the cavern through the sunlit cave entrance...Unaware of the power the crystal held.

* * *

Next time: The Merge.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**SKylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar.**

**Chapter 3: The Merge.**

* * *

"Okay... This is creepy, even for a storage room..." Spyro said staying close to the portal master's side.

The team walked down the eerie row of shelves, looking for Pop-Fizz. Beside's the dark haze that surrounded them, they pressed onward.

"...How do we know when we're close to-" Slam-Bam said before being interrupted by a noise which sounded like a "Blag, Blag." Making noise"

Suddenly, a green square blob slid out from behind the bookshelves and continued moving pass the group.

As soon it was out of sight. "...Yep, Pop-Fizz is close alright." Koar said nodding.

"How can you tell?" Spyro asked.

"Because he wrote his name on the lower left hand corner on that creature that just passed us, pretty poorly I might add." Koar joked, he then chuckled before he looked ahead and notice something glowing with a dim red light that was coming towards them.

* * *

"Lion-o! Where have you been?" Tygra called at his brother who was walking towards the camp with the crystal tucked under his arm, Snarf was walking next to him.

"You shouldn't go walking off alone, It'll make you an easy target." Cheetra continued before taking notice of the object in Lion-o's arm. "What's that?"

"I don't know, Snarf ran off and led me right to it... It was like it was waiting for me." Lion-o explained as he held it towards the two for them to get a better look at it.

"It's... A rock." Tygra bluntly said.

"It's a crystal..." Cheetra said before looking at it more closely. "I never seen this type before..."

"A crystal?" Lion-o looked up and saw WilyKit and Kat climbing down the side of the Feliner. The two then got close enough for a good look.

"Whoa... that's a big crystal..." Kat said in amazement.

"Come on! Give it to us straight!" Kit said excitedly, before saying. "...Are we rich?"

"Here, let me-" Tygra said taking the stone out of Lion-o's paws, suddenly it lost its light and turned dark...Before dragging Tygra to the ground as if he weight a hundred fold. "Wh-Hey! This thing is...Heavy.." Tygra said trying to free his hands which were trapped under the stone.

Lion-o then quickly grabbed the stone to pull it off his brother's claws, the very moment he touched it, it regained it's light and became the same weight that it was when he found it in the cave.

He then pulled it off his brother earning a gasp from the others.

"Maybe it likes you, Lion-o." Kat said guessing but got a negative shrug from her brother.

"How can a rock "likes" someone?" Kit said a bit irritated.

"Well it didn't like me..." Tygra said getting up and rubbing the back of his bruise paw.

* * *

"MASTER! MASTER, MASTER, MASTER!" Pop-Fizz yelled as he ran with a red stone on his head. He then stopped right in front of Master Koar.

"Pop-Fizz, what have you been doing back here?" Koar asked the alchemist creature.

He then set the stone right next to him and said, while dragging his feet in the floor. "I don't knowwwwww..." Pop-Fizz said in a dumbfounded way.

"...Did you made that creature just now?" Koar asked referring to the green blob that just pass them just now.

"Yes..." Pop-Fizz said with a guilty tone.

"And why do we NOT play with ClawPaints?" Koar asked again.

"They're very dangerous and the reason they stopped making them was to stop kids from creating monsters to hurt people..." He said this time with his arms behind his back.

"Good boy!" Koar then gave him a pat on the head before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a star shaped cookie. "Here's a treat, now go get it!" He then toss the cookie, which Pop-Fizz chased after it until he was out of sight. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound followed by a few "ows" After the noise died down. "I got it!" Pop-Fizz yelled from the other side of the storage room.

"...Hey, what's this?" Koar said noticing the red orb setting on the floor, and bent down to pick it up. The orb began to glow with a red aura.

* * *

"You don't suppose it could be a power stone? The one the book was having trouble finding?" Panthro asked looking at the blue orb that was laying on the metal table. The group was now in the passenger area of the Feliner, observing the blue crystal.

"Does it look like it could fit in the gauntlet?" Tygra said stating the obvious.

"We could try it and see what happens..." Panthro said shrugging.

"There's no record of this type of mineral in any of the geological books I've read so far." Cheetra said closing the third book about minerals and set it on the other two.

"Hmm..." Lion-o said reaching out to the crystal and grabbing it.

Suddenly a giant quake shook the entire Feliner, causing the group to grab onto anything that was bolted down, Snarf then panicked and dashed into the nearest cupboard.

* * *

Koar picked up the red orb just in time for everyone in the storage to room screamed as they were shook by the biggest quake of their lives.

At the moment, Pop-Fizz walked into view and simply said. "Hey, master? I'm still hungry... Can I have another cookie?" He said unaware of the massive quake.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Koar yelled before falling over.

* * *

**At long last...**

**LET US BE ONE!"**

* * *

"What happened?" Lion-o asked getting up.

"Were we attacked?" Cheetra asked after Lion-o.

"No...The Feliner's in peak condition- Great-!" Panthro said before getting cut off by something. He had made his way into the cockpit during the quake. "...Guys...?" Panthro said. "You...Better see this..."

The others got up and looked out of the Feliner's front windows and saw hundreds of islands floating in the sky.

* * *

"Ohhhhh..." Koar said getting up. "What happened?"

"Guuuuyysssss" Flynn called, he was standing next to the storage room window. "You might want to see this..." He said before pointing downwards.

The group then crowded around the window and looked straight down to see a land of forest and unknown origins, past the clouds of skylands.

"...I think skylands just got a whole lot bigger..." Koar said turning to the skylanders.

"Well on the plus side...At least we don't have to worry if we accidental slip and fall...the downside those trees look sharp..." Flynn said winching at the thought.

* * *

**Next time, The Heroes of the Heavens and the Warriors of third earth.**

**To be continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SKylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar.**

**Chapter 4: The Heroes of the Heavens and the Warriors of Third Earth.**

* * *

"Okay, So let me get this straight..." Panthro said holding onto one of the Feliner's support bars. "One moment everything was normal, then Lion-o brought a magic orb back from some mystical cave, and the next thing we knew... There are islands, FLOATING in the sky."

"That sums it up." Tygra said before looking back at Lion-o and the others. "Still, it's a nice place...It's not too crowded not too open, hey it could be an opportunity to sharpen my piloting skil-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, Cheetra cut him off. "Tygra! Pull up, Pull up!" She shouted pointing ahead.

"Huh?...Whoa!" Tygra exclaimed when he turned towards the controls, he quickly pulled up on the thruster.

Meanwhile, ahead of the Feliner's coarse, Was an island with a sheep farm on it. Near the sheep farm was a field of grazing sheep. A farmer Mabu was tending to a sick sheep. The farmer then pour a spoonful of medicine before feeding it to the sheep. Suddenly, at that moment, The Feliner then shot up the side of the island shocking the mabu. After the Feliner resumed it's flight path. The mabu simply looked at the spoon he was holding before throwing it aside and drinking the entire bottle.

"I think you should focus on what's in front of you, Rather on your skills." Lion-o said loosing his grip on the support bar, while Snarf and the kittens continued to hang on for dear life.

Tygra merely leered at that comment before focusing his view on the blue skies ahead. "...Hey, there's a town on one of those floating islands."

"This could be a good opportunity for us to find out what we're dealing with." Cheetra said to the others.

"Why not? I never been on a floating island before..." Lion-o said before adding. "Well...without technology and being powered by a magical stone."

The Feliner then began to slow down as it was getting closer to the town.

* * *

"It's like a whole other world down there..." Trigger Happy said looking over the railing of the DreadYact. "Wonder if there's treasure..." He added as his eyes were gleaming.

Koar then watch Trigger Happy and a few other Skylanders look at the world below. "Master Koar, Are you sure it's safe for you to leave headquarters? You could get hurt, or worse!" Hugo said worrying for the DragBoar's sake. "This isn't TOO serious..."

"Hugo, when an alien world appears right under our feet, I get very serious." Koar replied. At that moment, the life stealth skylander, Stealth Elf, Appeared right in between Koar and Hugo, scaring the mabu in the process as well.

"Master, I have the report from my recon." Stealth Elf replied.

"Good, let's hear it." Koar said earning a nod from the elf.

"Very well, It appears that a conflict is currently in motion in the world known as "Third Earth" between the many creatures of this world and the tyrannical forces of a dark priest named "Mum-Ra" The leading faction are know as the ThunderCats." She said giving a quick report of her recon. "And that concludes my report."

"Mum-Ra? He sounds like trouble..." Koar said scratching his chin. "Let's keep an eye out for these ThunderCats, they may be a relivable allies."

"Town, dead ahead!" Flynn yelled out. "Everyone prepare for landing!" The DreadYact then began to hover over the town.

* * *

The ThunderCats walked through the town observing both the creatures and the buildings. The Mabu also notice the otherworldly group, Many of the mabu ether hid or stood watching the group.

"...They look...cute." Tygra said straight out before being hit by a soda can.

"I'm not cute! I'm HOT!" The can throwing mabu yelled before walking away and mumbling angry to himself, something about ladies digging his fur.

Suddenly a shadow began to cast over the entire town, it wasn't before long for the feline visitors to take notice.

"Nighttime? But it's midday..." Panthro said looking at the darken sky.

"Wait...Is that...A ship?" Cheetra asked as the shadow moved out of the sun's way.

Suddenly. something began to fall towards the town before crashing right in front of Lion-o and his friends. After the dust cleared, the ThunderCats saw the "somethings" That fell from the sky.

There standing before them where the Skylanders, Spyro, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Snap Shot and Wallop. Who were posing for the Mabu crowd.

Spyro then notice the bipedal felines and stopped posing and began whispering to the others. "Um...Guys..." They didn't hear him.

"Guys!" Spyro said a little louder, grabbing the attention of his friends. "They're staring at us, break it up!"

At that moment the group of heroes quickly stopped posing and stood normally just when the ThunderCat's regain their senses.

"And you are?" Tygra asked, questioning the heroes authority.

"We're the Skylanders, mate, the heroes of all Skylands and devoted servants to Master Koar, Protector of the WorldHeart, formally know as the Core of Light!" Snap Shot said rubbing his chest before saying. "We also bash bad guys sometimes."

"Bash them? BASH THEM!?" Trigger Happy yelled before screaming. "WE DESTROY THEM!"

Lion-o then looked behind him, and saw his allies give a reassuring nod, He then stepped forward and spoke. "I'm Lion-o, Lord of the ThunderCats, and these are my friends, Tygra, Cheetra, Panthro, WilyKit and Kat." Suddenly he felt something rubbing against his leg, realizing he forgot someone. "Oh, and this is Snarf."

"Snarf! Snarf!" The Dragdog barked at the heroes.

"ThunderCats?"

The source of the voice came from Master Koar who was floating gently to the ground using his Air Magic, a cloud was slowing his decent.

"I'm Master Koar." The Portal Master Introduced himself. "Protector of the WorldHeart, and leader of this band of brave...But somewhat strange..."

"HEY!" The skylanders shouted a bit irritated.

The portal master sighed before he continued. "...Who's duty is to protect the creatures and the WorldHeart from those who would threaten them." He then stepped forward towards Lion-o. "Just something we like to do in our spare time..."

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**SKylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar.**

**Chapter 5: An explanation is in order. **

* * *

"This ship...is...AWESOME!" Flynn yelled excitedly as the Feliner entered the DreadYact's docking bay, he had never seen a ship so alien before. Once the Feliner was properly docked, the hatch on the ship's exterior opened and Tygra climbed out.

"Well, at least it'll come with us." Tygra said stepping onto the docking bay's floor. "I'm still not so sure this flying fishing boat will get us to this "WorldHeart" in one piece, though..."

"So awesome..." Tygra turned to the source of the voice and saw Flynn standing there, rubbing the Feliner's hull. "Please tell me it's obsidian metal...Just TELL me if it's obsidian metal..." Flynn asked almost begging, Tygra then raise a brow at the pilot's affection towards the Feliner.

Meanwhile, in the upper levels of the DreadYact. Koar, Hugo, and the rest of the ThunderCats were sitting in the kitchen of the commons area. Hugo was fixing tea along with a few snacks to set the mood of conversation.

"As you may have notice by now..." Koar began as he set his staff on the table. "The world you known as Third Earth has been merge with the world we call home, Skylands."

"That was kinda our first guess..." Panthro said arms cross.

"But how did this happen?" Cheetra asked, earning an scared look from Koar.

"Actually...I think it may have been my own fault...Because of..." He then reached under the table and pulled out a familiar red orb. "This..."

Lion-o then looked at the orb a few seconds before reaching into the satchel with supplies from the Feliner's hull.

"I think it's not just your own fault our worlds are like this..." Lion-o said pulling out a similar blue orb.

"So it wasn't just me then..." He said muttering to himself.

"Well, let's not worry about that for now." Hugo said carrying the tray with both tea and cookies and setting it on the table, WilyKit and Kat wasted no time in grabbing a handful of sweets and chowing down. "We'll have plenty of time to discuss this very unnatural situation..." Hugo carried on before pouring a few cups for the Portal Master and their Feline guests. "I'm more concern about this Mum-Ra...He sounds like a very dangerous foe..."

"The dark priest of the sands...Mum-Ra..." Koar said signing. "Why does he have to have "dark" In the title...Darkness has a place in the world...and yet he's abusing it's power." Koar said thinking. At that moment, Lion-o looked into his cup and saw something glowing. Suddenly a pair of eyes emerge from the tea and the cup suddenly empty itself, a small glowing yellow bug flew upwards and looked Lion-o right in the eye.

"Huh? Sparkz! So that's were you been hiding!" Koar exclaimed upon his notice of the yellow glim. Sparkz then quickly dove into the plate of cookies and eat the one that was closest to him. The insect then began to fly around the ThunderCats's heads, observing the new faces.

"Gah!" Panthro yelled as he began to swipe at the bug. "What is this thing!?"

"Oh...That's Sparkz, he's a dragonfly." Hugo answered. The dragonfly then landed on Koar's hat, turned around and made a taunting sound at Panthro. Suddenly he notice Snarf who was sitting on the table, next to his own master. The dragonfly then took off and landed on Snarf's nose and the two stared at each other for the longest time. Before Snarf sneezed and scared the dragonfly off. Sparkz then returned to the safety of Koar's hat.

"So what's the deal with your "Skylanders"?" Panthro asked.

"Oh, they mean well..." Koar said scratching the back of his head. "They're duty is to serve and protect each part of Skylands that match's their corresponding element."

"Element?" Cheetra asked the portal master.

"Oh, Right." Koar said a little embarrass. "You don't know much about the elements in your world don't you?" The ThunderCats then looked at each other before turning to the dragboar and nodding. "In Skylands there is a total of ten different elements that make up our world, magic,water,tech,life,earth,air,undead,fire,light and dark." The portal master explained.

"Really?" Lion-o said thinking. "Tech is a element?"

"Master Koar!" Cali yelled bursting through the kitchen doors.

"Cali! Your just in time for snacks!" Koar said showing her the plate of cookies.

"No time for that now!" Cali exclaimed. "We got pirate cyclopes coming in fast."

"No doubt, news of me leaving the safety of headquarters much of grabbed their attention." Koar sighed. "Kaos must have sent them after me."

"Kaos?" Cheetra asked.

"A would-be portal master, he be inexperience, but he's the most vile being to ever spawn from the swamps of Bimpladoom...Beside's Crocochompies. "Koar said shuttering.

At that moment, Snap Shot came through the doorway and quickly walked over to the portal master. "Master Koar, we need to get you to a safe hiding spot!"

Koar nodded before following the Crocogator through the doorway. At that moment, Spyro's head popped in the doorway. "ThunderCats! If you really are good at taking down bad guys...Well now's your chance to prove it."

The young lord turned to his allies and nodded before turning to the two kittens and saying. "WilyKit, Kat, stay here." Lion-o ordered.

"Awww..." Both kittens groaned as the others got up from the table and left the kitchen. "They get to have all the fun..." Kat whined.

"But there's an upside." Kit said slowly grinning.

"What's that?"

"They left the cookies alone with us."

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar.**

**Chapter 6. Battle in the Skies. Part 1**

**Introducing new Skylanders I created, please note these skylander are my own creation...**

**Wolf-Wane**

**Catchphrase: Waning out!**

**Species: Wolf.**

**Element:Dark.**

**Basic summary: Wolf-Wane is a gray wolf wearing a black coat and gray bandanda around his neck. His claws can cut through light to open "tears" into the shadow realm alowing him to "Wane" into the realm itself, which he sometimes goes when people annoy him too much.**

**Shad-Low**

**Catchphrase: Dare the Low!**

**Species: Shadow Ghoul.**

**Element:Dark.**

**Basic summary: Being a "Living Shadow" Who's body is black and flat like a piece of paper. He wears a red scarf around his neck and has a pair of yellow glowing eyes and jagged mouth. He can posses other people and sometimes makes them do embarrassing things.**

**Zap-Hopper**

**Catchphrase: What a shock!**

**Species: Cricket.**

**Element:Light**

**Basic summary: Once a normal cricket. however, after being struck by lighting, he grew seven times his own size, It also gave him electrical power. He appears as a yellow cricket with blue stripes on his back, Sometimes, sparks of static will coarse between his antenai.**

**Flash-Attack**

**Catchphrase: Flash to the past!**

**Species:Unknown (Living Lantern)**

**Element: Light.**

**She may sound young, But this enchanted light got might! A walking lantern whose lower body looks like a metal dress, her light can create very real hallucinations.**

**And now, the next chapter...**

* * *

The sound of cannon fire filled the air as the Thundercats quickly got out on the deck of the DreadYact.

"We got cyclops incoming off the port bow." Flynn shouted at the helm of the DreadYact. Tygera stood by him.

"Flynn, this flying fishing trolley better have some serious firepower, or else we're going to be cannon fodder!" Tygera shouted, earning a relax chuckle from Flynn.

"Not to worry, I knew Kaos would be all up in Master's Koar wiz-biz, so I tuned the main turret..." He said as he pulled a lever on the dashboard. "BOOM!"

Suddenly a hatch opened up on the right side of the deck. Trigger Happy, who was on deck, laughed madly before leaping down the hatch. He then landed in the turret's cockpit before grabbing the controls. "Eat lead, you one eye freaks!" Trigger Happy shouted before firing away, shooting down a few dozen fighter ships in the process. Even with Trigger Happy's random turret fire, a few small dropships manage to get through the firing range and close enough to the ship for a platoon of Cyclops to drop down.

"And I thought lizards were ugly, these guys aren't worth comparing." Panthro grunted as he dodge a cyclops's axe, He gave the one-eye menace a quick punch and sending him over the ship's railing.

"These guys... are a lot more skilled at fighting then the lizards are..." Tygra grunted as he struggled with a trio of Cyclopses, he then readied his claw-whip, at first the cyclopses laugh at the tiger's puny baton-like weapon... but regretted that when he grabbed a cyclops and swung the poor creature like a ball n chain. knocking the surrounding creatures into the air. "But more stupid than them, or maybe it's just their eyesight..." Tygera said as the claw-whip retracted back to it's baton form. Suddenly he was knocked down from behind by a larger cyclops, The cyclops then raised his axe and stopped before shaking violently.

"Huh?" Tygra was dumbfounded and became utterly confuse when the captain walked away from him and attacked the other cyclopses! Suddenly something popped out from under the captain's feet. It was a black and mostly flat creature.

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Shad-Low said before knocking the captain off the ship. "Cyclopses...So stupid, so easy to control..." He said before laughing and sinking into the shadows.

"Zaappppp! Your it!" Zap-Hopper shouted as he electrocuted a few cyclopses, the cricket then excitedly began zapping the surrounding cyclopses. The cricket said "you're it" every time he zapped someone.

Suddenly, a rift opened up being two scared cyclopses and the dark Wolf-Wane hopped out and knocked the two out cold. While the other Cyclopses were being blinded by a series of blinding lights, created by Flash Attack.

While the battle raged on the deck, A dark figure walked out from the deck of the ship and showed a dark and toothy grin.

* * *

To be contuined... What? I'm tired! I need a break from writing to play splatoon. Maybe I'll work on other stories... It's been a while since I got into the animal faces~


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 6. Battle in the Skies. Part 2: Dark Priest meets Dark Portal Master.**

* * *

"How...Intriguing..." Mum-ra said staring deep into the dark pool. In the pool's reflection was a planet with small and different islands floating around it's lower stratosphere.

"What could have caused such a remarkable transformation?" Vultaire, one of Mum-ra's (Most recent) Generals. said rubbing his chin.

"Who cares!? Is there any tasty creatures?" Kaynar the most unhinged of Mum-ra's generals asked with a hint of drool.

Mum-ra, Addicus, Kaynar, Vultaire, and Pumyra were gathered around the pool in their base of operations in the dark desert, they had notice the strange transformation of third earth and were now searching for an advantage to used against the Thundercats.

"I...Sense...Power...Powerful magic- AGHHHGGHGHH!" Mum-Ra suddenly screamed as smoke began to leave his corpse.

"My Lord!" Pumyra shouted noticing the dark priest's sudden agony. "Are you alright?!"

"This power...Is...**pure good!" **Mum-ra said clutching his head. He finally exclaimed. "**WHERE ON THIRD EARTH IS THAT SOURCE OF PURE-LIGHT MAGIC COMING FROM!?" **Suddenly the pool zoomed into the islands franticly searching for the source of good magic. Then finally found it.

"There!" He shouted. "The magic is coming from this construct..." The pool showed a large temple with a beam of twilight pouring out through the top. "And...It's not just light...There's also dark..." He mumbled.

"Is there a problem?" Addicus, the strongest of Mum-Ra's generals asked noticing Mum-ra's worry.

"This darkness...It is not evil...No, Could...Could there be a balance?" Mum-ra asked.

**"If it's the true darkness you seek, then look no further..."**

"Who dares! Show yourself!" Pumyra yelled alarmed by the sudden voice.

Suddenly a rift opened up behind Mum-ra's generals, causing them to draw their weapons. Suddenly, two figures stepped out of the rift. One was a very short bald man who donned a black robes and had black face marking while the other was a tall, skinny, troll wearing gray pants and a brown vest.

"Greetings fellow evil-doers!" The man said. "GLUMSHAKES!" He yelled at the troll.

"Sigh...Yes, sir." The troll gloomly said before pulling out a tiny trumpet and blowing it before saying. "Introducing the great evil portal master of eternal darkness, ruler of the bad lands, Lord Kaos."

"Yes, ME! K.A.O.S! KAOS!" The man yelled before laughing, earning a few grimaces from the generals, except for Kaynar.

"...Let's eat them." Kaynar said hungerly. At that moment Glumshakes quickly sidestep behind his master.

* * *

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Shad-low shouted as he made the cyclops hit himself.

"AGHHH!" The Cyclops screamed. "Cruel and unoriginal!" He was then knocked out cold by the one-hundredth hit. Shad-low laughed as he left the footguard's feet.

"So how many do we have left?" Whallop asked Panthro. He, the panther and Gill Grunt were surrounded by about fifteen cyclopses.

"About a dozen, think we're outnumbered?" Panthro asked.

Whallop answered by throwing one of his hammers, it then went around them in a complete circle, knocking out cyclopses in the process. "Outnumbered, yes. But not overpowered!" He said catching his returning hammer. The cyclopses that avoided the attacked three of them charged at Panthro, who gave them a three metal fist combo before knocking aside with a swiping punch. Two soldiers yelled out a battle cry and charged at Panthro at his right and left sides. Panthro grinned before looking at the two Skylanders that were standing behind him and yelled. "Get down!" The skylanders then quickly dove to the deck floor. To the cyclopses surprise, Panthro's arms suddenly extended and grabbed the two cyclopses before he began to spin...All the while extending his radius to reach the last cyclopses, when he reach his maximum speed. The black tornado struck the remaining cyclopses straight into the stratosphere. One of the Cyclopses had manage to grab hold of Panthro's arms. He then stopped spinning and quickly ready his pitch. "Whallop!" Panthro shouted. "Batter up!"

The veteran soldier then threw the three Cyclopses into the sky. Whallop then leaped into the air and readied his hammers just as he got near the first one.

"STRIKE ONE!" He shouted as he struck the first soldier, sending him into the distance.

The second one began to franticly air stroke away from the Trap Master. "STRIKE..." The cyclops air stroking got more frantic. "TWO!" The second one was shot into the haul of one of the enemy ships, causing it to explode.

The final cyclops had his eye closed and had his hands together, praying. "STRIKE THREE!" Whallop sent the cyclops straight into the DreadYacth's kitchen. "YOUR OUT!" He shouted before landing a few feet away from Panthro.

"Hey! That's my ship!" Flynn shouted.

The third cyclops then weakly got up, realizing he was on a table. He looked ahead and saw Kat, Kit, and Snarf. Sitting across from him, their faces stuffed with cookies. The cyclops then began to reached for his dagger. But was thwarted when Kat grabbed the teakettle and threw boiling tea at the cyclops, He screamed before the twins grabbed the table and flipped it, sending him onto the floor out cold. Outside, the battle was now closing in on its conclusion.

Suddenly, a commanding Cyclops leaped at Panthro, but was knocked off deck by a burst of water. Panthro turned to the source of it and saw Gill Grunt, who looked startled AND holding a now dripping harpoon gun. "...I totally meant to do that." He said with false confidence.

Without the commanding cyclops officer, the remaining soldiers picked themselves up and jumped off the Dreadyact and opened their parachutes.

"Is that the last of them?" Lion-o asked walking up to the skylanders.

"Think so." Panthro simply said straightening his neck.

...Suddenly, a sound unknown to the ThunderCats began to sound out from nowhere...But to the skylanders. It sounded like the screeching of a guitar.

"Lion-o! LOOK OUT!" Spyro shouted before headbutting the prince out of the way just in time for the space where Lion-o was standing to be torn apart by a blast of sound.

Spyro then helped Lion-o up before turning to his attacker.

"Wolfgang!" Spyro shouted as his mouth slowly filled up with fire.

"Sorry to crash the party, but I heard rumors of a group of warriors called the ThunderCats." The rest of our heroes turned to the source of the voice. There, standing on the DreadYact's roof was an anthromorphic wolf with crimson fur and wore black leather jeans, he had two chain braces on his wrists and held a bony harp in his hands.

"And you know how much **I hate cats..."**

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 7. Battle in the Skies. Part 3: Alliance of Good &amp; Evil.**

* * *

"...And the thought of two-legged cats really makes me want to heave!" WolfGang growled at the ThunderCats. "So that's why I took on Kaos' behest..." He then strum a few of his harp's string before striking all the strings at once. "To destroy you and hopefully the Skylander in the process!"

"Sorry, but some of our friends are dogs, But labeling you as them would be an insult to their kind, so you'll just be another mutt to put down." Tygra said getting into a battle stance. But was stopped by Stealth Elf who appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop." Stealth Elf quietly said. "You're not strong enough to fight him..."

"Stealth Elf's right." Spyro said getting in a battle stance. "He's not like the lizards or the stuff you usually fight, he's on Skylands most wanted!"

"I'm afraid purple-mouth is right." WolfGang said starting to play a soft tune. "You kittycats may have fought many threats on that third earth of yours that would turn others fur inside out...But in Skylands." His guitar playing got more louder. "The rules are a bit differently...And me and the likes of Kaos..."

He stopped playing.

**"Aren't what you're used to."**

Lion-o growled. "We can handle anything you throw at us." Lion-o said before drawing the Sword of Omens. "Criticism especially, Surrender your arms, or we will use force..." He, Cheetra, Tygra, and Panthro walked ahead of skylanders, even with Spyro's worried look, he was about ready to jump into battle himself.

"Stop." Spyro heard a voice from behind him, Koar was standing there with Snap Shot. "If they fought the likes of Mum-Ra. They can handle this." He said putting both his hands on his staff.

"..." Spyro was despondent, he then turned to Lion-o and said. "It's all you, King." He then sighed and realize something. "Hey- Where's Flynn?" He said unaware that the pilot had jumped into a nearby barrel when WolfGang appeared.

Lion-o looked at Koar and saw him gave a reassuring nod. "This is your last chance, WolfGang!" Lion-o called out. WolfGang began to chuckle.

"Really?" He asked before coldly strumming the harp with a deathly tone. "Really? You're going to kill yourselves, just to prove that you're just as strong as the Skylanders?" He then close his eyes and began to pick up his pitch as the ThunderCat's got into a battle stance. "Alright...You cats have guts...I'll give you that...But now you're in for a show of deadly proportions!" WolfGang then let out a fierce battle cry. "**LETS ROCK!"**

WolfGang then leaped off the roof and landed on the deck and charged at the ThunderCats. Panthro launched his iron fist at the advancing Werewolf. WolfGang avoided the first fist but was struck in the chest by the second one, he grabbed it and swung Panthro into the wall behind him. He turned around just in time to be struck by a speeding Cheetra, She began to strike him across the face multiple times, WolfGang became enrage and began to swipe at her with his harp, but missed repeatedly, Suddenly, something tied itself around the Bony Harp. Tygra had lassoed onto it, WolfGang took the harp with two paws and swung it again at Cheetra. Tygra was thrown with his whip and his body collided with Cheetra. Just as he was about to finish the two off, his ears picked up something, he spun around and blocked Lion-o's downward slash with his harp. The two then continued to exchange slashes, they weapons letting off sparks as they met. "You and your friends are impressive..." He growled, struggling against Lion-o's attacks. "But you're playing with the big beasts now, princy!" He knocked Lion-o back and took his harp in both hands and began to strum at a fast rhythm, charging up. "Time for the grand finale!" WolfGang strikes the harp with all his might, sending out a powerful sound wave.

Lion-o was ready. He held his gauntlet up and summoned the spirit stone's power. A violet shield then projected out of the gauntlet, Lion-o grunted as he fought against the sonic sound wave. The shield was starting to shake a little, This was probably the first time Lion-o ever struggled with defending himself from an attack with the spirit shield. The shield began to crack, it couldn't take much more noise!

_"Come on...Don't just block it...Throw it back!" _Koar thought in a worried state.

Lion-o then began to take a step forward. The shield cracked some more, but it still held. Finally, he roared out and shoved the shield forward, sending the sonic energy...

...Right back at WolfGang.

The canine's eyes widen before being knocked clear off the DreadYacth and onto a nearby island with a forest. The werewolf got up, picked up his damage harp and began limping away from his landing place before looking back at the DreadYacth and yelled at Lion-o. "Don't think this is over! Kaos is working with Mum-ra now. And we're going to rule this stupid world...How's that for a spoiler? HAH! In fact I'm late for a meeting of baddies, a little get together..." WolfGang said before yelling. "And you! You! Lion-o, lord of the ThunderCats! Now have the honor, of being on the top of my TOP TO KILL LIST!" He limped off into the woods to recover, his form disappearing.

Lion-o then withdrew his sword and looked at Master Koar who looked both pleased and relieved.

Suddenly, the barrel that was sitting next to Koar shook violently before Flynn's head popped out of it. "Did we win?" He asked looking around.

"That was amazing, Lord Lion-o!" Hugo exclaimed as he walked out from the smashed kitchen, Followed by the kittens and Snarf.

"You stared that canine down like a real king!" Snap Shot said clapping.

"You pulverize that hound!" Gill Grunt exclaimed nodding.

"If was about as impressive as...Me." Flynn said nodding before shouting. "BOOM!- Woah!" Suddenly the barrel tipped over and rolled away.

"...Perhaps I was wrong about you..." Stealth Elf said turning away. "...You have all the qualities of a worthy Skylander."

"Perhaps, he can be more than that." Koar said approaching Lion-o. "This attack had nothing to do with me..." Koar said thinking. "They were after you and your friends."

"Uh, A little help?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice, they saw Panthro trying to get up. Only to find his arms weren't responding.

"Pardon me, technical expert coming through." A robotic voice sound out. The skylanders moved out of the way for Drobot to walk towards Panthro. "...Fascination...These parts are unknown to me..." He bluntly said as he looked over Panthro's arms. He then opened up a maintenance hatch on Panthro's waist to look at the inner workings, The skylanders and the ThunderCats then gathered around the robotic dragon as he worked away. "...It seems that WolfGang damage the servos in your arms extender function, You'll need to have if repaired before going into any more fights...Also, When was the last time you had these things oil? Proper care of mechanical appendages are crucial, Since metal can not regenerate-"

"Okay! Okay." Panthro exclaimed pulling away from the tech dragon. "Can you just do a quick adjustment so I can get up and do a proper repair?" He asked. "I would do it myself if my arms weren't broken. Just-"

"Reroute the neural transceivers to follow basic commands. I'll Disengage the extender application, You'll need to have an durability upgrade job so you'll won't have to worried about it again. I advise to avoid any heavy lifting until we arrive at the WorldHeart." Drobot said cutting off Panthro and quickly working on Panthro's right arm, After a loud "CLunk!" Drobot then shut the maintenance hatch and worked on the other arm. Panthro then began to slowly moved his tempory repaired arm as Drobot finish the other arm. Panthro then got up and moved his arms a bit. They shook a little, but they'll still hold until they could get properly repaired.

"You sure know your tech." Lion-o said to the tech Skylander.

"Thank you, young lord." The skylander said giving a short bow. "My name is Drobot, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"For now, we need to return to the WorldHeart to recover and plan out our next move..." Koar said to Lion-o. "Mum-Ra cannot get near the Heart with risking his own existence..."

"Is the heart a holy place?" Cheetra asked the Portal Master.

"No, In fact, it's a place of both light and dark!" Koar exclaimed. "The heart has been pumping the very elemental foundation into Skylands...and perhaps Third Earth soon..." Koar said thinking. "If Mum-ra is using the evil incarnation of darkness to try to harm it. Then the balanced will push him out. Same goes for Kaos and their followers. Anything that's intently evil will be knocked back just like that!" He stopped and looked around as if he heard something. "...One moment please." He then muttered an incarnation before turning to the others and saying. "Sorry, someone was watching us, And I can't abide to invasion of privacy, Sick corpse..."

"Mum-ra?" Tygra asked before Hugo walked up them.

"Don't worry, Kore is a Portal Master, one of the most powerful sorcerers in creation. Mum-ra can command the dark, but Koar can command ALL the elements." Hugo explained. "Blocking out a devil priest's vision is no hassle for him."

"What does that mean?" Panthro said tapping his foot.

"It means." Hugo said getting excited. "As long as you stay close to the WorldHeart or any of his Skylanders, **Mum-ra can't see or hear you!"**

"Wait...So does that mean he knew all our secrets?" Kit said with a worried look.

"Then that means..." Kat thought before she and her brother eyes widen and looked at each other and exclaiming at the same time:

"OUR SNACK STASH!"

They then ran past the skylanders towards the DreadYact's hanger with Snarf following them. Koar then chuckled before saying. "I highly doubt Mum-Ra would be interested in snacks...Unless he had a sweet tooth." He then chuckled before turning to Lion-o. "I think an alliance is in order." He said straighting his posture.

"I agree. We need all the help we can get in taking both Mum-ra AND Kaos down" Lion-o said extending his hand out to Koar, Which he gladly took it with both hands and shook it agreeably.

And so. A new alliance of courage and heroism was born...But deep in the dark desert. So was an alliance of greed and treachery...

* * *

Mum-Ra grunted as he felt his focus failing. "Is something wrong, my lord?" Pumyra asked.

"I...Cannot see anything..." Mum-Ra said gasping.

"Coming through!" A giant disembodied girl head with blue hair and a pink bow said shoving past Addicus.

"...That's...Just not right..." Addicus said disturbed by the DreamCatcher's appearance. The teenage head scoffed.

"You're not so hot yourself. **Banana breath!" **The girl head laughed as the ape swung his axe at the dream creature, but missed repeatedly.

"Do tasty creatures taste like soda?" The Gulper, a giant blue sea slug holding a trident asked Kaynar.

"They taste a hint of grog and fear...Is the soda blood flavored?" Kaynar asked earning a confused look from the Gulper.

"I don't think blood taste good...Does it?" The Gulper scratch his head with his trident before turning around. "KrankCase! Does blood taste better than soda?" He yelled at the doctor who was talking with Vultaire.

"Not now! You blob! Can't you see I'm having a conversation with a fellow genius..." He angrily yelled. He was a green goblin whose lower legs was missing and where replaced with for wooden spider legs. He wore a white button shirt with a red leather coat over it. He wore a stovehat with goggles and had a pack filled with green goo on his back. "Animals, Aren't they?" He said to the Vultaire.

"I agree..." Vultaire said nodding. "But I'm more interested in your research of wooden animation. So this goo of yours can bring any wooden constructs to life, to serve you alone?"

"This evilkin formula can create armies that have no will and will not betray!" Dr KrankCase shouted proudly. He then looked at the bird before saying. "It's also a good glue for fixing leaky sinks."

"Fascinating..." Vultaire said with interest.

"Where is that moronic mutt!?" Kaos shouted. "I Sent him on recon hours ago!"

"Maybe he got into a fight..." Glumshakes said as he swept. Suddenly the doors to Mum-Ra's lair opened fast and a bruise WolfGang limped in.

Mum-ra then looked at the wounded canine. "Ah...You Must be Wolf-"

"Can-it! Corpse!" WolfGang yelled rudely earning a shocked look from the other generals. "Just give me all your able soldiers and deadliest weapon so I can blast that Feline prince into oblivion!" WolfGang roared. "No one out strums, Mozart Kanine WolfGang! and get's away with it! Just look at what that Lion did to my beauty!" He showed Mum-ra his now broken harp, One of the strings snapped and let out a "Thwang" sound.

"So you face the power of the Sword of Omens..." Mum-Ra said with a raspy tone. "And _Survived..."_

"Ah...Yeah." WolfGang said with a hint of sarcasm. "But my weapon obvious didn't!"

"You...Fight with a harp?" Addicus asked. Earning a growl from a werewolf.

"You lost to cats?" Kaos asked walking towards him. "...THAT IS UNBELIEVABLY LAME, YOU ARE THE LAMEST DOG EVER!" He began to hit WolfGang torso, which didn't hurt at all.

"Now...The weapon..." Mum-Ra said raising his hand, WolfGang's harp then flew out of his hands and into Mum-ra's. "Yes...This weapon is made from the bones of the enderdragon...It's skeleton stronger than diamonds. Unrepairable...but...With the Spirits of Darkness...It'll be the very sound of agony and suffering."

He then got up from his throne and walked over to the pool and began an evil incantation.

**"Spirits of Darkness...Hear my desire! Restore this instrument of pain into a true demon of agony!"**

Suddenly each of the four statues that surrounded the pool slowly let out an ominous hum. Their eyes began to light up. WolfGang's harp then began to float in the center of the pool as if was enveloped in darkness. As the spell came to a conclusion, The Harp emerge fully repaired, but was now black and the strings were now red.

WolfGang then walked over to the pool and grabbed the harp before playing it, It let out an unnatural tune which WolfGang liked.

"Not bad, Corpse..." WolfGang said before heading towards the exit. "Now if you excuse me-"

However, the doors suddenly closed before he could leave.

"Hold it, dog breath!" Kaos called out. "Mum-Ra fixed your harp. So you have to listen."

"...Fine..." WolfGang said annoyed.

"...I believe an alliance is needed in order..." Kaos said turning to Mum-Ra.

"Very well. What do you suppose we do to locate the last stone of power?" Mum-Ra asked. Earning a snicker from Kaos.

"Dr KrankCase!" Kaos yelled out. "Get the portal of power set up here! So I can track that Loser-o and the skylameos when they leave that wretched WorldHeart, they will find out where the stone is, and when they do...so will we!" He laughed before continuing. "Then, You and Vultaire will go to my old wilikin factory and kick start the production of EvilKin! Build us an army that will not desert us like those filthy lizards!"

"Yes, Lord Kaos." KrankCase said turning to Vultaire and saying. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Ah, A privilege as well to be working with such a talented being of science." Vultaire said bowing. The two then walked out of the inner sanctum.

"As for the rest of you...You are all dismiss for the day..." Kaos finish.

As the rest of the generals cleared out, Mum-Ra approached the Dark Portal master. "The WorldHeart is a place of both Light and Dark, and due to that balance, I cannot interfere and be anywhere near that horrid place." He said with a hint of disgust.

"Ugh...I know..." Kaos said in the same tone of disgust. "I try to tell that pig of a poiser master that darkness should not be compared to light...But noooooooooo~ He's all like," Kaos then made a very lame Koar impression. "...I want a balanced! Light and Dark are on the different sides on the same coin!"

"Even so..." Mum-ra said with a deathly tone before extending his hand out to Kaos. "I hope for your sake this Alliance is a well-thought plan of yours..."

Kaos then grinned and grabbed Mum-Ra's hand and shook it. "Oh it was..." Kaos said moving his free arm behind his back. "It will be..."

...**And crossing his fingers...**

* * *

This has got to be the longest chapter ever.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 8: Skylander Headquarters.**

* * *

Kaos grumbled as he walked back and forth as KrankCase reconnected the portal to Mum-Ra's pool. "Hurry up!" Kaos shouted. "They could be looking for the stone RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey! These things take time, you know!" The docter said before pushing the portal over the dark pool. Which fitted perfectly. "There, You and Mum-ra can now track the ThunderCats location. But you can only track them if they leave the WorldHeart." He explained as the portal came to life. He then turned to leave. "Now if you excuse me, Me and Vultair have an Evilkin army to build...Later!" He finish as he left the war room. Mum-Ra's had his sanctuary refitted, A war table was now sitting in front of the now Portalized pool.

"At last..." Mum-ra said approaching the portal. "With this device, I'll be able to see past Koar's shield that keeps his allies hidden." He then turned to Kaos' and gave him a look of demand.

Kaos then raise his arms, the portal came to life and projected an image in the center. The image showed Spyro and Lion-o talking. "And the Skylanders...Who dare align themselves with those wretched cats!" He then looked at the image with a cold stare.

**"Will suffer!" **He yelled as he threw a sphere of black magic at the image of the two, shattering them both.

* * *

Spyro shuddered as he felt a chill go down his tail, Lion-o took notice and asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so..." Spyro said shaking the feeling away.

"Are we there yet!? Are we there yet!? ARE WE THERE YET!?" Trigger Happy shouted while on top of the DreadYacht's crows nest. Earning a low growl from Panthro, Who was sitting near the door to the engine room. He was checking over his arms for any other signs of additional damage.

"...Would someone please SHUT HIM UP!?" Panthro yelled, fed up with the gremlin's noise making. "...Or else I'm going up there and TYING HIS TONGUE TO THE FLAG POLE!" The gremlin then quieted down, giving Panthro a sense of ease...That is until...

"Are we there yet?" Trigger Happy whispered quietly while standing on Panthro's shoulder.

"GAH!" He then knocked the gremlin away, Trigger Happy rolled around the ground laughing, getting a kick out of his joke. "You little-!" Panthro exclaimed as he snapped. "Your dead!"

"Uh-oh!" Trigger happy exclaimed before getting up and jumping over the safety railing and onto the main deck, Panthro chased after him, trying to catch him.

"When I'm through with you, they'll be an whole shipment of gremlin furred earmuffs HITTING STORE SELVES!" Panthro yelled threateningly. Trigger Happy then grinned before pulling out his gold guns and shooting at Panthro's feet. Causing him to jump back a little. The gremlin then ran through one of the ships doors that led to the ships interior, Panthro soon followed. The sound of Panthro's roars and Trigger Happy's gunfire and laughter echoed throughout the ship. Spyro and Lion-o pulled their sights away from the doorway which Trigger Happy and Panthro entered and shrugged.

"WorldHeart dead ahead!" Flynn called out. Lion-o quickly sprinted over to the helm and saw it, The WorldHeart. It was made up of five different islands. The island in the west had a large tower on it compose of crystals, The island in the east had a building which looked like an academy. The northern island was a large castle, while the south area had a town. And finally, the central island that connected the four islands together, had a dome-shaped building with a beam of Twilight in the center being projected into the air. There was a docking area on south end of the central island.

"It's amazing," Cheetra said as she saw the massive island. She and Tygra were standing beside Flynn as he took the DreadYatch in for a landing. "It's like a city."

"Yep..." Master Koar said as he walked into the helm of the ship. "With new CloudCracker Prison on the left side and Skylander Academy on the right side, This place has everything you need to train an army of heroes to defend skylands. The castle is where me and the Skylanders live. And in the south is where civilians live and run the shops. We can get anything we need from the shops down there." Koar explained to the two as Lion-o joined them.

The DreadYacht then slide into the dock but turned a little and damage a piece of the walkway. After it stopped. Flynn yelled. "BOOM! Docked it!"

"I can't wait to introduced you to the rest of the Skylanders." Kaor said as he boarded the gangplank, At that moment, the metal door that was on the side of the ship's haul opened and Trigger Happy jumped out and landed on the dock. Panthro then burst out, only to get stuck in the iron doorway due to his size. He then suddenly slipped out and landed, face-first, onto the wooden dock, causing it to crack a little.

"Youw sow wead..." Panthro let out three grunts, his face was still in the dock, making it hard to understand.

Trigger Happy then walked up to him and said. "Sorry, what was that?"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He shouted after he lifted up his head from the dock, Trigger Happy screamed and ran off past a purple skin woman wearing an iron hat and dress. She was also holding a scepter with a cog at the end of it.

"Greetings, Lord Lion-o!" The woman exclaimed as the others got off the gangplank and Panthro peeled himself off the dock. "I'm Mags, Inventor of all the cool stuff you'll see at the WorldHeart...Along with thirty-seven-million other things as well." She said proudly. "That's an actual number too! THIRTY-SEVEN-MILLION!" She then focused her attention on the felines. "Pleasure to meet ya, ThunderCats!"

"Wait, How does she..." Panthro asked before being cut off by Mags.

"Oh, your friends told me!" Mags said tipping her hat backward. "I met them while doing some recon on that Third Earth of yours and met them!" She stepped out of the way for the ThunderCats to see a group of RoboBears behind her. "They may be cute, but they sure know their tech!"

"_RoboBears help!" _One of the mechanical bears said within the group. _"RoboBears friends with Mags!"_

"Aw, shucks...You're embarrassing me..." Mags said with an shy tone. She then notice Panthro and walked over to him to look at his mechanical arms. "Ah, RoboBear Bill told me about your little "Accident" Still impressive, But..." Mags stepped back and said in a scolding tone. "Did your folks ever told you not to stick your hands in an interdimensional vortex when it's about to close? Tsk, Tsk." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, anyway..." Panthro said before showing Mags his wrists. "It's seemed that a mutt busted something, you think you could fixed it?" He asked earning a chuckle from Mags.

"I can fix anything! Except an oven that can bake guilt-free brownies, now that would be impossible." She said before walking towards the academy. "Come on, Gramps! My lab is at the Skylander Academy, we'll have those arms up and busting jawlines at fast as a squirrel who can sing while it's tail is on fire!" The RoboBears then assumed ball form and rolled after her.

"Guess I'll see you later." Panthro said before following after the inventor. "Stay out of trouble!" He called out to the others.

"When have we ever gotten into trouble when Panthro's not around?" Lion-o asked sarcastically.

"...Should I start making a list?" Tygra asked with the same sarcastic tone as Lion-o.

"Well, you wouldn't get in so much trouble with that attitude!" Said an old mabu who was standing between the two brothers.

"AHHHHH!" The two brothers yelled at once and jumped back when they notice the old creature, they got a good look at the elder. He was an elderly Mabu who was supporting himself with a walking stick, one of his legs were missing and replaced with a wooden peg. He wore a dark brown jacket and iron armor underneath it. He also had a piece of cloth tied around his head that was covering one of his eyes. "Where on Third Earth did you come from?!" Tygra shouted still recovering from his near heart attack. "...And how did you sneak up to us like that?"

"Secret ninja commando skills, stripy." The elderly Mabu said before straighting his back. "Name's Buzz. Skylander Trainer and head of secret ninja commando operations around these parts." He said with a high form of pride.

"Buzz!" Koar exclaimed as he approached the veteran. "Call a meeting, there's a new villain in Skylands and he's packing dark magic!"

"What!?" He then pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it, Causing the Portal Master, the ThunderCats and any nearby Skylander to cover their ears.. "ATTENTION ALL SURROUNDING SKYLANDERS...WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!? WE GOT A NEW BAD GUY ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS. IS. NOT. A. DRILL! MEETING IN TEN MINUTES!"

* * *

"...Sounds, like Buzz figured that something was wrong when Koar brought alien cats back with him." Mags said as she and the RoboBears gather the tools needed for the arm repair for Panthro.

"Must be pretty serious for him to make such a racket," Panthro said setting his arms on the repair table. "So you can make my punches stronger?"

"Just an added boost." Mags said picking up her welding mask and torch. "When I'm through, you'll be able to bore through boulders faster then a mole in worm season! Now then..." She then put her mask on and igniting her torch. "Let's get started."

However, before Mags can start, Wind-up came through the door and told Mags. "You're needed in the auditorium, Mags."

Mags then put out the torch and looked at Panthro before saying. "I guess I'll have to leave it to the Robobears...You guys can handle it?" She asked the robobears, The group looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

"...Can I please have everyone's attention?" Koar asked, the Master, the ThunderCats, and their allies, Mags included, were standing on a stage in the castle's auditorium. They were standing in a room filled with an army of Skylanders. The Heroes then stopped talking to each other and paid attention to their leader. "Alright, now you may have heard the rumors, and yes they are true. There is a new world underneath the realm of Skylands, And yes, there is a new villain on the loose...Mum-Ra" Koar said as the skylanders began muttering to themselves.

"According to the data on Mum-Ra and his generals we acquired from the ThunderCats, I now can say for a fact, that we are all in deep DEEP stew." Mags said stepping forward. "This Mum-ra is evil with a capital E!"

"Now hold on there..." A dark elemental skylander named Rave-Take, an anthromorphic crow wearing a black scarecrow hat and heavy coat and boots, Said getting on the stage. "How can we trust these "ThunderCats" Huh?" He said with distrust. "For all we know, they could be working for Kaos!"

"Rave-Take!" Buzz shouted at the bird. "Let me remind you that you are a rookie class Skylander and therefore do not have the authority to question your Portal Master!"

"We're not working with the likes of Kaos or any other that might do Skylands harm," Lion-o said to the crow. "I assure you that we both have common enemies."

"He's right." Koar said to the dark elemental crow. "WolfGang attacked us and said that Kaos was working with Mum-Ra."

The crow was despondent before backing off the stage for the meeting to continue.

"Anyway..." Buzz said tearing his gaze from the crow. "The only way to beat this sicko is to help the ThunderCats find the reminding Power Stones that fit in Lion-o's gauntlet. Once all the stones are together, BOOMSTICKS! Mum-Ra's history. For what we know, one of the Power Stones is in that corpse's grimy claws, but let's focus on that later." Buzz said before looking at Mags and nodding.

"Okay." Mags said sitting the Book Of Omens on a table in front of the ThunderCats. "I did some fiddling with the Book, and I think I found the third stone's exact location." She tapped on the books cover, a holographic projection of a patch of ocean and a few pieces of land stretch across it. "It's at the bottom of the Shrouded Trench!"

"The Shrouded Trench..." Rip Tide, one of the Skylanders best fencer in the water element said in shock. " I read about that in Mags reports of the geological regions of Third Earth. That's the deepest ocean in all of Third Earth! The air pressure will crush anyone, except for us Water Elemental Skylanders. But it's dark as a cloudy night in a blizzard, making it difficult to navigate, even for a well able swimmer like me."

"So, now what?" Lion-o said to himself as Sparkz hovered above him and Koar.

"If you try to go there, you'll get the life crushed out of yourselves," Koar said thinking. "And if we try to take back the stone back from Mum-Ra..."

"We're DEAD!" Sparkz shouted excitedly in a high pitch tone. "We're dead! we're dead! We're dead!" Earning a frown from Koar and Lion-o. The dragonfire then whimpered as he realise what he said

"Yeah... Thanks a lot for making it a worse case scenario, Sparkz." Koar said reaching out to the dragonfly and petting Sparkz's antenna with his thumb. He then turned to the others and told them. "Come on, think! What can we do?" Koar then earned a few hesitated grumbles from the others.

"...Aha!" Mags said as she had an idea. "We can get to the bottom of the Trench!" She said with a fire in her eyes. "Just get me a few days to gather the materials, designs, And quite possibly a few dozen snacks..." She then looked at Tygra and shouted. "Hey you! your a pilot aren't ya? Also..." She then pointed to his Claw Whip that was attached to Tygra's belt. "...I think I might be able to make that lasso of yours even stronger with a **Static Lash **upgrade!"

"Well...Firstly, You could say it's in my family, yes." Tygra said nodding. He then grabbed his Claw Whip and tossed it to Mags. "...And secondly, try not to break it...It's ALSO in the family."

"Good, I'll have something built so you can blast and whip up anyone who gives your brother trouble." Mags said before hearing footsteps coming on stage. "...RoboBears! See you finish the upgrades!"

_"RoboBears make Panthro's arms stronger, thanks to sky material!" _One of the little mechanics said. _"Can now used the **Drill Knuckle **application to dig through skyrock!"_

"Oh, yeah..." Panthro said holding up his right arm, testing out the new feature, The metal arm then transformed into a steel drill before turning back again. "Let's see that wolf try to mess with me now..."

"Alright, Today's been a long day. Starting tomorrow, We have to do our best in stopping any schemes that Mum-Ra or Kaos may come up with...Along with protecting the citizens of both Skylands and Third Earth." Koar said to everyone. "We'll focus on the third stone when Mag's finished her project...Skylanders! Dismiss!"

"Roger!" The whole Skylander army gave a salute before quickly exiting the meeting. Some even flew out the windows!

"Hugo, Can you help our new Feline allies find their rooms...And makes sure Lion-o get the captain's suite..." Koar said to Hugo.

"Yes...SIR!?" Hugo said in shock at what Koar was implying. "Wait...The captains room!? THE captain's room? Does that means...?"

"Means...I get a neat room?" Lion-o said earning a facepalm from Tygra.

"No...It's mean starting tomorrow." Koar said to the young lord. "That you'll be in charge of The Skylanders and what missions they'll go on."

"Wait, What?" Lion-o said realizing what the Portal Master was saying. "Are you saying that I"M now the Skylanders superior?"

"Yes, that pretty much what the title "Skylander Captain" Means." Koar said in a calm tone. "...You can even personally nominate a would-be-hero into a Skylander-in-training...With my permission of course."

"BOOMSTICKS! that's a very large promotion!" Buzz exclaimed. "Koar, are you sure about this?"

"...If Lion-o has the willpower to face off against threats like WolfGang for the sake of his people's honor, while also showing compassion to other races...He has all the marks of a great leader. I know he has what it takes..." Koar said with assurance.

"What I want to know is how our world ended up fused with Skylands in the first place." Lion-o asked the Portal Master.

"...Even I don't know the answer to that question..." Koar said to the prince. "Hugo, Can you please?"

"Yes, Lord Koar." Hugo said walking up to the prince and his allies. "I'll show you to your rooms now..." The ThunderCats nodded before following the glasses wearing mabu.

As soon as the ThunderCats left, Buzz walked up to Koar. "...You don't think...That master Kaboaris has something to do with Third Earth appearing in Skylands? "

"...I don't know..." Koar said before turning to Buzz. "But my father traveled across many different worlds and the chances of that are very likely..."

* * *

Ohhhhh. Intrigue!

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 9: SuperCharged Research and Development.**

* * *

The sound of the assembly line echoed throughout the factory as the conveyor belt moved a lifeless wooden creature with steel trimmings under a vat of green goo, the faucet that was hooked up to the vat began to shake violently, before spilling the contents over the wooden soldier, at first nothing happen, but the lifeless hunk of wood and steel shook before coming to life. Soon more wooden EvilKin were being moved along the conveyer belt before being infused with the toxic waste.

"One hundred and one...One hundred and two..." Dr KrankCase said pacing back and forth. He and Vultair were overlooking the Evilkin production status. "...At this rate...We'll have enough soldiers to replace the lizards that deserted Mum-Ra's army in the past..." Dr KrankCase said to Vultair.

"Excellent..." Vultair said nodding. "I never trusted those reptilian moguls anyway..." Vultair then looked at the assembly line. "...These soldiers have no will, correct?"

"They would be hard to control if they did, so yes." Dr KrankCase said answering his question.

"Good...Mum-Ra needs soldiers who are more obedient then the Lizards..." Vultair said before walking away.

"...Sort of like you and generals, correct?"

Vultair stopped. Before turning to the doctor and asking. "...What are you implying?"

"Well..." KrankCase said before moving one of his wooden legs was trying to get on a nearby box to get to Vultair's eye level. "I WAS implying that even though Mum-Ra promise you many great things in return..." He finally got on the box with all four legs. "...He hasn't given you what he owes, correct?"

"I had only been a general in Mum-ra's army for a few days," Vultair said to the goblin. "But...Is There something that Kaos can offer me that's better?"

"Well, I can't guarantee anything, but hey! It's better then what that corpse has in store for you..." KrankCase said before walking away. "Now if you excuse me...I need to check stock of our Goo supply." He left through a doorway before it close behind him.

After he left the assembly room. KrankCase looked around to make sure Vultair wasn't nearby. After making sure the coast was clear, he tapped at button on his glove that caused a holographic screen to appear on his wrist.

**"Beep!"**

"Lord Kaos, I've done what you told of me to do." KrankCase said into his wrist.

_"Well done, Doctor!" _Kaos said over the transmission. _"Now that the seed of doubt is planting in that scavenger's head...He'll be on our side in no time...Now to do the same to the other generals...Then...Mum-Ra will learn that there can only be one master of darkness in this world! He will face his unimaginable fate of doomy...**DOOM! **Kaos out!"_

**"Beep!"**

* * *

Lion-o felt something nuzzling his face, he woke up and saw Snarf standing over him. "Okay...I'm getting up..." He groaned before getting up from the first good sleep he had in a long time in his new room, if was more spacious than his friends. After getting ready and equipping the gauntlet and The Sword of Omens, He looked at Snarf before saying. "Well...First day of being a Skylander Captain...Wish me luck." He said to Snarf, earning a happy bark from him. But just as Lion-o reached for the door...

"Squawk! Message for Lion-o!" Lion-o turned to the source of the voice and saw a small blue parrot sitting on the railing of the balcony. "I SAID, message for Lion-o!" The bird said rudely.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lion-o said walking out to the balcony. "...Sorry, WHAT are you, is the more important question here..."

"Hmp! I'm a GossipBird!" The parrot said proudly. "The best message delivery service in all of Skylands! AND pretty soon, on the Third Earth too!"

"Really...? Sorry I asked." Lion-o said grinning before raising the question. "You have a message for me?"

"Yeah! I'm surprise that anyone even knew ya..." The bird said with an even ruder tone.

"Is it fan mail?" Lion-o asked with a grin, earning an annoyed look from the bird.

"Don't even dream about it!" The bird shouted as Snarf got on the railing. "The only person that'll ever write a fan letter to you is your pet!" He exclaimed pointing his wing at Snarf, which he attempted to bite it. "Down, boy." The GossipBird order at Snarf's aggression towards his wing. "Anyway, here's the word from Mags."

He then opened his beak wide and to Lion-o's surprise, heard Mags own voice coming from the bird's throat. _"Lion-o! Can you hear me? It's me, Mags! In Skylands, we have these GossipBirds deliver messages to each other. I need you and Tygra down to my lab. I have something to show you." _The GossipBird then shut his beak and spoke. "I already gave the word to Tygra. He should be waiting at the academy for ya!" The bird then flapped his wings and took off.

"Come on, we can't keep Tygra waiting can we?" Lion-o said to his companion. The two then made their way to the Skylander academy.

* * *

The doors to Mags' labs opened and the two brothers, plus one Snarf. Saw the Robobears working on machinery far advanced than the current tech they were using. "Hey there you two!" Mags called out as she walked over to them. "Welcome to SR&amp;D!"

"SR-What?" Tygra asked confused.

"Less talking, more walking!" Mags exclaimed. Lion-o then followed her and his brother before being distracted by the sound of an engine roaring.

He then turned to the sound and saw, what looks to him like a mine cart. But was made of rocks, but what concern him most was that the wheels were on fire! He was about to get a closer look at the blazing tires...

"What do you think you're doing?" Lion-o quickly backed away and saw that a draconic creature with dark rocky armor, a blue flame that made up his legs and face and had a pair of metal wings was talking to him.

"Uh...Sorry, this yours?" Lion-o asked backing away from the fiery spirit.

"...Names SpitFire..." The creature said before hovering over to one of the wheels.

"...Those tires look a bit..." Lion-o said to SpitFire, the spirit then shook his head. He then yanked the wheel out of it's socket. "...Hot..."

"...Magma Rubber, able to stand any temperature and rotate at one-million miles per hour..." He explained to the lord. "Fast..." He said before slinging the tire away. "But not fast enough!" The discarded tire then flew out the window and into a dumpster that was sitting across the way, a few other tires of different sizes were also littered about. "...Yet..." SpitFire said coldly before resuming work on his car.

"What are you standing around for?!" Mags yelled at Lion-o. "The surprise is this way!"

"Okay, so what's so important you wanted to show us?" Tygra asked. Mags excitedly walked over to something that was covered with a cloth.

"THIS!" She exclaimed before pulling the sheet off, revealing a fighter jet. It had an orange tiger paint job design. It had four wings that were aligned as a wide X. A pair of V-shaped thrusters on the back that glowed green. It also had turrets mounted on both sides of the cockpit. Tygra then just stood there shocked before walking towards the ship and putting a hand on the glass dome of the cockpit. "I outfitted it with tech shock turrets to shock and disable enemy vessels, Static thrusters for that extra boost and A tech-elemental core that powers the whole thing!" She then noticed Tygra's silence and asked. "Is something wrong?"

"...It's amazing..." Tygra said in awe. "And you're just giving it to me?"

"Well, it's a SuperCharged Vehicle that any Skylander can drive..." Mags explained. "...But it's unique just for you. I design it to match with your DNA which is compatible with the tech element...In other words...You have the potential to be a **SuperCharger!"**

"SuperCharger?" Lion-o said with a look for Mags to go on.

"It's a special Skylander Rank, A group of highly trained heroes who can pilot these vehicles." She explained, pointed to the fighter jet. "...SpitFire's the leader by the way." The two brothers turned to the spirit who was attaching a new tire to his own vehicle. "Here catch!" Mags then tossed Tygra his Claw Whip, fully upgraded. Static was now coursing through the clawtips. "So...Want to give it a test fly?" She said looking at the jet.

* * *

SUPERCHARGERS! They're here! Only a few. But once new characters are announced, I will definitely add them to the story.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 10: First Flight.**

* * *

"Okay," Mags said opening the hatch of Tygra's new gunship, Which Mags had named the Striped Blazer. She, Lion-o and Tygra were standing out on a runway that was a few miles from the academy. "This ship was design just for you. When you touch it..." Mags stopped. "...Why don't you go on and see what I mean..."

"Okay, I have a feeling I may like what happens next..." Tygra said grinning. He then approached the ship and when set his hand on the bow of the jet. It began to start up and changed color. Tygra then moved his hand across the ship's exterior and stopped at the cockpit. The ship was now black with white tiger stripes and the weaponry looked more advanced than before. It was only when Tygra climbed into the cockpit and grabbed the steering was when the ship began to hover off the ground.

"Well, It's looks like it likes you..." Lion-o said both grinning and arms folded. "...Want me to keep this a secret from Cheetra?" That comment earned a raised brow from Tygera.

"This ship can be supercharged when you alone take the controls." Mags explained. "In this form, It's shots are ten times more powerful! And it can travel as fast as lighting!"

"Oh yeah..." Tygra said as if he were speaking to the ship itself. "You and me are going to get along just fine..." He then began to start the ignition sequence.

"Now the thrusters are a bit sticky...So go easy on the throttle!" She shouted over the roar of the jet. Lion-o then began to cautiously step back from the active aircraft.

"Sorry! Can't hear you! I'll see you on the ground!" Tygra shouted before closing the glass cockpit dome. Lion-o was suddenly swept off his feet by a gust of hot air. The runway was shrouded in blue smoke, and began to clear as Lion-o got to his feet. He saw Mags, whose iron clothes had been torched and were now covered in soot. The ship was now a small speck off the horizon.

"...Huh...So this is what it's like to be burnt toast..." She said as she coughed up some smoke before falling over to the side and fainted. Lion-o then looked to his feet and saw Snarf's fur was puffed up by the static charge of the Blazer.

The Striped Blazer soared past the academy and made a U-turn, setting course for the WorldHeart. The sound of jet echoed throughout the island. Panthro, Cheethra, Master Koar and a few Skylanders were walking towards the academy's garage, when they heard the sound of the Striped Blazer, and saw it zooming by. "...Mags sure doesn't disappoint, huh?" Koar said to Panthro and Cheethra.

"You can say that again..." Lion-o said walking up to the Portal Master with a singed Mags.

"Ah, Lion-o. I been looking for you... You didn't by chance meet a Supercharger named Spitfire?" Koar asked. Before Lion-o could answer, a engine roar sounded out, Spitfire then drove up to them in the volcanic vehicle he was working on earlier. "Ah, I see you got your Hot Streak up and running, Spitfire." Koar said as the fire spirit climbed out and hovered over to the portal master.

"This is one sweet ride..." Panthro said looking over the Hot Streak. "...Is that a volcanic pyro-cylinder?" He asked upon taking notice.

"...Size four and a half." Spitfire answered. Before hovering back over and opening the hood of the Hot Streak so Panthro could take a look at the inner workings.

"If I didn't know better, I say that they get along like iron and fire." Cheethra said to Lion-o and Koar.

"Anyway..." Koar said looking at Lion-o. "I need you and a team of Skylanders to retrieve a few weapons from..." He looked like he was in pain as he spoke. "...The Valley of Fallen Blades."

"The Valley of Fallen Blades?" Cheethra asked.

"I...don't want to talk much about it... But it was where one of the most brutal battles took place..." Koar explained as he breathed heavily. "Tree Rex will tell you more if you asked him."

"Who's Tree-" Lion-o began before the ground began to move and a large shadow moved over him. Lion-o looked up and his jaw dropped. "...Rex..."

"That would be me, little prince." The life giant said arms crossed and in a booming tone. "So...you're Koar's second in command? Lord of the ThunderCats?" He asked the speechless cat. "WELL?! SPEAK UP!" The giant yelled. Causing Lion-o to stutter backwards.

"Oh! Yes. That would be me." Lion-o said after recovering from his shock. "You're Tree Rex?" The giant scoffed at that question.

"That's General Tree Rex to you, prince." Tree Rex said rudely, he then quietly muttered so only Lion-o could hear him. "What was Koar thinking when he gave you the right to be my superior. Just because you have royal blood in your veins doesn't make you a leader..." He then walked away from Lion-o, the young lord's pride and moral had taken a massive hit, from ironicly, A massive general in the Skylander Army. Koar then notice Lion-o's dishearten look.

"Sorry, Lion-o." Koar said putting both hands on his staff. "But some of the Skylanders...didn't exactly break out the champiegn when you became the captain. But don't let Tree Rex's words gut you like a trout." Koar then smiled before contuining. "If you show them that you are patent and understanding...Then they'll be able to understand as well."

"Thanks, Koar." Lion-o said as his attitude change. "So, how do we get there?"

"Spitfire, you did happen to finish that little something I had you fix up, did you?" Koar asked the fire spirit.

* * *

The garage door opened and light poured into Spitfire's workshop. Panthro jaw dropped when he saw what Spitfire was working on. There in the center of the garage was the ThunderTank...but it now had strange glowing blue marking over it and the outside looked more advance then he remembered. It's performance has been overhauled.

"It's not the same as your old ThunderTank, me and the others built this one from scratch...Koar provided me with the schematics...But I made some modications with the help of the other SuperChargers and the Berbils. We customized it, power-upafide it, and Skylanderized it. We called it...The Alpha ThunderTank." Spitfire proudly said. "Let me show you some of its features..."

"Double static cannons."

"fourth-dimensional compass."

"Iron Cladded tires."

"And under the hood..." Spitfire said before lifting the engine hatch and showed Panthro the workings. "...A five thousand gigawatt engine complete with dual tesiler coils."

"Woah..." Was all Panthro could say.

"Yeah, Woah."

He then slammed the hatch shut before hovering over to Koar and said. "I also increase the weight load capacity. It should be able to hold Tree Rex's weight. Along with all the weapons we'll be bringing back."

"...Is Panthro okay?" Master Koar asked. Spitfire then looked back at the veteran warrior who was just staring at the new tank.

"Woah, so cool!" Koar then turned around and saw WilleKit and Kat looking at the new tank in awe. "It's just like the old one! Only it newer and shinier now!" Kit said looking over it.

"Are you going somewhere? Can we come?" Kat asked the portal master.

"You want to go with Lion-o? I don't know... It could be dangerous-" Koar was then interrupted by a pair of pleading kittens.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee?" The pair pleaded at the same time.

...Alright, just promise me that you two will be careful, okay?" Koar said to the two.

"What are we just standing around for?" Everyone turned to Panthro and saw he had instantly returned to his original tone. "We got a valley to find!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 11: The Gate of Hanging Keys.**

* * *

On an island somewhere in a desert region of Skylands...

A portal opened up over a rocky plain and the Alpha ThunderTank along with Spitfire's Hot Streak flew out and prepared for landing. Tree Rex could be seen riding on the back of the newly developed ThunderTank, Both vehicles landed with a thud on the cracked rocky surface.

In the ThunderTank, Star Strike, the hooded Magic Skylander pulled herself from the dashboard, she then turned to the twins who were sitting in the backseat and said, "And that is why we wear seat belts, kids." The twins just sat there looking nauseated, probably from the trip Koar sent them all on.

"Ugh..." Flynn groaned nearly gagging as he lifted his head off the dashboard, he was sitting between Star Strike and Panthro. "I never get used to that..." Suddenly he covered his mouth, "I think I'm gonna-"

"Not in my new tank you don't!" Panthro shouted before feeling sick as well. "It feels like my brain was flipped over..." Panthro said shaking his head free from the feeling.

Sitting next to the tank was the Hot Streak, Piloted by Spitfire. Lion-o was sitting behind him in a seat that was installed into the Hot Streak. Lion-o, like the others, felt sick from going through a portal to get here.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it..." Spitfire said to the lord. Lion-o then recovered and pull his gauntlet in front of his chest and tapped the red gem "eye" that was embedded into it. Upon tapping it, a holographic projection of Master Koar projected out of the gauntlet.

"Lion-o here. We arrived at our destination...but I don't see any blades or weapons..." Lion-o said looking around the desert. "Just sand and cactus. You sure you sent us to the right place...?"

_"Don't be deceived by desolate looks..." _Koar said over the gauntlet. _"There's more than meets the eye... A great battle took place here many years ago. Long before your father or mother were ever born, The battle was between the heroic legion of Skylanders led by my mentor, Master Eon. And the forces of darkness led by Malefor, the undead dragon king. The heroes who fell in battle became forgotten, all that were left...were their weapons..." _He then looked at Lion-o before saying. _"Somewhere in this wasteland is the Valley of Fallen Blades. The weapons that are enshrined there are incredibly powerful and dangerous. I need you and your team to retrieve the dangerous weapons only...Leave the ordinary ones alone...It's a very sacred place. And if you 're respectful...I'm sure the spirits of those poor heroes will understand..."_ He then turned around and pointed at a large rock formation in the distance. "_You'll find the valley ahead... But my mentor locked it tight...the good news is the key is close by the entrance...the bad news is...well...it's like finding hay in a needle stack."_ Koar then looked around before saying. _"Also-"_

Flynn burst through the hatch on the ThunderTank and scrambled over to the side rail and... Unable to keep his lunch down. He then pulled his head up and said sickly, "Oh...Why did I ate all those enchiladas before we left.."

_"...Make sure Flynn doesn't get himself killed...Koar Out." _Koar then faded away. Leaving Lion-o with one question.

"What did he mean by "like finding hay in a needle stack?" Lion-o asked Spitfire. The fire spirit just shrugged. At that moment, the portal then closed and faded out of existence.

The two vehicles then moved towards the formation in the distance. Flynn then entered the ThunderTank and sat down between Panthro and Star Strike. "I don't get why we couldn't take my DreadYatch instead of this house on wheels..."

"Just be thankful we even got here in one piece..." Panthro said as he set the ThunderTank into traveling speed. "...I'm new to this whole "Portal Master and Skylanders" thing but I could guess that Koar is pretty limited on where he could place these Portals."

"Well, I just think we could get there faster if we had a propeller." Flynn said twirling his index finger around. Earning an agitated growl from Panthro.

_"Panthro's right." _At that moment, Cheethra's voice came over the radio installed into the dashboard. _"Sending a group of Skylanders is as easy as walking. But sending two heavily arm vehicles is something new to him..." _Flynn was however not listening, his gazed wandered. _"After he cut communication from Lion-o, He nearly passed out. Koar is fatigue and valuable in this state, He just need a few hours of rest. Me and Tygra will make sure the WorldHeart is in one piece by the time you get back. Good luck." _The communicator went silent.

"...At least Koar isn't like Kaos..." Star Strike said with a hint of disgust.

* * *

"GLUMSHAKES!" Kaos yelled out. His voice echoing throughout the dark pyramid. "BRING US TEA!...and snacks."

"Sigh...yes, Lord Kaos." Glumshakes sulked pushing a trolley loaded with an assorted mix of food and drinks towards Kaos.

"Ah...Nothing is better than sending your enemies to their horrible doom and having snacks and tea to past the hour..." Kaos said taking a sip of ice cold lemon tea. He then saw Mum-Ra standing at the Portal looking into it. "What are you staring at?"

"...It appears those wretched cats and despicable heroes have left the WorldHeart..." Mum-ra said in a low tone. "...Kaos. Where in Skylands are they right now?"

"Mmmmmmm?" Kaos then looked closer at the image. "Why...They're close to the Valley Of Fallen Blades... But it been sealed off for decades by Eon..."

"The Valley Of Fallen Blades?" Mum-ra questioned.

"Its a valley filled with the most destructive weapons in Skylands..." Kaos explained as he thought. "I tried everything to get in...Not even my most powerful homemade explosions can dent that accursed door. And finding the correct key is like finding Hay in a Needle Stack!" Kaos then stopped as an evil thought cross his mind. "...It appears that this problem will correct itself... All we have to do is set back and watch as Lion-o is crushed by his horrible DOOM!" Kaos then laugh evilly.

"...Is he always like this...?" Pumyra, who had just walked in, asked Glumshakes. The troll merely shrugged.

* * *

"We're getting close..." Star Strike said concentrating. "We getting near the entrance of the Valley." Panthro then nodded before focusing on the road ahead. The ThunderTank and the Hot Streak entered a cavern where a large stone gate stood in their way. Surrounding them were millions of different keys, each tied to a piece of string that connects to the celling. Both vehicles stopped in front of the gate. Lion-o then hopped out of the Hot Streak as Tree Rex climbed off of the tank. The rear hatch on the ThunderTank opened up and a team of Skylanders came out. Pop Fizz, Grim Creeper, and Fistbump, along with Star Strike. Came with Lion-o for this mission. "...Lock up tight, just like Koar said." Lion-o muttered to himself as he walked up to the stone gate and saw a single small lock located on the same height level as Lion-o. "Don't tell me..." Lion-o said as he turned his attention to the hundred of keys being suspended in mid-air. "Of course..." Lion-o said rolling his eyes.

"What!?" Both of the twins shouted at the same time.

"But... It could be anyone of these keys..." Kit moaned. His sister followed.

"And it could take FOREVER..." Kat moaned after Kit.

"Me first! Enenie Meenie miny..." Pop Fizz then moved his finger at random keys and shouted "Moe!" before grabbing a stone key and pulling it free from it's string and running up to the lock and shoving the key in. The lock made a click sound and the gate begin making noises. "Hah! First try! I don't need brains when it comes to randomising...Maybe you cats can learn a thing or two from the mighty Sky-"

**"SMASH!"**

He didn't get a chance to finish...because a boulder crashed right on top of him.

"Pop Fizz!" Star Strike shouted. Panthro and FistBump then pushed the boulder off of him. Revealing a pancaked Pop Fizz underneath.

"...Lander..." Pop Fizz finished before moaning.

"booby-trapped..." Panthro said tapping the boulder while Pop Fizz reinflates himself. "Pick the wrong one, and you as good as dead..." He then notice Pop Fizz had finished reinflating himself. "Good thing Skylanders are tough little guys... Getting crush is like a bonk on the noggin."

"...You or Lion-o, however will make very loud splats and spill red syrup allllllllll over the place..." Pop Fizz said grinning. Panthro then backed away from the creature's disturbing comment.

"There seems to be an inscription on the gate." Star Strike said as she floated towards the gate. There was a message engraved on the spot where Pop Fizz was crushed. She then read it aloud. "...To those who wish to pass...The key is the youngest and contains no element, to find the elementless key, open thy third eye and the find the spot where the three swords meet..."

"...Ughhhh I hate riddles!" FistBump moaned. "Why didn't Eon make this easier for us?"

"What does it mean by "Open thy third eye"?" Grim Creeper said setting his staff by his side.

"I think I know..." Lion-o muttered as he looked at his gauntlet, Before looking at the door.

* * *

**To be contuined...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 12: The Diamond key in the garden of hanging pain.**

* * *

**"Sword of Omens...Give me sight beyond sight!"**

Upon the command, the blade's hand guards began to grow before completely matching Lion-o's gazed. The Skylanders watched before Flynn turned to Panthro and asked. "So this sight beyond sight... It can make him see the...way, right?"

"Hey, I'm not an expert on magical techno mumbo jumbo... But, yeah that sums it up mostly." Panthro shrugged after finishing the pilot's question. He then looked around once more. "...Why do I keep having this feeling of Deja Vu?"

"Ooh! It's THIS ONE!" Pop Fizz grabbed a wooden key and ran over to the gate and shoved it into the lock...The gate suddenly opened. "Second try! BOOYAHHHHHHH!-" He didn't finish because a giant wooden fist, popped out and punched the alchemist all the way across the cavern. The fist then recoiled into the door, before the gate closed and locked itself again.

The sword of omens then shifted back into it's normal form as Lion-o lowered it and looked at Panthro and Flynn and said, "There's an area with three stone slabs in the deepest part of the cavern..I think those are the "Three swords" The riddle was going on about."

"But I'm so close!" Pop Fizz said looking around and grabbing a random key and ran off to the gate. "IT"S THIS ONE! I KNOW IT-"

There was the sound of water freezing before Pop Fizz came back to the group...Encased in a block of ice.

"...Lead the way, Lion-o." Tree Rex said gesturing to Lion-o. The leader then walked ahead and led the group towards a tunnel.

Panthro sighed before grabbing Pop Fizz's arm, which was sticking out of the block of ice. "Come on, you Popfizzicle..." He then dragged the magic skylander as he walked after the others.

* * *

Kaos and Mum-ra, along with WolfGang, were watching our heroes struggle with the gate riddle.

"...Look at them, they don't have a clue!" WolfGang said chuckling.

"No...He's getting close." Mum-Ra said to WolfGang.

"To getting crushed?"

"...Let's find out... These weapons however, I'm most interested in..."

* * *

The team were standing in the center of the surrounding three swords. "Where three swords meet..." Lion-o said as he thought. "The sword showed me the location of the key, but not what the key looks like..."

"So one of the keys that's hanging in the circle is the one that opens the door?" FistBump asked. The frozen Pop Fizz shook violently before breaking free and reaching for a ruby red key.

"IT'S THIS ONE! I FOUND IT!" Pop Fizz then excitedly ran back to the door...

There was the sound of burning and Pop Fizz's screaming. He came back, burnt to a crisp. And simply said. "I give up." He then fell face first to the cave floor and fainted.

"The key we're looking for is voided and contains no element," Lion-o said looking at each key before stopping. There, hanging before him, was a white silver key. unlike the others it didn't have any decorations or flashy design, it was just... Normal. "Well, it's the only key here that's dull looking. Guess _duller _is better." He then pulled the key loose from it's string.

* * *

"...I have to say, this place is great for a headquarters. Hard to believe Koar is letting us stay here." Tygra said as he and Cheethra walked down the grand hallway of Koar's castle. "Most sorcerers we met either tried to kill us or enslave us."

"...Which is why we can't let our guard down, even for a second." Cheethra said to Tygra. "At least until we know we can trust him and the Skylanders."

"Speaking of which." Tygra said stopping and gesturing ahead. Cheethra looked ahead and saw Koar standing before a large portrait that was hung up in the hallways.

"Hey, Koar!" Tygra call to him, startling the dragboar in the process. "What are you looking...At." Tygra stopped when he looked at the painting. The painting was that of a Dragboar that shared a similar fur pattern with Koar, however, the dragboar on the painting looked much, much older than Koar, evidence by the painting dragboar's long mane-like beard. And the armor he was wearing looked ancient.

"...It's a portrait of my Father, Master Kaboaris. Drawn back during the war with Maleafor." Koar said straighting his posture.

"So this is your father?" Cheethra asked studying the picture. "I bet he was a renowned sorcerer, a great leader and father." Koar's usual confident face turned to sadness. And Cheetra knew what made him feel so depress. The look he had...

**It was the look that showed someone's family had died.**

"So, how is he?" Tygra said bluntly, Cheethra then immediately kick him lightly in the ankle for being so insensitive.

"Oh! Uh, Well, he's...For a long time now he's..." Koar continued to stammer before Night Shift, the undead Swap Skylander, floated by and finish for him.

"He's dead," Night Shift said floating pass the three and continued onwards, causing Koar to look at the ground and said quietly. "Uh, yeah that..."

At that moment, Cheethra gave Tygra a glare for being so blunt before turning to Koar and comforting him. "He must have been a great leader. You should feel very proud to have someone to look up to."

"Thanks, I think," Koar said before turning and walking away. "I have to go check on Lion-o and the others."

"...What?" Tygra said confused at Cheethra continued glare. She sighed before saying, "You're lucky that I love you."

"I thought we couldn't let our guard down?" Tygra asked shrugging. "You were a bit too compassionate back there..."

"...Koar's honest. But...We need to be more aware on how much he knows about the two gems that brought Skylands here." Cheethra said thinking. "And what about Kaos? If what Koar said was true...He could be much stronger...and cleverer then Mum-Ra..." She then looked at Tygra and said with a serious tone:

**"Who knows what he could be capable of?"**

* * *

To be contiuned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 13: The Valley of Fallen Blades.**

* * *

The stone gate slowly creaked before opening, revealing a ray of light that poured in over the heroes. "...Let's go." Lion-o said with a determined tone. He and Spitfire then climbed into the Hot Streak just as the others boarded the alpha ThunderTank. The two vehicles then started off side by side. While they were traveling through the tunnel, Panthro tapped into the Com-link set up between the Hot Streak and the ThunderTank. "Lion-o, Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Panthro." Lion-o said laying back in the Hot Streak's backseat.

"Seems the Com-link is working." SpitFire said focusing on the road.

"Listen." Panthro's tone said getting serious, "Didn't those keys back there look...familiar?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Kit and Kat said both said at the same time. "If was just like back at the Tower of Omens." Kit said, Kat followed by saying. "Yeah! Only without spike and falling-to-our-death traps."

"Exactly... It's like..." Panthro said turning to the wheel. "Someone...Was inspired by Lion-o's ancestors designs and dusting them off...Like erasing a blueprint and redrawing it from scratch while keeping some details unchanged..."

"Another mystery to add to the list..." Lion-o said looking ahead at the light-flooded exit.

* * *

Kaos stood there, mouth wide open. He was shocked, that a bipedal prince did what he couldn't do for a century. He then began to growl and walked away from the stone circle before beginning to curse silently to himself before walking over to Mum-ra and stare intently into the pool. "...That clever lion, if he didn't had that stupid Sword of Omens..." He began to grumble to himself.

"Kaos. Prepare the trolls, they'll make a return trip, carrying all those destructive weaponry..." Mum-ra said chuckling. "Those weapons will aid us a great deal in destroying that wretched World Heart. Once I do, I'll pry The Book of Omens from the cold dead hands of Master Koar, Then, No one! Not even the Skylanders or those ThunderCats, will stop me in my goal of ruling this world, Both Third Earth AND Skylands!" Mum-ra began to let out a maniacal laugh as Kaos slowly backed away with an evil grin.

"We'll see...**.**" Kaos silently whispered. He then stepped out into the hallway and began to walk towards the troll barracks, he began to chuckle before breaking out into the same evil laughter as Mum-ra. They laughter echoing eerily throughout Mum-ra's fortress.

* * *

The group of heroes walked through the light filled valley of wildflowers, both the Hot Streak and ThunderTank were parked at the entrances. The valley was littered with giant and lethal looking weaponry.

"Such beauty..." Star Strike said with a happy tone. "This was once an ancient Skylander Battleground but now it's just wildflowers as far as the eye can see." She twirled in the air before saying. "That what I love about Skylands! Even when a total calamity happens, it always gets right back up on it's feet."

"Those weapons look like they could do a lot of hurting." Panthro said eyeing the endless fields of weaponry.

"They do, these weapons were used against Lord Malefor, The dark Dragon King of the dead! It was the most violent battle in Skyland history!" Star Strike said tracing her finger against the metal of an nearby sword, buried half in the earth, Before pulling away. "...Koar doesn't like to disturb it, But we can't just leave these weapons lying around for Mum-Ra to find..."

"And besides..." Tree Rex grunted before tearing a giant battleaxe out of the ground. "You never know when your going need one of these!"

"All right, troops." Flynn said walking towards Lion-o, he was holding a device. "This doo-hickey that Mags gave me will show how magically unstable the weapons here are. Remember, Take the unstable ones, Leave the normies alone." He then held it up to Tree Rex and scan the axe he was holding. He then looked at the screen before giving the thumbs up for Tree Rex to carry it back to the ThunderTank.

Panthro whistled as he picked up a sword and looked at it. "Man, that battle must've been fierce, Whoever this Malefor was... Judging by the number of weapons here, He was tough, Kinda wish I could've been there."

"No, You don't." Tree Rex said slinging the axe over his shoulder. "If was the most devasting battle in history, hundred of Skylanders were slaughtered here." Snarf had woken up from his nap inside the ThunderTank and had climbed out to join Lion-o while Tree Rex was explaining. "Only the giants and the most strongest of the Skylanders back then survived..."

"How old are you?" Lion-o asked. Earning a gruff look from the life giant.

"Ten-thousand years old." Tree Rex answered bluntly, Both Kit and Kat jaws dropped wide upon hearing that.

"Wait..." Kat started. "Your ten-thousand years old?"

"Perks with the duty of being a guardian of an endless world." Grim Creeper said cutting a way through the wildflowers.

"OH!" Pop Fizz exclaimed, pulling an old bag from the ground. "It's my lunch! I lost this during the battle!" He then began to eat the rancid contents.

"So, Does that mean you can live forever?!" Kit said excitedly.

"Oh, no." Star Strike said waving her fan. "We can live for a really long time, but we can still get hurt or killed." The twins excitement fading as soon they heard Pop Fizz sick gagging. He then quickly ran over to a nearby bush to lose his lunch. "...But not from food poisoning." Star Strike said whilst averting her gaze from Pop Fizz.

"Come on." Lion-o said following Grim Creeper. "I don't want to stay long to see what else was left behind." As the group continued, picking up any weapon they found...A group of beady, glowing, multicolored eyes watched from a distance.

* * *

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 14: The elder of Fallen Blades.**

**Note: I plan to update a chapter once or twice a month. Also I kinda mixed up the twins in the last chapters, I'll be sure to correct this from now on.**

* * *

"Annnnnnddd..." Flynn said as Tree Rex loaded a weapon onto the Thundertank. "That's the last weapon! That wasn't hard."

"The hardest part is getting these back to headquarters..." Panthro said as he climbed up into the Thundertank before calling. "Lion-o! we're done here..." He, Flynn, the twins and the rest of the Skylanders looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"And...Just like that, he's gone" Grim Creeper said to Panthro, earning an annoyed grunt. "Princes these days, Amirite?" Grim Creeper joked. Panthro let out a deep menacing growl.

Lion-o brushed through the plant life as he and Snarf ventured deeper into the valley. Snarf let out a weak whimper to Lion-o. "Look, I know we're not supposed to wander far from the group." Lion-o said to his companion. "But we have to make sure that there aren't any weapons left behind, Even one weapon is too dangerous for Mum-ra to have."

The agitated Snarf let out a huff before following after Lion-o. Just then, something zip out of Lion-o's sight. "Woah!" Lion-o quickly drew The Sword of Omens. "Stay close to me." Lion-o said to his companion, Snarf then got behind his master's legs.

**"Uhmmmaha" **A... otherworldly sound began to emit from the direction Lion-o was heading. It sounded like humming but more ghostlike.

"Hello...?" Lion-o step back at the sudden voice. "Is that you? I'm over here. Through the bushes...Due east of where you're standing."

"Come on." Lion-o said before following after the mysterious voice. Snarf followed with a curious look.

Lion-o pushed through the foliage and into a clearing where the ground was covered with roots and flowers glowed blue. Suddenly something began to hover in front of Lion-o, it was a creature that resembled a jellyfish but had the head of a three-headed green leaf an eye with a green pupil on each one. Soon the sound of moving branches met with Lion-o's ears, He looked upwards and saw different variety of the same creature he saw. Bodies like squid, but heads like the ten elemental symbols of Skylands.

"Don't be alarmed, The Elementalmites won't harm those with good intention." The elderly voice said from the center of the clearing. The Elementalmites left Lion-o and Snarf, before starting to swarm over to the source of the voice. Lion-o began to follow after the Elementalmites, Lion-o got a close look at the figure in the center of the clearing...and gasped.

There, sitting before Lion-o was another Thundarien cat like himself. Only difference was his age, His fur was white and his mane trailed down to his waist. The roots have collided around his body, as if he was sitting there a millennium and the robes he was wearing were faded. In his paws was an object wrapped around in a piece of cloth.

"Who...Are you?" Lion-o asked the elder, who chuckled before answering.

"My name, Is Felidante, I once fought against Mum-ra with your ancestor Leo. I helped in perfecting the Gauntlet which you are currently wielding. I've been waiting for you..." He then slowly got up from his rooted spot before saying. "...Both of you...Prince Lion-o and Master Koar."

* * *

Who is this mysterious cat? Is what he said is true? What is he doing in Skylands? And what has he been waiting for?

Stay tuned and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 15: The Unfinished Gauntlet of Omens.**

**Sorry for the wait, was spending Christmas and new year with some of my folk.**

* * *

"Wait, what? you know me?" Lion-o asked the gray feline. "And on top of that...You knew Leo!?"

"Well, Yes and no." The sage known as Felidante said shaking his head. "But I helped in a way."

"Care to explain why a millenium-year-old cat is doing in a supposedly sealed place?" Lion-o asked, Snarf added by nodding.

"Why, of course." Felidante said before looking around. "...I know you're listening in, Koar. There's no reason to stay silent."

**"...Mud." **Said a voice emitting from the Gauntlet of Omens.

"I believe the reason you sent Lion-o here was to answer the dying message he left for you in his journal." Felidante said chuckling. "Keep being honorable, Get you quite far it will."

"Wait, Koar?" Lion-o said to the gauntlet. "You sent us here for a clue about your father?"

**"Hehehehe...Yeaaahhhhh...Sorry for not being one-hundred percent honest to you." **Koar said chuckling. The gauntlet blipped with light each time he spoke. **"But it was a perfectly good reason. It started a week after I finish training and became a portal master when Buzz presented me with something..."**

* * *

_Buzz handed a wrapped object to the young portal master. "What's this?" Koar asked._

_"It's from your father, Don't know what it is. But your father instructed me and Eon to give you this the moment you became a portal master, HOO RA!" Buzz explained as Koar began to unwrap it._

* * *

**_"_That something was my father's journal. I was hesitant at first but..." **Koar said as he trailed off.** "I knew there was a reason for his trust in letting me have his journal. I studied if for a sign of what my father wanted to do with it...And on the last page I found it. A message from him to me that said: "To my son, When the day came, when the clouds smelled foul, when a world lost in the darkness of pride, appears where storm builds. From this world a prince both noble and kind to creatures of big and small, Extend you hand in friendship, to show them the way, to the Valley of Fallen Blades were my friend sits in wait, holding the key in waking the Omen's true power and together at the helm, only then will you be able to strike down Mum-ra, the everliving, once. and. for. all."**

"Poetic." Lion-o commented.

**"Yeah, But doesn't rhyme though." **Koar then sighed before continuing. **"And the thing was I had no idea what my father was talking about when he said Mum-ra, But then you showed up and then it hit me! You're the one I been waiting for."**

"...The very lucky lion, born with Leo's heart, born to understand, to care." Felidante said to Lion-o. "You're a diamond in the rough. That's why the sword chose you above all."

At that moment, the bushes behind Lion-o began to rustle. "...Lion-o, I'm going to throttle you when I find you!" Panthro cursed through the foliage. "This could be a trap set up by that Koar. And the skylanders are going to carry it out for him!"

"Uhhh...Panthro? We're standing behind you." FistBump said.

"We can hear what you're saying." Pop Fizz said next.

Panthro then tore out of the bushes, followed by FistBump and Pop Fizz. "...Uh..." Panthro was about to talk Lion-o ear off, but now all he could do was stare at the new cat.

"...WOW! That cat is OLD!" Pop Fizz shouted suddenly. "He's even more older than you, Grampthro." Panthro shook with anger at the comment. "Like, Really, Really old!"

"Nah, I say that Panthro's only half as old." Kat said walking next to Pop Fizz with his sister. "He's actually, Really, really, **REALLY **Old." Kit and Pop Fizz began to giggle.

"...Call me old one more time, And it will be the last thing you three will ever say." Panthro snarled.

"...HE STARTED IT!" The twins quickly said before pointed at Pop Fizz.

"May I continued?" Felidante said before clearing his throat. "It's time for a story...But I'm afraid...This story is anything but happy..." He said sadly before starting. "...It started around the time Mum-ra learned the existence of the stones of power from his benefactor...The Ancient Spirits of Evil! However, in order to harness their power. A weapon had to be made from the solar magma of a certain star. And I leaped at the chance to prove my worth as the chief scientist. Ah, those were the days. I was so young, so full of energy...So..." He stopped before looking at Lion-o before saying with a grim tone. "**So...Foolish..."**

"I...Began work on the project that would compress the molten power into the perfect weapon for my master...That...Damned machine! **The BlackNova satellite!" **He growled at the last two words.

"I heard about how Mum-ra destroyed a star and the lives of thousands just to make the Sword of Plun-darr from Jarga and the Book of Omens...But this is the first time I heard about this BlackNova Satelite." Lion-o said following along.

"The BlackNova Satelite was my proposal to Mum-ra, Once launched, it would target a star and collide with it, after collision, The satellite will start to burrow deep into the star's mantle and start to assimilate the energy. You wouldn't believe the time it took in developing a heat shield that strong." He took a sharp intake of breath before he continued. "It did have one design flaw I tried to warn Lord Mum-ra about."

"I think I have an idea what it could be." Lion-o said worried.

"Once assimilation is complete, the star will basically be hollow. And it will collapse on itself, creating a black hole!" Felidante said angerly. "That...dammed corpse! Knew the consequences and he still went through with it! That System! Those People-!" Felidante began to shake as he hunched over. "And at the center at it all...Was me...All because of me...Because I was scared of disobeying Mum-ra. Then... One day, he came into my lab...Leo and his lady friend, At the time I wanted to strangle that red-maned idiot for launching the satellite!"

"What!?" Lion-o yelled suddenly. "Leo launched that satellite!? But he was behind the rebellion against Mum-ra!"

"Yes, but I didn't know that at the time. You see, Leo was in a tight spot when Mum-ra ordered him to launched the BlackNova Satellite. If he would've disobeyed, That would surely marked him as a traitor and exposed him and the rebels AND the hope for the universe!" He then continued. "After he...Restrained me. He told me about the rebellion against Mum-ra, He told me, he needed a weapon that could surpass the Sword of Plun-darr. I agreed to help, this was my chance at redemption."

**"I...This is real...This is more than just another villain on the loose." **Koar said over the gauntlet.

"I began work on the weapon, This time, With newly found determination and I eventually did it!" Felidante said proudly. "And the so, the Sword and Gauntlet of Omens was born!"

"And then Leo got all four stones for the gauntlet and sword, he used it to kick Mum-ra's slightly less ancient butt!" FistBump to said to Lion-o proudly.

"An ending worth reliving in my book, but what happened to you?" Lion-o asked.

"You see, I was in hot water myself because Mum-ra learned what I was doing and tried to have me killed. I manage to get the early prototypes over to an ally to Leo. I then escaped, But..." Felidante then grimace. "My ship was caught in a solar storm and severely damage, and to make matters worst, I was caught in a black hole!" Felidante then became silent. "When the black hole consumed my ship, I thought I was dead, a fitting end to a cat who single handily destroyed a system...But when I came to. I wasn't dead, but my ship was, beyond repair. I was alive, but my broken and battered body beg to defer. I was eventually by Koar's father, When I woke up the second time, Kaboaris explained to me where I was. A world of magic and wonder, Skylands." Felidante then shook before starting again. "You see, the black hole instead decided to spit me out into this...alternate universe."

"...Is this going to take any more longer?" Panthro said annoyed. Earning a shush from the others.

"...Moving on." Felidante said clearing his throat. "Lion-o, there are so many things I want to tell you, but I have so little strength left. But one piece of knowledge I can share."

"Really? what is it?" Lion-o said kneeling down.

"You see...The Gauntlet Of Omens, that house the Sword of Omens that your ancestor used against Mum-ra..." He then began chuckling. **"Was never actually completed!"**

"Huh...?" Lion-o said stepping back. "Are you saying the gauntlet isn't finish?"

"Yes... But I finished the piece for it, with Kaboaris help, I perfected an Elemental Matrix for the Gauntlet, It will give the Sword of Omens new powers, scorching heat, to freezing water..." Felidante said handed an object wrapped in cloth to Lion-o. He then unwrapped it revealing a large gold ring with ten slots on the upper side, around the rim.

"This is..." Lion-o said looking at it.

"The Elemental Matrix, Yes." Felidante said nodding. "It's useless without the Soul Stone or any elemental stones. It needs a whole lot of power to operate."

"Wait..." Lion-o stopped him when he heard a hole in Felidante's explanation. "Elemental Stones? Are you saying...?"

"There are more than four stones, yes." Felidante said before turning serious. "For now, focus on the Soul and Tech stone first. The gauntlet needs to be at full power in order for the Elemental Matrix to work...Eon should be able to help you with finding the stones of skylands."

Suddenly the ground shook before the gauntlet glimmered to life. "**Huh?...Wait, what's...!" **Koar stopped before shouting. ** "Lion-o, You and the others need to get out of there! Trolls and Lizards inbound!"**

* * *

**That doesn't sound good..."**

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 16: Trolls &amp; Lizards.**

* * *

**Mum-ra's fortress... two hours ago.**

The large lizard commander, Silth. Was on his way to the briefing room. Upon reaching the door, He began to heard a somewhat annoying voice on the other side. He cautiously took a deep breath of air before pressing his green claws on the door panel.

"...In other word's..." Kaos continued his speech in front of a mix group of Trolls and Lizards, Some were eyeballing one another species. "This is your chance to prove to Myse- I MEAN! To our..." Kaos stopped as he began to try to cough up the words he hated to say...Especially to describe Mum-Ra. "Our..." He stuttered again before finally spitting it out. "Our...Glorious Lord Mum-Ra..." Upon saying that he gave a look that Silth could only describe as the desire to strangle the next creature he saw. "That you are not the pathetic excuse for minions that I am already sure you are..." At that moment, Addicus came into the room before walking up to Kaos and standing next to him. Kaos then shouted. "So pay attention!" The troops then quickly stood upwards to show their attention. "Those, horrid Skylanders are working with the Thundercats in stopping their impending doom. We don't what they're planning on using the weapons they took from the valley, But knowing Kore, He'll probably going to have them dismantled. NOT ON MY WATCH!"

"About these "Skylanders" Kaos." Addicus said showing Kaos a disk, a holographic projection of the skylander group that were currently with Lion-o appeared. "I don't think we need to worry about these so called "Heroes" If this is what they all look like."

"These Skylanders aren't what you should worry about." Kaos said grabbing the disk from Addicus' palm. "These are the Skylanders you should be worried about." He then tapped on the disk a few more times bringing up a group of Skylanders armed to what looks like crystal weaponry. "Trap Masters..." Kaos said clutching the projector. "These stupid soldiers are highly trained to defeat villains like you or Kaynar. If you are not careful, They WILL overpower you and they WILL capture you!"

"So the ThunderCats have the advantage, this time around." Silth said looking at the projection.

"The good news is that they have no Trap Masters with them at the moment, Meaning we can handle them on equal footing." Kaos said shutting off the projector. "So try not to suck so much, hmmm?"

* * *

**Present Time**

"We're approaching the Valley of Fallen." Silth said to the platoon of troll and lizard. "Work well together, This could be our chance to catch them off guard..." The troops gave a salute as an affirmation that they understand the battle plan. "Good!" Silth said before shouting. "Open the hangar hatch!"

"Gnarf! Arf!" The Troll that was standing next to a control panel barked blankly...Before smashing the lever next to him. Red lights and a battle siren went off as the platoon left for the hangar. After the last solider left, Addicus, along with a pair of bodyguard trolls walked up to Silth. "I was a bit uncertain about these trolls... But they are much more loyal and technically gifted, And on top of that they have brains the size of peanuts!" The two trolls behind the apeman gave a funny look at one another upon hearing that word.

"Let's hope we don't lose these troops like last time." Silth said before turning to leave.

"By the way...Kaos told me to tell you something." Addicus said showing the lizard a piece of paper.

"What this...?" Silth then took it from Addicus' hand before looking at it. "This is a map of the second-floor hallways, Addicus, way are you showing me this?" He then looked at it again. "There's a room circled here."

"Kaos apparently want's us to meet him there when we return." Addicus said before walking away. "I have no idea why. But I'm interested in knowing."

As Addicus left Silth with the map. Silth looked at it more closely and realized something. "Wait a moment...The room on this map..." He growled with an annoyed hissing tone before crumpling the paper and throwing to the floor. "...This better be important if he wanted us to meet in a...In a...**Broom Closet!"**

* * *

...Really? Really Kaos? You coulda sprung for a better meeting place.

Sorry for it being short. But please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Skylanders: The Raise of Skydarra.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 17: First contact.**

* * *

"Looks like they're going to come in from the caverns." FistBump pressed his ear to the ground before getting up. "We're going to have to stand our ground." Panthro then nodded before over towards the ThunderTank's hiding place.

**"This is all my fault."** Koar said over the Gauntlet of Omens. **"I should've been paying attention what was outside the valley."**

"This is a perfectly good time to show off what your Skylanders can really do." Lion-o said turning to the group behind him. "Everyone, prepare for a fight!"

The team then ready themselves. "I really don't like fighting..." Pop Fizz said before pulling a bottle of purple liquid and gulping down, He then suddenly began to spaz out before growing three times his size. **"BUT I'LL WON"T SHOW ANY MERCY!" **He roared before the caverns began to vibrate.

**"Alright, then." **Koar started, At that moment the gauntlet of omens and Panthro's arms began to glow. **"I'm placing a trapping spell on your weapons. Any fatal injury you inflict on the lizards will result them being teleported back to New CoudCracker prison...Where a nice comfy cell will be waiting for them...You still have that bag I gave you?"**

"Yeah, Whats in it anyway?" Lion-o lifted a small bag up to eye-level as he talked.

**"Take a look." **Koar said. Lion-o then reached into the bag and pulled out a small orange crystal carving. **"That's a Traptaium Key, Or a Trap as we like to call it. Just throw it at one of Mumm-ra's generals when they're weakened and they'll be sealed inside for transport. The Generals... along with the most of Skylands Meanest, Are much to heavy for me to transport via Portal."**

"We got company!" Panthro shouted after hearing the sound of footsteps. Lion-o then quickly put the key and bag away

"Star Strike! Cloak us!" Lion-o shouted after.

With a wave of her fans she cloaked the team in a shroud of cosmic energy before fading entirely. A few seconds later, The sounds began to get louder until a small lizard scouting team entered the valley. They were armed with plasma rifles and metal armor. The reptiles began to look around before advancing forward.

"No sign of the Thundercats or Skylanders... They must've left." The Platoon leader said into his com. The lizards lowered their weapons before a great booming voice sounded out.

**"Who said we left?"**

Suddenly the Lion-o and the team appeared. "...And miss out on the beating we're about to give you?" Tree Rex said chuckling.

"W-What!?" Some of the lizards stuttered backwards. "Is that one of the Skylanders!? We can't fight that!"

"Who said I was fighting ya? You should focus on the damage the smaller ones could do to you." Tree Rex said hinting at Pop Fizz and Grim Creeper. The two then began to get into a battle stance.

"ThunderCats..." Lion-o said drawing the Sword of Omen, he then looked back at the Skylanders. "And Skylanders...Man, I gotta get used to this." He shook his head before focusing.

**"HO!" **And with that cry, Pop Fizz and Grim Creeper charged at the platoon.

"F-Fire! Everyone! FIRE!" The lizards began to shoot at the two heroes. Grim Creeper used his scythe to slice through the lasers while Pop Fizz used his beast-like agility to dodge the fire. Grim Creeper leaped in the air before raising his scythe and striking the lizard in front on his forehead. The lizard suddenly vanish in a flash of light when the blade sunk into his skull. Pop-Fizz then charged into the group before slashing a majority of the lizards with his beastly claws. The slashes were fatal, but thanks to Koar's magic, the lizards were safely sent to CloudCracker prison with only mile bruising. Soon the footsteps of reinforcement were heard. The lizards began to flood into the valley, Panthro and Lion-o joined the fight. With Koar's trapping spell in mind, They could no longer hold back without causing any lizard casualties. Lion-o then charged at a trio of lizards and carved their weapons in half before sending them all flying with the Sword of Omens. The lizards suddenly vanish, safely back at the prison. Panthro then began his fight letting his punches fly, Along with the lizards. Suddenly a lizard grunt climbed on Panthro's back and began to strangle him with his rifle. This lizard's hope was short lived, as Panthro merely grabbed the lizard, pulled him off, snapped the rifle in one hand before crushing the lizards form in the other. The lizard, like the others, disappeared in a puff of white dust.

Star Strike swiftly dodge the lizards attack as if she was dancing, the lizard were transfixed at her moves...Before she finished them all off with a swift slash with her fans. As the white dust filled the air. The star maiden held one of her fans up to where her mouth should be and, winked slyly at the remaining lizards.

"...Show off." Panthro said before punching a lizard he was holding onto in the face.

* * *

"Come on! Worthless lizards!" Addicus roared as he watch the battle unfold from the safety of the cavern.

"The Skylanders are more battle-able then we thought." Silth said to Addicus.

The ape let out a primate howl before turning to the lizard commander. "Fine! If these heroes best the soldiers of our world..."

Silth then looked behind him and saw a team of Trolls armed with weapons. "Then it's time to bring in something they're used to for a change..."

* * *

Addicus, Driven by disbelief that the Skylanders are actually strong, prepares to enter the fray.

To be contiuned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 18: Going ape.**

**Sorry for the wait. Had some surgery that needed doing.**

* * *

"Lion-o! Left side!" Star Strike yelled as the prince dodged a lizard's attack. He then sliced through the weapon and struck the lizard, causing him to vanished in a puff of white dust.

"Thanks." Lion-o said before asking. "Is that all of them?"

"Not quite." Panthro said pointing towards the sound of moving machinery. "They decided to break out the local forces."

The group were soon beset upon by a large troll-shaped tank, A troll foot soldier popped out of the top and saw our heroes, he then shouted to the troll below that was operating the tank to fire.

"Scatter!" Lion-o shouted, At the word, the group ran in different directions right before the bomb shell hit them. FistBump circle around and pushed himself off the ground with his fist, before landing on the back of the troll tank. "What are those things!?" Lion-o asked as he got behind cover when the tank began random fire and the green creatures began to fire their shot guns.

"Trolls! They're the backbone of Kaos' army, They're good with machines but not too bright." Tree Rex said as he got behind a rock structure that was bigger than him.

"Those weapons, Never seen that type before." Panthro said peeking over the cover, eyeing the guns the trolls were carrying.

"Those are short range shotguns. They'll riddle you with holes in a second." Grim Creeper said sitting next to Panthro.

"We need to get back to the ThunderTank. It's bigger than that poor excuse of a tank, I could blast our way out of here." Panthro said looking over to the bushes.

"But...What about Felidante?" Kit said to Lion-o.

"Yeah, We can't just leave the old man here." Kat added on.

"He did tell us to get out of here with the Elemental Matrix intact. I think the guy's at the end of his life."Lion-o said gripping the rock with frustration. He felt horrible and powerless to leave the cat here, especially with so much to ask.

"I'm going for it!" Panthro said getting up before being stopped by Star Strike.

"D-Don't even think about it, sir!" Star Strike said waving her arms. "Those Shotguns the trolls are toting are lethal at close range, You won't last a minute."

At that moment, FistBump climbed over the hatch and landed on the front of the tank, The trolls inside begin to panic as they race to load the cannon. Right before the tank fired, Fistbump smiled before smashing the tank's nose and leaping off. The tank exploded when the shell went off while inside the nose. The Trolls that around the tank were blown away by the burst.

"Now!" Lion-o shouted, The group made a dash for the ThunderTank as FistBump joined them.

"I'll get the Tank started up, You guys keep them off me!" Panthro yelled as he ducked into the bushes.

Lion-o then relaxed a moment before a voice rang out.

**"Lion-o! Behind you!"**

"Woah!" Lion-o jumped as an axe narrowly missed him by an inch.

"You meddlesome Portal Master! Stop interfering!" Addicus shouted as he pulled his axe freed.

"Thanks, Koar." Lion-o said to his gauntlet. He then looked back at the apeman. "Sneak attacks on people half your size, are a bit unfair you know?"

"At least I don't need a magic user telling me what to do." Addicus said growling.

**"That's funny coming from one of Mum-ra's, the everliving, generals, don't ya think?" **Koar said chuckling.

Addicus then began to release ape-like sounds as his temper rose. His body began to glow with a brownish aura with each chest-beat.

**"Lion-o. I'm sensing a corrupted earth source resonating from that gorilla. The merge must have altered the creatures of third earth with elemental energy. Be on you guard." **Koar said to Lion-o.

"Ah, So you notice, Portal Master." Addicus said as the aura faded. "This "Earth Element" Suits me well, gives me the power to move mountains. I'll gladly demonstrate by **crushing EVERY. SINGLE. BONE. In your BODY! AND GRINDING THEM INTO DUST!"**

"Power or not. I Have two things you don't." Lion-o said. "One, the sword of omen. Two..."

The Skylanders then got behind Lion-o. Ready to fight. "I have friends in very high places."

* * *

Good start to a duel. see ya next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 19: Return to the WorldHeart.**

* * *

"DIE!" Addicus roared as he swung the axe in the group's direction. FistBump then did the most bravest (Or dumbest) thing, He got in front of Lion-o and stopped the axe with the greatest of ease. Catching Addicus completely off guard.

"So, Fighting with earthly power, Eh?" FistBump Said before slamming the axe into the ground, surprising the ape even more. "Then I'll do the same!" He Then gave the general a powerful uppercut. Knocking him into the air and back away from the group.

"You Skylanders are really starting to get on my nerves!" Addicus started to growl at the rock panda. "This is between me and the Lion, Out of the way you **Pebble!"**

Fistbump stammered. "Pebble..." He began to tear up.

"Oh...That monkey's dead." Pop Fizz said mouth gapping.

"No one..." Fistbump said stomping towards the ape. "Calls me..." Addicus then began to frown as the rock creature got closer. "PEBBLE!"

Fistbump then punch Addicus right in the nose. "Don't forget about me!" Lion-o yelled leaping over the rock panda and using the blunt edge of the Sword of Omen to knock the gorilla to his knees. Lion-o then landed right next to Fistbump. "No matter where we fight, you'll always fail to see the smallest stone."

"Yeah, and the fact that your a complete psychopath- HEY!" Fistbump said remembering the "smallest stone" part.

"These...Heroes, are the hope for Third Earth?" Addicus then began to glow again. "**OVER MY DEAD BODY!" **

"We got you're back!" Pop Fizz said running behind the prince.

"Pop Fizz!" Lion-o shouted to the alchemist. "Please tell me you have some anti-earth potions!"

"Uh..." Pop Fizz began to look through his bag. "I'll need a sec."

"Well, That's comforting," Lion-o said eyelids lowered and his face away from Addicus as the ape lifted his axe in the air. "At least Addicus hasn't figured out how to use his powers yet..." Addicus then slam his axe into the ground, Suddenly pillars of earth shot into the air and lifted the trio into the air. Addicus was also lifted up to the air, much gently then the others.

"Well, this is in my element." FistBump said trying to balance.

"Hah...Hahahaha!" Addicus laughed. "So much power...! There is something to this world after all!" Addicus then began to pant, almost out of breath.

**"Well, that was stupid..." **Koar said from the gauntlet.

"What was?" Lion-o said while getting both his feet on the stone pillar.

"**Using all his power in a single burst, The upside is that the generals know much about power saving as Flynn knows about modesty." **Koar said as Lion-o watched Addicus. "**Don't be intimidated by flashy moves. The more effort he puts into his power, the less stamina he has less..."**

"Which means he can get more tired..." Lion-o said thinking, he then had a thought. "What if I make him angrier?"

**"Good thinking, we may not be able to fight and trap him now, but maybe we can tire him out for you to escape." **Koar said, back at the headquarthers, He, Tygra and Cheethra were watching the battle unfold through the Portal of Power. "**If you can provoke him into overusing his powers, he may faint...Do what you do best and annoy the bananas out of him!"**

"Can't believe I get to annoy someone on purpose for once..." Lion-o said to himself before turning to Addicus. "Hey, Knuckledragger! Nice earthquake! Does it happens everytime you sit down?"

"ANNOYING LITTLE-" Addicus then leaped off the pillar and swung the axe at the prince, which he dodge by jumping on another nearby pillar.

"OOk, Ook!" Pop Fizz chanting doing an ape impression. "I'm Addicus, and I can make towers out of dirt!" Pop Fizz then laughed before opening his eyes. "...Uh oh." Pop Fizz dodged Addicus's axe.

"Hey! statue face!" Addicus looked towards at FistBump on another tower. "Guess what I am!" He then moved his arms in an S shape. "I'm a monkey...In a barrel!"

"GAHHHHH!" Addicus shouted leaping toward the rock panda. Another miss.

"Hey, Ape-head!" Lion-o shouted from the top of the tallest pillar. "If you want to tear me to shreds you have to catch me!"

If Addicus wasn't mad before, oh boy, was he mad now. He was out for blood, He leaped at the pillar and began scaling it. Addicus eventually made it to the top...Only to find a problem...

Lion-o wasn't there.

Before he could realize he been duped, he felt the pillar shifted a little and heard FistBump shout-

"TIMBER!"

Addicus screamed as the tower crumbled and he plummeted, face first, to the ground. Knocking him out cold.

"Come on!" Panthro called out as he pulled the ThunderTank into view. Tree Rex was on top and The Hot Streak following closely.

Lion-o and the three quickly leaped onto the tank before it sped off. Escaping the valley via the tunnel.

* * *

"Kaboaris...Are you sure bringing Third Earth into this world was a good idea?" Felidante said to himself he watched as a group of minions lifted Addicus off the ground from the safety of the forest. "I understand Lion-o and his friends has the right qualities of good heart..." Felidante said closing his eyes. "...And what of the Mind Magic? That the ancients once wielded. It was sealed away for a good reason, but when the time comes and Eon brings in the Senseis...Will Koar be able to..." Felidante then shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, that story is for another day. For now, this Lion-o's story, I just hope it has a good ending..." He the took a deep breath.

"...It is also the end of mine..."

Suddenly, the old felines body slowly glowed blue, breaking into dust and circling high into the air. As the dust was carried by the winds, the robes that once was part of Felidante fell to the ground. Suddenly, something began moving around in the robes. emerging it's head from the cloth was a small, blue, flame-headed baby Elementalmite, the baby Elementalmite then look around before being helped up by two other Elementalmite and lifted up into the air. After learning how to float properly. It began to follow the two others into the forest but stopped to look back before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The ThunderTank made a heavy thud when it and the Hot Streak landed on the garage floor. The rift gate behind them started to close.

"Welcome back, Lion-o." Koar said as he and the others watched as the team walked towards them. "Thank's for doing this. Now with my father last message out of my mind. We can finally get down to Third-Earth business. We...Figured something out."

"Like what?" Lion-o asked.

* * *

"As it turns out, Third Earth was actually pulled into Skylands, due to evidence of the three moons that once surround the planet are missing and the elemental energy being pumped through every living being there." Mag's explained via a slide projector showing a detail map of third earth. "Third Earth is now part of the endless world that only exists in the exact center of the universe. Next slide please." The next slide showed up on screen showing a portion of a map of skylands. "Skylands is as vast and infinite as space, only difference is that there's air!" She then cleared her throat before pulling up a magnifying glass and holding it to the center, revealing a small crude drawing of Third Earth. "This circle here, Is Third Earth by the way."

"Great, So instead of conquering the universe. He's going after the closest thing next to it." Lion-o said frowning.

"Not on my watch!" Koar said with fury. "It's bad enough Mumm-ra blew up an entire system all those centuries ago. I'm not letting Skylands get blown up next."

"Yep, and to stop him, We're going to need parts from...An old friend of yours. A gearhead wiz, and the only one with..."Connections" with the right people." Mags said to Koar.

"Oh...Him..." Koar signed hoping not to say that name.

"Who?" Lion-o said, listening to the Dragboar. "Does he has the parts we need to get the Soul Stone.

"Well, Yes. But I don't like to get involve with him." Koar said sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Well..." Koar said walking over away from the prince. "...He's a smuggler, That has questionable ways of business." Koar then looked at Lion-o Before saying:

"His name Is...Sharpfin."

* * *

I'm Aiming a chapter every week! I'm super stoke for the new Skylander Imagenator game, So that's means double time! I got to get past this story and the Supercharger story if I'm going to make due! And with the summer break started, That means no dawdling.

See ya next Time. And Please...give me reviews or better yet tell your friends! I'm looking at you Guest.

To Be contiuned.


	21. Chapter 21

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 20: To the CloudBreak Islands**

**Another Chapter in the same week? Yes, Now, Were did we left off?...**

* * *

"Mags and the Berbils finished with some modifications to the Feliner, the engine should be powerful enough to break through Third Earth's gravitational pull." Koar Explained to Lion-o, The ThunderCats along with a team of Skylanders, were standing on the docks as the Mabu Loaded up the Feliner with everything except the kitchen sink. "Now, when you arrive in CloudBreak, your first stop is WoodBurrow to refuel. Here, take this." Koar then walked up to Cheetara and handed her a parchment with his seal stamped on in the middle. "Just ask for the Chieftess, Tessa. And show her this letter, it'll explained everything to her. I didn't have enough time to send a gossip bird to CloudBreak..."

"Who's Tessa?" Cheetara asked.

"She's in charge of running Woodburrow, And also a personal friend of mine." Koar explained. "She'll be crucial in finding Sharpfin."

"What does he has that's so important?" Tygra asked.

"An anti-magnetic shield generator. That's important." Koar began. "The Soul Stone is located pass the magnetic barrel deep underground, near Third Earth's center. If you try to Take Mag's project past the magnetic barrier, It'll lose power right away."

"Come on then!" Jet-Vac yelled for the cats, the wingless vac-pack wearing bird was already on board. "Cloudbreak awaits!"

* * *

A few minutes later, The Feliner had escaped from Third Earth's orbit and into the infinite island riddle sky. "The engine's holding up, Look's like the upgrades are working," Tygra said as he set the Feliner into cruising speed. Jet-Vac was sitting next to him acting as co-pilot. "We're now on course for the Cloudbreak islands."

"Let's hope Mumm-ra or Kaos doesn't follow us." Lion-o said to the other passengers before looking hesitate. "Of course, this IS Mumm-ra we're talking about..."

* * *

Koar tinkered away in his workshop/study with both the Book Of Omen and Elemental Matrix, examining them both. Since the book had the information on both the last stone and the history of Lion-o's ancestor Leo and his battle with Mumm-ra. It was _way _too risky to be taken into Skylands with Lion-o.

"Whatcha doing?" Koar nearly jumped when Kit and Kat, along with Snarf crept up behind him. Koar quickly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Ancients..." _Koar said gripping his chest trying to steady his breathing. "You guys are even more sneaker than Buzz."

"Hey, you're the one who been sneaky lately." Kat said shrugging before noticing the two artifacts sitting on the table. "Hey, what are you doing with the Book of Omens?"

"Well..." Koar said before sitting back down and picking up the book. "Since Jarga, the elder and mentor of Cheetara, sealed his soul inside the book. I figured I could modify it to project his spiritual form for a short amount of time."

The twins, along with Snarf. Just stared blankly, as if they're minds had been fried by Koar's elaborated explanation. Koar shook his head while smiling before simplifying his explanation.

"I'm making so we can talk to the dead wizard inside the weird book."

"OHhhhhhhhh" The twins said together.

"Yes, but so far. It's been a pain." Koar said looking at the tome. "This book is some kinda Arkyean magic tech combination."

"Arkyean?" Kit asked. Koar then mentally slapped himself. Of course, they wouldn't know about the Arkyean.

"Here, Let me show you." Koar then extended his hand, causing a nearby book to be pulled off it's self and into Koar's hands. The cover was red with gold trimmings.

"A book?" Kat asked before being quieted by Koar's hand gesture.

"Now then." Koar then opened the book to the first page. The first page showed a peacefully drawn Mabu village. The Mabu on the pages were wearing robes. That probably ment the book itself was really old. "About two hundred years ago, Skylands was in a state of peace. the residents were happy with their carefree lifestyles. But that all changed one day." He then turned the page, page two had taken a turn for the worst. The village was now in flames and the drawn Mabu were scattering from the dark silhouettes that hovered over the burning village. "An empire led by the dark machine king known as Arkus, began to attack this peaceful lifestyle. The Arkyean were astonishing mechanics who discovered the connection between magic and tech. Now, this could've benefitted everyone." The story got darker as the page turned. The next page showed the Mabu captured, and forced to mine precious metals for the Arkyean. "...Unfortunately, they used this knowledge to try to conquer Skylands, even going as far as enslaving other creatures. Things looked bleak, until..." Koar then turned the page, revealing Tree Rex and seven other giants, In front of the giants was a figure wearing a blue robe. "A group of powerful giants and the first team of Skylanders emerge as if from nowhere, With a Portal Master as their leader. They fought battle after battle, until." The page turned. The giants and the Portal Master were gathered around a table with a large map on it. "...After months of stalemates. The Portal Master formed a risky but clever plan to infiltrate the City of Arkus and destroy the power of all Arkyeans...The iron fist of Arkus." The final page showed the giants gathered around the fallen Arkyean King and the served fist. "Without the fist...Or a king to command them, the robot army fell sillent...And that, my friends, is the story of the fall...of the Arkyean."

Koar closed the book causing the twins to look at each other. "This is what worries me the most about Mumm-ra." Koar said sending the book back to it's self. "There's no telling the damage he'll cause to Skylands if he figures out how to use elemental magic." Suddenly, the Book of Omen's cover began to glow. Causing the four to turn and look at it.

* * *

"Ahem, Welcome to the first meeting of the down-with-Mumm-ra-but-up-with-Kaos-alliance."

Kaos, Addicus, Kaynar and Slithe, along with WolfGang and the DreamCatcher, Were standing in a large but still fairly small utility closet.

"Enough with the words, small bite." Kaynar said after slamming his fist into the table in front of them. "Tell us what you want before I bite your face off." Kaynar growled tapping his claws on the table.

"This meeting is treason against Lord Mumm-ra." Slithe said annoyed by the Kaos' suddenty of the name of the meeting. "If Mumm-ra or Pumya finds out about this-"

"Don't worry about that corpse and his treacherous girlfriend...my friends." Kaos said with a somewhat trying of a nice attitude. "You are now under my complete protection from The Ancients Spirits of Evil's powers." Kaos' attitude then turned into fury. "Those so-called Spirits of Evil are no match against me...As long as I carry **THIS!"**

He then pulled out a black vial from his robes, inside the vial was a gooey black substance that radiated with a dark presence. "Behold, The last known remanent of...The Darkness! As long as I keep the Darkness close to my heart, those fissy-dippy spirits cannot touch me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The Darkness! Of course!"

Vultair and KrankCase had walked in on their meeting, And Vultair immediately took an interest in the glowing vial. "You seem excited for a vials full of pond scum!" Kaynar said before laughing.

"Don't you see you savages." Vultair snapped at the group. "The Darkness is the key to overpowering Mumm-ra and finally controlling those four demon's powers without consequence." Vultair then clicked his talons with glee. "All of the bases ingredient of evil began with a single drop of Dark Deception."

"All I need is for that Lame-o to weaken that corpse and separate the Gauntlet Of Plun-darr from it's master, Then, after we built my custom built Dark Traptainum Shackles, We'll ensnare Mumm-ra and trap him in Traptanium, Forcing him to serve me! And once I take both gauntlets, I'll used them to amplify my dark powers to the limits." Kaos said rasing his hand with pride. "...And you four will be my alliance of ULTIMATE DOOM!"

After a short silence, Addicus spoke up. "...If it means I'll finality get to kill that prince, Then I'm putting my axe in.

"You want. Me. To betray the guy who broke me out of prison?" Kaynar asked before starting to get rile up. "...I love it...I love it, I love it, LOVE IT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm in, Naturally it if mean being on the winning side." Vultair said nodding. Leaving only Slithe left to chose a side.

"I...You'll all insane!" Slithe said suddenly, "Mumm-ra will kill you all for this!"

"Fine! Be that way." Kaos said with a pouting tone as Slithe turned to leave. "I guess you don't want the respect your kind deserves." Slithe stopped. "Aren't you tired of that corpse walking over you the same as the cats did? And not even giving you a sideward glance."

Slithe began to look back at the group. "I want to prove that given the right resources, that even the lizards can be a great empire to be reckon with...And the respect they deserve... You can join us and be that start for the Lizards...Or...You can go back to just being a filthy whipping reptile to that mummy...So tell me, Lizard-"

**What**

**will**

**it**

**be?**

Slithe looked at Kaos as he extended his hand. He hesitated before thinking about the reasons the lizards deserted Mumm-ra's army in the first place. If wasn't long before the commander made his choice.

**He took Kaos' hand and shook it coldly.**

Meanwhile. The vial of Darkness was sitting forgotten on the table...A dark grin and eyes could've been seen.

_The ancients Spirits of Evil are almost mine once again. _

* * *

Gulp...Things are starting to take a dark turn for Mumm-ra.

To be continued. please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 21: Koar and the Lost Chapter.**

* * *

Koar grip the Book of Omens tightly, The Twins and Snarf excuse themselves, seeing how important this was. Koar knew from Lion-o that if he tried to open the book, it would knock him unconscious and pull his mind into the book itself.

Which _is _awesome.

_Awesome _but _Terrifying, _but still...

Koar hesitated, If he'd opened the book and meet Jarga...That would seal the deal of the alliance with the Thundercats.

And also make him the mortal enemy of Mumm-ra...Then again he DID had a fraud portal master as an archenemy that was seventeen inches high, so that wasn't new after all.

He then looked at the cover before finally deciding to try to open the first page. He sat down at his desk so his entrance into the book wouldn't be hurtful on his mortal body. "Alright, Jarga..." Koar said to the book before beginning to pry it open. "Show me what-"

Suddenly, the book _shocked _Koar, the suddenty of the situation surprise Koar, It was just as Lion-o said. But before he could think about anything else. He immediately lost conscious. A few moment later, Koar's astral projection was pulled from his body and into the book itself.

* * *

"_Okay..." _Koar said to himself as he found that he wasn't in his study anymore, but surrounded by bits of digital information written in a language he never seen. "...Well, this surpassed _Octavious _by a longshot..." Koar said putting his hands on his hips, Thinking back on one of his past adventures.

"What an interesting _creature _you are." Koar heard a voice say. Koar then began to try to turn around. But with no gravity and nothing to push off against, he merely flipped over and saw him.

There, standing in the middle of digital space, was an elder cat holding a staff, Jarga.

"Ah, forgive me, I should be more manner in the presence of a Portal Master." Jarga said giving a short bow. "My name, as you know, is Jarga."

"Oh!" Koar then quickly tried to force himself in an upright position, trying to look at _bit _ presentable. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Jarga." Koar said before rising the question. "How did you know my occupation?"

"The Book writes down history as it's passed from one holder to the next." Jarga explained, He then tapped his staff on the supposedly "Floor" at that moment he and Koar began to move in a certain direction.

"I never would imagine the book would end up in the world of it's curators." Jarga said as he and Koar moved through the Book's pages.

"Curators? You don't mean..." Koar then dared asked the question. "...The Ancients?"

"The Same." Jarga confirmed. He could see the excitement on the Dragboar's face, before he quickly repressed it and acted serious. "Continue, please." Koar said with an serious tone.

"...I think it's time to learn more about Mumm-ra's benefactors." Jarga said before raising his staff. "But in order to do that...We must go back...Far, far back...Before Mumm-ra. Before the Skylanders, and even before the first Portal Master!" Suddenly the data around them began to move around them even faster, as they were being pulled towards a single destination.

As the environment slowly formed around them. Koar began to slowly perceive the background as some kind of workshop. "This is ancient skylands? Have to say, I'm a little disappointed...huh?" Koar stopped before noticing Jarga pointing behind him. Koar then turned and saw evidence of their location.

Behind him was an Ancient Golem that was half finished, and the parts that was attached to it were newly carved. He didn't need any more proof.

This _was_ The Time of the Ancients.

"Come, There is much to see..." Jarga said before walking right through the wall. Koar then pushed his head in where Jarga phased through before going in completely. The two were now standing in a dim room. In the center of the room was a machine that Koar recognize... "A rift engine..." Koar said beguiled.

The Rift Engine that stood before them was different however, instead of being all gold, this one was cold black. And had thorns wrapped around it.

"Long ago..." Jarga Began. "In a bid to spread the light of Skylands to the farest corners of the universe. They created the powerful Rift Engines to open doorways to different worlds...However, one of these engines opened a doorway to a forbidding world..." Just on cue, The engine started up and opened a portal, however on the other side was a dark presence Koar sensed and knew well.

"_The Darkness..." _Koar said before backing away. The portal then closed before it could escape from it's shadowy prison.

"The Creature that lurked on the other side was too dangerous to be set free." Jarga continued. At that moment, footsteps began to be heard. "They decided to entrust the engine to four of their brightest scholars." Suddenly, four robe figures emerged from the shadows, each wearing a mask. A canine, an ox, a hawk, and a crocodile. "However, the curiosity of what could be possibly waiting on the other side intense their urge to disobeyed their given orders...And so they decided to go back on their word..."

Suddenly the sound of an engine roared out.

_"And turned that cursed machine on."_

Suddenly the portal opened and a dark vapor like being emerge from the shadows. "The Darkness...Free from it's prison offered his savors a gift...A factor of it's own dark power...Which they accepted willingly." Suddenly the four scholars were shocked with a pinkish wave of lighting coming from the dark cloud, engraving it's powers on their very souls. "...They would used the power given to them to established their own rule, but were cut short a few days later..." Suddenly the doors to the room began to crack, before being broken down entirely. The scene changed to a lab, where the four traitors were strapped in capsules, struggling to escape. "As punishment for releasing the Darkness into Skylands, the four Ancients were sentenced to be stripped of their corporal bodies...and their souls would be cast to the darkness of space..._Forever_." Suddenly they screamed as electricity surged through their bodies and their souls being ripped from their flesh.

Koar blinked twice before rubbing his eyes. He looked around and realize that they were back in digital space. He looked at Jarga and thought before saying:

"But they wouldn't give up...did they?" Koar asked earning a sad nod from Jarga.

"I'm afraid so." Jarga said before elaborating. "Even though they were stripped of their bodies, could still used the power The Darkness gave them...But they needed a subordinate to be able to channel their dark power through into the physical realm."

"Like Mumm-ra...Oh boy." Koar said as he realized something.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...Think I know why Kaos joined him in the first place." Koar said before looking at Jarga. "He has the last remnant of the Darkness."

Jarga then showed a look of terror. "No...! That man is going to steal back the powers The Darkness bestowed upon The Ancients spirits of Evil. " Jarga then turned away and began to mutter. "Who knows what that _fool _would do with no restraints!"

"Which is why I'm asking for your help!" Koar exclaimed. "If Kaos figures out how to trap Mumm-ra and used him as a power converter, he could destroy my world, Lion-o's world..." Koar explained. "Listen, I think my father knew that Kaos would figure out how to get to Third Earth and trap Mumm-ra eventually...I think He left the Worldstone there, so me _and_ Lion-o could fight him in this world together!"

"And for Lion-o to find this..." Jarga said extending his hand out, revealing a projection of the Elemental Matrix. "The Elemental Matrix is Felidante's hope for a better future for Lion-o. But, power alone is worthless on it's on." Jarga then looked at Koar and smiled. "Perhaps, Lion-o was also destined to meet you and your Skylanders... You and your Skylanders have a deep connection that can never be tainted." He then grasp his him, causing the projection to dissipate. "I must speak with your Mentor Eon..."

"I'm working on that." Koar said worryingly. "Summoning a spirit can be tiring, you know?"

"I'll leave the modifications to your friend, Mags." Jarga said bowing. "I'll also leave Lion-o and his friends in your hands...Please...Help Lion-o stay on the correct path that is good and true..."

* * *

Koar stuttered awake, nearly falling from his chair. He looked at the Book of Omens, sitting on the desk, as if nothing happened. He picked the book up and grasped it tightly, remembering the Arkyeans and the four ancients. He didn't know what was in Third Earth's future...But.

_He_ won't_ let it become a reminder of Skyland's Past._

* * *

_Too be continued please review..._

Nice backstory there. Let me know what you guys think.


	23. Chapter 23

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 22:Tessa of WoodBurrow.**

* * *

"Things are starting to look familiar again." Jet-Vac said looking at the passing islands. He then turned to Tygra and said. "WoodBurrow should be coming in close."

"Hopefully, the flag Cali made us should calm them down." Tygra said to Jet-Vac. On the roof of the ship was a blue flag waving. It had the ThunderCat's sigil with the ten elemental symbols surrounding it.

It wasn't long before they saw their destination, An island with a large tree came into view. Tygra then began to steer the Feliner towards the docs. "There it is, young Lord, WoodBurrow!" Hoot Loop, the magic owl skylander said to the prince as they watched the island from the Feliners observation window. "Ah, It been too long since we been here, The last time we were here was during Master Koar's vacation, too bad Kaos cut it short when he tried to used the Cloudbreak volcano to spread Darkness throughout Skylands...Thankfully me and the rest of the Swap Force was here to help out."

"CloudBreak Volcano?" Lion-o asked, wanting to know about the landmark.

"It's an ancient volcano that's erupts every one hundred years, when it erupts, it replenished all of the magic in Skylands, It's one of the most speculated events in Skylands history!" Hoot Loop said before adding. "It also causes severe blindness to anyone who stares directly at said eruption."

"That sound's amazing!" Lion-o exclaimed before asking: "So, when does the next one starts?"

"ninety-eight years from now."

"Figures..." Lion-o said with a disappointed tone. It sounded like he was expecting something new for once.

"Better pull up a chair, your majesty." Hoot Loop joked, before earning a look from Lion-o. "What?"

"So, what are you Swap Force capable of anyway?" Lion-o asked the owl.

"You really don't know?" Wash Buckler, the eight-legged pirate said walking up to the two. "A hundred years ago, we were the last line of defense on Cloudbreak volcano, however during the most epic battle, we were trapped on the volcano right when the volcano erupted. We survived, but we gained a special power."

"A special power?"

"Yep, We could swap upper and lower halves." Hoot Loop said before he and Wash Buckler demonstrated. The two then swapped each other's lower sections. "...Allowing us to _swap _our abilities as well, hence the name."

"...Just when I thought you Skylanders couldn't get weirder..." Panthro said with a gruff but slightly disturbed tone as he watched the two swapped back to their original combination.

"So..." Lion-o began as he put the new information at the back of his mind. "What's she like? er, Tessa, I mean."

"Oh, a real lady, An animal lover." Hoot Loop began. "If there's one person that has any experience with leadership, it's the firm but delicate grip of the lovely miss Tessa! Why, I bet she's in the middle of making the most important decisions for WoodBurrow right this very second!"

* * *

Tessa snored as she laid in bed asleep, The chieftess slept soundly before a knock came from her door.

"Tessa? Are you awake?"

Upon hearing that, Tessa immediately shot up and lazily said. "Yeah, I'm awake Ruffie..."

"Um...It's Rufus...Please tell me you weren't sleeping in again?" The voice said worrying before saying. "Oh! Nevermind about that. Miss, There seems to be a oddly looking ship approaching WoodBurrow. And they seem to be waving a blue flag."

"A blue flag?" Tessa yawned before her eyes snapped opened. "...The Skylanders!" Tessa, now wide awake, quickly yelled to the door. "Rufus! Go down there and welcome them, I'll be down in a few minutes!" She then jumped out of bed and walked behind a changing screen. "Whiskers! Wake up! The Skylanders are here!" She said to her friend. A orange riding bird as it let out a yawn as it scrambled out of it's own bed. "Got to look presentable." She said to herself as she changed out of her nightgown. "Let's see...No...No...Too bland." Tessa said as she tossed pieces clothing from behind the screen. "Ahah!" After a few minutes, She came out wearing her usual green attire. "A classic..." She then looked in the mirror and tied up her hair in it's usual ponytail fashion. "They say looks makes a leader, but I'm still good the way I am." She said to herself in the mirror. After one and a half year since the eruption of Cloudbreak Volcano, and she was chosen to become Chieftess, she packed in a lot of experience since then. But now she was finally starting to get the hang of being a leader. She twirled around in place before she suddenly slipped on one of the thrown tunics and fell back towards the screen. Whisker's covered his eyes with his wing as Tessa screamed followed by a loud crash. Tessa let out an annoyed huff from her spot in the middle of the torn screen.

Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ getting the hang of it.

* * *

The group stepped off the Feliner's ramp and onto the wooden ground. A group of Fox Folk were coming to greet them, well, mostly the Skylanders. From the crowd the felines could see the large tree. It was then another fox approached them. He was dressed more fancier than the other villagers and wore a pair of glasses.

"Greetings, and welcomed to WoodBurrow, Skylanders." The smartly dressed said to both the Skylanders and the new faces, The group of foxes now disbanding. "My name is Rufus, the village crier and advisor to the Chieftess Tessa."

"I'm Lion-o, Lord Of the ThunderCats and friend to Master Koar and the Skylanders." Lion-o introduced himself. "This is a nice village you have here."

"Thank you, The Chieftess will be here shortly to greet you." Rufus said before a scream and a crash that came from the upper level of the tree behind him. He then looked at Lion-o before saying with a worried toned. "...Eventually."

"Our ship could use some fuel. You wouldn't happen to have any?" Tygra asked the village crier.

"It's just so happened that Tuk's shop just received a shipment of SparkFruit, It'll be sufficient to help this fine vessel get to your destination," Rufus said gesturing towards the Feliner. "I'll tell Tessa that you'll be waiting at the shop, it's just right around the corner, you can't miss it."

As Rufus left to inform Tessa, Lion-o and Tygra, along with Hoot Loop and Cheetara, decided to check out the shop, it was actually very easy to find. Since it was the first thing to see after they left the Docks. There were two other animals there. "Oh, Hey there!" The smaller shopkeep said to the potential customers. "My name is Tuk, Owner of Tuk's Emporium!" He then pointed to the larger creature that was standing next to the counter. "...And this meathead is my brother, Gorm."

"Greetings, newcomers." Gorm said to the new visitors. "Me and my brothers are commonly known as The HipBros."

"Hah! With that personality! it's hard to put myself as a relative to someone who doesn't know his own strength." Tuk said to his stronger brother.

"It's true, I have trained myself to perfection." Gorm said flexing his arms, ignoring his brothers words.

"Ignore him." Tuk said to the four. "So, What can I get you?"

"We need some SparkFruit to fuel our ship." Lion-o asked the shorter brother. At the mention of SparkFruit, Gorm began to look very, very nervous.

"What ship...?" Tuk said before looking towards the docks. "Oh! You mean for that roadshow? Sure, I'll just check the backroom."

As Tuk left the counter, Lion-o heard a bird call before a shadow swept past them. To the brothers surprise. A large bird creature landed right by Tuk's Emporium. "Ah, here's the guests I was talking to you about." Rufus said approaching the three cats and one owl.. Tessa jumped off her bird before walking up to the three cats.

"My name is Tessa, Chieftess of WoodBurrow." Tessa introduced herself before her mount suddenly nudge her shoulder with it's beak. "Oh, and this is Whiskers."

The Bird let out a squawk at the three strange new faces..

"Lion-o, Lord of The ThunderCats." Lion-o introduced himself. "Your pet's name is Whiskers?"

"Well, had to call him something." Tessa joked. "It's nice to see some friendly faces again."

"Koar asked us to give you this." Cheetara said before handing Tessa the scroll Koar gave her.

After Reading it, she slowly chuckle as she said. "Always formal, even his handwritten didn't change." Tessa then rolled up the scroll and tossed it to Rufus, who fumbled to catch it. "It sounds like your planet is quite in the proverbial birdseed." She said before perking up. "Fortunately, SharpFin is the best mechanic in the CloudBreak Islands."

"I take it you can trust us?" Cheetara asked.

"Great, All we need is to wait on Tuk for that fuel and-" Tygra was interrupted when Tuk ran out of his shop and yelled with a furious tone.

**"WHO IN SKYLANDS ATE ALL OF MY SPARKFRUIT SHIPMENT!?"**

Gorm was halfway across the square, sneaking towards his house before a gold ring appeared under him, He fell through and landed right in front of his furious brother. He saw the ring that brought him to the shop had returned to Hoot Loop.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you would take my entire shipment!" Tuk shouted tapping his foot. "Well?!"

"I...I." Gorm Began before starting to talk. "I wanted to make a new protein shake, but I ran out of fruit so..."

"You...Used my entire SparkFruit stock...To make a smoothie!?" Tuk said getting angrier.

"No, no. Protein Shake!" Gorm corrected to his brother. "Huge Difference."

"Oh, for the love of-" Tuk grumbled as he facepalmed himself before turning towards the others and saying. "Sorry, But it appears we're fresh out."

"How long until you get another shipment?" Cheetara asked Tuk calmly.

Tuk then began to count his fingers as the numbers added up in his head. "...Three to Seven Weeks."

The ThunderCats then looked down at the ground as if thinking. At that moment, Panthro joined and overheard the situation. "Looks like we're stuck here, unless we can find more fuel..." He said thinking.

"We can collect more!"

The ThunderCats looked at Tessa, confused. "There are wild SparkFruit growing in a forest that's a days fly from here." Tessa explained.

"That's great! Can you take us there?" Lion-o asked the fox before Tygra tapped his soldiers.

"Lion-o, The Feliner doesn't have enough fuel for a day of travel." Tygra said to the two. Which Tessa replied by gigging.

"You'll just leave the mode of transport to me..." She said before she winked at the group.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what happens next..." Panthro said as sweat started to bead down his forehead.

* * *

"I _Knew _I wasn't going to like this!"

Panthro looked at the three birds that Tessa had provided for the other ThunderCats. The Skylanders didn't need birds, since they could hitch a ride from within the gauntlet of Omens. Koar had made it so the Skylanders can jump inside the Gauntlet Of Omens and can be carried along as Magical Storeaways. "Tessa, Are your sure you can handle yourself on your own?" Rufus asked as Tessa climbed on Whiskers.

"I'll be find, Besides, I have both the ThunderCats and the Skylanders to act as bodyguards." Tessa said to the crier.

"I'm actually starting to like this place!" Tygra said before climbing on his bird. Lion-o then got in the passenger seat behind Tessa. Cheetara then climbed onto the bird next to Tygra, while Panthro took his time as he climbed on his.

"You have to admit, I'm starting to look forward to seeing the rest of Skylands." Cheetara said grabbing the reins of her bird.

"_I _would prefer to have both my feet on the ground!" Panthro said as he clung to his bird's saddle tightly.

"Alright, Is everyone ready?" Tessa asked looking back at the group.

"...Hold on." Panthro said before realizing something. "Where are the _Bloody _seatbelts!?"

"Hah! Good one!" Tessa joked, Panthro's eyes became saucers before the birds began to sprint along the runway. "Here we go!"

The birds took off into the air and started towards their destination. Lion-o was sitting in the back, behind Tessa. "This is incredible!" Lion-o yelled out loud. "And you do this everyday?"

It didn't take long for Cheetara and Tygra to figure out how to used their rides property. However, Panthro was struggling to keep his bird flying straight. The group then followed Tessa past a huge waterfall, the water falling onto one of the lower islands. "Hey, General! You doing okay back there?" Lion-o asked looking back. Bad question, Panthro had his arms wrapped around his bird's neck, his eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Tell me when we're on the ground..." Panthro mumbled, the bird that was carrying him merely looked at him before releasing an annoyed squak.

"We still have a few hours of flight ahead of us..." Tessa said before pulling her hands on the reins. The group headed off towards the dense forest islands ahead.

* * *

To be continued, please review.

One of my best chapters yet. Panthro's fear of heights came to mind here. (Snicker)


	24. Chapter 24

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 23: Climbing High, the path towards the SparkFruit tree.**

* * *

"The CloudBreak Islands?" Mumm-ra said as he stared into the portal's reflection. He saw Lion-o and Tessa riding together. "I don't know what that Portal Master of yours is up to, Lion-o. But by now, he probably figured out the Soul Stones location...But why send you to CloudBreak?" Mumm-ra then hissed quietly at the reflection. "I cannot deny that Koar's power is strong enough to rival my own. But it's this idea that will make me victorious." He then began to talk coldly into the reflection. "This _fantasy, _That all elements can be balanced with one another...Light makes Dark and Dark makes Lights? Pah!" Mumm-ra said getting rid of the sickening thought. "Pumyra, Are you listening?"

Pumyra was too busy staring into the pool watching the two converse. She began to feel something growing bitter in the pit of her stomach. "Pumyra!"

She was then pulled back to the present by Mumm-ra's voice. "Yes, My lord?"

"Call Vultair and Dr. Krankcase...Send them to the CloudBreak Islands and spy on them.." Mumm-ra said with a raspy voice. "And don't let Kaos find out! I'm starting to suspect that fool of something, The other generals I cannot sense, and my powers seemed to be dampening...I cannot even speak to the ancient Spirits of Evil without getting exhausted!" Mumm-ra said placing both hands on the portal. "Someone is _leeching _off my powers...But who? Kaos is starting to become more and more suspicious... I must keep an eye on him..." Mumm-ra said as he thought to himself, He then waved Pumyra away. "Please, Leave me. I must think..."

"As you wish..." Pumyra said before walking away, as she step out of the room she felt someone's presence, but dismissed it and continued down the hall.

However, in the space between the walls, Kaos was standing on top of Glumshakes, peering into Mumm-ra sanctuary through a set of peep holes that he made. "Why that ungrateful-, after all I done for that has-been... If it wasn't for me he would've never found the BlunderCats...I bet he's not even a real mummy." Kaos said banefully.

"Um...Maybe, I guess?" Glumshakes said unsure of himself, He was too occupied with supporting Kaos' weight to have a second opinion. "It sounds like Mumm-ra is on to us."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Kaos quickly said. He then peered back in. "All I need to do is throw Mumm-ra off our trail by distracting him with Lion-o...If that half-bake king would get into a fight with a creature of the Darkness. It would surely keep that bandaged freak distracted..." Kaos said before pulling out the dark vial and started to grin. "The Beast would surely catch Mumm-ra's attention...Or it could tear Lion-o and his friends to pieces. Either way, WIN-WIN! HAHAHAHA-Woah- Ahhh-"

**THud! _Crash!_**

The two had felled to the floor when Glumshakes lost his footing.

* * *

The sun was setting as the group landed on a forested island. "We made some great time everyone. Let's set up camp for the night." Tessa said dismounted Whiskers, Lion-o followed. Panthro was however, _glad. _he was on ground again, After getting reacquainted with the ground. He began to unpack the camping supplies.

"Alright, everyone. Come on out!" Lion-o said raising the Gauntlet, One by One, The group of Skylanders, a few cores and swap forces. Leaped out of the gauntlet as tiny spheres of light before growing to their natural size, and appeared before Lion-o.

"Hey, Be a bit more gentler with that gauntlet, okay?" Wash Buckler said rotating his arm. "Think I sprained something in there..." The group then began to help set up camp. With Wash Buckler using his extra set of arms to carry firewood and Ingintor starting a fire with his blade.

"How much longer till we get there?" Tygra asked the fox. Tessa began to look around and saw a tall tree.

"I'll be right back." Tessa simply said before walking towards the tree and started to climb it.

"And she keeps getting better and better..." Tygra said watching her climb. Lion-o then walked up to him and watched as well.

"...I better go up there as well, I want to see our location as well." Lion-o said walking up to the tree.

"That, And you want to spend time with her." Tygra said suddenly causing his brother to freeze up. "Come on, has a creature friend. acts like a child, You and Tessa are a match made in heaven."

"Tygra...I learned my lesson with Pumyra, I think I'm done trying to win woman over for a while." Lion-o said starting to climb up. He then looked at Tygra. "Well...After I know her better..."

"Then you better start climbing, because she's at the halfway point." Tygra said pointing upwards.

"Thanks, Tygra." Lion-o said to his brother with a smile before climbing onto one of the branches and started to climb faster.

"To think, after what happened in Avista. He still hadn't give up hope." Tygra said as Cheetara walked up behind him.

"He recovered fast from what happened to Pumyra." Cheetara said to him.

Meanwhile, a few miles up the tree, Lion-o used the Sword of Omens as a climbing tool to propel him upwards. He looked down and saw the campfire was just a tiny speck of light from where he was at. "Wow, You sure climbed up fast."

Lion-o looked to his side and saw Tessa sitting on one of the branches next to him. "Usually, other creatures can't keep up with us foxes." Tessa said relaxing on the branch. "We foxes have retractable claws that allow us to climb trees must faster then what you're doing."

"My way is just as good as yours..." Lion-o said to the fox before starting to climb again.

"Everyone has their own way I suppose." Tessa said watching the young king climb.

"Yeah, I can do things that others animals can do when I put my mind to it..." Lion-o said tiredly as he climbed another yard before hearing leaves rustling. He looked to his left and saw Tessa standing on another branch.

"Even if you're _slow." _Tessa joked causing Lion-o to pick up the pace. "Sorry, that was mean wasn't it?"

"Don't worry, I know well by now that you foxes are real tree experts, with you having pet birds and all." Lion-o countering Tessa's previous insult. He then scrambled up onto a branch to rest.

"_Oh Really?" _Tessa started arms crossed. "Then you probably know that you're sitting on a dead tree branch right now."

Lion-o's eyes widen before he heard something snapping, The branch snapped causing the king to fall a short distance before he used the Sword of Omens to stop his fall by jabbing it into the tree. He heard Tessa laughing before her hand extended to him. He accepted the help and was pulled up to the branch Tessa was on. "Warn me a little later next time would you?" Lion-o joked before facing the tree bark and started to climb again as Tessa Followed. Soon, the two were standing on the highest branch. The forest was stretch out for miles.

"Look, there!" Tessa said pointed towards an island, The island had a large tree growing on it. It's roots connecting to the forest below, unlike the one growing in WoodBurrow. There were multiple lights glowing inside the leaves. "Those yellow lights, Those are the SparkFruit!"

"We can just fly up to the island at morning's light." Lion-o said relieved, for once, everything was going to plan. He then looked at Tessa for a few moments.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hoot Loop said between the two as he suddenly appeared.

"...How did you get up here so fast?" Lion-o asked with surprised tone.

"Well, I AM a master of teleportation." Hoot Loop said jumping inside his hoop and appearing on another tree. "Look! I'm over here," He then teleported again. "Now I'm here too!" He then showed off his powers some more before reappearing between the two. "Panthro, says that dinner is ready! And We're having Cloud Steak Stew!" He said smacking his beak with glee, He then disappeared again. The two then looked at each other and laugh before beginning the long climb down.

* * *

As the Lion-o and Tessa joined the group for dinner, something was watching from the shadows, with a dark intent as it released a growl.

* * *

To be continued, Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 24: The Lurker, Part 1.  
**

* * *

**Squawk! SQUAWKKKKKK!**

Lion-o then shot up upon hearing that sound, quickly grabbing The Gauntlet of Omens and racing outside his tent. He saw Tessa near the birds which were panicking for some reason.

"Easy, Easy." Tessa said calmly as she petted their beaks gently as the birds started to calm down.

"What's happened?" Lion-o asked as the rest of camp woke up from the sudden commotion.

"I don't know, Something spooked them..." Tessa said as the birds slowly gone from squawking to soft chirping. The rest of the ThunderCats and Skylander Team joined them.

"What's going on...?" Wash Buckler yawned. "You Know I sleep a heavy twenty..." At that precise moment. The Riding Birds became riled up again, causing the group to be drawn towards the sound of rustling bushes.

"Everyone, be on your guard..." Lion-o said drawing his sword. The group then became ready for battle, as the rustling came closer...Until, out from the depths of the forest came-

...A chompy.

The group then lowered their guard realizing the false threat. "Aw, Man! It's just a chompy playing ghost on us." Fire Kracken said lowering his weapon. The green mouth then stared at the group before walking off.

The group then disbanding, about to go back to bed. Except for Lion-o who watched the forest carefully for any other threats.

_Thud._

Tessa's ears perked up upon hearing something. Lion-o felt the ground move a little. He then quickly looked at bird's water bucket.

**Thud.**

The water ripple a little. The rest of the group felt the ground move this time as well. Lion-o then saw a pair of red eyes peered out from the forest. Suddenly, the moon above became blocked by clouds, limiting his field of vision. Suddenly, he heard the trees being torn apart as something roared and began to charge Lion-o and Tessa. It was so dark! the two couldn't see even their own paws. "Lion-o!" He recognized that voice calling his name, It was Chill. The ice knight Skylander. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze and heard a loud thud against solid glass, Followed by a painful beast like groan. Lion-o had guessed that the ice elf had created an ice wall to shield he and Tessa. He then recovered his senses before he heard Tygra yelling. "Fire Kracken! Give us a light!"

"Get ready for the big one!" Fire Kracken replied through the darkness, suddenly, a spark of light flashed in the darkness, followed by a hissing sound. Suddenly, the Kracken shot high into the air, screaming with joy as he did, and exploded into a patterned firework of dazzling colors. The Beast that Attacked Lion-o and Tessa roared in pain from the bright light and quickly retreated into the forest. One of the fireworks landed on the out campfire, lighting it back up again.

The moon began to show itself, much to everyone's relief. Lion-o looked around and saw that an ice wall was surrounding the camp, courtesy of Chill. An excited scream filled the air before Fire Kracken landed right in front of Lion-o. "...THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fire Kracken yelled arms raise. Having enjoyed the ride he sent himself on.

"Good thing the twins weren't here." Lion-o said due to the danger they were in.

"Looks like sleep isn't an option tonight," Panthro said approaching the three. "As long as that Lurker is out there."

"Lurker?" Lion-o asked at Panthro's calling of the creature. "Well, that's not a bad name, Since we didn't get the chance to see it."

"OooooooH...A mystery." Fire Kracken said excitedly. He then pulled out a detective hat and begun to speak in a sherlock accent. "The game is afoot! Watson, roll out the suspects!" Panthro then released an annoyed grunt.

Ignoring Fire Kracken's game. The ice walls had melted. Zoo Lou and Slobber Tooth had gone to investigate the edge of camp. Zoo Lou was intrigued by the foot-prints the creature left behind. "Any luck identifying our Lurker?" Lion-o said approaching the two.

"These foot prints...I don't recognized these. I seen every creature in Skylands, but not one made a footprint like this... " Zoo Lou said standing up.

"Hey, Wait..." Lion-o said looking at the set behind the one Zoo Lou was examining. "These footprints...They look exactly like a lizard's from Third Earth!"

"What does that mean?" Panthro asked walking up the three followed by the still roleplaying Fire Kracken.

Fire Kracken chuckled before starting. "Why, It's elementary my dear Watson-"

"My name is _not _Watson." Panthro growled.

"The culprit..." Fire Kracken started. "Were two lizards holding a battering ram! This explains why they only came out during the dark, case close..." He finished, feeling proud of himself.

"That's not logical."

Fire Kracken thoughts were popped when he heard Cheetara's voice. "What?"

"The footprints are different on the upper legs, The five misshaping toes in the second set indicates that's it's not footprints but _handprints_. Meaning..." Cheetara said but stopped in the middle to let Fire Kracken fill out the blank.

"Meaning, the lizard on front was holding the battering ram up with his feet?" Fire Kracken said sheepishly.

"No, Silly!" Tessa said laughing. "It means the lizard was walking on all four legs."

"But I never seen prints these big before..." Cheetara said observing the prints. "Not to mention the dark magic I sensed."

"What?" Lion-o asked wanted to confirmed what Cheetara was saying.

At the moment Panthro realized what Cheetara meant. "Are you saying Mumm-ra sent _another _demon to kill us!?"

"That explained why it hated Fire Kracken's show," Tygra said looking at the campfire. "All of Mumm-ra's creations _Hate _strong burst of light, Just like he does."

"So, wait." Wash Buckler said clarifying. "Are you saying, that a bloodthirsty demon is hunting us, waiting for the right time to keelhaul us all!?"

"So to speak." Zoo Lou said calmly.

"Oh, In that case..." The octopus that went inside his group's tent, a few minutes later, he came out holding a pair of suitcases. "Well, It was nice knowing you all! Have fun getting slaughtered." He bluntly said before heading towards the forest, he was then stopped by a fierce roar. That made the salty pirate turn right around, dropped both his suitcases and sat down on a log and stare into the campfire.

"One thing for sure. We can't stay here." Lion-o said before realizing. "The SparkFruit tree! We can use it's light to find our way in the dark sky!"

"That won't work Lion-o." Tessa said sadly. "Riding Birds only fly during the day. They're too tired at night..."

Lion-o then thought before remembering the roots that connected to the forest. He then began to form a risky plan, it was a longshot, but it could help them get to the tree AND draw the creature away from camp. "Everyone. I have a plan." Lion-o said as the group huddled together as a pair of red eyes watched carefully.

* * *

To be continued in part two. please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 25: The Lurker, Part 2.**

* * *

_"Oh, Nice Plan. Lion-o."_ Wash Buckler said insulting. He followed Lion-o, Along with Tygra, Tessa, Hoot Loop, Fire Kracken, Slobber Tooth and Zoo Lou. Who were walking along the branches of the giant dark jungle. Slobber Tooth was acting as a pack mule, carrying a bag on his back. On his own volition of course. That, And he wanted to be the first to eat SparkFruit.

"Draw the creature away from camp! Get to the tree, wait till dawn!" Wash Buckler said as he continued to bad mouth his leader's plan.

"The creature is after the Gauntlet, okay?" Lion-o said to the octopus, showing him the Gauntlet of Omens. "As long as I'm carrying it. It'll come after me."

"He's right, Wash." Tessa said to the pirate, She was carrying a lantern from camp. "It charged right at Lion-o back at the camp and just ignored the rest us."

"It charged at you too!" Wash Buckler said pointing at Tessa. "And now, We're in the middle of the forest, acting as bait."

"If you're going to complain, Then why did you come with us?" Tygra asked the pirate. Which he replied with a cocky tone.

"Well, it's better than staying in a cramped tent."

Tygra shook his head before focusing on the winding road ahead. The group carefully tread along the tree branch, for one wrong slip and it was a long way down to the forest floor. Fire Kracken was using his roman candle to light the way.

"Are you sure you'll be fine out here?" Lion-o asked Tessa, which she replied with a coy remark.

"Hey, I'm not the one holding the magic gauntlet that a mummy would kill for here." Tessa said gesturing at the young king. She then said in a worried tone. "I sure hope Whiskers will be alright without for a little bit."

"Hey, I been meaning to ask..." Lion-o started. "How did-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a low growl and Wash Buckler saying: "Found it."

Everyone looked up and saw a pair of red eyes. Suddenly, something dropped onto their branch making loud growls as it did. It then looked at the group passing his gazed over them before seeing Lion-o...And the gauntlet.

_It roared._

"Heh, Looks like you were right! It's coming after you...Wait-" Wash Buckler said before realizing who was standing between the Lurker and the king. "...**And Us!"**

"Wait a minute!" Hoot Loop said noticing the mushrooms growing on the trees. "Tessa! Shoot those MushGlows!"

Tessa imminently followed those orders, She set her lantern down before pulling out her bow and began to draw back an arrow.

_"You carry a bow with you!?" _Lion-o said surprised at the preparedness of the fox chieftess.

"Don't all girls?" She replied before firing. She knew two things about MushGlows, One, They were nocturnal and glowed in the dark. Two, they can be easily startle by force. The arrow struck the fungus, causing the mushroom to open up and release a blueish glow, one by one, all of the MushGlows followed until the forest was lit up with a dim light. They then saw the Lurker with their new found field of vision.

Before was a giant disfigured lizard, Black scales and on all fours. A hunch on it's back and with a few pieces of metal armor attached to it. But this next detail brought horror to Tessa and the other Skylanders.

It was covered in pink crystals.

"That lizard's been _evilized!" _Tessa gasped backing away. The creature was now trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"_Evil-What!?" _Tygra asked surprised.

"I'll explain later. You need to break those crystals!" Tessa shouted pointed to the crystal growing on it's back.

"Breaking things, I get!" Lion-o said before the creature began to charge. "Slobber Tooth! Hold em off!" Lion-o shouted.

"On it!" The dinosaur got in the Lurker's path and stopped it with his tusk-like fangs. Despite being smaller, he still able to push back against the lizard. The two animals continued to dual as Lion-o ran up behind Slobber Tooth and got on his tail.

"Now!" Lion-o yelled, Slobber Tooth understood and flung his tail upwards. Lion-o was catapulted onto the beast's back and began to strike at the crystal, it took a few times, but the dark gem broke, leaving two large crystals left on it's back. The Lurker roared and shook, causing Lion-o to tumble off the creatures back and over the edge of the branch, thankfully, He grabbed the age before he could fell into the abyss. The Lurker, enraged by the damage the lion has caused him. Hissed at the group before leaping off towards the forest depths.

"Yeah! Beat it! You overgrown toad!" Wash Buckler taunted. As the octopus continued to make rude gestures at the now feeling beast. Tessa helped Lion-o up from the edge of the branch.

"Care to explain what in Thudarra's name that thing was?" Tygra said gesturing to the direction the lizard went.

"Kaos..." Tessa began gloomily. Before saying. "Had started darkness transfusion experiments again."

"Darkness Transfusion?" Lion-o said rubbing his head.

"It's when Kaos takes a piece of petrified darkness and shoots light through it, The beam that comes out of it has a twisted effect on creatures." Tessa explained before continuing. "It causes them to transform and makes them violent and...well, evil..." The two brothers then looked at each other. "Kaos calls this process Evilization, but according to his notes, it actually forcible implants the darkness in people's heart, causing them to hate all the time."

"Shoving hatred in people's heart and turning them into monster?!" Lion-o exclaimed before shaking his head. "That's...Despicable!"

"Good News is, Mumm-ra didn't sent us that monster..." Tessa said picking up a chunk of the petrified darkness. "Bad New is...Kaos is now after the gauntlet as well..."

"Just what I need, Another Psychopath trying to kill me." Lion-o said shrugging. "...We better hurry to that tree, It's light should give us time to think about what to do about the Lurker."

"Hold on? Are you suggesting we try to help that lizard!?" Wash Buckler yelled in shock. "It tried to EAT US!"

"We can't just leave it here." Zoo Lou said countering the octopus' comment. "It'll be cruel to let that lizard suffer due to the pain it's probably in."

Suddenly. The group heard the sound of rain falling, and soft thunder as rain filled the air.

* * *

Koar walked away from the portal with a worried look. So Kaos ramped up his Evilization Experiments again, Koar felt imminent guilt for the unlucky lizard that was the test subject for this horrible treatment...Kaos should know better than to forced pure hatred into people's hearts.

_No one should be forced to hate._

Koar walked down the hallway, Due to his psychic link with the Skylanders. He could keep an eye on Lion-o while away from the portal. He then walked into the lounge area and saw the twins standing on the sofa as they were staring out the rain soaked window. "Hey, there." He said to the twins.

"Oh, hey Master Koar!" Kat said looking towards the young Portal Master. His sister followed too.

"Do you have anything to do that can save us from dying from boredom." Kit asked pleading.

"Well, I could read you the entire Skyland encyclopedia to past the time." Koar asked smirking.

"Ahh! My heart!" Kit yelled gripping her chest as she fell onto the sofa customs. "I'm dying from a boredom stroke!" She said reaching up towards the ceiling. "My life...Flashing before my eyes...And it's even...More boring..."

"Stay with me, Sis!" Kat faked cried as he lifted up her head. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Koar shook his head before telling Kat. "She not dying."

"Yes...I...Am..."

"No, you're not..."

"Fine!" Kit said pouting as she got up, ending her drama scene. "You know you laugh the first time I did that."

Koar chuckled at the two kittens, he actually needed the comic relief from all the thinking lately. He then notice there was someone missing.

"Hey, what happened to the King's companion?" Koar asked the two to which they gave a weird look.

"Oh, Snarf? He's helping Flynn writing his autobiography." Kit answered honestly.

"Oh, As his muse?" Koar asked eyebrow raised, He never actually was expecting Flynn to do something productive for once.

"Nope." Kat answered. "As his writer."

* * *

"And so once again the greatest pilot in all of Skylands, yours truly. set out for another exciting adventure...End of chapter." Flynn said finishing, Snarf was behind a typewriter, just finished the last sentence. "Okay, what do you have so far?" Flynn asked as Snarf neatly ordered all the pages so far and handed them to Flynn. He then read it to himself before saying, "Good, Good, But you really should include me more...You know what forget it." Snarf then showed a horrified look as the pilot crumble his work for the tenth time. "All right, Lets start-"

He didn't have the time to began as Snarf had thrown the typewriter at his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Oh..." Koar said not expecting that answer. But it made sense. Suddenly the sound of thunder came from outside.

* * *

To be continued in part three. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 26: The Lurker, Part 3.**

**It's been hot lately, I been slowing down with all this heat.**

* * *

"Wow..." Lion-o said as the group continued onward. The young king was taking in the peaceful rain filled scenery. The rainstorm that just blown in was dripping through the highest tree branches and into the grotto below. "I never knew Skylands could even have rain." Lion-o said watching the rain water rush off the mushrooms that were growing among the tree. The group was just approaching land were about to step off the giant branch.

"Well, thankfully these trees should keep the rain from coming in..." Tygra said shaking some water off his arm. "At least my fur is starting to-woah!"

**SPLASH!**

Tygra was now waist deep in water. Having stepped in an unnaturally deep puddle. Tessa then giggled at the king's brother before quickly stopping when Tgyra glared in her direction. After turning away, Lion-o and Tessa along with the few of the other Skylanders chuckled silently at Tygra's predicament.

"Great...Cheetara is probably doing worse than me, though..." Tygra said to himself before pulling himself out of the puddle.

* * *

"Alright, PULL!" Cheetara yelled as the Skylanders that stayed behind at camp began to pull on a piece of rope. The group then manage to pull a large tarp overhead the camping area to shield themselves against the rain. "Good work, everyone." Cheetara said as the Skylanders quickly dove under the rain shelter.

"At least we don't have to worry about the rain now..." Panthro said as he stoked the campfire, keeping it well lit, not enough to produce smoke, but enough to make a suitable light source. Sonic Boom was still on top setting up the smoke hole for the tarp. She had summoned four of her babies to help pull the piece of tarp into place.

At that moment, The griffon landed next to Cheetara, shaking the water off her feathers. Her young mimicking her and doing the same. "All finished up top?" Cheetara asked. The griffin gave a reply in the form of a nod. "Head inside and get warm, You earned it." Cheetara said gesturing towards the campfire. Sonic Boom then raise her wing before her children reverted back to eggs and disappeared into their mother's feathers. She then walked over to the others to rest.

"No sight of that Lurker, Look's like Lion-o's plan is working." Panthro said looking around the forest area.

"Now, we just have to wait till dawn..." Cheetara said looking towards the direction the others went.

Unaware, our heroes didn't notice the rustling of a nearby tree.

"Give me that!" KrankCase yelled quietly before snagging the binoculars away from Vultair.

"That device wasn't made for animals with beaks." Vultair commented. "Blame the product, not the purchaser."

"Hush!" KrankCase hissed as he looked through the lens. "Strange...I don't see Lion-o or this Gauntlet Of Omens...Fascinating fur-patterns..." KrankCase said adjusting the binoculars.

"So, any news from the lame brigade?" The DreamCatcher said raising up from behind them.

"Why did you come with us again, DreamCatcher?" Vultair asked the spirit.

"Because someone has to keep an eye on you, you bone-picking suck up." DreamCatcher insulted the bird, KrankCase then started to adjust the binoculars and began humming with interest. "Can't afford you ratting us out to Mumm-ra."

"Understanding, Due to the situation of my recruitment." Vultair began before saying. "But I want to learn more about what Skylands has to offer. And unfortunately, my alliance with Mumm-ra has taking me as far as I can go. So, Cut and clean is what I sa-"

He was interrupted when he and DreamCatcher heard KrankCase chuckling to himself. They then turned to the goblin and saw his cheeks were red as he adjusted the lens. DreamCatcher then traced the trajectory of KrankCase's line of sight from the branch they were sitting on, towards Cheetara's general direction.

"HEY!" DreamCatcher yelled suddenly, KrankCase then turned towards the DreamCatcher, A strand of red blood twinkling down his nose.

"...What?" The goblin said before she lost her temper and headbutted him.

"What do you think you're doing?!, You four-legged sleaze!"

**SMash! Bang!**

"_WAIT! I can explain! I was just gathering information- YOWCH!"_

"For what you creepazoid!? You nerdy roleplay date?"

**Snap! Crunch! BAM!**

"Did you heard something just now?" Cheetara asked Ignitor upon hearing the commotion.

"Tis Probably just the wind." Ignitor saying as he stood guard. Cheetara then looked back at the forest before shrugging.

Back in the hiding spot. KrankCase was shoved into the hollow of the tree, his legs sticking out, broken. "Men..." DreamCatcher huffed as Vultair awkwardly scooted away from the two.

* * *

"We should be getting close to the roots." Zoo Lou said as they continued among the soggy earth. The group then came upon the SparkFruit tree's roots.

"So, About that thing That I was going to ask you before the Lurker interrupted?" Lion-o Began as the group sat down on some fallen branches to rest. "How did you and Whiskers met?"

"Oh, Well..." Tessa started as the rain quieted down. "I guess he's been with me for as long as I can remember, He sort of the only thing my parents left behind."

"Oh..." Lion-o then mentally slapped himself for being oblivious to the topic.

"Oh, Don't feel bad." Tessa reassured the lion. "...They both passed away when I was born, So I didn't know them well enough to feel sad. Heh..." Tessa half-heartedly chuckled.

_That _made Lion-o feel a whole lot worse.

"But...The former Chieftess of WoodBurrow took me in, Eventually got me a place of my own. And well, She's been looking out for me ever since." Tessa continued as Lion-o listened.

"Oh. Well, She must've been a great guardian." Lion-o said looking at the now thinning clouds as the moon began to shine through.

"Oh, she still is!" Tessa corrected Lion-o. Causing the prince to slap himself mentally again. "After she stepped down from Chieftess, she and the other members of the council retired to the tropical islands of eastern CloudBreak." Tessa then turned to the young king and said. "I still get postcards from her every month!"

"Well, guess some people are better off than me." Lion-o said thinking to himself.

"But, what am I saying!? Your parents are royalty! That's nothing compared to WoodBurrow." Tessa began as Lion-o froze up. "I bet you're kingdom, Thundarra is way KA-blam then my place." She then noticed Lion-o's sadden look. "What's wrong?"

"...My mother passed away after I was born...And my father...There was this invasion..." Lion-o couldn't bear to put in words of the demise of Thudarra and his father.

"Woah..." Tessa said turning away awkwardly, She knew what Lion-o meant. "That's...terrible..."

"It's hard to think me and my friends started out in the ruins of our home and...We been to the amazing places we seen...I learn some lessons along the way..." Lion-o started as he recount past adventures. "Some were easy to swallow, others...Were a bit bitter."

"...Lion-o-" Tessa began but was interrupted by an all too familiar roar. The Lurker jumped from its hiding place and landed a few yards from the group. The clearing they were in would serve for a battleground.

"...After seeing Skylands...I'm still not faze. Just makes me ready for more!" Lion-o said getting and Drawing the Sword of Omens. "I'll keep getting stronger and smarter if it means becoming the King Third Earth Needs me to be..." Lion-o then readied his blade as the group of Skylanders got behind to fight.

**"Thunder..." **Lion-o began to wave the sword as the energy built up. "**Thunder! Thunder!" **Lion-o then raise the sword as the sigil showed itself and roared with a fierce tone. **"ThunderCats! HO!"**

"Till our portal master's end..." Wash Buckler began as the rest of the group finished. "THE SKYLANDERS WILL DEFEND!"

The group then got in a defensive formation as the creature got in an attack posture.

* * *

To be continued in the fourth part. Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

**SkylandersThundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 27: The Lurker, Final Part.**

* * *

The Lurker Roared before charging at the heroes. The group sprang into action, Wash Buckler and Fire Kracken approaching the beast's left and right flank and distracting it. Zoo Lou then stun the Lurker by summoning birds to blind it. Suddenly, Something began to pull back on the Lurker's neck. Tygra had lassoed onto one of the chunks of petrified darkness and gave it a swift yank, Causing the tiger to be thrown into the air before landing on it's back. The force of the impact caused the second chunk to break loose. "One Left!" Tygra yelled before using his whip to tie a rein around the Lurker's mouth and began to pull hard. It bucked and roared as the Tiger held onto dear life.

"Follow the bouncing light!" Fire Kracken said before jumping up and down on his tail. He then began to use his light to aggravate the beast and get it to follow it. Fire Kracken then got it to follow him through the forest and run it into several trees, hoping to damage the crystals. The Kracken jumping off from trunk off of trunk as he did, They then came back into the clearing where Lion-o was waiting for them.

"Any signs of breaking?" Lion-o called to his brother.

Tygra then looked at the last crystal, It was cracked but it _wasn't _enough. "It's close, We just need to get one more impact-woah!" Tygra then was grabbed by the Lurker's paw and thrown into a nearby tree.

"Tygra!" Lion-o called out before running over to him but was stopped by the Lurker as it stood in its way. Lion-o then fended off some of the Lurker's attacks before being swatted away onto the ground, The Lurker began to close in for the kill. "...I know that you're in a lot of pain, But acting like this won't help!" Lion-o yelled at the Lurker, trying to reach out to the lizard within. With some of the crystals destroyed. The lizard's rational thoughts were starting to come out, it was starting to grip it's head in pain. "You have to fight it! Fight against the petrified darkness inside of you!"

The lizard's was starting to fight again as the Lurker started to roar in pain and fall to the ground and curl up in a fetal position.

The Lurker let out whimpers of pain as the group surrounded him, Tygra limped over to his brother, with a few cracked ribs from the impact with the tree.

**"Oh, Poor little lizard..."**

"Koar?" Tygra said looking at the now glowing gauntlet before countering. "That "Poor Little Lizard" Just nearly broke my spine!"

"It's not his fault, Tygra..." Tessa said taking off her backpack and pulled out a splint and bandages before treating Tygra.

**"She's right..." **Koar said before Tessa started to apply the splint with Tygra's side. **"This was once an ordinary lizard in Mumm-ra's army, However, unknown to Mumm-ra himself, Kaos saw a way to sneak by Mumm-ra's gazed. And Judging from the work on this reptile, Kaos increased the output of his evilizer to augment his growth and implanted a brainwash spell to make sure Lion-o was the intended target..."**

"Woah...Poor little lizard, indeed." Zoo Lou said approaching the lizard and putting a paw on it's forehead.

"Time to smash his cage open..." Lion-o said climbing on the lizards back and began to chip off the crystal. The gemstone was broken off as black smoke began to slowly leave it's body.

"I'll go collect the SparkFruit!" Hoot Loop said before he disappeared. The Lizard starting to shrink back to his normal size, The owl then appeared again and opened up a ring above him, causing an ample amount of SparkFruit to pile up on the ground. "I'm back! So how's he- Woah..." Hoot Loop stopped when he saw Tessa wrapping the now normal size lizard in a blanket she packed with her.

"How are you feeling?" Lion-o said crouching down to the lizard. The Lizard then looked up at the king, The Lizard had blue skin and yellow eyes.

"_Darkness...Hatred...Burns so much..." _The Lizard said to the lord. As if oblivious to his presence

**"No one's been evilized this much before..." **Koar said through the gauntlet. "**He just needs rest...Hopefully he'll be fine in a few hours, Maybe he'll explain what happened to him..."**

Lion-o then looked at the shaken lizard, wondering the ordeal he went through that turned him into a Lurker.

* * *

"That should be enough for the Feliner." Panthro said loading the final basket on Whiskers, The other birds holding onto the rest. It was a few hour till dawn and the group was trying to get some sleep in.

"I don't think Mumm-ra was capable of turning a lizard into...That..." Cheetara said to Lion-o as she checked on Tygra's injuries, She then looked at the chunk of darkness that Tessa had given her. "Petrified Darkness..." Cheetara muttered as she turned to look at it...She sensed it was...Alive, somehow... She then pushed it out of her mind before resuming work on Tygra's broken ribs as she applied more ointment to ease his rib pain.

"I'm more concern on how Kaos manage to turn a lizard into a monster." Tygra said before wincing from the pain in his ribs.

Lion-o couldn't help but worry about the lizard that they picked up, so he went to the tent where he was resting. Lion-o moved past the tent folds and saw the lizard sitting up from his sleeping bag, wondering where he was.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Lion-o asked the reptile, who was startled by Lion-o's presence when he entered. The king then sat down next to the weakened reptile. The lizard then began to relax when the feline showed him no harm.

"_More or less..." _The lizard hissed a reply. The reptile then crooked his head before asking. "Where am I?"

"Your somewhere in the CloudBreak Islands. In skylands." Lion-o answered the reptile. "We're going to get you to WoodBurrow, they have a clinic there to fix you up."

"...What? But...how did I get here...?" The lizard started confuse as he started to remember. "Slithe...I remember Commander Slithe talking to the portal master, Kaos...Kaos..." He then began to hiss with anger. "I hate him! He...He strapped me to a bed! Shot me with laser! Pain, So much pain...Slithe doesn't know!" He then gripped the king's shoulders and yelled. "Slithe in danger! Kaos plans to turn us all into lab rats! Not to mention his plan to strip Mumm-ra of his magic..."

"Hold up! Back up a moment..." Lion-o said as he calmed the lizard down. "What does he means by "Stripping" Mumm-ra of his magic?"

"Kaos says the power used by the Ancient Spirits of Evil was once used by the Darkness..." The lizard said shaking. "Has Vial that can suck out the Darkness in people's hearts and used them for his own magic...That's all I know..."

"...What's your name?" Lion-o asked the reptile.

"Why do you care?" The lizard started laying back down. "We burned your city, killed your father...Why treat me with such mercy?"

"Because, it was my people who pushed your kind into joining up with Mumm-ra...I can't hold one lizard to that..." Lion-o said to the lizard as he listened. "Forget about what happened then and tried to makes things right the next time around...That what Koar told me. He kept that knowledge close to his heart when the Core of Life was first destroyed, I learned about his past adventures, and he inspired me, just as I inspired him." Lion-o then chuckled, as he turned away from the lizard. "The only difference is that he had more help than I did..."

"Salmandar..."

Lion-o flinched. "What?" He asked.

"My name..." The lizard said turning to the young king. "Is Salmandar."

"Oh, Salmandar it is then." Lion-o said getting up. "We fly back to WoodBurrow at the stroke of noon. Get some rest until then."

Lion-o then left the lizard alone to sleep as the dawn drew near...

It was a new dawn. That was the thought Koar and Lion-o both shared on that same day.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 28: A Khoatic Plan.**

* * *

**"OWOWOWOW!" **

Tygra's pained shouts echoed throughout the WoodBurrow Clinic, As the doctor change the bandages for his ribs. "Easy, there! you're touching the strain!"

The doctor fox ignored this and continued. As they treated away, Lion-o and Cheetara were watching through the doorway. "You think after all the pain he endured in the past, he'll build up an immunity against it." Lion-o said to the cleric.

"Well, The doctors here seem to know what they're doing...Tygra and our new lizard friend should be alright here while we're at Motelyville..." Cheetara said looking at the injured tiger. Lion-o then nodded before walking off towards another room.

He knocked on the door before entering, Salamandar looked up from his spot on his bed. "Just dropping by to check on you, Feeling better?" Lion-o said sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Better, now that those crystals are out of my system..." Salamandar said laying back down. "Kaos is playing both Slithe and Mumm-ra like fools, and I doubt they realize it..."

"How would Kaos even begin?" Lion-o asked the weakened lizard. "I doubt Kaos would have any real solution in capturing Mumm-ra...One that doesn't involve getting electrocuted." Lion-o then began to recall painful memories from one of his previous encounters with Mumm-ra.

"I don't know...but I saw that DreamCatcher bring something back from the Tower of Omens, right before she went with Vultair and Krankcase on a secret mission..." Salamandar told the king.

"The DreamCatcher? one of the infamous Doomraiders?" Lion-o said thinking. "What did she bring back, we took the Book of Omens, that place is basically picked clean with the excuse of a dozen traps...Wait-" Lion-o said as a horrible thought came over him. "What. Did. She. Take?"

Salamandar then thought before answering.

"It was...The lantern that Mumm-ra used to trap Jarga's soul...To take him to the Tower of Omens..."

* * *

Kaos walked through the doors looking at the half-empty vial. Turning that lizard took a lot out of the darkness, he better find someone to leech off of before it was completely drained. He looked past a corner and saw Addicus sharpening his axe with a piece of whetstone. _Perfect. _

Kaos then opened the top of the vial and aimed it at the general, suddenly, A stream of dark mist flowed out of the ape's back and into the vial. Kaos snickered as the darkness filled to the brim.

"What are you doing...?" Addicus asked turning around. Unaware of what happened to him.

"Oh, Noting..." Kaos said hiding the vial in his robes. "Just, checking on the lights." Kaos then looked at the roof, pretending to look at the lighting. "...Yep, looks great, Well bye, Gotta go, see ya!" Kaos then ran off and quickly entered his own quarters. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you get another refill?" Glumshakes asked, he was sitting on a crate reading a book.

"I'll be glad when I finally take those Ancients Spirits powers away, and never have to stop using the darkness." Kaos ranted walking towards his worktable, A broken lantern was sitting there, with gothic handle and a broken glass dome. "I'm sick of having to find some evil sap to drain darkness from...Fortunate for me. Mumm-ra's generals have loads of Darkness in their hearts to go around..." Kaos chuckled picking up the broken lantern. "And once that mummified freak's been trapped...It'll stay that way! I'll be the only master of evil around here!"

"...You do _realize_ the magic in that lantern doesn't technically belong to you..." Glumshakes said, earning an annoyed sigh from Kaos.

"Not yet..." Kaos said walking over towards a smaller portal that he had set up. "But my equipment back in my lab in Cloudbreak will make this magic mine..."

"Uh! Sir!?" Glumshakes said noticing his master about to step on the portal. "You're not going to get there by portal again...are you sir?"

"It worked last time..." Kaos said half-heartedly. In truth, **Portal Master's actually don't use portals on themselves. **Due to the unpleasant...side-effects. "And besides, last time. I woke up an Arkyean Conquertron! I'm hoping for something more..." Kaos said grinning.

"But sir-"

"SILLANCE FOOL!" Kaos shouted at the tall troll. "Now, stay here and keep an eye on Mumm-ra, I left a protection charm for you on the desk..." He then jumped on the portal, lantern in hand and shouted. "PORTAL! TAKE ME HOME!"

Nothing happened at first, but then, The dark portal master spazzed out of control as electricity course through his body before disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving the troll alone to grumble.

* * *

To be continued. please review.


	30. Chapter 30

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 29: Attack on Motleyville. Part 1**

**Fixed a few names. Sorry for the inconvenienced... **

* * *

The Feliner shook and jaunted through the clouds as it's temporary pilot, Jet-Vac tried to learn the controls. "Sorry, about that last bit of turbulence!" Jet-vac shouted to his passengers. "But I think I figure out how this bird flies." He then resumed to the controls. "Okay then, This level makes it go...This latch must be important...no, wait. that's the glove compartment- Whoops. Was that knob supposed to come off?"

"...We're going to die." Panthro said groaning sickly. The attitude starting to get to him.

Lion-o was too busy thinking to notice the sudden turbulence. "You been awfully quiet recently," Cheetara said sitting next to him. "Not even Jet-Vac's flying got you started..."

"Huh? Oh." Lion-o said noticing the cleric's presence. "Sorry, been thinking lately...About what Salmandar said." Lion-o then straighten his posture. "Why would Kaos be after Mumm-ra? And to use his own magic against him..."

"The magic that trapped my teacher in that lantern is very ancient...Kaos wouldn't know how to use it even if he did repair it..." Cheetara said thinking as well.

"...Unless he had a source of information about the magic that's used in our world..." Lion-o confirmed the cleric.

"True..." Cheetara said before the Feliner suddenly jerked forward.

"Sorry about that! A bunch of ducks just flew by." Jet-Vac said still shaken up.

"...You and that Tessa seemed to be getting along." Cheetara said changing the subject.

"Oh, We're just friends at the moment. Nothing special!" Lion-o said waving both hands in front of his face. He then lowered them before turning the other way. "I don't want to set off a bad impression of me..."

"...Are you still recovering?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-o then lowered his head. "...About Pumyra...? Yes...No! 'sigh' I don't know..." Lion-o said conflicted. "...I know that she betrayed us...but I have a feeling that it was all my fault...If I just turned around-!"

"Let it go Lion-o...We'll find her and try to reason with her..." Cheetara said patting the king's shoulder.

"Thanks..." Lion-o said relaxing. "Tygra's really lucky to have you."

"Just as your lucky to have Tessa when you nearly fell out of that tree."

"Oh, Har Har." Lion-o faked laughed. He then turned serious before saying. "What matters now that we get to Sharpfin's island..." Suddenly the ship jerked again. "...If we survive that is..." Lion-o said with worry.

* * *

"Here we are. MotleyVille!" Jet-Vac said as he hopped off the Feliner's boarding ramp and onto the orange earth. Surrounded them were mounds of discarded scraps of metal and machinery, a tumbleweed tumbled through the area.

"...Kinda was expecting this from a smuggler..." Panthro said looking around. He then took interest in a pile of machine parts. "Oh, will you look at this!" He then pulled a shiny mint-condition part from the pile. "Why would someone just throw a perfectly good cylinder in the garbage?"

"Hey, That's Sharpfin's chop shop!" Fire Kracken said pointing at a building hidden by the scrap metal.

The group then moved forward, Panthro pocketed the cylinder for the Alpha ThunderTank. As they moved through the scrap yard, past the engines and broken bits. They were being followed...

The group were soon standing on the doorway of SharpFin's place. Jet-Vac then notice the doorbell and gave it a press. "Now, then. When we meet SharpFin. Let me do the talking. He'll recognize us Skylanders, but he will find you ThunderCats a bit shady..."

"Sure, we'll let you handle it." Lion-o said before they heard something moving underneath them.

Suddenly, a trap door opened up under the group. Causing the team to fall into the darkness below.

The trap door then closed as Vultair and KrankCase, along with a platoon of wooden Evilkin, Came out from their hiding place. "...What are you waiting for? Get in there!" Vultair shouted at the Evilkin. The wooden creature then gestured to the others before closing in on SharpFin's shop.

* * *

Lion-o let out a pained grunt upon landed on the metal surface. He quickly got up and drew the sword of omens...Only to lose his grip on it when his friends landed ontop of him. The sword was flung through the air, clanking against the metal flooring before landed at the feet of a silhouetted form. The group got up and realized they were in a cage... Scratch that. A _suspended_ cage that hung over a giant car compactor!

"Lion-o, you gotta cut us out of this cage!" Panthro said to the king. Lion-o then reached for the sword. Only to find it's missing.

"Guys! I dropped the sword of Omens, I have no idea where it is!" He told the group with panic.

"Well, Well, Well." A voice sounded out. The group turned and saw a light-blue shark, wearing a black shirt, a red leather coat and black trousers walking out of the shadows. He was supporting himself with a walking stick and had a gold fin add-on attached to his dorsal fin on his back. He took a few steps before stopping to pick up the Sword of Omens. "Never seen something like this before..." SharpFin said trying to appraised the weapon.

"Uh, We sort of need that sword. So can you give it back to the red-haired king now?" Jet-Vac said to the dirt shark.

SharpFin's eyes widen upon noticing the Skylanders. "Wha- You cats are involve with Master Koar?" SharpFin said looking at the other Skylanders.

"Set them down, SharpFin. They are my friends."

Lion-o then immediately recognized that voice. "Jorma!"

Lion-o looked to the left and saw the old canine standing on a metal walkway. "Gone beyond the sky, did ya Lion-o?" He said before turning towards the shark and yelling. "Let them go! They mean no harm."

SharpFin nodded before tapping his cane on the floor. A few other sharks suddenly emerge from a nearby patch of dirt before running over to the crane controls and starting it up. The crane then moved the caged over to SharpFin before lowering it to the floor. SharpFin then walked over to the cage and undid the latch. The cage door opened, and the group stepped out onto the main floor.

"Sorry about that. Can never be too careful around these parts." SharpFin said before swiftly tossing the sword at Lion-o, which he caught by the handle. "The name's SharpFin. A simple business man dealing in hard to find...desirables...That others would frown upon...Thought Koar had forgotten all about me..."

The three cats then looked at each other before hearing the sound of light whirling. "I believe you know my partner, Jorma." SharpFin as the make-ship elevator carried the dog down to them. "Come. Let's go talk in the galley, much more nicer than this place." SharpFin said turning and gesturing the group to follow him. The group, along with Jorma. Followed after the Dealer.

* * *

To be continued. please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 30: Attack on Motleyville. Part 2**

* * *

"Shortly after those floating islands appeared, I was out, searching for parts to sell in my shop." Jorma started. The group was sitting down at a large table in SharpFin's galley. A few of SharpFin's lackeys were setting food on the table. "While out scavenging. I encountered SharpFin and his crew. Who had come to Third Earth on the hunt for treasure and machine parts...I found them scrounging through what was left of the ThunderTank..."

"There wasn't much since you salvage most of the parts for that airship of yours..." SharpFin said on Jorma's behalf. "When I met your friend, we got to talking and found out we had a lot in common..." SharpFin said looking at the dog with interest.

"And when he offered me a trip to his shop in the CloudBreak islands, Well, I couldn't resist!" Jorma said sheepishly, he then gestured outside an indoor window that peered out into SharpFin's garage. There, a sleek speedboat airship was docked. "That ship of his is the finest piece of tech I ever seen! Got us here in six hours!" Jorma then looked at SharpFin. "And I hate to admit...But SharpFin's skill's in machinery _surpass _mine by a landslide..."

SharpFin waved his hand disagreeing the complement. "_Please, _I just been in the mechanic business for twelve years, I mostly do smuggling...And besides, I didn't build everything here, _Please!" _SharpFin then chuckled before saying with a sly tone: "_I got people for that."_

"Master Koar doesn't seemed to like you, why is that?" Lion-o asked the smuggler. SharpFin then sighed before replying.

"He doesn't hate me, But...Then again. Why wouldn't he like me? He's a Portal Master, His kind ain't supposed to get involve with common criminals." SharpFin explain. "He probably doesn't show his distrust of me because of his Father..." SharpFin then started thinking before saying. "His father was always the understanding kind of guy, He didn't care that you had scaley skin or fluffy ears...He didn't care if you had a record of bad deeds on you...What you do afterwards...what you do with your life from then on...Is probably more interesting than in your past!"

"He sounds like a wonderful person...But why would Koar find the things you do...Unpleasant." Cheetara said to SharpFin.

"...Sometimes, Koar has a hard time accepting the truth in other people's hearts." SharpFin said getting up from his chair, He then realize something. "Say, why did Koar send you out here?"

"We need your help." Lion-o started. "Mumm-ra, the everliving. Is planning to take over both our worlds...But now, we fear that Koar's enemy, Kaos is plotting something behind his back...We need your Anti-Magnetic Field Generator."

"Well...Why didn't you say so!" SharpFin exclaimed before tapping his cane with glee. "Anything to mess with old baldy...But there's a slight problem-"

Suddenly, one of his lackeys burst through the galley door and shouted. "Boss! EvilKin are ramshacking the shop!"

"GRawwww!" SharpFin groaned annoyed. "Kaos is now. On. My. List!"

"His list?" Panthro said to Jorma, who merely shrugged.

Suddenly, a beam of green energy burst past the lackey shark's dorsal fin. Causing him to run inside and take cover. The group quickly ran out into the garage, SharpFin then hit a switch on the walkway railing, causing the blast door to the innermost workshop to open. EvilKin energy beams started flying out as the wooden creatures started to advance.

"SharpFin, these things are made out of wood!" Lion-o shouted taking cover behind a few metal crates. He then quickly drew the Sword of Omens and stabbed one of them. Causing it to fall to pieces.

"EvilKin!" SharpFin said pulling out a flintlock pistol that was hosted inside his coat and shooting at several of them. "Soulless wooden henchmen! KrankCase's handiwork I bet..."

"Well, let's grab that generator and get out of here!" Panthro shouted as he picked up an oil barrel and threw it at the wooden creatures, Knocking them down. SharpFin then quickly shot at the barrel, causing it to explode, Sending wooden pieces everywhere.

"Uh, Yeah about that," SharpFin said shooting at four EvilKin, but one got through when he had to reload. "Problem, Small one...Miniscule really." He said as he took his cane and jabbed the fourth EvilKin with it. Causing it to fall onto the ground. He then looked at Lion-o and Panthro and said: "I actually haven't **built **it yet." He said chuckling.

"That's a small problem!?" Lion-o yelled.

"No worry, I have all the parts for it. All we have to do is get to my private Workshop and...well, finish it." SharpFin said gesturing the group to follow him through the ruined workshop area, running past broken wooden EvilKin. "...I for one would like to give the guys who attacked my house a piece of my mind..." He grumbled.

* * *

To be continued. Please Review.


	32. Chapter 32

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 31: Attack on Motleyville. Part 3**

* * *

The EvilKin searched through each room, looking for the enemy. Vultair and KrankCase walked side-by-side. "Why would the lord of the Thundercats be here of all places?" Vultair murmured to the goblin.

"Don't know, But the sooner we deal with him, the sooner we can deal with Mumm-ra..." Dr KrankCase answered, he then called the EvilKin before they headed off down the corridor. After the two were out of sight, a large vent grate on the wall began to shake before the screws came loose and landed on the floor, the vent was pushed to the side as SharpFin peered out and waved to the others behind them.

"...Alright, the birdbrain and wood ankle are gone..." SharpFin whispered to the others. Jorma was the first to climb out along with Lion-o.

"So that was Dr KrankCase just now...Seems like you and him could hit it off, hey Panthro?" Lion-o said to the general as he stepped out from the vent.

"Don't joke, king." Jorma scolded. "KrankCase is a master in technology. But from what I heard from SharpFin's lackeys, it's the _forbidding _kind, More forbidding than the stuff Mumm-ra uses..." He then showed a worried look and said. "He created those wooden monsters from a strange green goo...I don't want to know how he made a life-giving slime."

"...And I definitely do not want to stick around to find out what he meant by "Deal" With me..." Lion-o said before turning to SharpFin and saying. "Where's your workshop?"

"Outside, by the cliff, Being away from the noise of the chop shop helps me focus..." SharpFin replied before gesturing them to follow. "We can get to the inventory room. The others probably gathered by now."

The Skylanders that came with Lion-o climbed out of the vent and followed after the group.

* * *

The valve on the metal door turned before SharpFin burst through, The group were in a storage room were other Dirt Sharks from SharpFin's gang had gathered. SharpFin then closed the door behind them, and turned the valve and sealed them in. "That should hold it..." SharpFin said before turning to one of his lackeys. "Socket! Give us access to the Hologyser security room!"

Socket, a dirt shark wearing goggles, nodded before walking over to a shelf and pushing it to the side, a door was hidden there. He then opened it, inside was a chair sitting in front of a series of monitors. Socket then climbed into the chair and turned a valve that was connected to a pipe by the monitors. The screens blipped to life as different images showed up on the screens.

"This is some pretty advanced stuff you have here..." Panthro said looking at the screens. "...Hey! There they are!" Panthro shouted pointing to a screen, there, Vultair and KrankCase were talking to each other in one of the garages.

"Looks like they're in garage B8." Socket said adjusting the hologyser pressure.

"It's just a straight shot to my workshop..." SharpFin said before pointing to a nearby vent. "We can take the vents to garage A9. That's the closest point to out back. Socket! Stay here and look after the security room."

"Alrighty, Here." Socket said before opening one of the drawers that was mounted near the chair and pulled out a device. "Take this FarSpeaker, So we can stay in touch."

"Good thinking, Socket." SharpFin said taking the device and storing it in his coat.

In a few minutes, Panthro had yanked the Vent Cover loose and threw it to the side. Lion-o, Cheetara, SharpFin. Along with Wash Buckler, Magma Charge, Jet-Vac, Ignitor and the Bomb Skylander, CountDown. dropped into the vent duct, it was a windy corridor of fans and cobwebs. Suddenly, they heard a grunt and some metal twisting. They looked up and saw Panthro's legs were dangling over them.

_"_**Uh oh..." **Socket said over the Farspeaker.

"Hey! I-I'm stuck!" Panthro yelled before starting to struggle, his legs flailing.

"Looks, like your friend's a **little too big for the Surveillance Room air ducts entrance." **SharpFin said before chuckling.

"We'll get Panthro unstuck. Just keep moving!" Fire Kracken said through a small opening in the vent where Panthro was wedged. "Alright, Fellow Skylanders! Grab onto Panthro AND HEAVE!"

"Wait!? WHAT!?" Panthro yelled as he started flailing again. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE- OWWWW!"

"HEAVE...HO!" The skylanders that didn't get in the vent before Panthro plugged it started to chant as they started to pull on the General.

"THATS MY FACE! OWOWOW! NOT SO HARD!" Panthro yelled as the Skylanders pulled again.

"HEAVE...HO!"

"HEAVE, HO!

"HEAVEEEEE! HOOOO!"

"This might take a while..." Cheetara said turning to Lion-o. "I doubt they'll be able to dislodge Panthro's dense form..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Panthro shouted over his pained grunts.

"The Skylanders can handle it up there." Lion-o said to Cheetara before turning to the other heroes and nodded. "It's just us from here on out, Can I count on you?"

The Skylanders looked at each other before Jet-Vac spoke up. "We are at your beck and call, Your Majesty! Just say the word!"

"Then let's get that generator." Lion-o said to the small team before looking towards SharpFin. "Lead the way SharpFin."

The group then followed after the smuggler, into the dark air ducts.

* * *

"HEAVE HO! HEAVE HO!" The Skylanders that stay behind chanted as they pulled on Panthro's arms. His arms were stretch out halfway across the room when suddenly, their grip slip, causing the metal hands to recoil back to Panthro, just to hit him in the face.

"How do I keep ending up in these types of situations?" Panthro asked himself. The Skylanders merely looked at each other.

* * *

To be continued. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 32: Attack on Motleyville. Part 4**

* * *

"...For the last time, corpse bride. I have no clue what you're talking about." WolfGang said biting down on the drumstick, He was in his quarters eating lunch when Pumyra stormed in and started shooting questions.

"Stop denying it! Your "Boss" Is plotting something!" Pumyra shouted slamming both hands on the table. "Lord Mumm-ra hadn't been able to use the majority of his powers, and he just sensed the biggest spike of evil magic he ever felt somewhere in a region called CloudBreak." She started to stare at WolfGang, ready to murder him. "It been worrying both my lord AND the Ancient Spirits of Evil. The dark magic somehow surpass theirs by fifty-percent, FIFTY-PERCENT!"

"I'm just a mercenary these days, Kaos hired me to be muscles...I don't involve myself with groups, ever since that whole CloudCracker fiasco." He said picking up his harp and started to strum a tune before playing a quick tune and shouting. "I'M GOING SOLO, YEAH!"

"Well, how much did he pay you to keep that muzzle of yours close?" Pumyra said arms cross, Now THAT really annoyed WolfGang.

"...Look, Shouldn't you be spooning with that mummified lover of yours in some...I Dunno, A coffin or something?" WolfGang said enraging her further.

"YOU-!" She then calmed herself down. "I don't have time for this, Have fun playing with your harp."

Pumyra then turned to leave, but not before she heard WolfGang say: "Have fun with your trainwreck of a fiance! I be sure to send wedding cards to the retirement home!"

"DROP DEAD!"

"TOO LATE FOR THAT, CORPSE BRIDE!" WolfGang countered. "I DIED YEARS AGO! WHILE YOU DIED SIX MONTHS AGO!"

Pumyra then ran away in a heated fury. "...I'm kinda jealous at Mumm-ra, She's hot." WolfGang said strumming his guitar as soon as she was out of earshot. "...Too bad I can't find any evidence that he's using her...That'll really-"

_Wait..._

What if he _was _using her. WolfGang thought for a moment, He knew that Pumyra wanted to kill Lion-o, but not the rest of catkind. If he could catch Mumm-ra saying something that was against his word for Pumyra. According to the information he caught up with. Pumyra was twisted by the bitter feelings in her heart, Allowing Mumm-ra to command her thoughts, changing how she felt. _But, _It those feeling of hatred and betrayal were redirected to Mumm-ra...

He blinked. What was he thinking!? He's not interested in that...CAT!

However, as he looked towards the table, and saw his audio recorder sitting there. He started to have very, VERY, conflicting thoughts.

* * *

_"Our patience is wearing thin, Mumm-ra."_

The four statues in Mumm-ra sanctum spoke in an eerie and at the same time. The voices belonging to Mumm-ra's "Masters"

"Please, Forgive me." Mumm-ra apologized to the Spirits. "But my powers have been failing me, And I can only see beyond the boundary of WoodBurrow..."

_"You're fortunate that we're now in the very world we were exiled from..." _The Spirits spoke again, Before they went silent.

Mumm-ra looked up. "Is something wrong?"

_"This...Magic...It's power is similar to...Impossible...We sense he was destroyed by the Core of Light...Could his powers...?" _The Spirits then trailed off before saying. "_Be on your guard Mumm-ra. Because there are more things to fear besides chaos..." _The statues eyes began to dim as the Spirits faded away.

"Chaos?" Mumm-ra said thinking before a thought came over. _"Kaos..."_

"I need another Magic User...Someone who's powers rival that of that Kaos..." Mumm-ra said before peering into the portal. A image of a black skinned creature, wearing a purple cloak, brown shoes, and white gloves. Was sitting on a metal bench humming to himself. "...A spell punk? Yes! Their uncontrollable playful behavior makes them..._Unpredictable..."_

Mumm-ra laughed silently as the image grew clearer.

* * *

"Vultures...Nature's cruelest mistake..." Jet-Vac said peering through a vent grate and seeing Vultair and KrankCase in one of the garages.

"I hear ya. Let just keep it down." Lion-o said as he gestured them to follow him. After a few minute, they arrive at their destination. Lion-o then cut the grate in half before the group leaped out and followed them towards the exit door. Lion-o grabbed the valve and turned it. However, it stopped at a certain point. SharpFin then gave it a try.

"No! It's rusted shut!" SharpFin shouted before smacking it with anger.

"STAND BACK!" Everyone turned and saw CountDown running towards them, carrying a chair. He then smashed the chair against the door, no effect.

"Well, that worked-not-at-all." Wash Buckler insulted. Causing the bomb to turn a little red.

"Well, what would YOU do?" CountDown shouted at the octopus. The fuse on his head starting to burn. That gave the pirate an ideal.

"Yeah...I hate to say it but...Maybe if you were a little more hollow headed, you would understand." Wash Buckler said with the smuggest of tones.

"WHAT..." CountDown said as the clock on his lack of a neck started to tick and the fuse starting to burn faster.

"We...May want to take cover." Jet-Vac said pulling on the king's arm.

"Sorry, let me put it in dumb terms. Sorry that I'm not good. But I'll try!" Wash Buckler then made a stupid look and said: _"DUHHHHHH..."_

That was the last and final straw. Wash Buckler then quickly jumped behind cover as CountDown's face turned bright red and exploded!

Everyone came out from behind cover and saw that in the doors place was a hole, Countdown's outburst destroyed most of the garage wall.

"Great job, CountDown!" Lion-o said coming out from behind cover and walking over to the bomb.

"Thanks...What did I do again?" CountDown asked before Lion-o picked him up and ran outside towards the others.

"There's my workshop!" SharpFin shouted. "Let's...Oh boy."

SharpFin slowly stopped when he saw something fall in front of the group. In front of the group was a large metal mech supported by four legs. It also had a propeller mounted on the roof of the mech. It had the appearance of a giant insect

**"Hey, Do you like my ride. Built it myself!" **Dr KrankCase said over the loudspeaker that was installed on the machine. Lion-o looked closely and saw both KrankCase and Vultair sitting behind a glass dome that marked the cockpit.

"Dr KrankCase." Lion-o said as he drew his weapon. "Hey, did you built that out of the parts around here?"

**"Oh, you're hysterical...No, the parts were from the wreckage of Mumm-ra's mechs." **KrankCase explained shifting the mech into a fighting stance.

"I overheard you plotting something against Mumm-ra." Lion-o said waving the sword around in a parry style. "What's the matter, Vultair? Got tired kissing up to Mumm-ra?"

**"Oh, that's the way things goes." **Vultair said over the intercom. **"The powerful gets overthrown by the cleverest...Mumm-ra's fall is coming, and I for one, want to be out of the impact range when he hits the ground."**

"So, in other words, you use your skills as a world-class Suck-up, to be on the winning side?" Jet-Vac asked with a smug look on his beak.

**"...Why you little, wingless-!" **Vultair nearly cursed over the microphone. **"You're about to lose that smart beak of yours!"**

"Well, it time to meet your new prison cell, Vultair!" Jet-Vac said getting in a fighting stance. "Because you're going to answer for putting all those birds in danger!"

**"So that King told you what I did, hmm? It was their own fault!" **Vultair shouted again. **"Those, traitors refuse to see me as a leader! GARBAGE! THEY'RE ALL GARBAGE! Just like you filthy land dwellers!"**

**"Wow...You have control freak issues..." **Dr KrankCase said before Vultair shouted again.

**SHUT UP AND DRIVE YOU TOAD!" **

The team of Skylanders got in a fighting stance as the mech charge towards them.

* * *

To be continued. Please Review


	34. Chapter 34

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 33: Attack on Motleyville. Final: Vs Vultair.**

* * *

The mechanical arm from KrankCase's mech swung down at Jet-Vac and Ignitor. The two Skylanders jumped out of the way at the last second. Ignitor then leapt at the arm and stabbed his blade into it, pinning it down. **"Hey! I can't get loose!" **KrankCase yelled as he pulled on the controls. The mech made a screeching sound as it pulled back. Wash Buckler then climbed on the arm and onto the dome window and began to beat on it with his cutlass.

"Hey! Come on out of there and fight us like a man!" Wash Buckler yelled as he continued to make cracks across the glass. KrankCase and Vultair looked at each other for a moment.

"KrankCase, there seems to be an insect on the window..." Vultair said to insult the pirate. The goblin then nodded before clicking the window wipers on. The pirate was squirted with cleaning spray before being shoved off by the wipers. "Is there any weapons on this thing?!" Vultair shouted.

"Yes, I always come prepared," KrankCase said before typing in some commands on the console. "Time to show the world! We goblins are true masters of tech!"

"Jorma! SharpFin!" Lion-o yelled at the two as he fought against the mech's other tendril. "Get to the workshop! It's too dangerous out here!"

"We'll get starting on that generator while you take care of this tin can!" SharpFin shouted before he and Jorma made a dash towards the workshop.

Lion-o then sliced through the left tendril, just as Cheetara helped Ignitor tear off the right. Leaving the mech wobbling. Suddenly, something popped out of both sides of the mech. **"Try these Heat-Seeking Missiles!" **KrankCase shouted as he started to fire at the group. Magna Charge zipped by the group, just as the missiles were about to hit. Using his wheel's magnetic power, He got the warheads to follow him instead. He then made a u-turn and stopped, and send the missiles at the mech. The Mech quickly swerve to the side and began to wobble even more.

"Cheetara! Magna Charge!" CountDown yelled before pulling off his bomb head and tossing to Magna Charge. The two looked at each other and nodded, The two speeded off as Magna Charge circled around the mech while Cheetara starting to leap across the piles of metal, getting higher with every leap, She then kicked off into the sky just when Magna Charge wound up and threw CountDown's head into the air. Cheetara caught the bomb's head. "Please be gentle." CountDown said pleading to the cleric.

"I'll try!" She replied before curling up into a ball and started to somersault, gaining momentum as she did before throwing CountDown at the mech. The explosion was enough to knock the mech onto the ground. The dome window broke, causing Vultair to tumble out.

"...Filthy...land garbage..." Vultair said coughing as he did. "It...Doesn't matter..." He replied as KrankCase started to pull levers, causing the mech to dislodge the legs, and the propeller to start spinning. "Kaos is at his labs in this region. With me and KrankCase by his side, we'll unlock the secrets of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Bringing a new rule of- HEY!" Vultair suddenly shouted when he saw KrankCase abandoning him in what was left in the mech. "Get back here you traitor!"

The mech was already a speck off the horizon, Vultair couldn't believe it. He was **double-cross himself!**

"This...This..." He started before turning to the heroes and yelling. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I COULD'VE BEEN THE RULER OF AVISTA! IF IT WERN"T FOR YOU...YOU...CATS!"**

Suddenly, a cyan aura surrounded Vultair as he spread his wings and flapped into the air. _"Lion-o!" _The gauntlet blipped to life as Koar patched himself through. "_Air Elemental! This is our chance! Vultair has no one to back him up, I'll send a Trap Master to your location, Standby for portal link!"_

The gauntlet blipped as the Vultair used the power of air to pick up large pieces of metal and started to throw them at the group. The gauntlet started to blip faster. Lion-o then quickly raised the Spirit Shield as they were pelted with metal. Suddenly, a rift opened up a few feet in the air.

**SUMMONING!**

**AIR TRAP MASTER!**

**"Gust and Glory!"**

Suddenly, a crystal boomerang smacked right into Vultair, knocking him onto the ground. It then returned to the thrower. "Sorry I'm late!" Gusto said walking up to the group. "Is this the vulture problem you wanted me to deal with?" He said gesturing to Vultair, who was now getting up.

"He's all yours..." Lion-o said stepping out of the way, He knew that the trap master could handle things from here. Gusto then charged at the Vulture. But not before Vultair quickly flew up into the air.

"Shame you don't have wings, Trap Master. I'm a born flyer, while you were cursed with that gut!" Vultair said laughing.

"Vultair!" Gusto called to the bird before saying. "Stomach jokes are totally improvised." He then began to inhale, pulling the bird closer before striking him across the face. The Vulture chuckled before saying. "I been through dozens of close combat simulations back on Avista...This will be quick." The two then began close quarters combat, Vultair striking at him with his staff and Gusto striking back with his boomerang. He suddenly exhaled at the bird, blowing him back into a junk pile. Vultair was starting to shake from his injuries, but he could still fight. He then charged at the Trap Master and fought with all his might. Gusto merely dodge his attacks before striking harder and faster then before. Causing Vultair started to sweat as he desperately blocked the air onii's swings. Gusto finished his attack raid with a sweep from his boomerang, sending the bird into a junk pile. Jet-Vac then landed in front of Gusto when Vultair quickly took off into the air.

"I'll handle the buzzer from here!" Jet-Vac yelled before shifting his pack into overdrive and shooting after Vultair. High above the junkyard, Jet-Vac was slowly closing in on the vulture.

"Stay away from me you wingless reject!" Vultair screamed before flapping his wings harder. Jet-Vac then started to barrel roll before ramming into Vultair's back and piledriving him into the ground below.

As the dust cloud started to settle, Jet-Vac flew out of the cloud and landed in front of Lion-o. "Now's your chance! Vultair's weak enough for a trap!" Jet-Vac said as the dust cleared, revealing a injured vulture. **"Use an air trap to ground this bird for good!"**

Lion-o nodded before reaching for the bag full of traps. He pulled out an light blue trap, in the shape of a bird. It began to glow in Vultair's presence. Upon seeing the glowing trap, the weakened avian began to make a fly for it. Lion-o then prepared to throw the trap. Suddenly light began to pour from the trap as it charged up.

**"Vultair! It's time to face the price for your actions!" **Lion-o roared before throwing the trap, it broke apart upon getting closer to Vultair and transformed into a cyran ball of light. Suddenly, Traptanium chains shot out of the orb and aimed for Vultair.

"Wha- Release me!" Vultair ordered as the chains started to wrap around his arms and legs and started to drag him towards the orb. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE! THIS...WILL...NOT..._**STANDDDDD!" **_Those were Vultair's final words when he was dragged into the orb and faded into it's light.

The orb then compressed itself back into it's trap form. The Trap landed on the yellow soil, now glowing lightly. It stopped glowing and started to shake. _"Huh? Wait...What is this place? WAIT! NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT THIS SECOND!" _It was Vultair's voice that was now coming from the trap. Lion-o then stepped forward and picked up the crystal.

"So, How do like your new home?" Lion-o said smugly he then looked closely at the trap and saw Vultair's form inside.

_"Release me! I demand it!" _Vultair cried out from within his new cage. _"It's cramped! And my wings are getting crumpled...And it's smells like...Mustard?"_

"I never seen magic as powerful as this before..." Cheetara said getting a closer look. "He's been completely sealed! I heard about spirit sealing, But this is the first time I seen both the body and the spirit sealed together at the same time."

"I better put you somewhere safe for now...Or put you somewhere where you won't bother us." Lion-o said to the trap before slipping it into his traveler's pouch and quickly sealed it up, while keeping any sounds in. "That's one general down...Come on! let's go check on SharpFin and Jorma." Lion-o said before he and others headed off towards the private workshop.

* * *

_"...And we will continue with more information on the mystery world that suddenly appeared. This is Chill Bill, sigh-"_

**"SMASH!"**

A boxing glove suddenly smashed the radio. Waking the guard Mabu that was sleeping on a nearby chair. "H-Hey! I was listening to that!" The guard yelled at the prisoner.

"Too much radio is bad for you." Spellwick, the spell punk said holding a hand cannon with a spring sticking out of the barrel, which was attached to the boxing glove. "Ever heard of reading?" He asked giggling before the guard snagged the prank gadget from the spell punk.

"...How does he keep sneaking this stuff in here?" The guard said throwing the cannon into a trunk, labeled "Contraband" and walking off into another area of the prison ship. Leaving the spell punk alone in his cell.

"...Those Skylanders sure know how to ruin a good day...And now, I'm here, behind traptainum reinforce bars." Spellwick said sitting back on his bench.

Suddenly. The vent that was on the ceiling in front of Spellwick's cell broke open and two figures landed before them. To Spellwick, one was a female cat with an mean look on her face and the other was a dog with a twisted look in his eyes.

"Are you the one they call "Spellwick"?" Pumyra asked the punk.

"Why..." Spellwick then quickly checked the palm of his glove for an answer. "Yes! But who's wants to know?"

"We're recruiting for Mumm-ra's army, and we need a magic user as skilled-" Pumyra started but was interrupted by Spellwick.

"BORING!" Spellwick said before laying down on the bench.

"...I'm starting to like this guy." Kaynar said as Pumyra started to growl.

"Listen here you little-OW!" She started as she grabbed the bars but quickly recoiled when she was nearly electrocuted.

"Careful there sunshine!" Spellwick began jokingly. "Those bars are made out of traptainum. Keeps villains like you and me in our place!"

"Sorry about the cat's negotiation tactics." Kaynar said breaking the lock on the door, allowing the Spell punk to escape. "But she is new to the criminal lifestyle."

"Oh, really?" Spellwick said before asking. "Did you replace all of the underwear in a town with cactus underwear?"

"Ooh, that's sounds cruel." Kaynar said chuckling a little. "Did they thank you for it?"

"Nope, but they did dance for joy!" Spellwick said before giggling. "I suppose you did any better?"

"Well, I once ate several of my own cellmates, raw..." Kaynar said darkly towards the spell punk.

"Did you pillage several villages?" SpellPunk said trying to intimidate the dog. "AND froze them over!"

"I pillaged TEN villages AND burned them to the ground!" Kaynar said hungrily.

"Were you cruel and unusual!?" Spellwick shouted at Kaynar, getting into his face.

"THE CRUELEST I EVER BEEN!" Kaynar shouted pushing against Spellwick. The two were growling at each other, suddenly, they both smiled and embraced each other.

"Where have you been all my life!" Spellwick cried out climbing on Kaynar's shoulder.

"I been standing on a dirtball of a world waiting for you, you psychopath!" Kaynar answered before the two started laughing as Pumyra started to facepalm herself.

Suddenly, Kaynar whispered something to Spellwick, which he nodded agreeing. "...I think I'll join this game of yours...Could be...Fun..." Spellwick said looking at Pumyra with a murderous look.

* * *

Oh boy...This is going to be a recipe for chaos.

To be continued, please review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 34: Return to WoodBurrow.**

* * *

**Previously.**

**With Vultair caged. Our heroes focus on the threat at hand. As SharpFin and Jorma worked desperately on the machine needed to dive to the bottom of the Shrouded Trench. Meanwhile, Kaos, plots to usurp Mumm-ra's leadership...By using Mumm-ra's own magic against him!**

* * *

"Hold it study, Jorma!" SharpFin barked as he connected the wires within a machine. Jorma was holding the hatch open for SharpFin to work.

"Remember. Positive to negative and Negative to positive." Jorma reminded.

"Hey, Mutt! I know my magnetic directions!" SharpFin replied annoyed. "Just hand me that spark torch..."

Jorma then handed the tool to the shark. SharpFin grabbed the torch from the dog, the sound of static was heard from within the machine as SharpFin welded the wires to their places as Lion-o and the others came into the work area. "We captured Vultair!" Lion-o said to the two.

"That's impressive...But why isn't he with you?" Jorma asked, Lion-o replied by reaching in his pouch and pulling out Vultair's trap.

"_Release Me! NOW!" _Vultair squawked as he began to beat the walls of his prison.

"Oof, That's Vultair alright...Is he bound by that crystal? Remarkable." Jorma said as he examine the trap.

"Thanks to Master Koar, Is that generator done?" Lion-o replied as he put the trap away. SharpFin slightly cursed when he hit his head when he tried to pull out of the machine.

"Ow, We got the chassis ready, but we're going to need some help putting the finishing touches on this beauty." SharpFin said rubbing the spot where he bumped his head.

"Mags might help, she's more into metal and gears..." Panthro said walking in behind Lion-o with the rest of the Skylanders. "She designed the Drill Knuckles for my arms...Shame I didn't get the chance to test them on that bone-picker." Panthro grumpily said before holding up his hand and transformed it into it's drill form.

"I see you got out." Cheetara said gesturing to the general, to which he scoffed.

"...No thanks to these weak as twig soldiers." Panthro growled in his group's direction. "I seen more muscle on a sand squid! When we get back to the WorldHeart I'm going to have to join Buzz's training regiment as an instructor...And maybe toughen you up. You showed no determination when you were pulling me free!"

_"That's because you told us to stop pulling the whole time..." _Panthro's group of Skylanders all thought at the same time.

* * *

"It was total chaos, Tessa!" Lion-o told the chieftess as the two walked through the Great Hollow, Dusk was now sitting on WoodBurrow. Lion-o and the others were returned to the WorldHeart tomorrow. "...KrankCase's mech tried to crush us with it's giant arms, But Ignitor pinned the first one down while I lopped off the second one." Lion-o continued as he recounted what had happened at the scrapyard.

"So, did you manage to take it down?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, Thanks to Cheetara, Magna Charge, and CountDown. KrankCase abandon Vultair to save his own hide, Then Koar brought the Trap Master Gusto to weakened Vultair for me to trap, Oh!" Lion-o then stopped for a moment to reached into his pouch and pulled out the trap. "Tessa, Meet Vultair. Vultair, Meet Tessa."

_"...Am I just a trophy now?" _Vultair asked annoyed before a thought came over Lion-o.

"...Say, You said something about Kaos' labs, what's that's about?" Lion-o asked.

_"If you must know, Kaos is working on trying to control Mumm-ra's magic, I WAS going to be there to help when that traitor deserted me!" _Vultair replied grudgingly.

"Thank's Vultair. You've been some help." Lion-o said before shoving the trap back into his pouch before the vulture could say anything else. "How's Tygra doing? Is he fully healed?"

"The doctor says he should be up in an hour...What are you planning?" Tessa asked eyeing the lion suspiciously.

"Tessa...I need you to do me a favor..." Lion-o started. Earning a confuse look from the fox.

* * *

"I really think we should wait for the others!" Tessa said to Lion-o as the two rode Whiskers through the night. Normally, Riding Birds sleep during the night, However, this was a special case, Whisker got a full day of rest and was wide awake for the night flight.

"I left a note explaining everything on the nightstand by Tygra's bed!" Lion-o replied. "They'll catch up to us!"

"Well, Okay, I trust you, but..." Tessa started. "Kaos' lab isn't a pleasant place to visit. I should know, I was once a prisoner there." Whiskers then closed into a rundown fortress with unimaginably high walls. Whiskers flew over the walls with the littlest of ease.

"There! That building down there!" Lion-o shouted as he pointed to one of the labs below them, all the lights were on in the building. "Kaos and KrankCase have't to be in there."

"Whiskers, Take us in!" Tessa said to her feathered friend, the bird squawked before diving towards the building. The bird then landed on the balcony for the two to get off.

"Wow..." Lion-o said as he took in the view. "Kaos must've had a lot of time on his hands to build all of this..."

"One of the perks of being a leader I guess..." Tessa said as a thought came over her. "So, What's it's like, Being a leader?"

"It's...Really hard." Lion-o replied. "Everyone's always relying on you, and you have to make choices. It can be really frustrating."

"Tell me about it..." Tessa said pouting as she put an elbow on the stone railing of the balcony. "Being Chieftess leaves me little time for adventuring."

"...Come on, Let's find those two." Lion-o said gesturing to the balcony doors. Tessa then ordered Whiskers to wait for them here, before following the king through the doorway. The two were standing in a destroyed room with a giant hole in the floor, a piece of rope was hanging, tied to a support beam in the roof. Lion-o jumped onto the rope and slid down it into a dark lab, Tessa followed after him and landed next to the king. The two were behind some machinery that shielded them from plain sight.

"...-Is that stupid vulture!?"

"...Be patient, They probably got caught up along the way."

Lion-o and Tessa began to hear voices, they quickly got behind some cover just as the doors open. Lion-o then peeked and saw Slithe, along with a short man he didn't recognize walk into the room. The short man was carrying a broken lantern that once held Jaga prisoner.

"I'm up to here with that Vulture's unreadability! He's clever, but lacks skills in the field!" The short man said to Slithe. "Still, That what I expect from someone who spent his life with his head in the clouds. He was never cut out for being one of MINE generals of doom."

"I agree Kaos. The way he treated us lizards...He was simply unprepared for such a life..." Slithe agreed, but what Slithe said shocked Lion-o.

_"That short runt is the dark portal master!?" _Lion-o thought in disbelief.

Well, never judge a book on it's cover. The two watched as Kaos sat the lantern on the central table and pressed a button installed into the surface of the table. Suddenly, the lantern was lifted up into the air as Kaos' machines started to replace the broken glass with traptanium. At that moment, KrankCase burst through the door with a panic look on his face.

"Guh...What a day!" KrankCase groaned with a tired tone. "I can't believe that vulture was about to rat us out..." The doctor lied.

"WHAT!?" Kaos screamed.

"Yes, He threaten to blackmail me if I didn't steal your research data. But the Skylanders attacked us and captured him! There was nothing I could do!" KrankCase said as he continued to lie.

_"Whiskers...I can't believe the level he's going..." _Lion-o thought, now that he knew what the bad doctor was REALLY like.

"I knew that bird would bring us nothing but an earache!" Slithe said rubbing his forehead.

"Hopefully, Vulture's absence won't affect the plan..." Kaos said before he heard a "Ding" Sound behind him. "Ah! It's done!" The Lantern was then lowered to Kaos' level, fully repaired. Kaos then picked it up and said: "We're done here. Let's go." The three then began to make their way to the door.

Lion-o then moved closer to get a better look. However, accidently knocked over the blackboard they were hiding behind. Alerting the three to the two's presence.

"YOU!" Kaos said upon seeing Lion-o. "So your the one that been a pain in Mumm-ra's mummified side, Hmm?"

"So you're Kaos? Funny, I expected you to be taller." Lion-o replied, Kaos showed a rather annoyed look before suppressing it.

"Normally I would be extremely angry to the point of sending you both to your doom!..." Kaos started trying to act menacingly, however calmly said: "However...I'm an average mood right now, And I have other plans that I'm already late for." Kaos then turned to his two allies and said: "Leaving, Now." The group then turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lion-o then drew the sword of omens and charged at Kaos. The Dark Portal Master quickly turned and fired a dark bolt of purple lighting. Lion-o then reacted by summoning the spirit shield...

_Only for Kaos to break through it._

Lion-o was struck by the lighting and thrown into a nearby machine, smashing it. "Lion-o!" Tessa yelled as she ran up to the wounded king. "Are you alright!?"

Lion-o was beyond alright. "...He broke through the spirit shield, No one's ever been able to do that before..." Lion-o replied in an entrance tone.

Slithe and KrankCase saw an opening and began to approached the two. "Lion-o! You need to get up!" Tessa said pulling on his arm. No response.

"Get away from them!" Suddenly, Tygra, Panthro, and Cheetara landed in front of the two and readied themselves. The two villains then began to back away, seeing how they're now outnumbered. Lion-o and Tessa then walked up in front of them ready to fight as well.

"Great..." Kaos said annoyed. "It's the rest of the BlunderCats."

"It's actually the ThunderCats...But..." Tygra said before nodding. "That's a good taunt, you gotta remember that while we're beating the ever-loving tar out of you for calling us that."

"Which give me a good reason to use this!" Panthro said before turning his arm into it's drill form.

Kaos stared at the spinning drill before gulping, he then calmed down and said. "Alright, you win, But before you cart me off to the jail house. Answer me this..." Kaos started before asking. "Have any of you know the effects of a Potion of Slug mind?" Kaos asked before throwing a bottle towards the group. It shattered, spreading a mist around them.

"What-" Lion-o started before the potion effects kicked in. _"-Are...You...Talking...About...?"_

"Welp, It's time to leave. Slithe!" Kaos shouted to the lizard. "Take me to Mumm-ra's pyramid! I'm in horrible pain!" The three then walked towards the exit as the ThunderCat's ran after them in slow motion.

_"Get...Back...Here...!" _Tygra yelled in a ridiculous slow voice as the group ran towards the now closing doors.

**"**_Come...Back...and...Fight!" _Panthro shouted next.

**"...Mumm-ra may think he's a master of darkness...But he is wrong, I'm a Portal Master! And my power is of no equal..." **Kaos said in a dark tone as the doors behind them closed, trapping the ThunderCats and Tessa inside.

* * *

To be continued. please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 35: Eon's Return.**

* * *

**Previously... **

**With proof that Kaos' uprising against Mumm-ra. Lion-o is brought to the brink of worry of what kind of power Kaos wielded? Could he be stronger then Mumm-ra? Could Lion-o and his friends find the soul stone before Mumm-ra, or worst...Kaos? **

* * *

_"...Get...Back...Here...!" _Tygra yelled as he and the others ran slowly towards the closing doors.

_"Come...Back...And...Fight...!" _Panthro yelled next.

_"You'll...never...get...away...for...this!" _Lion-o shouted at a grinning Kaos just as the door close, Lion-o stopped in front of the closed doors. Suddenly, Panthro tripped on a power cord and slowly started to fall to the ground.

"_Whaaaaaaaa-?"_

"_Watch...It-" _Tygra began just before the potion wore off. "-Get out of the way!"

**"THUD!"**

Panthro landed on his face as the group returned to their normal speed. Everyone then stopped and looked at each other. "...That was weird." Lion-o said to the others.

"Ditto, Ditto on the weird..." Cheetara said agreeing as she shook the last of the effects out of her system.

"DragonFeathers! Panthro, that was some fall you took..." Tessa said crouching down to the general. Panthro then started to push himself off the ground.

"Let me guess...The runt we saw just now..." Tygra started as he walked up to his brother. "That was Kaos...Wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so..." Lion-o replied.

"Can't believe we were beating by such a crude tactic." Panthro said as he stood up.

"Let's head back for now-" Cheetara started before they heard someone screaming. Suddenly, Rufus landed, on his face. A few feet behind the heroes.

"RUFUS!" Tessa said running over to her advisor. "Ooh, Are you okay?"

"I thought we told you to stay in the Feliner..." Panthro said growling.

"I'm fine...Just don't run off again without me..." Rufus said as he weakly got up.

"...Are you okay?" Tygra asked Lion-o. The king didn't respond, he just looked at the gauntlet before saying:

"I'm fine, Let's head back to HQ..."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"I leave you alone for one hour and in that time you picked a fight with Kaos!" Koar yelled in panic after Lion-o and the others returned to the WorldHeart. Lion-o and Koar were standing alone in Koar's study, discussion the mission.

"...I know, But if I didn't act right away..." Lion-o started as Koar started to pace back and forth, breathing heavily as he did. "Look, we really need to find the Soul Stone, And..."

Lion-o stopped when he saw Koar breathing into a paper bag. "...Maybe we should take a break for a little bit...Mumm-ra doesn't know the location of the stone. And the Book is safe in these walls."

Koar then looked at Lion-o before saying. "Your right...Your right..." He was still in a stressed tone. "No harm done...I'm getting worked up for nothing..."

"Talking with Tessa...Well, it got me thinking." Lion-o started as Koar finally calmed down. "I can't stop thinking about the cats that are now residing in the ruins of Thundarra..."

Koar then returned to his normal tone. "You do make a valid point...Those ruins are very vulnerable, I should at least send some Skylanders with you to help your people rebuild."

"You're a good person, Koar. I mean that." Lion-o said putting a hand on the portal master's shoulder.

"...Thanks, Although I wish I could be there myself...But without the heart's protection, I'm a fish out of water...Unless..." Koar said thinking. "There was this one spell that...Hang on." Koar then waved his staff and called his spell book over to him. He began to look over the pages. "Ah-hah! Here it is, A Portal Shrine!"

"Portal Shrine?" Lion-o asked looking at the book. He saw a tree building with light coming out the top.

"High-Level Portal Masters plant these shrines as a way to spread their magic influence over a region." Koar started as he read more. "They marked a Portal Master's territory. Hang on a moment..." Koar then left the book floating in the air as he dug in a few chests nearby. "Here they are. Shrine Seeds." Koar said to Lion-o as he walked up to him carrying a small satchel. "These seeds are blank now that Eon's gone. But If the summoning could get through..." As Koar spoke, the portal that was set up in his room began to glow blue. "Maybe Eon knows how to reactivate them..." Lion-o then looked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Does Eon wears a blue robe and a helmet with two horns?" Lion-o asked, confusing Koar.

"Yes, But why did you ask that?" Koar said looking at Lion-o with a suspicious look.

"**Perhaps it's because I'm standing right behind you." **A voice said as Koar shook as he recognized that voice.

"M-M-M-M-M" Koar started as he saw the spirit of his mentor. "Master Eon, Sir!" Koar then immediately knelt down.

"**It is nice to see you as well, Young Portal Master. Apologies, for my absence..."** Eon began as he chuckled lightly at the dragboar's modesty.** "But there is much to discuss, More importantly about the Gauntlet and the Elemental matrix...But First..."** Eon then turned to Lion-o and asked. **"May I see this Sword of Omens?"**

Lion-o then pulled it from it's sheath and held it in front of the Portal Master. Master Eon looked at it before nodding pleased. **"Very good, I seen pictures of this sword in the most eldest of books, but never seen it beforehand...Koar, the elemental matrix, If you please."**

"Yessir!" Koar said before quickly running over to the table and grabbing the ring. He then showed it to Eon. Suddenly, the matrix flew out of Koar's hand and began to hover before Eon.

**"Now, Lion-o. Hold the gauntlet in front of you." **Eon said to the lord. Lion-o did as he said before Eon started to push the Elematrix into the gauntlet, as the sound of static faded and the light show died down. Lion-o looked at the gauntlet and saw the Matrix welded round the war stone's gem piece. Suddenly, the war stone began to flash in different colors as it accepted the Elemental Matrix into it's body. **"The installation is complete, The gauntlet can now transmute elemental energy into the Sword of Omens. If your in a place where a certain Element is the strongest, you can borrow some of the energy, but to use an element without limit...You must find it's elemental stone."**

"Wow, Thanks." Lion-o said looking at the newly upgraded gauntlet.

**"I've been listening to your conversation, And I fully agree to this idea." **Eon said before enlighting. **"The more of Koar's influence spreads, the weaker the Ancient Spirits of Evil will become. Lion-o, this will help you greatly in your final battle against Mumm-ra."**

"Plus, I can teleport myself over greater distances if you get your people to feel hope again." Koar explained, suddenly, the satchel began to glow.

**"I have also restored power to the Shrine Seeds, plant them carefully...Hmm..." **Eon said to the two as Koar handed the bag to Lion-o. Suddenly, he vanished before appearing at the door to the hall and disappearing again. The two followed after the spirit as he floated down the hall, the mabu that they passed by backed off to the walls upon seeing Master Eon. The two manage to track Eon to the academy and saw Mags, Hugo and Panthro walking out of the building.

"Master Koar!" Hugo shouted excitedly as he ran up to the dragboar. "Master Eon is back!"

"Yeah, We notice." Lion-o replied. "...Where did he go?"

"The old man is talking with Jaga, They wanted to discuss something in private or something..." Panthro answered before Mags piped up.

"And just in time! I just finished with Jaga's personal Hologyser. It'll allow us to speak with Jaga anytime." Mags explained with a happy tone.

"Well, it's sounds like they have a lot to discuss." Lion-o said before turning to Panthro. "We're heading back to Thundarra tomorrow to check on the other cats."

"Well, in the meantime. I have to check in with Buzz and his current training regimen, see if he needs help." Panthro said before turning to walk away. "I'll tell the others if I see them."

Lion-o then sighed relieved before looking at the bag of seeds Koar gave him.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 36: The Portal Shrine.**

* * *

**Previously...**

**After a surprising return, Our heroes feel that they are ready to face the worst of Mumm-ra's army, now they just need to wait for Mag, Jorma, and SharpFin to finish the long-awaited project...**

* * *

"Alright, troops!" Buzz said as the group of Skylanders lined up for the weekly training regimen. Panthro was standing next to Buzz, who had just joined them. "Starting Today, General Panthro of Thundarra will be joining us as a training instructor from now on. Panthro... A few words of encouragement."

Panthro then nodded before Buzz stepped out of the way for Panthro to speak to the group. "Now then...You already think that you're the best fighter, shot, or caster in this part of the islands because you been given the title, "Skylander" But that's not true..." Panthro spoke as he started to pace back and forth in front of the heroes. "Each and everyone of you is different in a physical and mental way, And your enemies will not hesitate to kill, So you must improve on your strengths and weaknesses in order to best your opponents in certain situations. I'll be watching you and observing the way you fight, act, and think in combat..." He then got beside Gill Grunt, who had also joined the training regimen for weekly training. "...But mostly I'll be watching you so you don't slack off!" Gill Grunt then gulped upon hearing Panthro's tone.

"Now for the warm up." Buzz then pulled out a whistle from his jacket and blew it.

_"Tweeeeeeeeet!"_

The Skylanders then paid attention to Buzz. "Five laps around the track!" Buzz shouted before the group of Skylanders nodded before darting off. Throughout the training regimen, Buzz and Panthro kept a close eye on the Skylanders as they completed each exercise, the two instructors only scolded a few Skylanders, but no major problems occurred. During combat training, He paid close attention to Terrafin. Who was punching the daylights out of a sand bag, Panthro nodded pleased. "Don't let up! Make sure you make consecutive jabs, It's left jab, right jab, left, right, uppercut and repeat!" Panthro instructed the dirt shark. Terrafin nodded before starting to follow Panthro's instructions. Tygra then walked into the training area and noticing all the training heroes.

"Hey, Panthro!" Tygra called to the general. "See, you're picking up the Skylander's training."

"Yeah, these guys show a lot of potential." Panthro said gesturing to the training heroes. He then remembered what Lion-o told him. "Lion-o told me we're going to visit Thundarra with some of the Skylanders to help with the reconstruction. While Mags completes her project."

"That's a good idea, Although, I'm not sure how our kind will react when they see the Skylanders..." Tygra said worrying as he looked at the Skylanders.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there..." Panthro said before noticing one of the Skylanders slowing down. "Hey! Don't think I didn't see that!" Panthro yelled before walking away from Tygra.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Alright, we loaded up some food and medicine for the cats of Thundarra. Now try to be careful upon flying close to the city, we don't want to freak them out." Cali said to Flynn as the pilot took the wheel of the DreadYacth. Snarf was laying on the dashboard, half-asleep.

"Please, I'm the greatest pilot in Skylands, I know when to level it down." Flynn replied chuckling.

"THAT'S what I'm worried about..." Cali said with worried. At that moment, Lion-o walked into the helm.

"Are we all set to go?" Lion-o said to the pilot.

"Yep, Sitting course for the Ruin's of Thundarra..." Flynn said spinning the wheel and starting up the engine. The DreadYacth then took off towards the planet below, it soared over many different landmarks as it approached a rocky plateau, A nearly destroyed city came into view. Spyro and a few other Skylanders came above deck to look.

"Home..." Lion-o said looking at the destroyed city.

"Oh..." Spyro and a few of the other Skylanders said in symphony of the cat's ruined home.

The DreadYatch then slowed down as it hovered over the city plaza, Flynn then looked over the railing, making sure no one was in harms way before pulling a lever, releasing the anchor to keep the ship in places. Spyro then jumped onto Lion-o's back to airlift him to the city below, Spyro held on tight as he carried the king through the air before setting down on the broken street. "Yikes..." Spyro started as he looked around. "When you said Thundarra was destroyed...I didn't expect it to be so...Broken."

"Your Majesty?"

Lion-o then looked behind him and saw a few cats in patched together clothes come out of hiding from a destroyed building. Soon, the two were surrounded by curious cats.

"What is that creature by the king's side?"

"Did...It just speak a few moments ago...?"

"What is that ship that just came flying in?"

"Everyone, relax." Lion-o started to calm down the group. He then gestured to Spyro, and said. "This is my friend, Spyro, He comes from a very long line of very powerful purple dragons, He is also a part of a group of heroes called the Skylanders who serve the portal master, Koar."

A elderly cat got close to Spyro and started to look at his wing, only for the dragon to pull it away. "Hey, paws off the wing!"

The group then gasp and quickly step back from the dragon's sudden outburst. "Heh, Anyway." Lion-o started after the dragon's outburst. "Master Koar and I have agreed to an alliance against Lord Mumm-ra the everliving, and his new ally, Lord Kaos...And to prove his words, I've brought supplies courtesy of Master Koar himself..." Lion-o said just as Cali attached a parachute to a supply crate and throwing it overboard. The crate was carried safely to the grown, upon seeing the supply crate the felines quickly forgot about the dragon and ship, and darted towards the crate full of food. Terrafin then slid down the chain to join the others.

"Someone likes rations..." Terrafin said seeing the group of survivors pulling out anything they could grab from the crate.

* * *

After a few more crates were flown down, Cali and the other ThunderCats joined the king as the refugees calmed down, A few other Skylanders were helping clear the wreckage of a few destroyed buildings. Terrafin was underground, searching for a vein of fresh water for the cats to drink. While Drill Sergent and a few other Skylanders were clearing some rubble out of the way.

"We knew you would come back, Your Majesty." An elderly cat said as Cali wrapped a clean bandaged around his arm. "And to come back with help of an equally powerful sorcerer...Although I want to meet this Portal Master for myself, to see what kind of person he is." The Elder said as Cali helped him up.

"Oh, don't worry." Lion-o said pulling out a seed and approaching the center of the plaza and started to plant it. "You'll see him real soon...All we need now is some water."

Suddenly, Terrafin jumped out of the hole he dug and shouted. "I struck a vein! Water incoming!"

Suddenly, a geyser of spring water burst out of the hole and started to spread water around the plaza. A few drops landed on the spot Lion-o planted the seed, causing the ground to rumble. Suddenly, a small sapling emerge from the ground and started to grow, and grow! It started to grow as high as the DreadYacth, Flynn nearly moved the ship out of the way just so it didn't get impaled. Leaves began to grow on the branches along with different orbs of different colors. A space opened up before Lion-o as the roots spread out into an arch with the tree above a glowing pool of light, A beam of light shot forth from the pool as the refugees surrounded the strange tree.

**"...Th...This is incredible!"** Koar spoke through the gauntlet.** "I never sense this much magic in a single place beside's the WorldHeart before!" ** Koar himself suddenly appeared before Lion-o and the other cats, surprising them all.

"Look! I...I'm out! I can use this shrine's portal to travel back and forth from the WorldHeart! I can finally see the outside world!" Koar yelled excitedly. Before acting serious. "I...I'm mean...The world I should be protecting further..." He then notice the group of cats surrounding him and Lion-o. "Ah, Greetings." Koar began trying to act regal. "I am Master Koar, the leader of the Skylanders, dedicated to protecting this world and my world, Skylands."

The group then started to look at each other before cheering in welcoming of both the arrival of their King and his ally, Koar. The Portal Master of the World Heart. Koar then awkwardly scratched the back of his head as Lion-o patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

"You will never win, Koar." Mumm-ra said as he stared darkly into the pool, watching Lion-o and Koar receive the attention from the survivor cats. "But yet...These cats feel hope with you around...Ether way...Sooner of later, you'll feel the dark, cold hands of...**despair..."**

"...Foolish, has been..." Kaos said passing Mumm-ra's sanctum. Chuckling darkly as he did.

* * *

**To be continued, please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 37: The SeaLion.**

* * *

**Previously...**

**The Cheers of a public...Can sometimes drown out the fear of failure. But with success comes responsibility, Lion-o couldn't stop worrying about the cats who manage to escape from Mount Plun-Darr. And so...They set out to aid in the reconstruction of a once great city.**

* * *

**Five hours after Koar's arrival. **

Tree Rex grunted as he lifted a few large chunks of stone out of the way for a few cats to move supplies. "Thanks, Skylander!" One of the cats that was carrying the supplies said before fallowing after the group.

An elephant sat a basket of bricks next to Slam Bam as the yeti started to repair the wall with cement and the bricks. "Thanks, Anet for you and the elephants to come on such short notice." Lion-o said to the elder elephant. A few berbils were helping Slam Bam in making sure the wall was stable.

"It's the least we could do for you, Lionel." The elder Elephant said calmly as he looked toward's the Portal Shrine. "Such a pleasant glow...The Magic within the shrine is very good and balanced..."

Koar walked over to the two. He then spoke to the two. "Alright, we got the walls around the city reinforce, That'll keep any of Mumm-ra's forces at bay." Koar said to the two.

"It's an honor to meet you...Um..." Anet said before he started to struggle with his memory again. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"Okay, firstly, That's the seventh time you asked me that." Koar started as he shook his head. "And secondly, it's Koar."

"Yes! Kori!" Anet said as if he got it. Causing the dragboar to chuckle.

"Alright, Portal Master." A voice said from behind Koar said, It was Dobo. The current leader of the dogs. He was carrying a large wooden pillar with the help of Skylander Wallop. "We set up those Elemental Towers the way you showed us. If what you said is true, Any lizard or troll that try to attack the city will be in for a nasty surprise..."

"Thank's Dobo, You may seem rough around the edges, but you can actually be pleasant and fair as Lion-o made you out to be." Koar said causing the dog to growl.

"Say that to anyone else, And I WILL hurt you!" Dobo said threateningly as he and Wallop carried off the beam of wood.

"Sheesh, Temper..." Koar said under his breath.

Suddenly, Lion-o heard some wings flapping, He turned and saw a familiar orange bird coming towards them. "Tessa!...And...Rufus?" Lion-o said as Whiskers touched down. Rufus tumbled off before getting up in an effort to catch Tessa, but the chieftess got off with no problem...Only to land on top of the crier. "What are you doing here?" He asked the fox.

"Well, I figured me and a few of Woodburrow's best carpenters would come and help." Tessa said as several riding birds flew overhead. "Rufus! Stop laying around! These cats need our help."

"Right away...Tessa..." Rufus groaned as he peeled himself off the street, and began to crawl after Tessa.

A large, muscular dog passed them carrying a crate. The lid shook a little before the WilyKats popped out with an armful of food and jumped to the street the two ran a short distance before being stopped by Snap Shot, who gestured them to return the food they swiped. "Aw, man..." Kat whined as he and his sister turned around to return the swiped food.

"And these are the only rations that actually taste good..." Kit whined in unison.

Suddenly, Koar's staff began to glow brightly. "Hang on! I'm getting a message from Master Eon!" Koar shouted as the group around them heard the boar's cry. Koar then tapped his staff on the ground bringing up a holographic projection of Eon.

_"Koar, Lion-o. Please return to the WorldHeart as soon as possible..."_ Snarf approached the hologram and began to swipe at the projection of Eon's feet. "We_ think you'll be please what Mag's has to show you." _Eon said before fading.

"That was your teacher just now?" Dobo said approaching the portal master. "He seemed rather healthy for his age..."

"Look's like Mags is done with whatever will help us reach the Soul Stone." Cheetara said as she, Panthro and Tygra approaching the two.

"Skylanders! Me and the ThunderCats have to return to the WorldHeart! Stay here and help with the reconstruction...And make sure none of the other animals kill each other!" Koar called out, Spyro walked up next to his side. The Skylanders cheered as the portal master thrust his staff into the ground, whisking himself, Spyro and the ThunderCats away in a flash of light.

"_Snarff!?" _Snarf meowed in panic when he saw his master disappeared. He was then picked up by Cali who calmed him down by stroking him.

* * *

Koar, Spyro, and the ThunderCats walked through the doors to Mags' labs. They saw Eon talking to Jaga, who was being projected out of a strange machine. The machine was hooked up to the Book of Omens.

"Master Jaga!" Cheetara yelled ecstatic seeing her mentor again.

_"Yes...It's nice to..." _Suddenly the form of Jaga froze as he spoke. "_Apologies...Mags! what is going on with this blasted projector!?"_

"Well...You have power consumption issues..." Mags said behind a computer as she tried to get Jaga's form stable. "The book of omens is too much for the Hologyser's battery life. Jaga has to buffer every thirty seconds..." Mags then saw an alert on her computer. "The Hologyser can't support his magical essence!"

"Is there any way to get Jaga stable?" Cheetara asked the inventor.

"In Theory...If we can get his digitized soul into the WorldHeart's computer he can be the new operation system!" Mags said looking at the Book of Omens. "But...I still haven't figure out HOW to get him into the system. It takes a great inventive mind to do such a feat, Fortunately, I have one of those." Mags said pointing at her noggin.

"And that other thing?" Tygra asked the inventor. The inventor smiled before gesturing to a nearby elevator.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as the ThunderCats entered a giant, dark room and saw a colossus of a vehicle, a submarine with a Feliner paint-job, the front of the sub was a metal lion face, there was a glass window curving around the top of the sub, probably where the bridge was.

"Introducing **The SeaLion!" **Mags called out walking up behind them. "It can dive to any depth, has the latest in underwater weaponry, And has a milkshake bar...It can do it all, except make guilt free brownies."

"Ahoy!" They saw the supercharger Dive-Clops approaching them. "We're all good with the safety checks! Now all we need is a crew..." Dive-Clops said to the ThunderCats.

With the way to the soul stone cleared, all that was left was to find a reliable crew.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	39. Chapter 39

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 38: What Sleeps Beneath. Prologue.**

* * *

**Previously****...**

**With the reconstruction of Thundarra underway and acquiring of a vehicle capable of reaching the Soul Stone. Our heroes are all set in retrieving the elusive gem...but what secrets does the ocean hold...?**

* * *

Lion-o spread the blueprints of the SeaLion and a sea chart for the shrouded trench for the group of Animals and Skylanders to see. Lion-o and Koar were back in Thundarra discussing the plans to the others. The Fishman from the Desert Oasis have also arrive, they were now set for the retrieval of the Soul Stone.

"If what Leo taught me is true..." Lion-o said looking at the sea chart. "Then the last stone SHOULD be protected by the tiger sharks..."

"The fact that they can breathe underwater and we can't, is a terrifying disadvantage..." Koar said thinking before turning to the king. "You should make sure to bring a team of Water Skylanders, they excel at underwater combat...But we don't know what's down there, we better bring a few other skylanders of different elements as well."

"I'll go check in with the othe-" Spyro started before the ground began to shake.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake struck the city as the group suddenly panic. "Earthquake! Everyone- Everyone! please evacuate!" Koar ordered over the pandemonium of the crowd.

"AHHHHHH!" Kit and Kat yelled as they held each other, they were sitting close by on a nearby pillar when the quake hit. "We're too cute to die!"

"Spyro! I think this might be one of Mumm-ra's attacks!" Cynder, the undead dragoness and friend of Spyro yelled running up to him.

"Skylanders! Protect the others! Ugh!-" Spyro shouted to his fellow heroes before being struck on the head by a chunk of stone.

"SPYRO!" He heard Lion-o and Cynder's voice call out as he hit the ground.

_"We got a dragon down! Repeat! Drag-" _The purple dragon heard Jet-Vac's voice sounding out and seeing Lion-o hovering over him, before losing conscious.

* * *

**Who...are you?**

**You...are dragon...**

**Help...us...**

**Want...to...be...to...be...**

Suddenly a flash of blinding light lit of Spyro's dreamscape as a hundred voices screamed out a single word.

**BORN!**

* * *

_"...Spy-...ak-...Ro-..."_

"Spyro? Spyro can you hear me?"Lion-o said as the dragon began to open his eyes. The quake had stopped, he was laying on his back, and Lion-o and Cheetara were hovering over him.

"Uhggggh..." Spyro groaned out as Cheetara finished wrapping his head with a bandage. "Lion-o...?" Spyro said before seeing Koar walked over to him. "Master Koar...What happened?"

Lion-o breathed a sigh of relief before answering. "You got nailed on the head with a piece of debris from the quake."

"How long was I out for?" Spyro asked the two.

"You were out cold for about seven minutes." Koar replied to the dragon. He then notice Spyro's confuse look. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine...Did any of you-" Spyro began but quickly dismiss it. "...No...No...It's fine..." Cynder was nearby and took note of Spyro's behavior as he got up.

"Alright, now that slice of panic is out of the way...We need to check to see if everyone is alright." Koar said before turning to the other Skylanders. "Stump Smash, make sure no one is trapped under debris. Everone else, I want a full inventory check of supplies in case of an aftershock..."

Spyro, however had other things on his mind...Something that chilled him to the very core.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	40. Chapter 40

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 39: What Sleeps beneath. Part 1**

* * *

**"Earthquake! Everyone-Everyone! please Evacuate!"**

**"You got nailed on the head with a piece of debris from the earthquake."**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"I'm fine...did any of you hear- no, No. it's fine."**

_**"That voice I heard just when I was knocked out..."**_

* * *

The ocean was peaceful, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a good breeze was felt... Suddenly, the sea's surface broke apart as the Sea Lion burst above water, it waver before starting to float peacefully on the water. Inside the Sea Lion, on the control bridge. Lion-o stared out the observation window towards an island arpeggio. "Lion-o! We're receiving a transmission from Master Koar." A fishman said from one of the terminals, the controls were piloted by a few Fishmen and Mabu, the Mabu, being more technically incline with this type of thing, took their job with pride. The advanced functions required the Skylanders to operate.

"Well, Patch him through already!" Lion-o said to the fishman, The former pirate nodded before turning to the mabu next to him and given him the signal.

"Well, somebody's turning into a leader." Tygra said approaching the King/captain.

"Thanks, brother. We're almost there..." Lion-o said looking through the window towards the open sea.

"Yeah...Put our lives in the hands of a tin can that swims...Makes me feel comfortable..." Panthro said shaking, with him not able to swim, it wasn't easy for him to keep his normal attitude in line.

"You know, you would feel even more comfortable if you stopped hugging that metal beam..." Cheetara said to the general. Panthro blinked, his arms were wrapped around the metal beam that was in the center of the bridge.

"Koar's patched through." One of the Mabu operators said. Koar then appeared on the central bridge screen.

"**Lion-o, I just called to give you a status update on Vultair." **Koar started over the buzzing of the speaker. "**He's been successfully registered as one of New Cloudcracker prison's long-term inmate..."**

"At least we don't have to worry about him now." Tygra said in relief.

**"...I also called to check on Spyro..." **Koar said looking over to where the purple dragon was, he was looking out the observation window and into the sea. "**He's been acting abnormally since you left Thundarra..."**

"Hey! just because I got a head injury, doesn't mean I'm deaf!" Spyro exclaimed annoyed as he walked over to the others. "It's just a bruise. Not a concussion."

"...You been beating around the bush all the way over here." Cheetara said causing the dragon to freeze up. "You would ask a question halfway through, and then clam up before you finished..."

"Uh...!" Spyro said as if he was trying to think up an excuse, but said the first thing that came to mind. "...I might've receive...short-term memory lost?" The group was silent as the dragon chuckled to himself nervously. "...I think...I...Need some...Fresh Air! YES! Air on the way to the shrouded trench!" Spyro said as he found the perfect excuse before running away from the crowd. Cynder was listening nearby, and was suspicious of Spyro's struggle to hide something and followed after him.

"...Ooooooookay..." Lion-o said awkwardly before turning to Koar.

**"Just be careful...Mumm-ra should be on his way to take the Soul Stone, so you must hurry." **Koar said before saying. **"Unless you have a way to drain the ocean, you won't be able to fight yourself..."**

"He's right Lion-o..." Tygra said in agreement of Koar. "**Us**** cats don't do well in water, **If any of those Tiger Sharks attack, we're just going to have to sit this one out and let the Skylanders handle it."

"Don't worry, Koar. We'll try to reach out to their leader before resorting to combat." Lion-o said to the portal master. He then pressed a switch on the terminal in front of him. "Lion-o, Out."

* * *

"Keep it together, Spyro..." The Purple Dragon said to himself as he paced back and forth on the top of the Sea Lion, the submarine moving towards it destination.

"Spyro?" Spyro nearly jumped when he heard his name, He quickly turned around and saw Cynder standing there.

"Cynder? What are you doing up here?" Spyro asked the undead Skylander.

"I should be asking the same thing...Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Cynder asked in turn.

"..."

"Spyro...I know when your lying, we all know. You're _horrible _at making excuses." Cynder counted Spyro's silenced, the purple dragon sighed.

"...When I was knocked unconscious back in Thundarra...I thought I heard a voice crying out for help." Spyro started confusing the other dragon.

"That's what you been beating around the bush about?" Cynder asked annoyed. "Look, Don't try to hide things like that, if you feel like something's off, then tell us. We can't just shake some of the things we're thinking off like a bad dream." Cynder continued. "Somethings you have to keep to yourself, but if you feel like telling someone, then don't feel ashamed."

"Yeah...Yeah, Can't believe I'm worrying about something like that..." Spyro said before turning to Cynder. "Thanks...Now let's head back inside before the Sea Lion submerge..." The undead dragoness shook her head and followed after him. The moment they shut the hatch to the lower levels, the Sea Lion began to sink into the water.

* * *

"Spyro, Cynder! Look! It's like a fish circus!" Kat said upon seeing the two dragons return, He and his sister were glued to the glass looking at the colorful fish that were passing by the deck's front window.

Snarf was also looking at the different fish, drooling. Suddenly, a fish that almost looked _exactly _like Snarf passed by his spot on the window. The Snarf dopplefish let out a bubbly mewl before swimming off, Leaving the land Snarf confused.

"Whos up for exploring?" Lion-o said to his friends, causing Panthro to back away a little.

* * *

"These special suits Mags design should supply us with oxygen and protection against the air pressure." Cali said as she zipped up her suit and pressed a button on it's collar, causing a dome to slide over her head. She and the others were in the air dock, Tygra, Cheetara, and Lion-o were fully suited up as well. Panthro was however, sitting this one out.

"If you think I'm going to go out there with a flimsy suit of plastic, Then I'll probably lop off my legs next!" Panthro said grudgingly.

"Okay, you can stay here if you really want to." Lion-o said before clicking the helmet switch, causing his head to be covered by it's glass dome. "I, for one, would like to go out and live instead of being coop up here for the entire trip." Coming outside with them for backup, were the Skylanders, Gill Grunt, Flip Wreck, Wham Shell, And Shock Punk. Who all didn't need suits due to their ability to breath underwater.

"Alright, Everyone, attach a safety cord to your suits, It's a hundred yards long." Cali said as she attached a rubber cord to a hook on her suit. "if you get lost, follow the cord." Cali then clicked a button on the side, opening the door to the air lock. After everyone except Panthro entered, Cali attached the bundle of safety cords to the hook connected to the central chamber. She then hit the button that was by the exit door, the door to the air dock closed, sealing them inside. The room then started to fill up with water, as soon as the group was completely submerged. Cali checked the communication link. "**Testing, This is Cali. Are your links working?"**

**"Lion-o here, My link is working fine." **Lion-o gave a thumbs up to Cali as he spoke.

**"Tygra, My link's working."**

**"My link is fine as well."**

Cali then nodded before grabbing the valve to the access hatch and began to turn it. Opening the door to the outside ocean. **"Alright, on the count of three..." **Cali started as she and the others prepared to jump. **"One...Two-" **Lion-o then suddenly jet past the others using the propulsion system built in his suit before Cali could give the clear. "**Three..."**

**"Welcome to my world, Cali." **Tygra said placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Wait up your majesty!" Gill Grunt bubbled as he started to swim after the king, The others soon followed after the two.

Lion-o was having the time of his life soaring over the colorful reefs as the Sea Lion followed closely. Gill Grunt was paddling after him, before he realized something. "Why am I wasting energy using these fins...? I have a water propulsion pack strapped to my back!" Gill Grunt said before turning his pack on...Unfortunately, since he was much lighter underwater, the pack's jets were now that of a rocket. Gill Grunt was shot past Lion-o and began to hit reef after reef, screaming his fins off as he did. before slamming into the Sea Lion's window.

"SEA MONSTER!" The twins yelled when a seaweed covered Gill Grunt was smooshed against the windows, Suddenly. The pack's jet let out a burst of bubbles, getting rid of the kelp.

"Oh, wait. it's just Gill, sis!" Kit said to his sister as they both breathed a sigh with relief.

"...Don't ever yell "sea monster" again!" Panthro yelled suddenly, his fur was a bit pale from the scare.

As the Sea Lion continued it's course. Unaware of a poorly built sub nearby in a garden of coral, although more thrown together than the Sea Lion, it was the same size as it. The sub's periscope was eyeing the Sea Lion carefully.

Inside the sub was Kaos, who was snickering with envy. "...A submarine!?" Kaos said as he pulled his eyes from the periscope. "That Pig-headed Posier Master gave those BlunderCats a sub!? Well, WHO CARES!" Kaos shouted annoyed. "My sub is much better than THEIRS, For example..." Kaos then gestured towards a broken computer with a broken radar on it as the music changed to that of a commercial. "It has the complete sonic radar tracking system!" He gestured to another area of the sub. "Music and relaxation!" A broken recliner with a jukebox set up next to it was sitting in the other side of the sub. "Everything needed to extract the information of the Soul Stone's location from that Loser-o! AHAHAHAH!...And only for as low as nineteen ninety-nine!" He then jumped off from his seat and yelled to his butler. "GLUMSHAKES! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

"Erg!" Glumshake groaned as he started to pedal a sawed off bake with all his might. The pedaling was powering the sub's propeller. "Right...Away...Lord...Kaos..."

"It's brilliant, All I have to do is get the soul stone before Mumm-ra does and make sure it ends up in Lion-o's paws! Then once Mumm-ra's been weaken in his and Stupid-o's final duel, I'll swoop in and use my new LANTERN OF DOOM'S LIGHT! to trap Mumm-ra, then, with him under my control. I'll draw out the ancient Spirits of Evil and trap them as well!" Kaos said explaining his plan in detail.

"But...Do you think that this sub is strong enough to take on..." Glumshakes gulped as he paddled. "Theirs...?"

"Don't be such a fool, FOOL!" Kaos yelled before shouting. "**CALL IN MY MARINE TROLLS!"**

At that moment, a fleet of smaller subs began to close in, all piloted by trolls. The green skin monsters began to target the Sea Lion...

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	41. Chapter 41

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 40: What Sleeps beneath. Part 2**

* * *

**"Wow, I never knew the ocean could be so..." **Tygra said as he and Cheetara landed on a nearby reef.

**"Beautiful..." **Cheetara finished for him as they looked around. The reef was in a different shades of colors as fish swam past them

"I rather be exploring a shipwreck than a bunch of painted rocks..." Flip Wreck said swimming up to the two. Tygra then notice his wooden sword and shield and decided to ask a question. Thankfully, Mags and SharpFin design their suits with a both-way speaker, allowing them to communicate with the Skylanders, and the Skylanders to communicate with them. So communication wasn't a huge issue.

**"You know, that sword and shield you're carrying..." **Tygra gestured to the dolphin's wooden gear as he spoke. "**They don't seem to be very durable in a fight."**

"Oh, no worries!" Flip Wreck replied before explaining. "Master Eon himself enchanted my sword and shield, so they'll never break, Didn't make them stronger or lighter though..."

**"So why not trade in for a bigger blade or a lighter shield?" **Tygra query the dolphin.

"They're...Sentimental value, These were the same weapons I made when my village was attacked by Vikings." Flip Wreck said looking at the wooden sword. "I grabbed a ship's wheel and a piece of a mast from a nearby sunken ship and cobbled together a weapon and shield to defend my people."

**"So THAT'S why you call yourself "Flip Wreck." Because your weapons were made from pieces of shipwrecks..." **Cheetara said as she put her two hands together.

"Wow, That's a first time anyone figured out my name..." Flip Wreck said nodding. "My name wasn't Flip Wreck before I became a Skylander, it was something I took up to rebrand myself..."

"**So the other Skylanders had different names before they became Koar's champions?" **Tygra asked the dolphin.

"Pretty much...But I'm not the one carrying their files, If you want the names, Koar has the complete Skylander records." Flip Wreck said before freezing. He began to look around, as if he sense something. "My...My echolocation is picking up something...Something non-fish...Woah! LOOK OUT!" Flip Wreck yelled suddenly before jumping behind the two and using his shield to block a torpedo from hitting the two, The explosion knocked Flip Wreck into a nearby reef, causing the fish to scatter.

"**Flip Wreck!" **The two cats shouted before a troll sub descended in front of them, The troll in the cockpit chuckled before preparing another torpedo.

**"Slice! SLASH!"**

The troll's sub was sliced in half as Flip Wreck landed in front of the two astonished cats. The unlucky troll was now wearing a life vest with a grumpy face as he was floated up to the surface.

"FORE!" Wham Shell yelled out as he struck one of the subs with his mace, sending it clear out of the ocean. He then turned to the three and said. "We're under attack by trolls! Get to the Sea Lion!"

Suddenly, three troll subs descended upon the heroes before being destroyed by three direct hits from torpedoes. They saw another submarine coming close to them. It, however was more built than those subs. **"Tygra, Cheetara! Get in the Dive-Bomber!" **A voice echoed out from the speaker of the mysterious new sub.

The two didn't have time to hesitate as more trolls were on approach, As a team of scuba-trolls were now swimming towards them. Wham Shell and Flip Wreck fended off the majority of the diver trolls, but three slipped through and began to gain in on the two felines as they made their way to the ally sea vehicle. One of the trolls grabbed on to Cheetara's leg before she swung the poor green skin at his two friends, knocking their helmets off and causing them to began to swim up to the surface for air. The cleric then joined Tygra in the mysterious sub. There was an opening in the bottom of the sub that entered into a pocket of air that was the sub's interior. "Need a lift?" Dive Clops said to the two very happy cats from the front seat of the Dive Bomber. Lion-o breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friends enter the Dive-Bomber, but a spear that zipped past him brought him back to his own situation.

"Eat electricity, you oil monkeys!" Shock Punk shouted as she fired off electric shocks at the surrounded diver trolls, as Lion-o and Cali made a swim towards the air lock, The two made it inside before a troll sub rammed after them before getting stuck halfway. Lion-o gave it a swift kick, knocking it free before Cali closed the door.

"Not bad for a first swim..." Lion-o panted as he pulled his helmet off as the last of the water drained.

* * *

"Captain! Incoming transmission from the enemy vessel!" A Mabu called as Lion-o and Cali entered the bridge, after changing out of their diving suits. A large sub was now in front of the Sea Lion's course. "Patching through." The Mabu technician said before adjusting the frequency. Kaos then suddenly appeared on the central screen.

"Kaos..." Lion-o growled after he saw the dark portal master's face.

"**Well, Well, Well." **Kaos said teasingly at the king. "**Look, if it isn't the Lord of the Blundercats...Caught in my trap..."**

"Listen here you little runt! Tell us why your working for AND against Mumm-ra for!" Panthro ordered, pointing at the Portal Master as he did.

"Panthro's right...What kind of crazy scheme have you cooked up this time?" Cali started after the general. "Is it mass mind control, or a good old fashion world domination?"

**"...Yes..You see...That fool of a has-been has no idea the power that his "Masters" have wielded over the past Millenium..." **Kaos said before adding. **"I want it...I want the power that was suppose to be meant for me! The power that was once the Darknesses..."**

"So you are turning Mumm-ra's generals against him, You're trying to usurp his power!" Lion-o said as he called the villain out. Causing Kaos to chuckle.

**"Oh, Good, you were paying attention, Half-baked prince." **Kaos said in a taunting manner.

"You think those beasts will just follow you because you waved a better deal? Unfortunately for you those generals are pretty tough to control..." Lion-o replied as Kaos shook his head.

**"...When did you become a master of negotiation?" **Kaos said before becoming more menacing. **"Now, You will take me to the soul stone or else I'll personally sink you and your friends to the deepest abyss of-"**

**"BAM! BAM! BAM!"**

The link was cut off when Kaos' vessel was struck by three torpedoes. The poorly built vessel was blown to pieces as more torpedoes struck the hull. The Dive-Bomber was dashing around the enemy vessel, shooting at different spots. "Glumshakes! Disengaged the links! Activate the Escape Mode." Kaos ordered as the sub's bridge tore off from its body and began to jet off from the sinking hull.

"After that runt, Dive-Clops!" Tygra shouted as Dive Clops set the Bomber into high gear. The Dive-Bomber chased after the other vessel, Suddenly, the Dive-Bomber's communication screen came on as Kaos leered into the screen.

**"You think you can catch me in your sad little sub? You probably wasted all your ammo on-Oof!" **Kaos said before the supercharger started firing at his vessel. Kaos was starting to become worried as the vessel shook. The Dive-Bomber continued it's pursuit through the undersea rock formations. The two vessels were now close to a nearby trench when Kaos then looked around and saw a field of active undersea volcanoes. He grinned before looking at his com screen and saying to his three pursuers: **"Let's see if you have the piloting skills to navigate a field of active volcanoes!" **Kaos laughed darkly as Glumshakes started to pry off the door to the escape pod, The Dark Portal Master's sub began to steer towards the volcanoes as he laughed along the way.

The three then blinked upon realizing Kaos' poorly thought out plan. "Is he really going through that field of volcanoes in that crummy ship?...That's pretty bold..." Dive Clops said to the two.

"That's not bold..." Cheetara corrected the eyeball.

"That's just..." Tygra started before saying with a dumbfounded tone. "...**Stupid**..."

* * *

"HAH! So long cowards!" Kaos gloated as the Dive Bomber turned around. "Serves them right, hey Glumshakes?"

Glumshakes was pointed towards the window with a horrified look, Kaos crooked an eyebrow before letting out a high pitch scream as his vessel was struck by magma rocks and sent into a nearby crevice. Kaos' screaming getting more distant as they were sent deeper into the trench.

* * *

"We're approaching the Shrouded Trench..." One of the fishmen said as Tygra, Cheetara and Dive Clops joined the others in the bridge. The Sea Lion was now hovering over the massive trench as they started to descend into the darkness below.

Meanwhile, A group of silhouettes watched the descending sub before vanishing into the murky water.

* * *

To be continued, Please review."


	42. Chapter 42

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 42: What Sleeps Beneath. Part 3**

* * *

_Darkness..._

That's what Lion-o could only see for miles, A black fog of silence, with the exception of the sound of radar beeping and Snarf's whimpering. "Lights, ON." One of the pilot Mabu said as the Sea Lion lit up with welcoming light as the vessel dove deeper into the trench, around the Sea Lion were different sea creatures who skittered away from the sudden light. The Sub-hands then adjusted the light, just enough to see below them. For years, Lion-o had wondered what was beyond the city walls, and he got that chance, seeing the many lands and people of Third Earth. Never would he thought to find himself in the most unexplored place of all.

The Trench was quiet and empty as they dove deeper, the crew unaware of the strange, almost humanoid, dark figures following after the Sea Lion. "We're about to pass the magnetic barrier. We may lose power for a minute..." One of the mabu said before The Sea Lion started shook as the crew grabbed hold of anything that wasn't nailed down. The lights went off, causing the ThunderCats and the Skylanders to worry.

"Relax, The generator should be starting up right..." SharpFin said as he and Jorma approached the group on the bridge. "Now..." As if right on cue. The lights came back on as the magnetic effect was nullified. The mabu then breathed a sigh along with their fishmen workers. Even though they volunteered for this dangerous mission, That still scared them!

"Sorry we weren't up here when Kaos attacked...We were in the galley and well...Those SeaSalt ice cream milkshakes were very _Tasty__..." _Jorma said licking his chops, he then looked around the bridge. "Marvel, isn't she, Mags sure was a master of tech to design all this."

"Let's hope it can take what else is down there..." Lion-o said looking into the darkness of the ocean. Lion-o then heard someone grumbling to himself, he saw Spyro by the bridge window looking out it. "Getting motion sickness?" Lion-o asked the dragon, the dragon then looked at the king before shaking his head.

"No...I don't think so...It's just that..." Spyro started as he looked at the darkness of the trench. "Something doesn't _feel _right...Ever since I left Thundara, I've been hearing voices...And..."

"And...?" Lion-o asked querying the dragon.

"It's like..." Spyro spoke with more solace as he looked at Lion-o. **"Something's calling me to the bottom of this trench..."**

Lion-o then crooked his head upon hearing that, suddenly. The Sea Lion jolted as it was pelted with rocks. "An earthquake!? Underwater!?" Jorma cried out trying to grab hold onto something.

**"They're crying..." **Spyro said blankly, Lion-o looked at the dragon and saw his eyes have turned completely white!

"Spyro! Snap out of it!" Lion-o slightly yelled as he gripped Spyro's face and began to lightly slap it. Bringing the purple dragon back to his senses. The quake suddenly died down.

"Wh-" Spyro gasped as his vision returned, he began to breathed heavily. "Lion-o...I think...I maybe dozed off..." Spyro said dizzily as he placed both paws on his head.

"Why don't you head down into the cabins and get some sleep?" Cheetara asked as she approached the two. "Some sleep will help clear your head..."

"Get some rest, We'll wake you up when we get there..." Lion-o reassured the dragon as he walked off towards the cabins. Snarf walked up to the king and gave a confused whimper. Suddenly, The Sea Lion suddenly shook, alerting Lion-o to the sudden motion.

"Uh, Lion-o! We got company!" Tygra called out pointing towards the window.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o cried out suddenly when he faced the front windows.

There, Millions of humanoid Tiger Sharks were on the front window, too many to count, pulling at the metal beams as they nibbled at the windows. They were wearing armor made out of sea shells, the cloth part of their armor was made of brown seaweed. Suddenly, the Sea Lion jerked as they began to descend deeper. "Ummm...Captain?" One of the Mabu asked with a scared tone. "The creatures that latched on our vessel...They seemed to be dragging us deeper...To a certain destination."

"Looks like we're being escorted..." Panthro said before saying with a serious tone. "But something tells me they're not going to roll out the red carpet for us..."

The Sea Lion then stopped suddenly as the Tiger Sharks began to maneuver the massive vessel through a cave entranced, the Sea Lion passed by colorful cavern crystals as the vessel was taken towards a glimmering light at the end of one of the tunnels, the vessel was pushed out into a giant cavern as the Tiger Sharks broke off, a single Tiger Shark swam up to the front of the Sea Lion and began to wave, as if it wanted the crew to follow it. "Looks like they want us to follow them..." Lion-o said before turning to the rest of the crew and ordered. "Follow after them, but be careful..." The mabu gulped before adjusting the Sea Lion's speed. The Sea Lion was now floating on it's own, the light from earlier revealed to be a massive city, encased in an air bubble. "That must be their home..." Lion-o said before nodding to the mabu and fishmen. The Sea Lion then followed the leading Tiger Sharks towards the lower ring of the bubble. The vessel was maneuver just in front of a massive pool inside the city's bubble. The pool was just large enough to hold the Sea Lion, once it was in position, the group of Tiger Sharks began to pushed against the back of the sub, pushing it through the air bubble and into the pool. The Sea Lion made a giant splash upon hitting the surface of the pool.

"Come on, Let's go talk to the person in charge..." Lion-o said to his friends as they turned to leave the bridge.

* * *

The door valve turned before the door opened up for Lion-o to walk out onto the Sea Lion's back. "The air seems breathable at least..." Lion-o said to himself as he took a deep breath before looking around the city. Spyro and Snarf then walked up next to him and began taking in the sights as well. Soon, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara and the twins came up to look at their new surroundings. The pure-white stone buildings shone under the cavern crystals light, If felt like morning even though it was the afternoon. The buildings were shaped like domes and the cityscape was dotted with colorful house built out of coral. There was a river in the center of every street, for the Sharks to swim through.

The Sea Lion's boarding ramp extended to the street next to it for the group to disembark, as Lion-o stepped off into the street, he and his friends were surrounded by the same Sharks that had guided them here, all of which were carrying spears which they drew at the cats. "...Sure, now you draw your weapons..." Lion-o said with a sarcastic tone as he and his friends raised their arms, "Alright now, you lidless losers!" Trigger Happy shouted jumping in front of the group and pointed his revolvers at the surrounding sharks. "Hand over the Soul Stone, Or it's Shark Sushi for dinner! Your primitive coral tipped spears are no match for-" Trigg was suddenly shocked by a shark when he was jabbed in the side and, to everyone's surprise, Caused Trigger Happy to melt into an orange puddle.

_"Clean up on isle three..." _Trigger Happy bubbled in his melted form. The Sharks then closed in on the cats but it was at this moment that Spyro walked up beside the king for the sharks to see.

The Shark in the middle blinked and, almost in panic, dropped his spear and shouted in a gurgled voice. "Uru lota Purple Dracko!" The other guards in the vicinity to quickly drop their spears and kneeled in the purple dragon's presence.

"I think they're bowing to you, kid." Panthro said to the purple dragon as they heard the sound of a horn call out. They saw someone walking over to them, An elder Tiger Shark being escorted by several other guards were heading their way. The elder wore a yellow robe with a red shark emblem on it, the elder was also carrying a staff with a clear hollow crystal at the end of it.

"Greetings, leader of the cats!" The elder said in a bellowing tone but gentle tone. "We have been waiting a very long time for your arrival...I...am Jawka." The elder introduced himself. "For generations we have waited for Leo's decedent to arrive..But we never would have guess that you would also arrive at the same time as the legendary purple dragon of legends...The only dragon born every twelve generations, a rare sight to see you here as well..."

Spyro stopped when he heard that part. "You...You know about my lineage?" Spyro asked the elder as he stepped forward.

"You know about Leo...Then that's means you probably know that-" Lion-o started but was interrupted by the elder.

"Shh! Not here! We must return to my estate...but first..." Jawka said noticing the gremlin puddle, he jabbed his staff in the center of the orange puddle. Suddenly, Trigger Happy was sucked up the staff before being deposited into the crystal orb at the end.

_"Give it to me straight, doc. Am I going to live?" _Trigger Happy said to the elder as the old shark hummed with interest.

"We need to get your orange friend back into fighting shape..." Jawka said as he walked away, gesturing the group to follow. Cheetara noticed Trigger Happy's revolvers were left behind, she picked them up for safe keeping until the gremlin form was restored. "We need to stop by our labs to restore his physical form."

"You can fixed him right?!" Cynder said running after the group, she and the other Skylander had observed the whole thing. "Because I can't go back to Koar and explain to him why his best sharpshooter has to live in a plastic baggie for the rest of his life!"

"We do have the techonomic devices to simulate the body, however, his mind will remain a sticky mess." Jawka explained as Cynder breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good...His mind was a mess to began with..."

_"I heard that!" _Trigger Happy gurgled angerly inside his tempory ride as the group approached a large building in the center of the city.

* * *

The group stepped into an advanced workshop as many different scholar Sharks worked away trying to figure out many of the devices that were thrown into the ocean over the past decade. "We'll just let him bake for a bit." Jawka said as he injected Trigger Happy into an oven-like device. The hatch close as it started to get warmer. "Ever since our ancestors crashed here decades ago, they worked tirelessly to make sure the truth of what happen the day we arrive stays the truth, We managed to keep a bit of our knowledge intact as well..."

Suddenly, the device that Trigger Happy was in let out a "Ding!" Before the gremlin popped out as his old self and said: "Unbelievable!" Trigger Happy then fell to the floor.

"It's very hard to believe that you manage to keep such knowledge safe." Cheetara asked before setting the gremlin's revolvers next to him.

"And the soul stone?" Lion-o asked as Jawka's face turned to a frown.

* * *

The Elevator stopped as they arrived in a large room, in the center was a massive white orb, almost moon size. On the top of the orb was a tower being supported by a walkway. In the center of the tower was a glowing blue light.

"The Soul Stone..." Lion-o said in awe, it took a while but they were really here! Lion-o took a step forward but was stopped by Jawka.

"Take a closer look before you act..." That was all that Jawka said to the king.

Lion-o then notice Spyro passed him and walked over to the gigantic orb. "Lion-o...You better take a look of this..." Spyro said without turning around. The king approached the massive orb and began to look closely, He then realized that the massive orb was actually composed of smaller orbs. And the shape of these orbs were like...

_"Eggs..." _Lion-o said backing away. "They're all eggs."

"Not just normal eggs..._Dragon Eggs." _Jawka began his story. "Hundreds of years ago, one of my ancestors discovered this cave and this bundle of eggs, The eggs were laid by a _Star Crafter _Dragon...A dragon that was responsible for creating stars all across the night sky." Jawka then looked at the cluster of eggs and whispered. "Ten-Trillion...Ten-Trillion eggs left here in the center of Third Earth."

"But how did they get here?" Lion-o asked the elder shark.

"When the Eggs were laid, their mother was fatality wounded by an evil empire, she buried them here to save them before passing on, Centuries ago, Third Earth was nothing but a small planetoid but it grew into the planet you knew well today. When my grandfather discovered the eggs, the unborn dragons inside showed him a vision explaining everything. He and his brothers would find a way to get the eggs to the surface before they hatched. Using the soul stone...They slowed down the cluster's period, buying us a few more decades to figure out a solution. Because...If this cluster of eggs hatches..." Jawka ended with a grim look.

"Are you saying that if this cluster of dragon eggs hatches..." Panthro said as if dawn on him and the others.

"Then Third Earth..." Cheetara said only for Lion-o to finished.

**"Will be destroyed..."**

The group looked towards the cluster with grim looks as the catastrophic truth struck them hard.

* * *

Oh, Whiskers...

To be continued, please review.


	43. Chapter 43

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 43: What Sleeps Beneath. Part 4**

* * *

"Correct...If the eggs hatch..." Jawka began. "The Star Dragon infants will try to return to space to grow...and will push Third Earth apart in the progress.

"We got to do something!" Spyro exclaimed when he and the others realized the global threat Third Earth was facing, He then looked to Lion-o and said. "Lion-o! You have to call Koar and tell him to evacuate the planet!" He saw Lion-o looking at his gauntlet and tapping it a few times.

"I-I can't reach him!" Lion-o said with the same panic as Spyro. "The magnetic barrier might be blocking his signal..."

"Oh, Dragon soot...What are we going to do...?" Spyro said as he began thinking.

"_You could do something..." _

"What?" Spyro asked when the elder Jawka asked that.

"Aren't you the Purple Dragon of legends? Surely this is no difficult feat..." Jawka asked the dragon with an encouraging smile.

"With that!? There's no way!" Spyro yelled in disbelief towards the trillion-ton cluster of eggs. He walked up to it and repeated: "There's no way I can..." The Elder then approached him.

"Do you know what it means to be a Purple Dragon?" The elder shark said approaching the young dragon. "Every twelve generations in dragon history, a special dragon is born, with the power of every other dragon that lived before him..."

"Yeah, but..." Spyro said looking at his reflection in the bubble that shielded the eggs from harm. "I only managed to use the fire breath I inherited from my father...I don't have any other powers..."

"But you do..." The Elder Shark said again, this time gesturing towards the eggs. "The unborn dragons within these eggs have been crying out to me in my dreams, sensing the day they would hatch soon...And, that they sensed a purple dragon stepping on this soil...They sense the memories of the dragons that you once were in past lives...You just have to accept them."

**"**Oh, no." Spyro said stepping back away from the elder. "I can't, That's just seemed...impossible."

"Well if you don't, then Third Earth is going to get blown to pieces!" Kit said running up to Spyro and starting to shake his shoulders. "No more us! No more smelly dogs! No more CANDY FRUIT!"

"Don't you dare leave us in a world without sugar, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US!" Kat said with much more volume than his sister.

Those two were right, a planet of lives was at stake...

...He had to try.

"Okay..." Spyro said before sitting down and closing his eyes and began to concentrate. "...Ugh!" Spyro's eyes immediately snapped open a few seconds later. "I can't concentrate! I'm too stressed out."

"Just relax and try to focus on your own thoughts..." Cheetara said as she knelt down to his level.

"And besides, we have loads of time until these eggs hatch-" Tygra was interrupted when the cave around them began to shake. "...Or not..." Tygra said with a fearful expression as the bubble the eggs were in began to expand as the eggs inside began to glow. Suddenly, the bubble compressed itself, and the eggs started to dim.

"Unfortunately, The eggs are in their final phase, the quakes have occurred just this morning..." Jawka said unfazed by the sudden quake. "It won't be long until..."

The group then looked down in thought. If they removed the Soul Stone, Third Earth will be destroyed. If they don't, Third Earth will STILL be destroyed. Suddenly, the room began to shake again...But it wasn't from another quake.

"He is here..." Jawka said with a grim tone. "...Mumm-ra the everliving has finally returned..." The old shark then walked over to a stairwell and began to ascend to the top of bubble, Lion-o then quickly followed after him, the two were now on top of the orb. Jawka was standing in front of the casing of the Soul Stone, He then used his staff to break the glass casing before grabbing the Soul Stone and throwing it to Lion-o. Suddenly, the bubble around the eggs disappeared as the generator shuts down.

"But the eggs!-" Lion-o started before the elder raised his hand in silence. Mumm-ra couldn't get any more stones, This was the only way to prepare for the fight. Lion-o then looked at the Soul Stone before running over to railing and shouting. "Spyro! You have to figure out how to get these eggs to the surface!"

"ME!?" Spyro said in panic. He believed at that point that Lion-o had completely lost his marbles. "There's no way-"

"Don't worry, Koar put his faith in us and now..." Cheetara said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to show us what you and the Skylanders are truly capable of."

"...I'll try..." Was all that Spyro managed to get out.

"That's all you need to do." Cheetara replied. "Just believe in yourself..."

"We'll go and deal with Mumm-ra while you take care of things down here." Lion-o said approaching the group, He then took the Soul Stone and held it up to the gauntlet. After a few sparks of static, the Stone was melded into the gold metal of the gauntlet. "With the Soul Stone, I think I'm close to rivaling Mumm-ra's and the Sword of Plunn-Dar..."

"Okay! You and the other Skylanders go and hold them off, I'll see what I can do here!" Spyro yelled after the ThunderCats as Cynder walked up next to him.

* * *

"Attention! Mumm-ra, the enemy our ancestors once feared, has dared to show his face again..." The captain of the Tiger Shark guard said to the entire brigade in front of him. "But we will not give into his rule! Defend the city and its people till the last second!" The Sharks cheered as they marched off towards the combat area. A large black vessel was looming over the city's air bubble, with Mumm-ra's insignia engraved on the side. A series of pods attached to metallic rope were shot into the city and impacted the ground hard, The pod's doors opened as the lizards jumped out and began charging at the central building. However, the majority of the group was stopped when three of their comrades were suddenly frozen in blocks of ice.

"Armed and Dangerous!" Slam Bam shouted us the yeti grabbed two lizards and threw them.

Meanwhile, Mumm-ra Was on the bridge of his vessel, observing the battle. "SpellWick!" Mumm-ra shouted as the Spellpunk suddenly appeared next to him. "Deal with those cats..."

"Aye-Aye, Mumm-ra!" SpellWick said giving a joking salute before disappearing, Causing the mummy to moan in disgust at the Spellpunk's cheerfulness.

"Well, at least he seemed to be having fun..." WolfGang said walking up to the corpse with an arm behind his back. "Your such a bore. No wonder the cats ditched you all those years ago."

"So you been snooping through my database..." Mumm-ra said in a raspy but surprised tone.

"Hey, I know what a keyboard looks like."

"Those cats dared to deceive me..." Mumm-ra snared as WolfGang snickered, this was the opening he was waiting for. He press the "Record" button on the recorder he was holding onto as the mummy continued. "I lost my empire thanks to those Felines! And this time, I'm not going to make the same mistake, I'll _annihilate _each and every one of those wretched cats until every last one, included that tool Pumrya! Have been snuffed out!"

"Tool?" WolfGang said as he suddenly stopped recording, he didn't expect him to say that.

"Yes! Pumrya..." Mumm-ra said with an annoyed tone, He couldn't believe how dense this wolf was. "Like I said before, I'm not taking any chances...**She is a tool to me, nothing more, nothing less."**

"Well..." WolfGang said as he turned to leave. "I hope you and your "Tool" Are very happy together." He then left the bridge and out of eyesight of the mummy. He then looked at the tape recorder with a toothy grin.

* * *

"Kids! Head back to the Sea Lion and alert the other Skylanders!" Tygra said to the two cubs as the twins nodded. Kat picked up Snarf before the two young cats hopped over some rubble and out of sight, As the ThunderCats quickly joined the Tiger Sharks and the other Skylanders.

"Come on, Just a little farther!" Kit told her brother as they, along with Snarf, ran down the street, most of the other sharks have taken refuge. They saw the Sea Lion coming closer before they heard a voice rang out.

"Awwwww...Two little kittens...Allllll a alone..." SpellWick said in a taunting voice as he floated down in front of the two. "I'm the greatest Spellpunk in all of Skylands! SPELLWICK!"

"Hey, We kind of in a hurry." Kat said before her sister added.

"So we don't have time to deal with you, weirdo!" Kit said as Snarf began to growl.

"WEIRDO!? I'm a spell punk, one of the most powerful-OW!" SpellWick was struck in the face by a piece of stone. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU COULD'VE GORGED ONE OF MY EYES OUT!"

"Now, can you please move?" Kat said in a tough tone as he spins his sling for another shot. "You're basically outnumbered three to one." His sister then readied her flute as Snarf bared his fangs.

"Oh...I guess it's just me then." The Spell punk said walking towards the three. "Me, Me, Me, me." Suddenly, his eyes flash as another SpellWick was conjured up right beside the original and said. "And me too."

Suddenly, more SpellWicks started to pop up in front of the trio.

"And me!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"Hey, what about me?"

"What about us?"

The streets were completely filled with SpellWicks before the twins. Suddenly, a SpellWick, probably the original, took a stand on a piece of rubble and shouted. "I'm the most powerful Spell Punk in all of Skylands! The truly greatest!"

The two twins then looked at each other as a plan started to form. Kit then stepped forward and told the group. "So...If you're all SpellWick, Then which one of you is the greatest one?"

"I AM!"

The Spell Punks then stopped and looked at each other as they realized they all said the same thing. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on!" Kat said as he started to stoke the flames a bit. "You can't ALL be great!"

"Well...I'm the greatest because I've been around the longest!" One of the confused SpellWick said as the others started to frown.

"No your not! I'm the original, So I'm the greatest!"

"Nuh-uh! That makes zero sense!"

"Your FACE makes zero sense!"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" The original SpellWick that was standing on top of the rubble yelled in fury. "I'M THE ONE WHO MADE ALL OF YOU! I"M THE ORIGINAL!"

"NO YOUR NOT!" All the others shouted back.

The three then began to slowly back away as things started to heat up. The punks started to close in on each other.

"You want some of this!?"

"Well, come and get some!"

It was total chaos from then on, SpellWicks were strangling and beating each other as the dust cloud started to expand. The two twins and Snarf snuck pass under all the pandemonium. A few minutes pass until a piercing voice yelled out from the cloud.

**"STOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

All at once, the SpellWicks stopped fighting, in the center of the group was the original SpellWick, who was covered in bruises. "Where did those kids go?" SpellWick yelled at the others. The SpellWicks surrounding him then gave confused looks at each other. The original SpellWick then let out a high-pitch scream, causing his clones to pop one by one. He then collapse after the last clone popped.

"What a day..." He said as he passed out.

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	44. Chapter 44

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 44: What Sleeps Beneath. Finale.**

* * *

"Come on, focus, focus..." Spyro said as he tried to concentrate. The cavern was now slightly shaking from the battle above.

"Spyro, You can do it, I know you can! Don't you have a special power that'll allow you to deal with these eggs?" Cynder said to the concentrating dragon.

"Cynder...Thank you for staying by my side...But can you give me a little space?" Spyro said as he opened his eyes, only to find Cynder wasn't there anymore. He felt a soft pull as he looked down and found himself floating in a black space, he felt a light shining behind his back, the cluster of dragon eggs were now pulling him closer as the black space slowly faded into the light. "Cynder-" Spyro tried to call out but was cut short when the light enveloped him.

* * *

Spyro slowly started to open his eyes again, he was now in a white space. Different orbs were floating around him, he looked closer at one of the orbs and realized they were eggs. He thought he also heard chattering among the eggs...But that wasn't possible...right?

"Am I..." Spyro said as he realized where he was. "...Inside the egg cluster...?"

**"Want to...Need to..."**

Spyro began to heard a distant whisper as he looked around for the source of the sound. "What?"

**"Want to...Need to...Be..."**

The entire dreamscape went bright white as all the voices screamed at once in Spyro's earholes.

**"BORN! WANT TO! NEED TO! MUST BE BORN!"**

Spyro was covering his earholes to damping the sound of that screech. "B-Born? But I don't understand..." Spyro said as a another egg floated past him. "You..." Spyro started as he finally figured out where the voices were. "You're all the unborn dragons...You all just want to be born."

That was a huge mistake, because at that moment the voices started to chant "born" getting louder as they did.

"STOP!" Spyro shouted causing the voices to quiet. "You sure have a one track mind..." Spyro then corrected himself. "Er...Minds..."

**"Purple Dragons...are gifted with power..." **Infant dragons all said as if trying to explain. **"Power to hear the waking dreams of others..."**

"Oh...I didn't know I had that power..." Spyro said before shaking his head and sticking towards the task at hand. "Listen! If you hatch now, you'll only destroy Third Earth...Please, Just tell me what to do, to get you to the surface!" Spyro pleaded, the dragon infants began to whisper to one another.

**"Only...Mommy...Has power to get us through small cave." **Spyro then began to worry as the infants spoke.

"But that's the thing! I don't have the powers of a Star Crafter Dragon!" Spyro yelled to the unborn dragons, the muttering got louder as Spyro covered his earholes. "I'm sorry! I just don't know what to do!" Spyro shouted again before he whispered. "...I can't do this alone."

Suddenly, a soft light began to radiate from the eggs as Spyro's mind was pulled back into consciousness.

* * *

"Spyro! Spyro wake up!"

Cynder gave the Purple Dragon a slap to the face as he sprung back to consciousness. "Are you okay?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, I think-" Spyro started only to hear something behind him. The two dragons looked at the eggs and saw, one-by-one, that they were being enveloped in bubbles.

"...The unborn dragons...Their..." Spyro said as the eggs continued to be bubbled. "Using their own power on each other to save Third Earth!" Spyro then approached the eggs with a determined look and placed his paws on a cluster of bubbled eggs. He began to speak to the eggs with an encouraging tone.

"You can do this!"

"I can do this!"

"Just have faith in yourself!"

Suddenly, the smaller bubbles then merged into a single orb, the unborn dragons have done it. With a little faith in their own strength and the encouragement of a brave Skylander, they saved Third Earth...Suddenly, the bubble began to shrink. The eggs inside were also starting to shrink as well until they were now smaller than Spyro. The purple dragon turned with the shrunken eggs in hand and saw Cynder with a shocked expression on her face. "...How in Skylands did you shrink that entire thing!?" Cynder asked in disbelief.

"I had a little help..." Spyro said as he looked at the cluster of eggs in his paws.

* * *

Back outside, the battle was heating up in the city. The ThunderCats were battling bravely alongside the Skylanders and the Warrior Tiger Sharks. Tygra, with a sweep of his whip, knocked serval lizards into the air. He then followed after his brother and the others as they fought any lizards they crossed along the way. The buildings around them were fractured to the point of falling, they arrived in the city clearing and saw the massive vessel that hovered outside in the ocean as it cast a shadow over them. "I bet that'll were we'll find Mumm-ra..." Tygra said to the others as they looked upwards.

"And Pumyra..." Lion-o murmured. "I'm going up there." Lion-o said in a serious tone, shocking his friends and the Skylanders, he then boarded one of the pods the lizards use to get into the city and tore off a panel as he began to rewire the thing.

"Hey, Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Tygra asked the lion as he finished rewiring the pod's motor. "About going in alone?"

"He's right!" Gill Grunt added walking up to the pod. "Me and the other Skylanders are coming with you!"

Lion-o was, however. determined to do this alone.

"I'm sorry." Lion-o said as he faced his friends. "But this is between me and Mumm-ra." He then push the door switch before Gill Grunt could stop him, as the pod was suddenly pulled up by the Matelic rope into the vessel above.

"Aw, FishSticks!" Gill Grunt cursed as he watched the pod get pulled up, He and the others then heard the sound of energy charging. A platoon of lizards had cornered the group and had their weapons locked on them.

"NOW!"

As a voice rung out from above, the reptiles were then pelted with cooking pots and metal tools and were knocked out. The heroes looked up and saw the Mabu and the Fishmen waving to them on one of the bridges that overlooked the city. With them were the twins, Snarf, SharpFin, Jorma, And Cali. "Looks like we came just in time!" One of the Mabu said waving to the group below.

* * *

Mumm-ra watched the battle from the bridge. The bridge was empty except for him, the corpse then heard the door to the hallway opened and chuckled.

"So, it comes down to this. Lord of the Thundercats." Mumm-ra said to the king behind him.

"Your cornered, Mumm-ra. It's time to settle this..." Lion-o said as he drew the Sword Of Omens and began to approached the mummy, Mumm-ra didn't make any effort to move.

***Cli-ck!***

"Don't move, Lion-o." The king froze when he heard that voice. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Pumyra aiming one of the lizard's rifles at his back.

"Hmm...One again...You carelessly throw yourself in danger..." Mumm-ra said as he chuckled darkly as he began to walk up to the king. Lion-o serious tone then softened when something outside the sub caught Lion-o's attention. "And failed..." Mumm-ra continued, as the king began to shake at the coming calamity approaching fast, Pumyra notice the king's fear and looked past Mumm-ra and began to slowly become paralyzed with fear. "A foolish leader that runs ahead to get himself killed...Hm?" Mumm-ra then noticed Lion-o wasn't looking at him and quickly turned around. **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL IS THAT!?" **Mumm-ra screeched as Pumyra dropped the rifle.

Barreling toward's Mumm-ra vessel was Kaos' own vessel, badly damaged as it was now about to crash into the vessel's bridge!

"Come on, you stupid wheel! WORK!" Kaos yelled at the busted controls as Glumshakes prayed for a miracle to happen. Kaos' vessel then smashed face first into the dark vessel, knocking the lion off his feet. When the lion looked up, the bridge's windshield was cracked. Kaos and Glumshakes were pasted against the windshield of their own sub. Lion-o then looked behind him and saw Pumyra was pinned down under a pile of metal machinery, she was groaning in pain as she faded into sleep. Lion-o breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive at least.

"YOU!" Mumm-ra yelled at the portal master who was now posted against the safety of his own windshield. He then turned away and said. "I don't have time to deal with you, moron!"

Kaos took that as an insult he began to beat against the windshield as he cursed along the way, The glass, however was muting out what he was saying. Suddenly, one of Kaos' punches caused the glass to crack to more, water began to flood into the bridge of Mumm-ra's vessel. "Let's settle this..." Mumm-ra said as he took out the Sword of Plunn-dar and began to concentrate.

**"Ancient Spirits of Evil! Transform this husk into Mumm-Ra! The Everliving!"**

Mumm-ra started to grow as his body became more muscular and alive as his armor snapped onto his body. Lion-o then charged at the transformed mummy with the Sword Of Omens. Lighting bounced off their blades as the two strikes at each other. As the two continued to battle as the floor of the bridge became a puddle. A shadow hovered over the pinned down Pumyra, she manage to open her eyes to get a look at the figure before passing out. The bulky figure then pulled the puma free from the rubble and dragged her away. Lion-o was pushed against one of the terminals as he blocked the Mumm-ra's blade with all his strength.

"I'll never let you win!" Lion-o said as he pushed harder, unaware one of the ten slots on the Elemental Matrix started to glow. "I'll never let you get away for this and all the people who suffered because of you in the past!"

Suddenly, the Sword of Omens began to glow blue as Lion-o began to pushed back the mummy, The gauntlet then began to engulf his arm up to his shoulder as Lion-o shove the mummy off of him. He then swung the sword, sending out a beam of blue energy at Mumm-ra's left arm. Mumm-ra then tried to walk over to the king, but was bound to the railing behind him. He looked at his wrist and saw it was encased in a chunk of ice. "What!? No! This isn't possible!" Mumm-ra shouted as he tried to get his hand free. Lion-o then looked at the glowing blue blade, and touched it with his free hand. He recoiled it when he felt an icy burn. He then looked at Mumm-ra before raising his blade and jabbing it into the water that had formed up to his ankles. A path of ice started to leave the sword and began flowing towards Mumm-ra, it then connected to his legs and began to travel up his body. "How...Are...You...Doing...This-!" Mumm-ra let out a strangled cry as his face was engulfed with ice. The mummy was now standing before the king as a statue of ice.

"The Elemental Matrix..." Lion-o said to himself as he watched the glow from the sword fade. "So this must be the power of the water element..." He then realized something he nearly forgot. "Pumyra!" He looked over to where the puma once was, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Glumshakes! Get us out of here!" Kaos ordered as he shoved his butler, the troll was now at the controls as he pulled the sub into reversed. The vessel pulled out of Mumm-ra's, causing water to flood into the bridge. The force was strong enough to knock the dark vessel over the city and starting to sink into the sand bank, Many of it's crew were escaping via the escape pods. Kaos' vessel crashed into a few pillars of rock before exiting through one of the caves.

"Lion-o's still in there!" Tygra shouted as he and the others watched the dark vessel sink from the city.

"I'll get him!" Gill Grunt shouted, but was stopped by Jawka.

"Here, Take these..." He said handed something to Gill Grunt, it was a small white bag. "It's a bagful of Oxygen Barnacles, Tell Lion-o to eat one and he'll be able to breathe underwater for a few minutes." Gill Grunt nodded before taking the bag and leaping through the city's bubble and into the ocean after the sinking vessel.

Lion-o began to take shallow breaths as the water was up to his neck as the water was near the ceiling. Suddenly, Gill Grunt emerged in front of him with the bag of Oxygen Barnacles. "Lion-o! You need to eat this if you want to make it back to the city!" Gill Grunt shouted before handed one of the barnacles for him to eat. Lion-o quickly gulped it down just as the saltwater engulfed his head. He took a breath underwater, realizing he could breathe.

"We have to get out of here!" Lion-o told the Gillman as he showed a worried look at the king.

"But, The Stone Mumm-ra has!" Gill Grunt Started as he pointed at the frozen statue, only for the king to reassured him.

"Leave it! Let it drown with Mumm-ra for all I care, What's matters is getting back to the others." Lion-o said before swimming through the broken plane of glass and towards the city with Gill Grunt following behind. The two burst through the bubble and into the city as they were welcomed back by the crowd.

"What happened in there? Did you get the Tech Stone?" Panthro asked approaching the king. Lion-o replied by shaking his head.

Suddenly, something burst from the sub's windows in the form of a black snake. It was one of Mumm-ra's gazes. _"That Portal Master must've done something to the Sword of Omens...Perhaps there is something more to the Portal Masters then I thought...Big mistake, Eon...!" _Mumm-ra laughed darkly as he slithered out through one of the caves.

* * *

The sun was setting as the Sea Lion floated upon the ocean waves, Spyro, Lion-o, and Jawka were standing at the railing as the other ThunderCats watched from behind. Spyro was holding onto the bubble full of the shrunken eggs.

"Alright, Time to let you go, guys." Spyro said as he used his claws to cut around the top of the bubble, creating an opening as a light shone forth. Suddenly, small, infant serpents with white scales emerged from the bubble as they flew higher into the sky. After a few minutes, the bubble they were in popped. Leaving behind a pile of broken eggshells.

"To think I'll actually live to see the day..." The elder shark said before looking at the dragon. "So, Did you find your potential?" Jawka asked the purple dragon to which he chuckled.

"Not really, But it feels like...I'm a lot stronger now..." Spyro said as he looked at the eggshells in his paws. "You think I'll be excited to know that I'm a special dragon...But for a while now, I been afraid if I let this power get to me..." Spyro said as he looked over the railing and into the ocean and saw his reflection looking back at him. "I would lose sight on what was really important...And use my powers for my own gain..." He then shuddered as he saw his reflection slightly changed into the face of a purple three horn dragon before changing back again. "Like Malefor..."

"Spyro, Everyone is scared of that, I"M scared of that." Lion-o said as he knelt down beside him. "That's why there's people there to make sure you don't lose sight on what you're really fighting for..."

"Huh, Guess we sort of need each other so we don't end up like our predecessors..." Spyro said thinking before immediately saying. "Uh...Not that I'm saying your father Claudius is a bad person or anything!"

"Don't apologize for everything you purple pansy." Lion-o said as he slightly punched the dragon's shoulder. The twins then walked up behind him and hugged the dragon.

"Come on, You saved an entire planet!" Kit said as she nuzzled into the dragon's cheek.

"Yeah! And you turning evil? That'll be the day!" Kat said as he pulled on the dragon's horn.

"Okay! Stop it! I'm fine now!" Spyro said as he laughed, he then looked up towards the orange sky and saw the stars slightly sparkling.

* * *

Pumyra moaned as she slightly turned, She was laying next to a campfire as the sun set. WolfGang threw another branch into the flame, the two were on a beach under the orange sky. The escape pod that WolfGang used to escape from Mumm-ra's vessel was docked on the beach. The wolf looked at the sleeping cat before grabbing his harp and began to play a soft tune as the stars slowly glimmered above them.

* * *

"So we're stranded in the middle of the ocean with no food or provisions, But hey, look on the bright side!" Kaos said to the butler, He and Glumshakes were on a life raft, The night sky above them. The vessel they were using was smashed on a rock that was peeking up from the ocean not far from them. "At least that Mumm-ra has been taken care of!" Kaos laughed as the troll sighed. Glumshakes was playing a game of solitare with a deck of cards he had. He looked up when he heard a splash and dropped the cards in fear.

"Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu-Mu-" Glumshake stuttered as he pointed behind Kaos. The Dark Portal Master then turned around and saw Mumm-ra standing there, sogging wet.

"Oh, Mumm-ra! What pleasant surprise-OW!" Kaos shouted when the mummy broke a paddle that was laying in the corner of the raft over his bald head, he then threw the cracked paddle into Kaos' hands.

"One of you better start paddling...or else..." Mumm-ra ordered coldly, he then took a seat as he stared at the two with a murderous look.

Kaos then shoved the paddle into Glumshakes' hands. The troll realized were this was going and simply sat down and began to row. "STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! Come on now, slacker!" Kaos ordered as the raft began to move. "It's only five-thousand more miles till we reach the mainland!"

* * *

To be continued, Please review! Special Thanks to the writer LionJustice and their story Thundercats Ho!

Going full throttle with the story now, See ya next time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 45: Moment of Ease.**

* * *

After returning to the World Heart with the Soul Stone in tow, Lion-o, Koar and their allies decided to take a break to recover and plan out their next move. It was perfect timing, as Kaos and Mumm-ra were still stranded in the middle of the ocean, it would as an idea vacation from the battling. One month afterward, Lion-o's friends visited Koar in his study one night to discuss something in private.

The next day afterward was strange for Lion-o.

Lion-o had found a letter, telling him to head to the garden behind the World Heart's core. The hallways were unusually quite as he stepped out to the garden stairwell that was linked to the garden. The day was sunny, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He began to follow the sound of chattering as he navigated the hedge maze towards the central garden. The green hedge walls were growing different flowers as Lion-o turned a left and saw a rather peculiar sight. He saw a crowd gathering around a table, Lion-o then crooked his head as he saw that they were working on something. "Okay, I'll bite, what are you hiding?" Lion-o asked, The group of Skylanders, along with Koar, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, the twins, Snarf, Cali, Flynn, Buzz and Mags turned around to face the king and smiled, they then stepped out of the way and shouted:

**"SURPRISE!"**

A few of the Skylanders then fired off party poppers as Snarf picked up a party whistle and blew into it. Behind the group was a banquet of food, both from Third Earth and Skylands. But the centerpiece was a red velvet cake decorated with the Thundercat's sigil. As Lion-o looked around the garden, he saw an assortment of decorations he began to piece together what day it was.

"Guys! You set all this up for my birthday?" Lion-o asked as his friends walked up to him.

"Well, Birthdays only come once a year." Tygra said to Lion-o as the music from a nearby radio kicked in. "And with all the chaos lately, We all decided that you could use a break."

"Guess we've been so busy during the past months, I kinda lost track..." Lion-o said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can't believe it been that long since..."

"We should celebrate our progress, Or rather." Cheetara started before gesturing towards the king and saying. "We should be celebrating your progress."

"She's right, your majesty." Panthro said, for a first in a long time, in a slightly glad tone. "You grown a lot during the past months."

"Come on, It's time for cake!" Kit said as she and her brother started to pull on Lion-o's arms.

"Koar wouldn't let us try some until you got here, And we been waiting for a WHOLE hour!" Kat said pulling harder as the two cubs dragged the lion over to the buffet.

Throughout the following day, the Skylanders and their friends, the Thundercats, enjoyed a day of eating and telling stories of past adventures. It wasn't before long until more guest showed up, some from Skylands, while others from Third Earth.

"Have to admit, this is some party Koar cooked up." SharpFin said to the other Thundercats as the Skylanders enjoyed the festivities.

"It wasn't easy, but It was worth it." Koar started as he walked up to the group. "I had to go to the bakery for the cake, which took serval weeks to bake to absolute perfection. Call in the expert decorators from the FrostFest mountains-"

"Koar, chillax..." Flynn said interrupting the Portal Master and putting an arm around his shoulder. "The party's great, no need to worry."

"Hey, Flynn. Have you seen Lion-o?" Koar asked the pilot.

"Saw him mingling with Tessa by the flower garden." Flynn replied, Koar gave his thanks in the form of a nod, before walking off.

"I'm glad you had the time to came, Tessa." Lion-o said to the fox chieftess, Tessa was wearing one of her green dresses for the occasion. It had a floral leaf pattern as it traveled down to her ankles, She also had a flower pin tied around her ponytail in her hair. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world." Tessa said before flatting out her dress. "...This dress kind of makes it hard to run though..."

"It's a beautiful dress though, really regal." Lion-o said trying to complement the fox. Only for her to growl.

"Thanks, but I only wore this because Rufus made me." Tessa said annoyed. "He was going on _forever_ on making a good impression at royal celebrations..."

"I heard from Koar that the tailors in town had something for me to wear at the dance, that's being hosted in the ballroom in Koar's castle tonight." Lion-o said with the same tone as Tessa. "Bet you it's going to be more annoying than what you're wearing..." Lion-o and Tessa laughed a bit before Lion-o looked over to one of the empty chairs sitting at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Tessa asked the king when she started noticing Lion-o's sadden look.

"I just wish Pumyra could be here with us..." Lion-o replied as Tessa nodded with the same sadden look.

"Guess it's not as fun at a party if one of your friends is missing..." Tessa said looking at the same spare chair.

"Lion-o." Koar said to the lion as he walked up to him and Tessa.

"Koar? Is something wrong?" Tessa asked the dragboar.

"I need to discuss something with Lion-o in private." Koar said to the fox, Tessa understood by giving a nod.

The two then quickly took cover behind a hedge wall, to block out what they were saying. "Lion-o, I just received intel that Mumm-ra was seen crossing the desert with Kaos and his butler, Glumshakes." Koar explained to the lion causing him to give a serious look.

"So, Mumm-ra's still kicking..." Lion-o added to Koar's briefing, He knew a sinking sub wouldn't keep him down.

"We can worry about him later...But there's something else..." Koar started. "It's about Kaos' plan to usurp his rule."

"When do you think Kaos will put his plan into action?" Lion-o asked as the dragboar sighed.

"I have no idea. But I'll say this..." Koar said before looking at Lion-o with a grim look. "That all _heck will _break loose once Kaos stabbed that mummy's back."

"So, what's our plan?" Lion-o asked the Portal Master.

"We'll focus on that later, For now. You need to relax." Koar said before his tone turned happy again. "Let's forget about that for now, and try to have fun."

"Well, great! Let's get back to the party." Lion-o said as he turned to leave but was stopped when Koar suddenly remembered.

"I just remembered!" Koar said suddenly, causing the lion to stop. "The seamstresses are waiting for us at the castle, They want to take your last-minutes measurements before they get to work on your outfit for the ball." Before Lion-o could protest, the dragboar began to drag him away from the party and towards the castle. "They need to check your torso width and height so they can get it right...You _may_ need to take off your clothes for them to get a good measurement by the way..."

"Wait...**WHAT!?"**

* * *

**Just Grin and bare it Lion-o!...Just like my senior prom night...(Shudder)**

**To be continued, and please review. Also, Keep a eye out for another story that focuses on Pumyra and WolfGang's time on that island in. "Wolf's Bane"! The two predatory predators must survive the fauna of a deserted island...Along with each other until they can sail out of there.**

**See ya next time.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 46: A Ball of a Time.**

* * *

Soft light emitted from the windows of Koar's castle, The ball was just starting as guest from both Skylands and Third Earth chatter away. Suddenly, the lights dims as the spotlight focused on the central staircase, a flash of blue light nearly blinded the audience as a ghostly blue form appeared at the top of the stairwell.

**"Greetings, to the people of Third Earth and Skylands." **Eon said as he began to descend the stair, he floated down them more likely. **"I. Am Eon, The mentor of Master Koar, and the former leader of The Skylanders...It had long been my duty to lead the mighty heroes in their fight against evil...But this mission had been passed to Koar..." **Eon then stopped before saying. **"...Who, Has stepped out for a moment to breathe in the night air." **The quest awed as the spirit pass by them as the spirit floated towards the center of the dance floor. **"Tonight, we celebrate young Lord Lion-o, who had taken a step forward in the road of rule...But it is also the time to celebrate yourselves...Ever since Lion-o stepped out from the ruins of his home, he may of affected your life in a certain way. Whether you encountered the king and his friends before or was inspired by their exploits. I welcome you on Koar's behalf." **Eon then briefly bowed before saying. **"Enjoy this night of festivities AND the food prepared by our finest chefs." **The spirit vanish in an explosion of blue dust, the room lit up with a golden light as the orchestrate in the back of the ballroom started to play a gentle melody.

"Wowzers, Eon sure knows how to make an exit!" Flynn said to Tygra and Cheetara. Flynn was wearing a white tuxedo, but even though his clothing was different he was STILL wearing his pilot's cap. He then reached for one of the donuts that was sitting on the buffet table.

"Well, I guess being a spirit has its advantages..." Tygra said to the pilot. He was wearing a green uniform that the mabu tailors whipped up for him on this occasion, like Cheetara, who was wearing a yellow dress with an eastern flair. "Still, Koar is really going all out."

"I'll say, Did you see that entrance? Ka-blam!" Tessa said with the same excited tone as Flynn.

"Yeah..." Flynn said before realizing, he looked around. "Hey, Where's the scary panther guy...?"

"Panthro? He and the flew other Skylanders went to the town's tavern to celebrate. Said it was less stuffier than here." Cheetara told the mabu, they then began to hear a light music fill the air.

"Looks like this dance is ours." Tygra said as he offered the Cheetara a hand. "Shall we?" Cheetara then replied by nodding before taking his hand.

"Aw, that's real cute..." Flynn said as he watched the two walk towards the dance floor, seeing the two together made him sigh. "I wonder where Cali is...?" He muttered as he reached for another donut, only to grab air. "HEY! Who hogged all the donuts!?" Flynn exclaimed when the plate was missing from it's usual place.

"Did you get some?" Kit said as she watched her brother crawled under the table next to her with the plate of donuts in hand.

"Snacks are served..." Kat said in a teasing fancy voice. He then set the plate down on the floor for his sister and Snarf. Suddenly, a yellow light began to glow from the plate as Sparx emerges from one of the donut holes. The four then started to scarf all the pastries down.

As the festivities continued, Hugo ran down the stairwell, nearly stumbling a few times as he reached the center steps. "Everyone, Lion-o is coming!" He exclaimed to the crowd.

The crowd began to hear footsteps as they saw someone descending the stairs, Lion-o was walking down the stairs in a uniform similar to Tygra's, only instead of green, it had blue fabric and gold trimmings. As the king descended, the crowd then backed away to form a path. As he made his way through the crowd, he saw Tessa walking up to him. Lion-o then smiled warmly.

"Tessa of WoodBurrow. I believe this dance is ours." Lion-o said as he extending his hand towards the chieftess.

"Careful, your majesty, your inner snob is showing." Tessa said teasing causing the king to show a worried look.

"I-It is?" Lion-o asked before the fox to laugh slightly.

"Come on, before you say another sentence with the word "Of" In it." Tessa said before taking the lion's hand. The two then walked towards the center of the ballroom, the music started as the two took both of their hands and began to waltz to the music.

"I take it this your first time?" Lion-o asked the fox as they moved around the floor.

"Pretty much, Yours?" Tessa asked the king.

"Same, I always had to sit by my father and Tygra during the festivities..." Lion-o said as he kept to the rhythm of the music. "So, yeah. Your not the only one who's under pressure here..."

The two kept dancing to the rhythm, Tygra and Cheetara was watching the dance unfold. "You know, for his first time. He's not bad." Tygra said as he watched the two.

"Careful, Tygra. This was also your first time, right?" Cheetara asked, causing the tiger to freeze.

"The memory of woman knows no bounds..." Tygra muttered as he slightly turned away.

* * *

Koar was in his private garden checking on his plants, he liked working at night. It helped him to relax and work up an urge to sleep. He was feeding his Snaggle Pods with snagglesnacks to help them grow. He then started to feel a cold and gristly wind whip past him.

"Hello, Mumm-ra, So glad of you to drop by." Koar said in a non-surprised tone.

"At last we meet, Portal Master." Mumm-ra said in a raspy tone as he stood behind him.

"Would you like to meet my Snaggle Pods? They're quite eager to..." Suddenly Koar whipped around and threw the Snagglesnacks causing the pods to zip towards Mumm-ra.

"EAT YOU!"

The mouths of the hungry pods were closing in on the mummy, however he made no attempt to move. Koar's suspicions were confirmed when the pods went right through Mumm-ra and started to eat the treats off the ground.

"Ah, An astro projection...That explains how you got past the barrier." Koar said as the mummy chuckled.

"You catch on quite fast, and a fascinating reaction..." Mumm-ra said as he looked at the Snaggle Pods as they ate. "As expected from a Portal Master..."

"Tell me what you want, Before I regret talking to you..." Koar said as he looked at the Mummy with an angered look.

"I've come to see who Kaos was talking about..." Mumm-ra said to the dragboar. "It is a surprise to see such a willing sorcerer, aiding a lowly creature such as those cats..."

"...I knew I was going to regret talking to you." Koar said coldly before Mumm-ra raised his hand to hush him.

"Your power is impressive, you somehow blocked out a part of my reach over Third Earth, and even captured one of my generals..." Mumm-ra started causing the dragboar to leer.

"I had no part in that." Koar began, the mummy started to frown. "I only provided the resources and information...It was Lion-o and the Skylanders who did the work."

"Yet, Do you think you'll get some sort of bonus in letting them have all the glory?" Mumm-ra hissed at the Portal Master. "If you were serving me...You would be known as the most powerful sorcerer that ever existed...And riches and knowledge beyond your dreams."

"...Okay, First off..." Koar started as the mummy raised a brow. "One...You can't promise me what you don't have...And two...You don't have what I want." This made Mumm-ra angry. "And besides, If I did the things you and Kaos do, then EVERYONE will be miserable!" Koar yelled at the agitated mummy, Mumm-ra then calmed down.

"...You just made a very powerful enemy today..." Mumm-ra said in a dead tone. "You will soon regret ever meeting me on this night, for the power of the ancient Spirits of Evil will-"

"-Curse me until the end of my days, Yeah, yeah, yeah." Koar said with a bored tone as he resumed work on his plants. "Those Spirits that lent you their powers aren't that strong..." He then froze. "...I've seen what _real _evil truly is..." He then said to the mummy. "Kaos is a fraud, I can't deny that...But the power he's using is all too real...It's like watching an infant play with fireworks..."

"Kaos? That idiot! Pah..." Mumm-ra then started to fade away. "What could that runt possibly be hiding from me...?"

He then faded into the night as Koar sighed. "This is all my fault...I should've destroyed that vial when I had the chance..." Koar then thought before thinking. "Maybe I should...? NO! No! They must NEVER know...That the reason Kaos has his powers is all because of me..." Koar said as he gripped the table in front of him.

* * *

The crowd around them applaud when Lion-o and Tessa finished their dance. "Not bad for your first time?" Tessa said to the king as a few of their friends came walking up to them. Among them was Spyro, Who was wearing a bowtie around his neck and Cynder who was wearing a gray ribbon around her neck.

"A great first dance, Tessa." Lion-o said before they heard the sound of the mic being tapped on. They looked over towards the orchestra and saw Gill Grunt standing there holding a microphone.

"Hello, everyone! Those two were great, huh? A real couple..." Gill Grunt said into the mic, he then chuckled before saying. "I want to wrap the ball up with a little ditty I wrote back in my army days..."

"Wait what?" Spyro said suddenly when he heard that.

"He's not going to..." Cynder said in horror as she and Spyro looked at each other. They were about to warn the others right as Gill Grunt took a deep breath...And sung.

**"OH THE BEAUTY OF THE MOON IS SO LOVELY IN THE AUTUMN NIGHT! IT"S BEAUTY IS OF NO COMPARE TO YOOOOOOOOUUUUU!"**

All the guest at once covered their ears at once as Gill Grunt sung verse after verse. If you didn't know this now, Gillman are _horrible _singers, and it's been rumored that their singing can also cause physical pain.

"This is singing!?" Lion-o yelled in agony as he tried to cover his ears.

"It sound's like a Cluck dying!" Tygra said in the same agonizing tone.

"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" The Twins cried out in pain as they were pelted by the singing from under the table. Snarf then took a donut and broke it in half before shoving both pieces into his ears.

The crowd cried out in pain as Gill Grunt continued to sing.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

Lion-o was out on the balcony when Tessa walked up to him. "Well, they're still cleaning up the broken glass, but it's not that bad..." Tessa said as she stood by the king by the railing.

"I don't think the ringing is going away anytime soon..." Lion-o said rubbing his ears.

"Your brother and Cheetara went out into the garden with everyone else, and Spyro and Cynder hadn't been since Gill Grunt's recital..." Tessa said as she looked over the railing.

"Looks like everyone found someone..." Lion-o said peering over the stone rail. "...Everyone except for me..."

"And me..." Tessa said as well, this caught Lion-o's attention, causing him to look at her. Tessa then notice him as well. The two then began to draw closer as their faces closed in as their eyes close.

After a minute they quickly drew back and quickly blush at the fact they both shared their first kiss. "Uh..." Tessa started as she was blushing furiously. "...I have to go! See ya, next week!" Tessa said as she suddenly jumped over the railing.

"TESSA!" Lion-o shouted as he quickly looked over the railing. He then saw Whiskers zipped by him with Tessa.

As he watched the two disappeared into the distance, He felt something in his hand, he saw a gold brace that the fox had slipped into his hand during the kiss. He began chuckling to himself, he then turned to leave the balcony...Only to fall face-first onto the ground.

"Well, this is going to be the day I'll remember for a long time..." He said as he drifted off from exhaustion.

* * *

**To be continued, Ooh, we getting close to the end of the first part of the story! so exciting.**

Please Review.


	47. Chapter 47

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 47: The Berbil Factory. Part 1**

**We getting close to the end of the first part of the story! So excited that I'm starting to get reviews.**

* * *

"Mags, Can you please calm down and try to speak in a tone that some of us can understand?" Lion-o said into the communication link, a screen displaying a worried Mags was spread out on the dashboard, he and the other ThunderCats, along with a few Skylanders were in the Feliner's bridge as the airship dove into the sky towards a forest of mushrooms, they were on their way towards the Berbil Villages. Home to the animal robots, the Berbils, After Mags called them, telling them (More like yelling at them) To come to Berbil's villages, that an emergency had happened.

**"It's a situation that's worst then a ground hog who fell on his back and forgot how to use his paws! Even worst then a bass fish who went to a concert without his guitar!" **Mags shouted panicked, causing the ThunderCats and Skylanders to look at each other.

"Did that make sense?" Tygra asked as he tried to keep the Feliner's attitude stable, He; like the others was just as confused by the inventor's country bumpkin speech pattern.

"Can a fish even PLAY guitar?" Kat asked his sister.

"Maybe if it was a..." Kit started for a moment before finishing with: "An Acoustic Bass!" The two snickered at the joke as the others turned towards the screen.

**"No! He's in trouble!" **Mags yelled into the screen. She then took a deep breath before yelling. **"Ro-bear-Bill's kid, Beebo! He's gone missing!"**

"Tygra, step on it!" Lion-o told his brother as the Feliner started to approached a stone arch landmark, beyond that was the Berbil village, Nestled in a green valley. The Feliner then started to descend right outside the village of the metal dome buildings, A group of Berbils, along with Mags were gathered in front of the landing zone.

"What took you so long?! Come on!" Mags yelled as Lion-o stepped off the boarding ramp, she then grabbed the king's arm and began to pull on it roughly. "Come on, we got to git a search party going! Make posters! DO SOMETHING!" Mags, to the kings surprise, had dug a small pit with her feet while she was trying to drag him away.

"What happened?" Lion-o asked after freeing his hand.

"Well, Early today..." Mags began as she stepped out of the small pit. The Purple skin woman then began to recount the events. "I came here to check up on the Berbils, seeing if they needed any repairs, or if I could borrow any spare parts..." She then gave a worried look. "Bill then came up to me with his missus, Bella. They sounded real scared, and when I figured what they were saying. That their son had disappeared while out playing." She finished just as two familiar Berbils rolled up them, The two Ro-Bears then unroll before looking at the group.

"Ro-Bear-Beebo...Been going out for long times...Never been gone this long..." Ro-Bear-Bill said in a mechanic tone, The Skylanders then gave a determined nod to Lion-o.

"Don't worry, We'll find your son." Lion-o said to the two before looking at the Skylanders. "All of us."

"Alright, now I want to you to answer some questions about your son..." Snap Shot said walking up to the two, the large blue reptile was holding a notepad and pencil. "Now, any features he has that'll make him easy to spot?"

"Ro-Bear-Beebo is blue, like Ro-Bear-Bill." Bill managed a reply.

"Like father like son..." Snap Shot said before jolting down onto the notepad. "Height?"

Ro-Bear-Bill didn't answer, but instead lowered his arm to his waistline. Snap Shot nodded before jotting it down. As the water trap master wrote away on the notepad, the life Skylander, Food Fight walked up beside him and said. "Just to be clear, if we DO find your son, and if he's not in one piece." The vegetable started. "Would you like to keep his mortal remains?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by his spines and lifted him up into the air. "Let's not cross that bridge yet." Cheetara said to the artichoke, the veggie then began to rub the back of his head in apologize.

Pop Fizz stepped off the Feliner's boarding ramp just as one of the Ro-bear's harvesters to pass, He then notice the twins followed after it. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed after the two. The harvester then lowered it's arm, it was holding a net filled with colorful fruit. The net then stopped as the Berbil operator started loading the fruit into one of the baskets. The berbil then notice the two cubs and backed away for the two to enjoy.

"I thought we would never see you again candy fruit!" Kat said as he and his sister picked up the colorful fruit and began biting into them at a ravenous speed.

Pop Fizz then watched the two eat as the basket rocked back and forth, a lone fruit bounced out of the shaking basket and rolled towards the Skylander. Pop Fizz then picked it up and began sniffing it, he then held it with both hands and prepared to take a bite.

"WOAH!" Suddenly, the fruit was snatched out of his hands. "Sorry, But the last thing you need is MORE sugar." Tygra said before walking away with the fruit in hand. Pop Fizz stood there as he watched the candy fruit being taken away from him, he began to smack his lips upon hearing the word "Sugar" Being spoken.

"So, any idea where he might've gone?" Tygra asked after rejoining the group. The two berbils then spoke to each other in a series of beeps before Ro-Bear-Bill replied.

"Beebo. Usually. Plays. In. Gearyard..." The tiger then looked at his brother, the king replied by shrugging.

"GearYard?" Panthro asked upon hearing that word, He been around the village plenty of times, But he didn't see a place like that.

"Gear. Yard." The Berbil replied. "Shortcut. In. The. Mines."

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find Beebo...We brought some help this time." Panthro said as he gestured to the Skylanders. "Rescuing people just happen to be the Skylander's profession."

"Sky. Lander?" Ro-Bear-Bill said as he tried out the word for the first time. "Skylanders. Are. ThunderCat's. Friend?"

"Yep! And some of us are robots like you." Wind-up said before demonstrating by rotating his body all the way around and transformed his claws into cymbals and clashed them together. This cause a group of Berbils to roll up to the wind-up robot as he finished.

"Skylander. Are. Odd." One of the Berbils said to another. "Odd. But. Fascinating."

"Wind-Up's my name, of the Tech Element I am-Woah!" The toy robot was lifted up into the air by the group and carried off towards the village. The mechanical critters began chanting as they jolted the robot up and down.

"Wind-Up. Skylander. Wind-up. Skylander."

"...Panthro... Why don't you stay here with Mags and keep an eye on the others?" Lion-o said to the general as they watched the robot get carried off towards the village.

"Someone has to make sure that Wind-Up doesn't get taken apart." Panthro replied gruffly as he followed after the group.

"So where are these mines?" Cheetara asked Ro-Bear-Bill, he replied by rolling into a ball and rolling towards the back of the village, the group followed after their guide before stopping before a set of blast doors that was mounted into the canyon.

"Can. Get. To. Gearyard. Through. Here..." Bill said before walking towards the right side of the door towards a small crevice into the rock, really small; only a Berbil of Beebo's size could squeeze through. "Can. Open. Door." Bill chirped before walking over to a very old terminal and began typing into it. He then stopped just as those big steel doors opened up for the group. "Cats. Be. Careful." Bill said in a warning. "Passage. Beebo. Took. Is. Safe. Mine. Passage. Is. Not..."

"What's in there?" Tygra asked staring into the ramp leading into the mine below.

"Scrap. Tors." Ro-Bear-Bill replied before shaking.

"Scraptors?" Snap Shot queried the robot.

"Eat. Metal. Eat. Scrap." Bill replied as he continued to shook, even though their faces were emotionless, it was easy to sense the fear in their voice. "..._Eat. Berbils."_

"Oh, boy..." Tread Head said as he leaned out of his custom vehicle and peered into the mine. "Those Scraptors sound like a pain for Tech Skylanders to deal with..."

"Beebo could be endangered, This isn't the time to hesitate." Lion-o shot at the worried driver in his small triangle tread bike. "Come on, Let's just rush through before they see us."

"Minecarts. Can. use. MineCarts..." Bill said before rolling ahead of the group and into the mind.

"Minecarts? Now you're talking!" Tread Head said as he perked up, he then ready his vehicle's engine before giving chase after the robot. The group then followed after the two as they entered the mine, after reaching the end of the ramp, they were standing before a large cavern. Many of the openings in the cavern had train rails sticking out of them.

"What is all this?" Lion-o asked as he looked around the rail littered cavern. He then looked down and saw Bill and Tread Head were pushing a flipped over cart back onto the rails. The tech Skylander then notice the king.

"Oh, Hi!" Tread Head waved at the group. "Check out this cart..." Tread Head then pushed it back onto it's track with the help of Ro-Bear-Bill. "Not too heavy, not too light... Just balanced for any race." The group had jumped off the ramp to join up with the two. "Engine's busted though..." Tread Head said as he tried to turn on the engine, noting.

"The engine may be busted, but the wheels aren't..." Tygra said as he noted the custom bike parked at the side. Tread Head took the hint and dove into a nearby pile of scrap metal for pieces that can be used to build a connector.

"Look at this place! It's probably connects all over the valley..." Lion-o inquiry as he looked around the multiple tunnels. "How long has this been here?"

"Hopefully not too long..." Tygra said to his brother, in terms of safety; He was _not _looking for a ride on a rickety roller coaster. Tread Head then returned with parts and he, along with Bill; began to work on the piece.

Suddenly, Snap Shot heard a metallic growl and ordered the others. "...Stay Behind me, Now."

A rustling was heard from a nearby scrap pile as a creature emerge from it. It's body was made out of metal, and it's body was supported by two legs. It had two pairs of red glass eyes over it's razor sharp mouth.

"Scraptor!" Ro-Bear-Bill buzzed, he was probably in a state of panic. A hint given as he started to climb into the minecart. More Scraptors began to surround the group as Snap Shot quickly drew an arrow and pulled back on the bow.

One of the Scraptors lurched forward before being impaled by a crystal arrow and exploding. The Trap Master began firing as the Scraptors charged at the group. "Anytime now, Tread Head!" Tygra said as he took out his whip and lassoed a Scraptor's neck and swung it at two others, causing the three machine to explode. Tread Head was working as fast as he can as he quickly connected the cart with his own vehicle.

"Get in!" Tread Head shouted as he jumped into his bike and began to warm up the engine. Food Fight and the other ThunderCats climbed into the cart as Snap Shot backed up towards it, still firing at the group before jumping in after them. Tread Head then pressed down on the gas pedal as both the cart and the bike darted off down the track with the Scraptors following close behind.

Food Fight then climbed up on the back of the caught to get a better aim. "Eat. My. Veggies!" Food Fight cried out as he aim his silver arm canon and started firing tomatoes at the metal scavengers. Three were knocked down after being hit by the tomatoes splattered into their optics. Suddenly, the cart received a bump from the track causing the artichoke to tumble out.

Lion-o reacted by aiming his claw shield towards the tumbling veggie, suddenly the claws shot out and grabbed Food Fight before reeling him back into the lion's grasp. "YOU JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!" Food Fight yelled in recognition of the king's save just as the cart sped into a tunnel, the tracks bent and curve as the cart was jostled back and forth, the group then saw a light at the end of the track. With the Scraptor Pack closing in, it was a close shave as the gang was shot out into the light and outside the cavern. However; they immediately notice one thing...

_They weren't on any tracks._

The entire team yelled out as the cart fell into the gear riddled scenery below, the cart jolted up and down on the ground before flipping over and dumping the riders out. Snap Shot pulled himself up from the ground and looked up just in time to see a ball of fur hurtling towards the ground, Snap Shot then quickly jumped into the air and caught Ro-Bear-Bill before he was smashed in the dusty canyon floor. He landed on both feet with the Berbil in hand. "You okay?" He asked the critter; The Berbil gave a reply in the form of a thumbs-up.

"That...Was unpleasant..." Tygra groaned as he scraped himself from the ground. He then manage to get on both feet. "But, We've been through worst..."

"...Some more than _unpleasant..." _Cheetara added as she got up along with the others. She and the others looked around the gear littered canyon, there were many different gears surrounding them.

"Beebo. Comes. To. Play. Here." Bill said as Snap Shot set the Berbil on the ground. "Family. Before. Ro-Bear-Bill. Lived. here..."

"The home of your forefathers..." Lion-o said as he looked around the new scenery. So the GearYard was the Berbils ancestry home. But why would Beebo come here? Lion-o's thoughts were stopped when he heard mechanical growl. The group looked behind them up towards the exit they came out of and saw the pack of scraptors peering out, and upon realizing their prey got away; retreated back into the cave.

"Lion-o...Lion-o!"

The King then looked towards the reptile who was kneeling over a set of tracks. "Did you find something?" Lion-o replied to the trapper.

"I think I found Beebo's footsteps...They seemed to lead to that old building over there..." He then pointed towards an old factory towards the end of the canyon. Lion-o then waved the others over to him and, after Tread Head picked up his bike off the ground and upright again; they began following the young Berbil's tread tracks in the orange dirt. Upon reaching the factory, Snap Shot began prying the front doors opened as the others examined the building.

"How did that kid get in?" Tygra asked before Cheetara tapped his shoulder, upon grabbing the prince's attention; she pointed over towards Food Fight.

"Hey guys!" The artichoke was leaning out of a sewage pipe sticking out of the factory. "This pipe is just right for me! I'll go inside and try to find Beebo!" He then disappeared into the pipe.

"This door is tough..." Snap Shot grunted as he tried to pry the door open with his bow. "It's like it hasn't been open in-" Snap Shot was cut short when one of the doors smacked him in the face and knocked him down.

"Hey, Beebo! You in here?" Food Fight peered outside and blinked when he saw the group.

"...Well, the doors open at least..." Lion-o said before he and walked inside with the others, leaving a knocked out Snap Shot outside groaning.

* * *

"Just...One...More...Connection...There!"

Wind-Up then breathed a mechanical sigh when he finished reconnecting a Berbil's arm, it was broken in a harvester accident. "How does that feel?" He asked the bear.

"Servo. Functional." The Berbil replied as it rotated both arms. "Wind-Up. Friend."

"Not bad, gearhead." Panthro said as he looked over the bot. "You know what you're doing at least..."

"Thank you, General." Wind-Up said as they watched the Berbil roll away outside the workshop. He then crooked his head and turned towards the general. "How come your such close friends with the Berbils? I mean...You're so..."

"Gruff?"

"Incompatible, actually." Wind-Up corrected.

"You Tech Skylanders and you're fancy words." Panthro gruffly said before sitting down on a nearby chair. "I'm not that thick headed, you oversize clock."

Wind-Up then turned his head in question as the general continued. "The Berbils may be machines. But they have more heart than gears...They fixed my tank, along with building me these arms..." Panthro said as he looked at his prosthetic arms, he gripped the metal claws tightly. "...All in return for keeping their families safe...They Just can't build new ones to replace the family they lost...You know...?"

"...Yes, I do know that feeling..." The toy robot said thinking back, about his old curator and how he disappeared into thin air in his own workshop.

"Well, no point in thinking about the past..." Panthro said as he got up. He then extended a hand towards Wind-Up. "Come on, I think I saw one of the harvesters busted."

The robot nodded as he took the panther's hand and shook it before the two walked outside.

* * *

The group walked through the inner factory as they searched for Beebo. The team came upon a large assembly line complete with a series of conveyor belts.

"Something must've been built here..." Lion-o said as he place a hand on one of the conveyor belts. He looked at the dust collected on his palm. "...It's been out of order for a long time...Huh?" He looked over towards a pair of curtains that hung over a doorway, a soft glow was emitting from the room inside. He and the others heard sounds coming from the room as they drew closer to it.

"Is that...Music?" Cheetara asked upon getting a better listen to the sounds inside. The group was standing before the doorway before Lion-o stepped inside to a room with junk in piles on the floor, and a few bean bag chairs in the corner by a lamp and a record player sitting on a nearby table. The record on the player starting to skip as the rest of group stepped inside.

"Someone...Was living here..." Tygra said as he looked around the room.

"Or still..." Lion-o said as he bent over and picked up a can of oil.

"Lion-o's right." Everyone turned to Cheetara, she then gestured to the machine sitting on the table. "That record player didn't turn itself on..."

Suddenly, they heard something walking towards them as they quickly got into their battle stances. They saw a small silhouette walk towards them, as the silhouette step out of the shadows, revealing a small blue Berbil walking towards them.

"Beebo!" Ro-Bear-Bill chirped as he ran over to the small robot and picked him up before spinning Beebo around and setting him down.

"You gave everyone in your village a scare, little guy." Lion-o said as he walked up to the two.

"Beebo. Was. Helping. Friend." Beebo replied to the king.

"_Friend...?_" Everyone said at once when Beebo turned around and pointed in front of him. There, before them; was an old, rickety Berbil covered in rust walking towards them.

"_Helloooooo_ _Travelers!_" The Rusty Ro-Bear replied in; everyone's surprise, A fully automated voice. "_What? _Why is everyone looking at me like that?" He said as the group continued to stare.

* * *

To be continued, please Review.


	48. Chapter 48

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 48: The Berbil Factory. Part 2**

* * *

"What?" The rusty Berbil asked as the cats and Skylanders continued to stare.

"Freind. Freind." Beebo said as he ran up to the rust-covered ro-bear. "Thundercats. Freind."

"Well, it's about time you introduced me, even though you did well bringing those parts to keeping me functional..." The rusty bot said patting Beebo's head. "And congratulations on you guys for getting here without getting torn to pieces by the Scraptors!" The bear was speaking in an unnaturally happy tone.

"Those things are brutal..." Tygra added as sat against a nearby wall. "The passage that Beebo took must be very small."

"Tell me about. But those guys were just the runts of the litter, the real problem is Metalhead..." The rusty berbil continued in his peppy voice. "Big, ugly, and nasty. Dismantled everyone I knew."

"I never met a Berbil who's so...peppy and vocal." Lion-o said as he walked towards the berbil. "...Especially, when it's cheery about losing his friends."

"It's not my fault, It's this stupid voice box! The guy who invented me only installed one emotion on it. Making me unable to express any other emotions besides joy..." The berbil then raised his hands in the air. "I'm actually quite depress!"

"Talk about an emotional dilemma." Food Fight said stepping up to the robot.

"And it's not just that, I'm missing several other pieces like my honesty limiter. Without it, I can't keep my mouth shut about my thoughts..." Suddenly, his eyes blipped before starting to glow green and the berbil spoke again. "Like those horrible cats! They're the worst! Always keeping towards themselves, They're really anti-sociable to other animals! It so sick seeing how they're SOOOOO full of themselves, why next time I see one, I'm going to-" Suddenly, the eyes of the berbil returned towards their original color. "-To give them a big hug!"

"...Wow..." Food Fight simply said.

"How is this conversation going right now?" Tygra asked his brother.

"I would feel insulted...If what he had said wasn't once true." Lion-o said to Tygra before shaking his head. "How long were you in here?"

"How long...?" The Berbil then began to shake as he spoke. "...Can't...Remember..." Suddenly, smoke started erupting out of the back of his as he strained for an answer. "DOES NOT COMPUTE! UNABLE TO RETRIEVE DATA! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERRO-"

*Smack!*

Lion-o had slapped the poor malfunctioning berbil across the face, his head spun in place before stopping and looking up to the king. "And you are?"

"Uh...Hello, I'm Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats." He introduced before asking. "You're missing a few pieces?"

"Oh, Well, you know..." The berbil then release a bundle of chuckles before adding. _"I've lost my mind!" _He then walked up to Tygra and flipped him around to face the wall. "You wouldn't have found it, would you?" He asked as he dug around Tygra's leggings.

"What?" Tygra asked as soon as he pushed the robot off of him.

"Uh, My Long-Term-Memory-Drive." The berbil then turned around and showed the prince a hole in the back of his head where a few wires were sticking out. "It contains all of my crucial memories!"

"Well, The berbils back in the village should have enough pieces to fix you up as good as new." Cheetara said before smiling. "And you'll make a lot of new friends."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you say so!" He then ran into another room and began to drag out a suitcase. "I can't wait to...Wait." He then dropped the case. "I can't leave."

"Why not? Don't worry about those Scraptors. We'll deal with them." Lion-o said before the rusty berbil stared at him.

"No, I...I feel like there's something I just have to do...Something I have to find..." He then walked off towards the assembly room as Lion-o followed him.

"Well, we could help you." Lion-o said as the berbil turned around towards him. "If it would help find your lost memories..."

"Aw, really? You're so nice." The berbil said before speaking in a computerized voice. _"Sarcasm test complete." _He blinked before looking at Lion-o. "Uh, just ignore that little test, it's just something I need to update every once in a while."

"You think we're doing this for personal gain?"

"Yes, when someone asked a highly advanced robot to help him search in a museum of priceless technological wonders..." The berbil then lowered it's tone. "You began to put two and two together."

"Well, What about Beebo? He helped you out." Lion-o added, causing the bear to scoff.

"Uh, He's a kid! They're too young to know any better!" He said turning to the side arms cross.

"Well, I still think you shouldn't be here all alone...That and the shape you're in." Lion-o said looking around.

"Well, whatever reason you have, I'll take your help; but don't touch anything we see..." The berbil said before blinking. "...But if it's a thing that's may be a memory drive, then you may have to pick it up." He then gestured towards the a set of closed doors. "I think a bunch of rooms where people studied are behind those doors...But it's rusted shut."

"A library, that seems to be a good place to look for someone's memories..." Lion-o then tapped his gauntlet. "Koar, I need you to send some Skylander back-up...Send someone that could pry open doors."

_"I heard everything, I'll send Slam Bam and Trigger Happy..." _The dragboar spoke through the gauntlet before speaking again. _"If they had a construction record of the berbils that were made here, They should have his id and repair records on file..."_

"Berbils were made here?"

_"Once, I think, But it seems this factory hasn't been used in a very, very, long time..." _Koar said before the gauntlet starting blipping again. _"Preparing portal uplink..."_

Suddenly, Trigger Happy and Slam Bam appeared before Lion-o. "Long time; no see, Kingy!" Trigger Happy said jumping up and down.

"Good to have you on this mission." Lion-o smiled before turning serious. "I presumed that Koar filled you in on the details?"

"Yep." Slam Bam said crossing his arms.

"Nope!" Trigger Happy replied grinning.

"No...Way!" The rusty berbil said before raising his arms. "YOU HAVE MINIONS!? THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Cheetara, you stay here with Beebo, Bill, Tread Head And Snap Shot." Lion-o told the cleric before she nodded. "Tygra, Food Fight, Trigger Happy, And Slam Bam. You come with me and Rusty here to find what he's looking for."

"Yeah! DO AS HE COMMANDS MINIONS!" The rusty bot shouted before Lion-o chuckled and walked away towards the door. "...Rusty?"

Lion-o then turned to the Berbil. "Gotta call you something, right?"

"Yeah! Rusty! Rusty! It's so rebrand!" The Berbil chirped happily before running after the lion. Slam Bam had pried open the doors and allowed the team to climb through. Lion-o then gave a nod to Cheetara before disappearing through the doorway, it was at that moment that Snap Shot walked in towards Cheetara; rubbing his head along the way.

"What did I miss?" Snap Shot asked the cleric.

* * *

"Hold on a second..." Tygra said in the darkness, he grabbed his whip and clicked a button on the side, a light suddenly shone forth from the three spears as he held it like a flashlight. "Another upgrade from Mags."

"Handy." Lion-o replied.

"Uh, Guys..." Slam Bam said looking around. "Why does it feel like I should be wearing a lab coat?"

The were in a room that looked like a lab...After a hurricane. The tables were flipped over as sheets of paper were scattered around the tiled floor.

"What the guacamole happened here?" Trigger Happy said looking around the room.

Lion-o then felt something connect with his foot, he looked down and saw a rectangle sitting by his feet. Curiosity; he picked it up and flipped it over, Lion-o realized this was a picture frame. Koar told them that frames held pictures taking with a photo camera, in Skylands it was a pretty basic form of tech. The picture was that of a young girl, with green hair, who was hugging a pure-white berbil, Lion-o crooked his face. "What the...?"

"That girl..."

Lion-o looked down and saw Rusty looking at the frame as well. "You want it?"

The Berbil looked at the king before nodding, Lion-o then handed the frame for him to look at it.

Food Fight then walked ahead into the darken areas before stopping, he then turned around with a terrified look and curled up into a ball. "Food Fight, what is it?" Tygra asked, the veggie gave a reply in the form of a finger pointing towards the wall in the dark.

Tygra then shone the light into the direction he was pointing and started to sweat. "Oh, Boy...Lion-o you got to see this."

The king then stepped beside Tygra before seeing what was in his view. There, in front of them was the skeletal remains of a humanoid creature wearing a tattered lab coat, there was a gaping hole in the body's chest cavity; indicating that he was stabbed through.

"Ewww..." Slam Bam said stepping back at the sight. "Thank ancients I lost my gag reflex back on my iceberg from my eel snowcones..."

"Something must've happened here a very long time ago..." Lion-o said to the others. "Let's just hope that whatever's done this is long gone by now..."

The team then left the corpse as Slam Bam picked up the terrified artichoke and walked after Lion-o.

* * *

"I can't believe Koar called in back up..." Tread Head said as he adjusted the motor on his bike.

"Koar must be very strong-willed to do such a precise teleport...And to do it at a very long distance." Cheetara said sitting against the wall of Rusty's room, watching Bill lift Beebo up and down. "Portal Masters must be very talented at using spells from the safety of their homes..."

"Koar can't fight on his own, his spells take too long to cast..." Tread Head said as he starting checking the pedals. "That's why he sends us Skylanders to- WOAHHHH!" Tread Head was suddenly propelled backward as his bike went into reverse and slammed into the dresser. Causing a silver container to fall out, Cheetara then raised a brow as she notice the object; she then walked over to the dresser and picked up the box from next to the dizzy Tread Head. After messing with the lock on it, she eventually got it open and found a book with a green cover inside, she then took the book and flipped through the pages and stopping at a few to read it; she closed it and turned to Snap Shot, who was sitting on the bean bag chair. "I need to find Lion-o, I'll be back soon." She said, causing the croc to nod.

The Cleric then walked out of the room, reading the book as she did.

* * *

The team then arrived in a room mounted with machinery, there was a structure in the center of the room.

"Eerie..." Was all that Tygra could say. Trigger Happy stopped and notice a hand level mounted on the wall, it had a lightning bolt printed next to it. Trigger Happy's eyes gleamed with idiotic curiosity as he walked over and pulled it. A sound of electricity surging through the wiring caused the lights to turn on again.

"I found the lights!" Trigger Happy said smiling.

**"Systems...Booting..."**

The group turned towards the large structure of metal that stood almost towards the wall, it began to shake before a hissing sound was heard as it began to open up. "Oh, Nice one, Trigger Happy!" Tygra yelled at the gremlin before a dark, bulky silhouette stepped forth towards the group as the light revealed it. It was a brown fur and metal berbil, only difference that it was almost the same size as Panthro, it also had a rather fierce expression etched on it's face. Unlike Rusty, this berbil was in perfect shape, the capsule it was in probably kept it safe from aging.

"All systems, working. Grizztronic. Online." The Bulky ro-bear said before looking at the group before it and blinked. "Beginning organic scan." A light slowly started to beam out of it's eyes that wave over the group. "Scans shows, two. felines. and three. Anonymous..." It then raised it's paw towards the group before saying: "Please state you name and purpose so that I can analyze rather you are hostile or ally."

"Oh, Well." Lion-o was taken back at the berbil's sudden appearance, but he managed to reply "I'm Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats. This is my brother Tygra. and the three behind us are Skylanders."

"Sky...Landers...?" The berbil's eyes then blipped with light before saying. "Consulting database..." It then fell silent as it begun to "Think" about what Lion-o said.

"...I guess thinking takes time for machines..." Tygra said watching the machine-animal hybrid.

_"This must be a very old model of the berbils we've met..." _Koar said through Lion-o's gauntlet. _"I've never seen a Berbil that looked so able in combat before...Hmm...I wonder?"_

The Berbil in front of them then stood up and asked. "What are Skylanders?"

"We're heroes that fight bad guys and protect people!" Food Fight explained suddenly.

"Heroes? Protect?" The berbil processed this for a moment. "Skylanders occupation resembles Grizztronic's directive. To Protect both Berbil and organic life..." The Berbil then blinked before saying. "Mission directive, given by Lady Luna"

"Lady Luna?" Lion-o asked the large Berbil.

"Grizztronic must learn more about Skylanders, In order to carry out directive." The combat berbil then began to glow a yellow light.

_"Lion-o...That light...Is a Heroic Tech Source!" _Koar said with an excited tone. _"This Berbil has a lot more emotion then he thinks, He has the potential to be a Skylander!"_

"What makes you so sure?" Lion-o asked.

"_He's practically dripping with tech energy...And the determination I sense when he was speaking about this Luna character..." _Koar then smiled from his sanctuary. "_It proves how much he cares about her. Lion-o, hold the gauntlet up to Grizztronic."_

Lion-o did as he asked, as soon as he held the gauntlet up, a series of lights flew out of the gauntlet and circle around Grizztronic before fading. _"Grizztronic...Can you hear me?"_

The large Berbil then looked around trying to find the voice. "Grizztronic detects unknown source of audio."

_"That would be me, buddy." _Koar said, only this time; Grizztronic could hear him as well. _"I think I could help you learn more about being a Skylander, If you want; the academy at my island have a vast library for you to learn. I am Master Koar, Portal Master and Leader of the Skylanders. It great to have you aboard Grizztronic."_

"Grizztronic, is feeling contracted by sudden audio output, paradox is put on hold." Grizztronic then notice Rusty standing by Lion-o's side. "No.001...Is that you?"

"Uh, my name is Rusty...But I think that sounds like a name I used to have." The rusty berbil said before asking. "Did you know me?"

"Negative, Lady Luna directed me to give you this." The bulky robot then reached towards his own chest and opened a hatch before reaching inside and pulling out a rectangle box with wires hanging out of it.

"My memory drive! Oh! Quick, Lion-o! Put it back in me!" The rusty berbil then turned around and began to jump up and down excitedly as Lion-o took the drive from Grizztronic and gently lowered it towards the place on the back of Rusty's head. Suddenly, the drive's wire's reconnected with the berbil's own lose wires and pulled itself into the empty space. The berbil then shook a little as the drive reinstalled itself.

"...Lion-o...I was just remembering..." The berbil froze when he said that. "Remembering...REMEMBERING! I remember everything now!" The Berbil laughed excitedly before saying. "...Right up to the point when Luna ripped my drive out of the back of my head!"

"WHAT!?" Lion-o and Tygra both shouted. "Why would she do that!?"

"Oh it doesn't matter why she did it! It's back! I can't wait to find her, she'll be so-"

"Gone."

"...What?" The berbil said before turning towards the doorway where Cheetara was standing.

"She's been gone for a very long time, Rusty...Or should I say, Teddy?" Cheetara said before holding up the green book she found. "This is her diary, It belong to the daughter of the scientist who was in charge of the factory to study the possibility of bio-mechanical life, the first creature built was a White Berbil, who acted as Luna's steward and only friend...The journal she kept was filled with everything she knew of this place...Well...Half of it's hers..." Rusty remained quiet.

"What do you mean, half of it is hers?" Food Fight asked the cleric, she then became moanful.

"Because...While she was a child..." Cheetara said stopping before saying. "She was in...An accident...I read towards the end, where she found out about it...Luna...The real Luna...Died a long time ago."

"Wait a minute..." Slam Bam said walking up to her. "How can she find out about her death, if she was already...dead?"

"Because it wasn't Luna that was writing the rest of the diary..." Cheetara started. "It was her _Clone."_

"Clone? Koar told me about those..." Lion-o started, thinking about what Koar had taught him. "Aren't they creatures who are an exact copy of someone else?"

"LALALALALALA!" Rusty sang trying to drown out the conversation. "I'm not listening!"

"After she died, her parents did _everything _they could to bring her back...They then tried using plants to reconstitute her body. They failed a few times, but succeeded in bringing her back." Cheetara then showed a sad expression. "However, they were too careless with disposing the failed test subjects...And the plant life that failed to reform into Luna, attacked and killed all the people who worked here." She then looked at Grizztronic. "However, Luna...The other Luna, Band together an army of Berbils along with Grizztronic to exterminate the unnatural plant life."

"Luna...Wasn't Luna...But had heart...Knew that failed experiments could be danger to life on Third Earth." Grizztronic added.

"After the test subjects were taking care of...Luna gave the remaining Berbil's once last directive..." Cheetara said to the group. Lion-o crooked his head.

"What was it?"

"To go out into the outside world and live." She reply before turning towards Rusty. "All the Berbil's followed the directive...Except for one..."

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Rusty said stubbornly.

"The Berbil that was with her refused to go with the others. In order to make sure that he didn't follow her..."

"...She tore out his memories to make sure he stayed back." Tygra said finishing Cheetara's explanation. That was the last straw for Rusty.

"STTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The group then turned towards Rusty who was shaking. "NO! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I WAS BUILT JUST FOR HER AND HER ALONE!" He screeched at the group.

"You have to accept that she's not coming back. She may of not been the Luna that grew up loving you, but she cared for you just the same!" Cheetara said as he approached the machine as he backed into the wall. "She and the real Luna would've wanted you to move on..."

"NO!NO!NO! The doctors said I was built just for her!" He shouted back, as he yelled; something began moving behind him from the hallway. "And NO ONE IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT! NOT TIME OR THAT ACCIDENT!" Suddenly, he heard a low, mechanic growl from the hallway. "...Uh oh."

"What?" Lion-o asked when he heard the Berbil's worried tone.

"Metal Head..."

Suddenly, before the bot could react, the largest Scraptor that the team had ever seen, burst into the room and snapped up Rusty, who was flailing to escape. The Scraptor then hissed at the group before darting out of the room and down the hallway.

"Innocent in peril! Commencing chase!" Grizztronic said before curling into a ball and rolling after the two, Lion-o then peered into the hall and saw the two, along with Grizztronic giving chase.

"Whiskers! Come on everyone!" Lion-o yelled to the others before they ran after the three deeper into the facility.

* * *

To Be continued. Please Review.


	49. Chapter 49

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 49: The Berbil Factory. Part 3**

* * *

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME MR METALHEAD! I TASTE REALLY BAD!" Rusty shouted flailing his arms while in the metal monster's maw. The giant Scraptor ran into a room with glass canisters line up against the wall. The hunter was about to crush the rusted Berbil with it's jaw, increasing pressure before being foiled when Grizztronic rammed into it's back knocking him off the stairwell they were on. The Scraptor was knocked onto the lab floor while Rusty was flung through the air, shredding his voice box as he did before landing into one of the glass canisters hooked into the wall.

The Scraptor hissed at it's ruin meal, it then saw Rusty laying back against the inner glass wall of the canister he was in. "Oh, Hi!" The rusty berbil said waving, he was taunting the predator as the Scraptor as it attempted to bite at the glass. "Yeah, that's not going to work." MetalHead hissed before placing his talons on the glass.

"Wh-What are you...?"

The raptor began scraping his claws against the glass, creating a horrible screeching noise as Rusty covered his metal ears. "AHHHHHH! It's hurting my sound receivers!" He screamed as the Scraptor continued the motion.

"Hey! Back off!" Lion-o yelled out as he and his team landed on the lab floor right behind the two. "He's not on the menu!"

MetalHead hissed before leaving the Berbil alone and turned to get into a battle stance. Trigger Happy then jumped in front of Lion-o and began to fire gold coins at the shambling machine, The Scraptor jumped a little at the sudden attack but stood it's ground. It charged at the group as Slam Bam stepped up and put both his lower pair of arms onto the ground, ice began to seep out of his palms as it form a trail under the running Scraptor; the metal beast slip on it and fell flat on it's side. It began screeching out in distress as it slid towards the group before Slam Bam gave the spinning reptile a smack from his fist, causing it to spin out away from the group before Cheetara dashed off with her signature speed dash; she circled around the creature before stopping to use the built up velocity to kick MetalHead and sent him spinning into a pile of metal.

Tygra took the chance to run towards the glass canister Rusty was in. He spun his whip around before throwing it upwards and into the canister for Rusty to grab on. The end of the whip tapped the top of Rusty's head for him to notice and grab on as Tygra started to pull him out. The Berbil stumbled out and crashed onto the floor before Tygra pulled him up. "I did not see that coming." Rusty spoke towards Tygra in a solemn tone.

"Us coming back to get you?" Tygra asked the damaged berbil.

"No, because my ocular sensors might be broken." Tygra laughed a little before the Berbil respoke the answer. "No, seriously, I can't see anything at all."

Metalhead got up and roared at Lion-o and charged at his group, Lion-o drew the Sword of Omens.

**"Thunder..." **Lion-o started as he swung the sword, building up energy. **"Thunder! Thunder!" **He then held the sword upwards up and a red light shone forth. **"ThunderCats Ho!"**

The red light blinded the robotic reptile for a few seconds before Lion-o charged forward, The Sword of Omens started to glow yellow and surge with electricity as the gauntlet engulfed his arm. _"The Tech Element..." _Lion-o thought before resuming his charge and slicing through MetalHead's torso, lighting surged through the Scraptor's body as it's four red glass eyes shattered from the electrical output. It let out a dying screech as Lion-o jumped over the Scraptor and jabbed the electrified sword into it's back. Causing it to let out a stuttering screech as it fell over just as Lion-o jumped off. The metal beast lay there as the machinery inside it powered down and the redness started to fade from it's fractured eyes.

"It was just like that time in the Shrouded Trench..." Lion-o said looking at the sword as it and the gauntlet returned to normal. "Looks like it doesn't last very long."

"...Hmm..." Cheetara then walked up to the king and began to examine the gauntlet. "It looks like Eon adjusted the gauntlet to absorb elemental energy and release it as a alternative power source, Felidante said there were ten power stones in Skylands, Right?"

"Yeah, Maybe the gauntlet can only release sudden bursts without them..." Lion-o said as withdrew the Sword of Omens. "I have feeling that I only got a taste of what I can do with the Elemental Matrix...I bet if I can find one of those Elemental Stones...Maybe I can control the elements at will?"

"Probably, but for now; we should focus on the tech stone, we can't rely on sudden bursts of power like that to help us out all the time..." Cheetara replied as she gestured towards the gauntlet. Lion-o nodded before Tygra and a stumbling Rusty walked over to them.

"I got Rusty out, but it looks like he lost his eyes." Tygra then tapped the Berbil's shoulders grabbing his attention. "Panthro and Mags might be able to fix him up."

"...I got what I came for, I'm ready to leave." Was all that Rusty said before grabbing Tygra's hand for him and the others to lead him out of the facility.

* * *

A group of Berbil's stood in front of the workshop as the three mechanics worked away on Rusty, the sound of drills buzzing and wires sparking filled the air as Panthro and Mags stepped back as Wind-Up helped the patient up. A few seconds after the sound of machinery stopped, A white Berbil with orange trimmings similar to the Feliner's own paint job walked out.

"Helloooo, Neighbors!" Rusty said as he greeted his fellow Berbils. The other creatures began to close in and began examining the new but very old Berbil.

"Welp! Me, Wind-Up and Grampthro repaired all his servos and fixed any loose wires and repaired his eyes, introducing the new and improve; Ro-Bear-Rusty!" Mags said stepping beside's the little robot, The other Berbils then began to beep between each other.

"Ro-Bear-Rusty." One of the Berbil said before the others began to slowly chant. "Ro-Bear-Rusty. Ro-Bear-Rusty. Ro-Bear-Rusty."

"Thank you for your warm welcome, and for giving me all the spare parts needed to modernize myself!" He then demonstrated by curling into a ball and rolling out into the village around him. "Look! I can now roll! I never rolled before when I was first built." Rusty laughed as he continued to roll around.

"He seems pretty happy to be out of that place." Tygra said to Lion-o and Cheetara as they watched the Berbil roll around. Rusty then rolled up to the three, jumped off the ground and uncurled in mid-air before landing on both feet. Panthro and the twins walked up from behind Rusty, as Rusty looked towards Lion-o.

"Uh, Thanks...For saving me...And for telling the truth about Luna." Rusty said looking at the group around him. "I guess when I lost my drive, I also forgotten what's it like to be alone..." Rusty said before reaching into his chest panel and pulling out the picture frame that Lion-o had given him. "I know that the Luna I was suppose to be friends with died a long time ago...but...I always convince myself a part of her was alive in here." He tapped on his chest panel before looking over towards Grizztronic, who was lifting Beebo, along with a few smaller Berbils into the air, spinning them around before gently setting them down. "Grizztronic doesn't show it but... I have a feeling that he misses the Luna we both knew as well..."

"Both Lunas cared about you very much." Cheetara said as she knelt down to Rusty's level. "They would've wanted you to move on and start making friends."

"Yeah...Yeah! No more moping or cowering in fear of Scraptors wanting to tear me to pieces! It's time for me to move on to the life I had put on hold long enough!" Rusty said before turning towards the group of Berbils and rolling into a ball towards the group. Lion-o and the rest of the ThunderCats watched the small Berbil as he began to socialize with the other Berbils.

**"Li-O -in-o Lion-o!"**

"Koar? What's wrong? You're breaking." Lion-o said into the gauntlet as static buzzed in. "Is something wrong?"

**"You and the others need to get back here!"**

"Huh? What's happing?" Tygra asked when the Draboar replied in a panic state.

**"It's Mumm-ra! He's about to launch an all out attack on the WorldHeart!"**

* * *

To be continued, please review.


	50. Chapter 50

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 50: Mumm-ra's Last Charge And Kaos' Last Straw.**

* * *

"Step on it Tygra!"

The pilot nodded before hitting the boosters, The Feliner broke above the cloud sea and into the open sky. as they flew closer to the WorldHeart, Escape ships passed them. "Kore must be evacuating the island of Mabu..." Cheetara inquiry before a the sound of rushing energy brought them back to focus on the Worldheart. Koar's island was being blasted by a column of dark pink energy, thankfully; Koar's barrier blocked off most of the attack. Keeping it in one piece, more of less. However, the barrier looked cracked like it could be broken any moment. The beam of energy died down as the Heart's barrier repaired itself.

"Whiskers..." Lion-o said shocked at the massive attack. He then found the source of the beam's origin, A black air battleship that looked like it been thrown together. _"Kaos' work no doubt..." _Lion-o thought before seeing the fleet of fighter jets, he recognized those ships, the same ships that Mumm-ra used to attack Avista.

**"Lion-o! You and your friends have to get to the WorldHeart! NOW!" **Koar nearly screamed out of the gauntlet. **"Meet me inside!"**

"Hot Butter toast!" Mags exclaimed upon seeing Mumm-ra's fleet. "I was right about us being in deep stew! As soon as we land though, that fleet will crumble at my super, cool, remote defenses! Built it just in case..."

"Well, Let's hurry! Before the barrier gives out on us." Panthro said gruffly as he stared at the fleet with a vicious look. The Feliner then passed through the barrier and landed in front of the WorldHeart's doors. Mags jumped out before the ramp hit the ground and started making a beeline for the academy.

"I'll get the security system turned on, you talk with Koar for a plan!" She shouted at the ThunderCats and Skylanders, the inventor then rushed off towards the academy.

"Come on, Before Mumm-ra launches another attack raid!" Lion-o shouted to his team before running into the WorldHeart's interior. The rest soon followed, the group were soon surrounded by machinery, mixed in with other elements. Gears clanked against each other as they hung on vines, water surged through pipes. And lava was seeping into a pool next to the path of rock they were walking on.

Koar was at the center of the core, at a terminal typing in different symbols. Beyond that was the Core of Twilight, a dark and white crystal floating in the center of a beating machine. Once know as the Core of Light, but after Koar, in a last ditch effort to push back the darkness. Combined both eternal Light and Dark sources togeather, forming the power source for the WorldHeart.

"It's your job to watch over this!?" Tygra asked in shock of the complex machine they were in.

"It's like Tech and everything else had a baby..." Panthro said looking around the Heart. "A three-trillion pound, metal, baby."

"It's more like Seven-trillion pounds. But now's not the time for math." Koar replied before resuming typing. "We just lost three-hundred lighting bolts of power...If we keep losing power like this..." Koar then turned around to look the king right in the eye. "We're going to be getting some uninviting guests..."

"Mags said she's going to be turning on the defenses for the island." Lion-o said to the Portal Master. "Will that hold them off?"

"Uh, Of course!" Koar said before slapping his forehead. "The remote controls defenses! I've forgotten about that, Mags just installed that last week!" He then saw the Cats and Skylanders curious looks. "What? The thought of impending death makes me forgetful."

"So all we have to do is wait for Mags is to flip a switch and let the defenses do the work? No problem." Kat said with a smug tone.

**"We have a problem!" **They heard Mags' voice coming from the terminal Koar was on. **"That last blast knocked a piece of the ceiling loose and...Uh, Broke the controls for it. I can't access the defenses."**

"Nice going, you jinxed us!" Kit said slapping the back of her brother's head.

"...Am going to scream now...Excuse me for a moment." Koar then took his hat off and took a deep breath before screaming into it. He then put it back on and said. "I feel much better."

"What now? Wave the white flag?" Trigger Happy waved a tiny white flag as he talked.

"No!" Koar shouted at the gremlin. "We're not giving up! We're going to show Mumm-ra that we're a force to be reckon with!"

"I seen that battleship from a distance, It's a decent patch job." Panthro said stepping forward. "That energy beam they're using should be giving off enough heat to blow it to pieces, They must be venting out somewhere."

"You're on to something, plug the vent, and the energy builds up. Knowing Kaos, he must've skipped corners somewhere..." Koar said thinking before clapping his hands together. "Alright, here's the plan; Tygra, you and a team of Sky Superchargers fly up to the battleship, find that vent and clog it!" He then pressed a button on the terminal. "SharpFin, I need you and your ship to fly the rest of the ThunderCats and a team of Skylanders up to the main ship to stall Mumm-ra for time."

**"Usually, I would fly away from a deadly fleet of fighters, but that's just me." **SharpFin chuckled before saying. **"Meet me at the docks when you're ready! But Hurry!"**

"Mags, you stay at the academy and try to get control of the defense systems." Koar said into the terminal.

**"I'll work as fast as I can! Just keep that corpse off the academy!"**

"What's my job, Kore?" Flynn yelled excitedly, nearly scaring the Portal Master.

"Huh, Flynn...You...Get to stay here with the twins and be our motivation speakers!" Koar said after a moment of struggling. Flynn seemed to take that well.

"YES!" The Captain said clutching both hands. "I'm really good at motivating! Boom."

Cali then walked in next to the twins. "Hey, Cali...What's a motivation speaker?" Kit asked the Mabu.

"It's someone who stays on the sidelines, cheering on their friends." She replied to the cub.

"Well, If we gotta cheer, we gotta cheer." Kit said to her brother, the two; along with Snarf pulled out red pom-poms and began a cheer. "G-o, Team Good Guys, Skylanders are tough, But with the ThunderCats by their sides, it's time to bring the thunder! B-O-O-M~" Flynn then finished the cheer by jumping in front of the three and doing his usual pose. **"BOOM!"**

"Alright! Me and the others will board the main battleship, while Tygra and his squad of Superchargers will take out that beam." Lion-o said to the group. "Mags will get that defenses up online...Flynn and the Wililys...Are doing something at least." Lion-o then shook his head before resuming. "We can't let Mumm-ra win this fight like in Avista, this time...We got more help than before..." He then looked at the Skylanders who gave a ready cheer.

* * *

The garage opened up as Tygra stepped up to the Stripe Blazer, He opened the cockpit hatch and climbed inside and started the ignition sequence. As soon as the jet started to hover, a screen above the wheel came on. **"This is StormBlade, SuperCharger of the sky fleet, reporting for duty!" **A peppy bird said on the other side of the line.

The Screen then switched to another line. **"This is AstroBlast, Honor to work with you Tygra."**

The Screen switched to another line, this one had a green centipede at the other end. **"Thrillipede here! Let's teach that corpse some manners!"**

"Four Ships? Against a fleet that size?" Tygra asked the three. "Seems like some grim odds."

**"What!? you should know, that my Buzz Wing has survive the great caterpillar wars!" **The insect Supercharger replied.

"Then speak no more, Still, my Stripe Blazer is still up to date..." Tygra said as he provoked the three.

**"Oh, You want a race?" **StormBlade said chuckling. **"My Sky Slicer will dismantled every fighter AND get to the ship on time."**

**"No. Way." **AstroBlast contradicted. **"My SunRunner is named like that for a reason!"**

"Then it's settled, whoever get's the most and get's to the big bad battleship, wins." He said before all three SuperChargers spoke at once.

**"You're on!"**

Tygra smiled before the Stripe Blazer rocketed out of the garage and into the sky. He saw the three SuperCharger's aircrafts getting into a fighter position. Tygra then nodded to StormBlade in her own vehicle and then to AstroBlast before the four jetted off into the fleet. The four were heavily bombarded with fire from the jets, but the four pilots swiftly dodge them and returned fire, easily taking out a dozen fighters with their combined firepower.

The four then pushed forward towards the main ship, taking out as many fighters as possible. But on the main flagship, in the controls for the turrets.

"Looks like those Skylanders want a fight..." Kaynar said chuckling to his Spell Punk companion. "How do you want to deal with them?"

"I'm going to deal with them old school!" SpellWick said pulling out a game console and controller. After plugging in both the console and controller, he sat down and began to control the turret as if he were playing a video game.

Tygra and the others then notice the turret fire coming from the roof of the flagship and began to focus their fire there. SpellWick became irritated as he tried to shoot down the four but missed everytime. "What!? Hold still! This is supposed to be easy mode! AWWWW! This game CHEATS!" He finally lost his temper when Tygra shot out the last turret, causing SpellWick to throw a tantrum and throw the controller at the screen, only for it to hit him right back in the face.

* * *

"See? My Ultimate Doom Cannon is enough to destroy that pitiable barrier of Koar's!" Kaos laughed beside Mumm-ra, the two were on the main bridge watching the assault unfold.

"You've been holding out on me, Kaos..." Mumm-ra spoked towards Kaos in a threatening tone. "Hiding this ship and this "Doom Cannon" It makes me think..." He began to lean closer to Kaos. "...On what else you're hiding..."

Kaos then realized that the vial that held the Darkness was peeking out from his robe's collar, he quickly tucked it in before Mumm-ra could see it. "I sensed it... You're carrying a dark source of magic on you..." Kaos gulped when Mumm-ra said that. Suddenly, Mumm-ra swiped at his neck picking him up before pulling the vial up from his neck by the chain. "This vial...The Dark energy is unlike anything I ever felt..."

"Hey! Give that back!" Kaos yelled before Mumm-ra threw him to the floor.

"Silence! I knew it!" Mumm-ra yelled at Kaos. "I knew you couldn't have become a Portal Master on your own! **You Faker! **Using this magic, to give yourself power; I would feel insulted if I wasn't the same as you."

"How dare you!" Kaos yelled back as he got up. "I'm AM a Dark Portal Master! The Darkness chose me to be it's wielder!"

"Everything has a price...What was yours?" Mumm-ra asked the Dark Portal Master. "What was your price for using borrowed power...I will tell you what my price was...**Blood...**The death of a star and thousands to be granted a power that was great!"

"Ugh...That was hundred of years ago!" Kaos said pacing back and forth. "And besides...YOU FAILED!"

Mumm-ra then leaned closer and whispered:

"And you?"

Kaos was silent, before Mumm-ra threw the vial towards Kaos. "It appears you aren't much of a threat as I thought...If you're really getting your power from another entity...I will allow you to keep that power..." Mumm-ra said before saying something under his breath. "For now..."

As Soon as Mumm-ra was off the bridge and out of ear shot. Kaos started to growl, the vial began to glow a dark purple with an energy that Mumm-ra failed to notice.

**"You just made your last mistake, Mumm-ra..."**

Kaos' body was engulfed with dark smoke before disappearing, His laughter echoing off the walls.

* * *

"Did I mention how incredibly stupid this idea sounds right now?" SharpFin said as he steered his ship towards the deck of the massive ship. As soon as he got close, Lion-o, Cheetara, and Panthro. Along with Sprocket, Ghost Roaster, Voodoo, And Shroomboom. The team jumped off onto the main deck as SharpFin continued. "But, That's just me. Alright, you need to get to the bridge and stop them from firing that laser anymore. I'll find a place to stash my ship, Good luck!" With that, SharpFin jetted off towards a safe distance.

"Let's find the bridge before they get another shot in." Lion-o whispered to the others, fearing that an enemy might hear them. "Follow me..."

Lion-o then went first, as he crouched down and started to move along the cargo that was bolted down to the deck, out of sight from the lizards. The others followed closely, avoiding the lizards that patrol on deck.

* * *

To be continued, Please Review.


	51. Chapter 51

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 51: Heated Battle.**

* * *

Lion-o then peeked out from the corner of the crate, he saw a group of lizards guarding the door to the interior ship. "Shroomboom, Can you deal with them?" Lion-o asked the slingshooter.

"One batch of sleeping fungus," The one eye fungus pulled out a handful of purple mushrooms from his cap. "Guarantee to knock em flat." He Then loaded them into his slingshot before flinging the batch into the air, the moment the shrooms hit the ground; they released a noxious cloud. The lizards began to waver back and forth before the effects hit them, they fell to the ground and started to snore. As soon the cloud thinned out, the group quickly ran over towards the doors.

After making it inside, they descended a stairwell as Sprocket looked at a projection of a radar being projecting out of his gloves palm. "No sigh of enemies yet, but I'm starting to pick up fire energy in the next room..." She said before clutching her hand, switching off the projection.

Lion-o then pushed opened the doors, they were in a large boiler room, a furnace was to the left of them as blacks crystals were being deposited in the flames via a metal pipe. "This must be where they convert petrified darkness into fuel..." Cheetara said crouching down and picking up a fragment of darkness.

They heard steps coming towards the walkway that overlook the boiler room. "Pretty smart, as always..." They looked up and saw Kaynar standing there on the metal balcony. "Shame that you're going to die here...The heat is murder on cat fur." The jackleman said laughing.

"Kaynar..." Lion-o growled as he and the others got in a battle stance. Kaynar then jumped off the balcony and landed in front of the group.

"Yep, But better..." Kaynar then held a hand out as a ball of fire suddenly materialize within his claws. "This fire element will make cooking you a breeze."

"So this is Kaynar?" Ghost Roaster said before floating in front of the king. "I read Koars notes on him...And they were absolutely horrific!"

"One against six? This will be easy..." Panthro said rubbing his metal hands together.

"That's what you think!"

Suddenly, SpellWick appeared next to Kaynar. "It's actually two against six!" He said before laughing along with Kaynar.

"We don't have time for this..." Lion-o said gritting his teeth before he felt a bony hand on his shoulder.

"Leave a Magic and Fire trap here with me, I'll deal with these jokers..." He spoke to the king, The ghoul then reassured him with a grin.

"I'll stay as well, Can't let you fight on your own." Panthro gruffly added towards the ghoul.

"Panthro...Ghost Roaster..." Lion-o began.

"Don't worry..." Ghost Roaster said leaning close. "It we get defeated in battle, we get pulled back through Koar's portal, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Lion-o whispered an exclaimed. Even if they failed to capture them, they would at least hold them off for a while. He then handed Panthro both traps. "Kick his tail, you guys."

"Gladly..." Panthro replied taking the traps, Lion-o then nodded towards the others before tapping his gauntlet.

"Koar, Get ready to send a trap master." Lion-o said before the gauntlet started to hum.

**"Preparing Portal Uplink..." **Koar said as a rift above Panthro and Ghost Roaster appeared. **"There is another group of Skylanders on the way, so hand in there!"**

**"Summoning, Fire Trap Master!"**

**"Bringing The Heat!"**

Wildfire, the golden lion landed between Panthro and Ghost Roaster with his traptainum shield.

"It's three against two!" Wildfire called out, he looked towards Panthro. "I got your back!" Panthro grinned before resumed his fighting stance. While Kaynar and SpellWick kept there gazed trained on the three while Lion-o and the others crept out of the room.

"Alright then..." Kaynar then pulled out a blade from his back sheath, He then pulled out another blade with his remaining hand. "Let's turn up...The heat!" The jackleman began to laugh like a maniac as his dual blades caught on fire and he charged at the three. Wildfire quickly blocked Kaynar's attack with his shield before knocking him back.

"Hey! I was suppose to go first!" SpellWick shouted before being snapped by Ghost Roaster's chain, the force sending him to the back of the room.

"Good, Because now you get to deal with me!" Ghost Roaster laughed manically before charging towards the spell punk. SpellWick then chuckled before disappearing, he then appeared on the metal walkway as Ghost Roaster flew after him.

Panthro jumped over Wildfire and started to strike at Kaynar with a flurry of fists, making sure not to get to get stabbed by Kaynar's blades before the Jackleman started to block the punches with his flame blades. "What's the matter, old man?" Kaynar gritted through his teeth. "Getting slow for your age? Because I been learning some new tricks."

"Huh, really?" Panthro said struggling as he pulled back his fist. "So did I!" His hand then transformed into it's drill form and slammed it into Kaynar, knocking him back before Wildfire launched a row of fire chains to ensured the canine. Using a upper jolt of the hand, He swung the Jackleman into the air before slamming him into a nearby coal pile.

"Nice." Wildfire said before he and Panthro high-fived each other.

* * *

**"Uh, Mags? Me and the other Skylanders are in the World Heart's cannon...But we're not going towards the fleet." **Spyro said to Mags over the terminal. He and his team of Skylanders were loaded up in one of the giant cannon mounted beside the WorldHeart, Koar built these "Hero Launchers" To shoot teams of Skylanders towards enemy fleets without a portal. **"What's wrong?"**

"Everything's fine, just stay right there!" Mags said before cutting the line, she looked towards the broken keyboard in front of the terminal. "Fiddlesticks..."

_"Mags, they need our assistance." _Jaga said from his projector. The cleric was looking very worried even in his digital state.

"**Do we have any other means to access the WorldHeart's mainframe?" **Eon asked as he suddenly appeared, Mags began to think.

"If only Jaga were in the WorldHeart's computer, he could control the defenses himself..." Mags said before scratching her head. "I do have one thing I haven't tried yet..."

"_And that is...?"_

"Well..." She then walked over to a chest and began digging around in it. She then pulled out a large blue flash drive with glowing circuit patterns etched into it. "I have this Omega Drive I put together...It was design to download and transfer complex data, like your program." She told the former head cleric before turning worried. "...But it's untested...If something goes wrong, you could be lost forever."

_"I understand, If it means stopping this assault and keeping the WorldHeart safe, Then this is our only hope..." _Jaga said calmly before adding. _"I know that you are able to use your magic too, Mags."_

**"Are you sure, Jaga? This may be permanent." **Eon warned, he knew there was a risk that Jaga's soul could be damaged in the journey. But the cleric was underturned by this.

_"I am sure..." _Jaga then looked towards Mags with the drive. _"Make it so."_

"Alright..." She then walked over to the hologyser projector and moved the drive over an opening. "Beginning download..." She pushed the drive in as it begun to download all the information, Jaga included, out of the Book of Omens and into the drive. Jaga's formed disappeared from the projector as Mags ran over to the smashed terminal, the only thing that was working was the drive port. Mags didn't hesitate to shove the data drive into it's slot. The terminal's screen went black for a minute before starting to turn blue.

**"Accessing Cannon controls...You may want to cover your ears..." **Jaga said from within his new home, the terminal's screen began to glow with different digits of code.

Meanwhile, Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf and Terrafin were waiting in the cannon barrel before the chamber around them began to shake. "Everyone, get ready for launch!" Spyro shouted before the cannon targeted the main flagship.

"So..." Terrafin started. "What kind of ammunition are we firing at Mumm-ra's ship?"

"We don't have any ammunition." Stealth Elf replied, she turned to the dirt shark. "Most of our weapons are elemental powered..."

"Wait WHAT!? So Then..." Terrafin started to sweat. **"What the heck are we firing!?"**

**"**Us!" Spyro shouted crouching down as he felt the cannon about to go off.

Terrafin's eyes shot wide. "WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME-"

With a deafening boom, the team shot out of the cannons as they were jetted past the fighter ships and towards the main. The Skylanders in Spyro's team were ready for combat. Terrafin was however, screaming like a little girl as his eye spewed out a trail of water as they soared through the air, flailing his arms like crazy before the group landed on both the deck of the main flagship and a platoon of very surprised lizards...

* * *

Tygra and his team were circling around the battleship, they saw a landing dock leading towards the inner ship. "Looks like that landing area might lead to the center of this monstrosity." Tygra said to the other SuperChargers. "Stormblade, Thrililpede, Astroblast...Prepare for land battle!" Tygra then pressed a switch on the dashboard, causing the cockpit hatch to open, Tygra was ejected out and was soon followed by the three skylanders as they landed on the landing area. Their vehicles then flew off to a safe location, as Stormblade suddenly cheered.

"WHEW! I win!" Stormblade shouted. "I took down four hundred and seventy-eight fighters!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clicking. They saw a group of lizards ready to open fire on them.

"...Man, these guys are relentless..." Astroblast said as he and the others got in a battle stance.

"Scatter!" Tygra shouted, the group split up as the lizards opened fired on them. Stormblade ready her throwing blades before launching that few thought were a thousand at once. The barrage pierced through several lizards as they were teleported to CloudCracker prison unharmed. Astroblast did a moon jump before spinning around and blasting the group that was chasing him with his futuristic weapon. Tygra looked at his whip, remembering the trapping spell before slinging it at three lizards that were about to pounced on him.

"Koar's trapping spell is pretty non-lethal...Hopefully, when this is all over, the lizards will be able to answer for their crimes..." Tygra said to himself before looking to where Thrililpede was.

"Over here! I think this leads to main venting room!" The green, four-armed pilot yelled as he waved to the others, he then threw a grenade at a very surprised group of advancing lizards. The lizards were blown in all directions as Tygra and others quickly ran inside, they were in a control room where the lizards regulated the heat levels of the main cannon and vent out the excess heat. Tygra then began to type at the terminal, trying to close the main venting duct only to be stopped by a password screen.

"Kaos must've known we would tried to block the vent..." Tygra then slammed his hands on the keyboard in frustration.

"Try typing in "Kaos is number one." Tygra." Stormblade advised, Tygra thought for a moment before typing in what she said.

"That wasn't it..." Tygra said to the pheasant when the password wasn't accepted.

"Then try typing in "Mumm-ra is a total tool." We know that Kaos hates him that much..." Stormeblade told Tygra, he did as instructed, but no luck.

"Huh, I was sure it was going to work that time..." Tygra said scratching his head. It was at that moment that Thrililpede lost his patience.

"Step aside..." The veteran pilot said pushing Tygra to the side. He stood at the terminal for a moment...Before raising all his arms and smashing the terminal to bits.

**"Password, Accepted...Locking Vent..."**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that. "Now all we had to do is for Mumm-ra to launch the cannon..." Tygra said before the alarms went off. "...Sometimes Mumm-ra has the worst of timing..."

**"Warning! Cannon charging! Use of cannon while vent is lock will result in complete destruction!"** The broken terminal screen then showed an 8-bit troll curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth.** "Please assume the "Curling into a baby crying for his mommy." Position before our imminent death!"**

"In complete honesty, that's probably not a good sign..." Tygra said as he slowly backed away.

"Probably not an idea to break the only controls for it..." Thrililpede admitted honestly. The group looked at him with a bit of annoyance.

* * *

Kaynar started to climb out of the coal pile, coughing. He then looked at Panthro and Wildfire and growled. "Unfair. Unfair. UNFAIR!" Kaynar yelled getting up, his fur then caught on fire as he started to charged at the two, Panthro then pulled back his fist while Wildfire pulled his shield back. They both struck Kaynar at the same time, causing him to land flat on his back and his flames slowly shrunk.

"Panthro, The trap!" Wildfire shouted gesturing to the weakened jackleman.

Panthro nodded before pulling out the red fire trap and reeling back his hand as he got ready to throw, He threw it as it shot towards Kaynar like a bullet. The trap then broke apart and red chains shot out of the light from the trap, the process was just like with Vultair as Kaynar was being dragged towards the light. "You can't keep this dog down!" Kaynar shouted as he was pulled by the chains around his body. **"You...Can't...Put...Me...DOWNNNNN!" **

With that last howl, Kaynar was sealed within the trap as it clanked against the ground. Panthro walked over and picked it up. "You're going to be staying at Cloudcracker prison for a long time..." Panthro said before they heard chains clanking. He turned. "Ghost Roaster!...What the name of Thundara happened to you?"

Ghost Roaster was covered in soot, his gray bones now covered in black. "Sorry, general...I lost the little runt in one of the pipes..."

"We managed to capture Kaynar." Panthro said holding up the trap. "We'll get that runt next time around..."

"You and the others might be..." Ghost Roaster sighed before wiping off the soot from his face. "But I couldn't..."

"Don't worry about it..." Panthro before he and Wildfire started to walk away. "Come on, we should get out of here..."

Ghost Roaster then floated after them, but stopped to look back. He then shook it off before following the two.

* * *

**To be continued, please review.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 52: Retreat and Reconstruction.**

* * *

A fleet of shield breaker dropships were charging towards the WorldHeart's barrier. The front of ships were design by Kaos to penetrate any magic barrier, allowing a platoon of troops to slip past. The dropships and their tipped bows started to slowly tear past the barrier before phasing through entirely.

**"We have a breach! All Skylanders near the WorldHeart, Get to the point of attack and fight with all your might!" **Koar ordered, his voice heard across the entire island thanks to his magic.

The dropships landed near the WorldHeart before the lizards inside jumped onto the ground. But suddenly...

"CHARGE!"

An equally large group of Skylanders jumped out as if from nowhere and attacked the lizards. "Born to Burn!" Eruptor cried out as he landed in front of a lizard platoon, the lava monster barfed up a river of lava to push back the frightened troops. The lava circled around, trapping the unprepared lizards in a ring of fire. Due to the Skylanders' unique fighting style, The lizards weren't ready for the sudden ambush.

"Yeah! You better run!" Cynder yelled before firing a burst of black lighting at a armored lizard troop as they started to retreat. "Volts and Lighting!"

One of the trap masters, Bushwhack; jumped into the air before landing in front of a lizard platoon. The impact from his landing called forth a giant tree. "Timber!" He shouted before using his axe to chop the tree in one strike, the oak started to fall in the direction of the lizards. They started to run away only to be caught in the tree's branches as it fell on them.

The lizards opened fire at the large team of heroes as the Skylanders took them out one by one.

* * *

"We should be getting closer to the bridge..." Sprocket said to the others. She was in front as the group quickly walked down the metal hall.

"Can sense evil magic..." Voodoo said, the orc took a deep breath. "...Mumm-ra is close."

"Wait, I picking up a presence...Around the corner." Sprocket warned when she picked up five blips on her radar.

"Everyone, Get ready to attack..." Lion-o whispered before they heard footsteps, shadows began to move along the edge of the wall. Cheetara then recognized the shadow's shapes.

"Lion-o! Wait!" But the time she said that, the king and the rest of the group ran around the corner of the hall weapons ready as they let out a battle cry. After a few grunts from combat, Suddenly; Stealth Elf walked out from the corner Lion-o disappeared to.

"Is this your team?" Stealth Elf asked urging the cleric to follow, when she turned around the corner...A hilarious sight was awaiting her.

Both Lion-o's team and Spyro's team were piled up, both in confusion of the attacks. Sprocket was standing by the pile, baffled by the situation.

"Well, this is a sad day for the Skylanders..." Spyro said towards Lion-o, the two were both on top of the pile.

"OW! Alright, who bit me!?" Gill Grunt yelled in pain when his foot was bitten.

"Sorry, Though you were Sprocket." Shroomboom said from within the pile. Sprocket sudden gasp turned to a grunt of anger before she struck the pile with her wrench.

"OW! What was that for!?" Terrafin said rubbing his bruised head.

"Sorry, Thought you were the fungus." She replied in an innocent tone as she hid the wrench behind her back.

"What is it with men and always throwing themselves in danger before women...?" Stealth Elf said shaking her head.

"I think it has something to do with chivalry or something." Cheetara replied as she watched to group pulled themselves apart.

* * *

"I'm growing impatient! Prepare another charge, Slith!" Mumm-ra ordered, the lizard commander walked over to the terminal before looking towards the island.

"Sir, There are still lizards on the island! If we fire now..." Slithe started before Mumm-ra hissed over his shoulders.

"Did I tell you to hesitate?...Prepare the cannon..."

"Dude, that cold!" Mumm-ra and Slith, along with any lizard on the bridge; Turned to the source of the voice. Lion-o and his team ran into the room during the two's dispute. "You're willing to kill your own troops!? Man that's evil." Terrafin said shaking his head.

"Evil and monstrous!" Lion-o replied as he shouted at the corpse. "Evil doesn't begin to describe what he done..."

"Evil, monster, They're all just words if you really thought about it..." Mumm-ra said chuckling towards the heroes.

"You..." Spyro started as he got next to Lion-o. "You destroyed a star and hundreds of lives...You killed Lion-o's father right before his eyes...You made an innocent cat fall into despair! And now, You're willing to sacrifice a whole faction of your army just to destroy something that's barring your powers!?" Spyro then backed away and crooked his head. "You do realized that there are other career paths than this..."

"That's it..." Lion-o said growling, the way Spyro laid out all of the mummy's deeds was enough to drive him. He then ran forward and started to jump up the machinery towards the main bridge. "I'm taking him out!"

"Lion-o! Don't just-!" Spyro growled in annoyance of the king's rashness. He turned to Cheetara. "Cheetara, you and the others keep the lizards off of us...I'm going to keep Lion-o from doing something stupid." He then flapped his wings before springing into the air, chasing after the king.

"Everyone, get ready!" Cheetara shouted as she readied her staff. Lizard troops were now closing in on the group of heroes.

"Time for the old-one-two..." Terrafin said before punching a lizard in the face, he repeated the notion and began to punch the lizard repeatedly before ending it with an uppercut. The lizard was shot into another group before Terrafin performed a belly flop on the whole lizard troop. It was total chaos from here on out as the Skylanders fought the lizards, they were outnumbered; but the lizards were overpowered by the Skylanders' attacks.

Cheetara and Stealth Elf were surrounded, back to back; a dozen lizards around the two. "I think this will require some teamwork..." Stealth Elf said to Cheetara.

"Gotcha, let's give something that'll make these lizards heads' spins..." Cheetara said before beginning to run around in a circle, confusing the lizards at first before a cyclone of green leaves burst forth from the center of the circle, multiple daggers started to strike the lizards out one by one, sending them off to Cloudcracker before the entire squad was wiped out. Cheetara then stopped her dash as Stealth Elf suddenly appeared, the two gave a nod of respect towards each other before looking towards the bridge.

Spyro landed beside Lion-o as they faced the dark mummy standing a few feet away from them, Mumm-ra growled. "You and these meddlesome Skylanders are really getting on my nerves..." Mumm-ra said coldly as he started to reached for the Sword of Plun-darr. "Time to finish this..." He began to breathe deeply.

**"Ancient Spirits of Evil! Transform this decayed form into Mumm-ra! The Everliving!"**

The sound of metal clinking filled the air as Mumm-ra transformed into his true Everliving form. Spyro shook his head when he saw Mumm-ra's transformation.

"You don't scare us! I met Malefor, And he's ten times more terrifying than you are!" Spyro countered as he and Lion-o got in a battle stance.

"It's over, Mumm-ra. You almost have no forces left..." Lion-o said getting the Sword of Omens ready for battle. Mumm-ra chuckled.

"...Kaos might be a fraud, but he has something that I respect..." Mumm-ra said towards the two. "Determination... No matter how many times he fails, he seems to get up with more power than before...And the large factions that are loyal to him, seem to also impress me..." Mumm-ra then shook his head. "Nevertheless... He is just a speck of dust to the overwhelming power of the Ancients Spirits of Evil... Although, they did seemed worried about the power he wielded..."

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked as he kept the blade trained on him.

"The Darkness was once a conscious being, But all that's left is it's power..." Mumm-ra explained, he looked at his own reflection in the Sword of Plun-darr. "The power that was halved long ago..." He then looked at Lion-o and hissed. "But enough now." He charged at the king. "Your time has come! Lord of the ThunderCats!"

"Stay back, Spyro." Lion-o ordered the dragon before charging at Mumm-ra. He and Mumm-ra began to exchange strikes, their swords meeting and shedding sparks. The two continuing fighting until Mumm-ra knocked Lion-o back.

"Lion-o...!" Spyro exclaimed when the king slid up beside him, he looked at Mumm-ra as his mouth filled up with fire, he took a deep breath. **"Daybringer..." **Spyro then released a mighty ball of flames towards Mumm-ra. "**FLAME!"**

The force of the impact was enough to knock Mumm-ra next to Slith, who was standing at the control panel. "...Urf...You purple dragons...No wonder you were a revered species... While I love to rip you to pieces and discover what makes you powerful, I have matters of the "heart" to attend to..." He then turned to Slith. "Fire the cannon!"

Slith just stood there, watching the battle on the WorldHeart grounds. "What are you waiting for?! FIRE!" Mumm-ra ordered again.

Slith then looked at Mumm-ra before looking at his lizard troops by the WorldHeart. He then looked at Mumm-ra with a defiant look.

**"No."**

Mumm-ra grabbed Slith and threw him over the bridge railing for that act of defiance. Slith managed to hang on to the edge of the floor before he could fell off. "If you want something done, do it yourself..." Mumm-ra said before smashing the big, red button for the main cannon.

Suddenly, the back of the hull exploded as the energy built up, sending beams of energy straight out of the hull, taking down the surrounding fighters. The flagship shook as warning sirens filled the air. "WHAT!?" Mumm-ra yelled when he felt the ship tilt. "No! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

"Lion-o!" Spyro yelled as he charged up another DayBringer Flame, this time; aiming it at Lion-o. He fired it towards the king.

Lion-o smiled as he raised the Sword Of Omens behind his shoulder and hit the giant ball of fire towards Mumm-ra. The power from the Sword of Omens increased the magic inside the flame, causing it to transform into a lion's head as it got closer to the corpse.

**"DAYBRINGER _ROAR!"_**

The burst of magical fire was enough to launched Mumm-ra out of the glass windows, leaving a gaping hole where he was shot out from. Mumm-ra managed to transform into his crow form before weakly flying away.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Spyro shouted excitedly as he ran over to Lion-o. The others joined them on the bridge, where Terrafin and Gill Grunt helped Slith up from falling.

"Two words..." Terrafin started as they finally got the commander onto the bridge. "Diet...and...exercise..." Terrafin exhaustly said as he gestured to Slith's round body.

"Hey!"

The group then turned and saw Sharpfin, Along with Panthro, Ghost Roaster, and Wildfire. Who were on Sharpfin's ship, floating outside of the broken pane of glass. "This ship is going down! Hurry up already!" Sharpfin shouted. Lion-o then gestured the others to follow him. One-by-one, SharpFin's ship was boarded. When Slith boarded however...SharpFin leered. "Don't tell me this tub of lard is coming along with us?"

"I can hear you..." Slith hissed at the land shark.

"Just get us out of here!" Lion-o ordered. The speedboat then dashed away from the sinking battleship as it started to sink below the clouds. Tygra and the other Superchargers then joined beside them as they got closer to the saved WorldHeart.

* * *

The Mabu were busy, repairing damage done by Mumm-ra's forces. The lizards...Along with Slith were all rounded up and taken to CloudBreak for questioning.

"Don't feel so bitter, Lion-o..." Koar told Lion-o as they walked through the damaged streets of the Mabu town. "The evacuation was a success...No one was killed or injured..."

"But the mabu lost their homes...The battle was supposed to be between me and Mumm-ra...And I feel guilty dragging you and your friends into this..." Lion-o said stopping to face the Portal Master.

"The Mabu can easily replace the buildings that were lost...A life, however. Is too valuable to lose." Koar mused gesturing to the salvaging Mabu.

"I guess you're right..." Lion-o said shaking his head.

"And besides, It is clear to me Mumm-ra is too dangerous to leave alone...With you having all but one stone...Mumm-ra will continue to attack you and our friends until he has all of the power stones..." Koar explained, Lion-o replied by nodding. "And I would like to assist you in any way possible...Your majesty." He then extended a hand towards Lion-o, the king smiled before shaking it with gratitude.

* * *

"So, Let me get this straight..." Tygra said as an animatronic arm lowered to the table he was sitting at and began to pour a cup of tea. "Jaga...THE Jaga, Is the one pouring us drinks?" Tygra asked as the animatronic continued to pour tea for Mags, Koar and the rest of the Thundercats.

"He has control of most of the systems, total immigration." Mags replied before Jaga projected his form on the center of the table.

**"Most of the WorldHeart's functions are mandatory, But I imagine you needed to relax after that battle." **Jaga said as the mechanical arm moved the teapot over to Panthro. **"I prepared this herbal tea to sooth your tired souls."**

"OW! HOT! HOT!" Panthro yelled when the tea was accidently spilt on his legs.

**"Ah, that reminded me, the tea may be a little hot..." **Jaga said slightly chuckling.

"You think?" Panthro growled towards the hologram.

"It's great to have you back, in whatever state you're now in, master." Cheetara said towards her mentor.

"Still, We have a certain problem." Koar said taking a sip from his tea. "TWO, certain problems actually."

"Mumm-ra and Kaos..." Hugo said as he brought in a plate of cookies and a bowl of sugar cubes, he set them down on the table. "Kaos is scary on his own, but after hearing the way Spyro described Mumm-ra's power..." Hugo then shuddered.

"There's no telling when they'll attack again..." Lion-o said looking into his cup. "And if Kaos launches his betrayal at this moment, he'll have the gauntlet of Plun-darr in his clutches..."

Koar got up.

"Master Koar?" Hugo asked as the portal master walked towards the window.

"Lion-o..." Koar began before turning towards the group. "I think it's time..."

"Time? Time for what?" Lion-o asked the Portal Master.

**"To bring the fight to Mumm-ra."**

* * *

**To be continued, please review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 53: Before the Storm...**

* * *

"I can't believe I said that..." Koar said with his face in his hands, although his suggestion was very dynamic; He just popped the idea of mounting a full frontal assault on Mumm-ra right out of the air.

Cheetara and Panthro watched the Portal Master regret from across the table. "This is probably the first time I've seen him like this..." Cheetara added as Panthro nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about Mumm-ra, Koar..." Flynn said walking up to him and slapping him in the back. "Cheer up! You got the Skylanders to help you and Lion-o out!"

"Not to mention all the troops we captured, Mumm-ra's probably on his last legs..." Panthro added gruffly. "Now would be a good time for an attack..."

"...Oh! That reminds me." Koar looked at Cheetara. "How's the progress on those defected lizards?"

"The lizards that had wanted to be free of Mumm-ra's allegiance were taken to WoodBurrow for rehabilitation in working..." Cheetara explained. The dragboar calming down as she spoke. "The Skylanders that went to Woodburrow to keep an eye on them sent a report saying: "No outbreaks or riots yet, But upon hearing from Salamandar on what Kaos did to him, became very worried that Kaos might have powers that could surpass Mumm-ra..." That's what they wrote in the letter..." Kit, Kat, and Snarf walked into the room as Cheetara finished. "Tree Rex and his team can handle the lizards at Woodburrow, we need to focus on Mumm-ra..."

"...And Lion-o?" Koar asked noticing the absence of the king.

"Spyro's taking him and Tygra to see Persephone. The fairy that lives next to the academy." Kit said to Koar as her brother followed.

"So...What's so special about her...?" Kat asked. "Who is she?"

"Persephone is a fairy who had helped the Skylanders for many years." Koar explained. At the mention of the word "Fairy" The twins eyes gleamed.

"A fairy! Does she grant wishes? Does she turn princes into frogs?" Kit asked excitedly as Koar chuckled.

"Well, no...But she has another talent that may prove useful to the ThunderCats..." Koar started before continuing. "She can convert gold and other treasures into magic, giving Skylanders new powers."

"That's...Actually very useful..." Cheetara said thinking. "The only treasure we're carrying are Thundarrian coins, and those are worthless ever since Thundarra fell."

"Treasure, coins, Whatever." Koar said twirling his finger around. "Money is just money, but it's what inside that counts...Even if the money is no good anywhere else on Third Earth, It MIGHT be worth something in Skylands..." He then looked at the cats confuse looks. "We have a treasure barter system in Skylands, the biggest jewel for the biggest sword. Any type of money is useable here, as long as it's made of real metal, crystal, and gold."

"But... isn't the metal the coins are made of from Third Earth...?" Kat said before Koar snickered.

"And that's what makes them valuable..." Koar replied with a sly grin, confusing the two.

* * *

Lion-o and his brother followed after the purple dragon towards the tree house that was planted just outside of the academy. "I'm surprise you didn't introduce us to this Persephone sooner." Tygra said to the purple dragon as they walked through the garden. Purple tulips were planting along the pathway.

"Well, with all that was happening lately, and the fact Persephone was on a recent vacation to The festival of flowers..." Spyro replied as he turned his head towards the two. "It wasn't a good time for introductions...But, she just got back from her trip and she may help us out-Woah!" Spyro was interrupted when a red blur flew by him, knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, Shoot!" Suddenly the blur that hit him flew back and stop before the three. A young fairy was floating before her, her legs were a wispy tail, she wore violet clothing and had red messy, short hair. "I'm sorry, Spyro. Didn't see you standing there, but to be honest you are the same color as the tulips..." She said gesturing to the patch of purple flowers.

"Good to see you too, Calliope..." Spyro said shaking himself from the impact. "Running some errands around town?"

"Yes, When I heard about the attack, I came rushing back here as fast as I can." Calliope said before adding. "I'm making some deliveries, the mail Gossipbird broke his wing yesterday, So I'm delivering a few packages in his place." Spyro chuckled before turning towards the two.

"Guys, this is Calliope, She's a friend of me, Cynder and Master Koar." He said gesturing towards the fairy, who waved nervously at the two.

"Well...I wasn't a "Good" Friend a year ago..." She replied, the two felines gave a confuse look.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked as the two before Spyro and Calliope exchanged nervous looks.

"A year ago, Calliope was tricked by Malefor to steal me, Cynder, and Hex's powers, In exchange for finding her missing family." Spyro replied with a grim tone as Calliope hovered with a look of regret. "He nearly wiped out all the Skylanders, but if it wasn't for the efforts of Persephone and Calliope. I wouldn't been able to destroy that crystal that held all the Skylanders powers..."

"Woah..." The two brothers said at the same time.

"Yeah..." Spyro shook his head before continuing. "Even without the power he stole from the Skylanders, He still wouldn't stop fighting...So we tied his tail to an anchor and sent him towards the very bottom of Skylands..." He quickly finish that part as the two brothers gave a surprise look. "Ever since then, Calliope really started to change her ways."

"Yeah, I wished I didn't listen to that slimy serpent, It took months to rebuild the academy..." Calliope added. Spyro then looked towards her.

"Did that information Koar gave you helped?" Spyro asked the fairy, she sighed.

"It got me close...but not close enough...My family is still out there somewhere..." Calliope replied. "I still feel horrible for what I did..."

"Hey, your improving now. The reason why you worked with Malefor was because you grew up alone...You didn't even know how to find your family to began with..." Spyro said reassuring.

"I know how you feel..." Tygra said looking at his whip and clutching it.

"Ah, Shoot!" Calliope suddenly fluttered upwards. "I need to get the rest of these deliveries done or I'll get an earful!" She then zipped away towards the town. "She you later!"

"See-ya, Calliope!" Spyro called waving. He then started to show a concern look.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked the dragon.

"...Before we defeated Malefor, He started talking as** if he knew me** **sometime** **before**...And that was the first time I've even met him..." Spyro then shook his head. "Eon and Koar had been keeping me distracted ever since then...Trying to keep me from thinking about it too much...But it still bothers me sometimes..." He the shook again before turning towards the two. "Come on, Persephone's waiting for us!"

Spyro led the two to the door that was built into the trunk of the tree and gave it a few knocks, They heard a fluttering sound before one of the windows on the side opened and a blue haired fairy wearing a red tunic fluttered out to greet the two. "Hello, You must be the Thundercats!, Koar was speaking very fond of you in his letters; It's an honor to meet such famous heroes! Your practically know throughout Skylands ever since you started to work alongside the Skylanders...Does that mean that...You yourselves are Skylanders now?" She said looking at the two new felines.

"...We're still deciding...But..." Lion-o said rubbing the back of his head. "Hopefully, when Mumm-ra's been dealt with, we'll have time to make a decision...I'm Lion-o, Lord of the ThunderCats...And this is my brother Tygra." He then gestured to the cat behind him.

"Oh, Salutations! It is an honor to have another royal here at the academy!" Persephone sung spinning in place.

"Wait, Hold up?" Tygra said after hearing that. "Another Royal?"

"Some of the other Skylanders were of royal blood, but chose to be Skylanders to protect their kingdoms." Spyro said to the two. He then turned to Persephone. "These two could use some upgrades."

"Very well, Did you happen to bring any treasure? I accept gold, jewels or other precious metals." Persephone explained modestly.

"I have these old Thundarrian coins..." Lion-o said handing a bag to the fairy. "They're worthless ever since Thundarra fell though..."

Persephone then reached into the bag and pulled out a metal coin with a hole in the center and began to study it. "Hmhm...Very interesting, oh yes..." She then turned to the two. "The metal in these coins are very rare in skylands, Each of these coins is worth as much as a ruby."

"Really? The metal was found when Thundarra was first being built." Tygra explained to the fairy.

"The metal may be common on your world, but it's very rare in ours, the metal has a very reflective property that can amplify magic." Persephone said looking at the coin. "We call it Arcanite in Skylands..."

"We been calling it "Shine Stone" in ours." Lion-o joked, Tygra just facepalmed at that.

"With this, I can convert it into very strong magic for you gear." The fairy said before putting the coin into the bag. She looked at the two, before saying: "Are you ready?"

Lion-o then looked at his brother, who nodded. "Hit us with all you got, Persephone." He said to her.

Persephone then nodded before closing her eyes, the bag then opened as it empty its contents. The coins floated into the air before bursting into blue dust, The dust then gathered into Persephone's hands, she then lifted up the ball of glowing dust to her face before blowing it towards the two brothers. The dust then started to merge with Lion-o's and Tygra's bodies, As the magic settled, Lion-o and Tygra then looked at each other.

"Huh, I don't feel different." Lion-o said looking at his arms.

"The upgrade I gave you was for the Sword Of Omens. I gave it the power to fire concentrated blasts of magic electricity." Persephone then looked towards Tygra. "I've also upgraded the cloaking device that's built into your armor, Not only can you stay invisible for a longer time, you'll also be able to phase through grates and enemies. Just make sure you're not phasing through anything when the cloak is about to turn off, I heard It can be quite unpleasant..."

Tygra then pressed the button on his wrist guard, causing him to fade away, He then reappeared again. "You really do know how to make a man happy, Persephone." Tygra commented.

"Thanks, Persephone." Lion-o said to the fairy. "I can't wait to try it out on Mumm-ra and his generals."

"We should head back, Koar and Eon should come up with a plan by now..." Spyro said before walking towards the garden's exit. The two followed after the dragon as Persephone waved goodbye.

* * *

The three walked in on the others as they were studying a map of Mumm-ra's pyramid that Panthro managed to draw up, using memory of the last time he was in there.

"Wow, Panthro, I had no idea you were a good architect." Cali said looking at the map.

"Cali's right...These drawings are very on the mark." Cheetara said looking at the map.

"Thanks, But I've only managed to memorized Mumm-ra's chamber, along with the rooms we been in." Panthro said stepping back. "We still have no knowledge of the rooms that might be used for troops and storage." Lion-o then studied the map and started to stare at the blank spots on the map.

"Wait, The Book of Omens recorded the inside of Mumm-ra's fortress!" Lion-o exclaimed. "Maybe it can give us a better idea of the room placement."

Mags thought for a moment before walking over to a nearby computer. "What are you doing?" Koar asked the mechanic.

"Well...Jaga was downloaded, along with the contents of the Book of Omens..." Mags then typed in a few commands before various schematics started to appear on screen. "It should be right...Here!"

Suddenly, a complete blueprint appeared on screen of the Pyramid's room placement. "The blueprints are a few hundred years old, But it's better then memory." Mags said to the group.

"Uh, Mags?" Pop Fizz started as he looked at the screen. "This is a diamond, Not a pyramid."

"That's because the bottom half of the fortress has been gobbled by sand." Mags explained. "I bet Mumm-ra doesn't even know that the rooms still exist."

"Koar, can you teleport us inside Mumm-ra's fortress?" Cheetara asked the Portal Master.

"Tried it once, No good." Koar said shaking his head. "I can't open portals where there's a lot of evil interference, The Ancient Spirits of Evil will most likely block my power inside the pyramid." Koar then pointed upwards with a smile. "I CAN however create a private channel that's linked to the Gauntlet of Omens, If Lion-o's inside, I can perform a Portal override and bypass the Spirits of Evil's spell."

"So, all we have to do is come up with a plan..." Tygra said thinking.

"Alright, team!" Buzz yelled as he was suddenly behind Tygra.

"WHISKERS! WEAR A BELL, BUZZ!" Tygra yelled out gripping his chest, having been scared to the point of death.

"Team," Buzz said standing straight. "It's time to discuss the plan for: **Operation: Take Back!"**

* * *

**To be continued, please review.**

**Also, A reference to Rise of the Dragon King.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 54: Operation: Take Back. Part 1**

* * *

"Lord Mumm-ra! Lord Mumm-ra!" A troll burst through the doors shouted frantically. Mumm-ra looked up from the portal towards the troll for a reason for the sudden interference. "We got it! We have the Gauntlet of Omens!"

"What!? How!?" Mumm-ra shouted in disbelief, he nearly lurched over when he heard that.

"Lion-o and those Skylanders raided one of our forts, and while they were escaping; the king dropped the gauntlet. It was found laying on the floor of the storage room..." The troll said shaking, intimidated by Mumm-ra's appearance. "We're bringing it in a few minutes..."

"Lion-o, you fool!" Mumm-ra laughed. "I've won the war! And soon, Skylands will be mine!" He laughed manically as the troll backed away.

* * *

The desert dune overlooking Mumm-ra's pyramid stood plainly in sight, sand blown off by the wind. The yellow hill concealing the Feliner, and it's crew.

"How long do we have to wait?" Pop Fizz groaned as he flopped down to the floor.

"Lion-o and his team should be back soon..." Cali said to the alchemist. She and the others, Including Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra. Along with Mags. Waited in the Feliner's bridge. They then heard the whisk of the door sliding open and seeing Lion-o, followed by a group of Skylanders walked in.

"So?" Tygra asked the king, Lion-o looked at him and chuckled, the Skylanders followed.

"They taken the bait!" Rip Tide yelled out.

"Pretty clever of you, Mags..." Lion-o said to the mechanic. "Making a **fake Gauntlet of Omens, **Along with forgery power stones."

"How will we know Mumm-ra won't just look at those stones and see they're fake?" Tygra asked, Mags then nodded.

"The false power stones I made only give off a small energy similar to the real ones..." Mags explained. "As long as Mumm-ra doesn't hold it, He won't tell the difference! Best yet..." Mags then cleared her throat. "Once Mumm-ra tries to used his machinery to remove the stones, the fake gauntlet will transmit a virus I programmed; into Mumm-ra's fortress's mainframe, Allowing me to remotely lock down all of Mumm-ra's tech...His turrets, his mechs...I'll change the password to all ZEROES!" Mags then slapped her knee and laughed.

"With Mumm-ra unable to access his tech, He'll have only his magic to rely on." Panthro added. The others also nodded to this.

The Feliner's screen buzzed to life. "**Panthro is right, Be on your guard, Skylanders..." **Jaga said to the group. **"The ancient Spirits of Evil won't let Mumm-ra down without a fight."**

*Ahem*

Lion-o then turned around and saw Tygra holding the Gauntlet of Omens. The "Real" Gauntlet of Omens, then held it towards Lion-o. "Can't go into battle without this." Tygra said slightly grinning, Lion-o nodded before taking it and equipping it.

* * *

"Woodburrow should be around here..." Pumyra said as she and Wolfgang walked through the green forest.

"You're out of your mind..." Wolfgang added. "Tree Rex is in Woodburrow, and I guarantee you he'll squash us flat the moment he'll see us..."

"..." Pumyra was silent.

"And if the Skylanders don't get us, then the foxes will..." Wolfgang said as he looked around. "The foxes like to patrol the tree tops around the village outskirts."

Suddenly, before they could react, A rope snare snapped around the two's legs and lifted them up into the tree branches. The two were now dangling upside down as they were surrounded by foxes with spears. "Places like this you mean?" Pumyra said to Wolfgang as the foxes kept their spears trained on the two.

"Hey, What's going on here?"

The two looked up. (Or in this case down.) And saw an orange riding bird land on a big enough branch, Riding the bird was Tessa. "Easy, Whiskers..." Tessa said reassuring her bird. She then looked at the two. "Wolfgang...And...a cat?" Tessa muttered looking at the two.

"My name is Pumyra!" The cat hissed, Causing Tessa to step back.

"Pumyra? Wait..." Tessa then started to remember her from one of Lion-o's conversations. She then frowned at the two.

"Look, If you know about me and Lion-o, I just want to say, I was being used by Mumm-ra..." Wolfgang then chortled a bit when he heard her say that, Pumyra then looked at Wolfgang with a shocked expression...Before swiftly slapping him across the muzzle.

Tessa then looked away, arms crossed before saying. "What do you two want?"

"Lion-o is in danger, He may think Mumm-ra doesn't have any forces left...But he's wrong." Pumyra tried to explain as she swung back and forth in the trap. "I need to talk to Lion-o...But he'll won't listen to me."

"Pfft, Surprised he listened to you in the first place..." Tessa added still turned away from the two.

"But he'll listen to you..." Pumyra added, causing Tessa to gasp.

"NOW you'll going to try to ruin OUR relationship!? That's low, even for you, Pumyra..." Tessa growled, so far, the conversation wasn't going well.

"Wow, Didn't take you for the jealous type." Wolfgang added.

"I'M NOT-" Pumyra started with anger, but calmed down. "Look, I made a mistake in placing my loyalty with Mumm-ra...I just want him gone, so I can move on with my life..."

"...Fine...There's a portal shrine in the village, we can used it to talk to Koar, but you have to promise me something." Tessa started as the two captives looked at each other.

"And that is?" Pumyra asked.

"Turn yourselves in."

Pumyra then thought for a moment before looking at Tessa. "Deal, We'll turn ourselves in-"

"-After we make sure Lion-o get's a clear shot of Mumm-ra." Wolfgang interrupted shocking Pumyra. "It's obvious that only one thing can kill that Mummy, and unfortunately it's glued to that king's hand."

"Okay, But I swear Pumyra, if this is some kind of trick..." Tessa said threatening the puma.

"I know, but what matters to me is getting back at Mumm-ra for using me..." Pumyra reassured, Tessa then hesitated for a moment before ordering her foxes to cut the two down.

* * *

"In just a few moments...ALL the power stones will be mine!" Mumm-ra laughed as the trolls set the gauntlet on a table underneath an ominous device loomed over. "Now to begin the extraction process..." Mumm-ra said as a few tendrils hovered downward and penetrated the gauntlet's gold hull, The machines and computers hummed and began to hack into the gauntlet.

Back in the Feliner, Mags was typing away at the ship's computer with excitement. "Okay...The fake gauntlet is being process, Mumm-ra's computer is accessing the Gauntlet's internal power processors...Annnnnnnnnnnndddddd...BINGO!" Mags then gleamed with glee. "It sprung the trap! Uploading virus...Now!"

Back in the pyramid, The virus took effect as various machinery shut down, one-by-one. The trolls looked around in confusion at the sudden shutdown. Mumm-ra then looked at the Gauntlet in the machine, and without thinking, pulled it out with his own bare hands.

"THIS GAUNTLET! ITS A FAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE!" Mumm-ra's voice echoed across the desert as it finally dawn on him.

He had been tricked.

_Hardcore._

"And he's off the grid!" Mags said turning to the others.

"Let hurry before Dumb-ra burst a wrapping." Rip Tide added pointing to the exit.

Soon the platoon was gathered at the base of the sand hill, Ready to take on Mumm-ra and the remnants of his armies. Cynder looked up however and grimace.

"Guys...We have a problem..." Cynder said to the group, she pointed upwards towards the unnatural sandstorm that was now forming above Mumm-ra's fortress.

"Wow, We really ticked off Mumm-ra..." Trigger Happy said with a dumbfounded look.

"He's in a blind rage..." Cheetara murmured. "The air is filled with dark magic..."

"No kidding..." Lion-o said before hearing the gauntlet blipping. "Huh, What does Koar want?" He then tapped on the gauntlet, he then turned away from the others so they wouldn't hear him and Koar.

**"Lion-o!"**

The king recoiled from the volume. "Ouch, What is it Koar?" He said.

**"We need to abort the mission! I just realized we forgotten an important factor!" **Koar yelled out.

"What!? NOW!?" Lion-o exclaimed. "We have Mumm-ra on the ropes, and you want us to retreat!? No Way!"

**"But...**** I was provided with some critical information that-"**

"Sorry, Koar...But..." Lion-o hesitated. "But for once your going to have to trust me..."

**"Lion-o! wai-"**

Lion-o then cut the transmission before returning to the others.

"What did Koar wanted to talk about?" Tygra asked as the king returned to them.

"We'll talk about it later..." Lion-o said before kneeling next to his brother.

"With those defense's down, We can now mount an attack..." Panthro said to the king as he walked up next to the group.

"Then let's get in there and smash up Mumm-ra's home!" Trigger Happy yelled hopping up onto the general's shoulder.

This was it, the final assault. Lion-o gulped, he wasn't sure he was ready...But he needed to suck it in.

It was time to end this, here and now.

* * *

**Operation: Take back has started! Will Lion-o and co retrieve the final stone and end Mumm-ra's terror? All will be revealed...**

**Super excited for Skylanders imagators, Hope to see ya all again soon!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 55: Operation: Take Back. Part 2**

* * *

The entire fortress was on dark red alert, with all the systems on lock down due to Mags' virus. Platoons were on the look out for intruders. Meanwhile, A circle of cut metal _Clanged! _to the floor after Prism Break created an entrance for the heroes, using his beam to cut an opening for his allies.

"Thanks, Prism." Lion-o said upon climbing through the hole the rock golem created. "The prison block is through here, once we're past that; it a clear shot to Mumm-ra's sanctum."

"I can't believe that mummy imprisoned and made hundreds of animals fight for him all those decades ago..." Spyro said walking beside the king. "I really am glad we'll be tearing this place down once we dealt with Mumm-ra..."

"Me too..." Lion-o added as they walked towards a set of steel doors, It slid opened...

**To revel a terrifying sight...**

The hallway of cells were filled with an assortment of creatures from Skylands, Villains from all over skylands ready to duke it out. Both the Skylanders and Thundercats were dumbfounded.

"Oh, boy...That's a lot of baddies..." Spyro said with a worried tone among the snickering from the army before them.

**"WELL, HELLO YOUR ROYAL PAIN!" **The heroes looked up at the metal walkway and saw Mumm-ra and Kaos, Kaos, who was holding a megaphone to speak with them. **"What, are you doing here? Your going to spoil the surprise!"**

"The lizards weren't your only troops...You had an army waiting to replace them weren't you Kaos?" Cynder said backing away. It was then it finally hit Lion-o, that's what Koar wanted to warn him about.

**"Surprise!" **Kaos laughed as the others minions soon followed. **"But I have one more card to play you with!" **Suddenly, something began to raise up from the sea of villains. A giant cannon, loaded with petrified darkness. **"Say hello to my ULTIMATE DOOM CANNON OF ULTIMATE DOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"...He really likes to used the word doom a lot, huh?" Tygra said to Prism Break, which he nodded to.

**"Here's the deal, hand over the gauntlet of omens, And I'll let you live, refuse...And I'll blow you into a million pieces." **Kaos added as the cannon lowered towards the group.

"...Why didn't I listen to Koar..." Lion-o said stepping back. He began to regret that choice heavily.

"**Koar? That nerd? Please..." **Kaos said shaking his head. **"You were bound to go against that pig-portal master, He and you are completely different sides of the cookie, He thinks, you act, He plans, You attack..." **Lion-o began to lower his head with each of Kaos' words. **"But you have one thing in common, you always makes the worst of choices, without the consideration of others."**

"Now, hold on." Spyro said stepping forward. "Lion-o may be a little rough around the edges, but he's not afraid to take leaps and risk his own life for his friends." Spyro then huffed. "And beside's...Koar made plenty of bad choices...Like the time he..." Spyro stopped and began to think. "But there was also that time when he- And there's that..." Spyro then stopped before turning towards Lion-o. "Sorry, king. I can't find a reason to compare you two."

**"Oh, did he ever tell you about this!" **Kaos then pulled a black vial and showed it to the group. **"Behold, the last known reminisce of The Darkness! Saved by Master Koar after the restoration of the Core of Light! That I stole after those Trap Masters tried to imprison me..."**

"The Darkness...?" Lion-o said crooking his head.

"The most evilest force in all of Skylands!?" Cynder said backing away with shock. "Why would Koar wanted to save THAT!?"

"Oh, snap! Broccoli Guy just saw some drama!" A voice said within the crowd of villains.

The cannon began to charge up with dark energy as the group of heroes stepped back shaking with fearful expressions. However at that last second, something miraculous happened.

Out of nowhere, two figures swung out of the darkest corner of the pyramid and slammed into the cannon's side, knocking the barrel towards a very confused, and very scared Broccoli Guy.

**"**Oh, boy!" The green brushel began to try to find an escape path. "This does not look good for Broccoli-"

***BOOM!***

**"Guuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy!" **Broccoli Guy's voice echoed across half of Third Earth as he was shot through seven panels of black steel before leaving the pyramid and into the desert sea.

The heroes then looked up and saw two very unexpecting faces.

WolfGang and Pumyra. Standing on the barrel of the cannon.

Suddenly, a piece of the steel waling gave away as a ray of sunlight burst through, golden dust poured in, a winged silhouetted, landed on one of the walkways as the dust cleared. The villains covered their eyes from the intense light as a peppy voice sounded out.

"Oh, Did we miss the tail whupping?" Tessa asked as her bird gave a curious squawk.

"Uh, no?" A few of the Skylanders answered.

"Your a little early in fact." Panthro added in.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, the rest of the metal wall gave away, reveling the entire Skylander army, From giants to Trap Masters, the whole enchilada. Along the Skylanders were many of the animals of Third Earth, all ready to fight for Lion-o.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Flynn yelled out as he drove in on the Alpha Thundertank. Stopping just before it nearly fell into the metal chasm before them.

"Well..." Tessa said raising her fang dagger in the air. "Let's get started!" The army roared before jumping into the interior of the pyramid to fight the villainous forces.

"Kaaaaaaaaooooooossssss!" Mumm-ra roared behind the portal master. "You said the Skylanders were just a small guild! DOES THAT LOOKS LIKE A SMALL GUILD!?" Mumm-ra then knocked the megaphone out of Kaos' hand. "Deal with them! OR I'LL DEAL WITH YOU!" He then walked away, as he did, Kaos then snickered before pulling out a familiar lantern, tailing after the Mummy without him being seen.

"Tessa! How is this possible? Why did you come here?" Lion-o asked as Whiskers landed in front of the group.

"Pumyra and Wolfgang showed up on the outskirts of Woodburrow. They told us about the ambush Kaos planned in case you got past the defenses, Koar tried to warn you, but you ignored him. So we came here to help you and well...We picked up some help along the way." Tessa said before hearing a battle cry, she leaped up in the air to knock down a pair of crows that were about to attack her, she landed on Whisker's back just as the two birds landed on the hard cold steel floor, groaning.

"Thanks! It was a close call for a moment there..." Lion-o said before seeing Pumyra drop down beside them. "Pumyra!-"

"Save it, Lion-o!" Pumyra yelled before pointing towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. "Mumm-ra's retreating to his sanctuary, stop him before he escapes!"

"We'll hold down the fort and continued to crack some skulls." Wolfgang said landing beside her, he pulled back on his bow, summoning an arrow. Before firing at the advancing horde.

"Thanks for the rescue...But for future reference..." Cynder told Pumyra before pointing towards the gaping hole were Broccoli Guy once was. "...Broccoli Guy SO did not deserved to be blasted halfway across the desert."

"GO!" Pumyra yelled before she and Wolfgang turned to deal with the attackers.

"That's a lot of bad guys to fight through..." Cheetara said looking at the ocean of henchmen before them as they ran towards the group.

The group then heard a thud before hearing Panthro saying: "We COULD drive through them, though." They then looked behind them and saw the Thundertank had fallen off it's perch and had landed a few feet beside the group.

"Captain Flynn reporting for duty..." Flynn said dizzily as he climbed out the Thundertank's hatch with the wililykats.

"Private Kit and Kat..." Kat said in the same dizzy tone as Flynn.

"Also reporting for duty..." Kit then along with the other two tumbled off the tank and onto the floor and began to moan sickly from the turbulence. The group smiled upon seeing a way to move forward. The Skylanders and the many factions of Third Earth were fighting side by side.

"Eat boom, fools!" Boomer said jumping in the center of a platoon of minions. He began chucking explosives left and right.

As minions were blown left and right, a group of fishmen were being overwhelmed by Kaos' Gear Golums. "Stand strong, men!" The former first mate cried out as the metal monsters got closer. Suddenly, a torrent of water blew one of the Gear Golums off their feet. Gill Grunt landed in front of the fishmen.

"What are you sand-sad excuse for fishes are doing? Charge!" Gill Grunt said riling the group up. They charge forward on the helpless machines.

Suddenly, An gyro copter in the shape of a bird flew in. On it was...Jet Vac...Now wearing a pilot uniform and equipped with a new jet pack, he leap off his newly built Storm Stream and was approached by enemies, He powered up his Vac.

"AIR BLAST FOR YOU!" Jet Vac cried out shooting down an enemy. "AIR BAST FOR _YOU!" _He cried out shooting down another enemy, he then turned to the enemy filled floor. **"AIR BLAST FOR EVERYONE!" **He then dove into the crowd scattering enemies in all directions.

"Hah! I have a clear shot!" Kaos said as he aimed the lantern at Mumm-ra, who was waiting for the elevator. Kaos was standing on the metal bridge that linked the two rows of cells. Mumm-ra was in his sights, Kaos grinned as he channeled his magic through the lantern and-

"Kaos!"

The portal master stuttered at the last moment, the beam from the lantern was fired and missed the mummy by a hair. Mumm-ra didn't seem to notice as he boarded the elevator unaware.

"Great! Now I have to go up to Mumm-ra's sanctum!" Kaos growled before turning to Addicus. "WHAT!"

"It's the ThunderCats!" Addicus said pointing down the seemingly never-ending hallway and towards a speeding Thundertank. The tank was plowing through the sea of bad guys towards the main elevator.

"What!? No! Not yet!" Kaos said with annoyance.

"Please, Kaos! Let me kill them myself! Before they ruin everything." Addicus said growling.

"Whatever, just bring me that gauntlet..." Kaos sighed before walking towards the stairway.

"We're almost there, Just a few more seconds!" Panthro said as he sweated bullets, driving through the very angry crowd. It was bad enough to drive indoors, but through an entire army was something else entirely. "We're getting close, Lion-o, get ready to jump!" The general said as Lion-o nodded.

"Are you sure you can do this? This is Mumm-ra we're talking about..." Tygra warned his brother.

"With everything that happened, I wished you and the othera would stand by my side..." Lion-o said with heartfelt. "But...It's my destiny to fight Mumm-ra...I shouldn't drag you in the dual."

"Then...I'll just help you without fighting Mumm-ra!" Spyro said walking towards the king.

"Huh? How?" Lion-o asked crooking his head.

"Once you wrestle the Gauntlet of Plun-darr away from Mumm-ra, I'll try to yank the Tech Stone free. I won't have to interfere with your dual..." Spyro said over the shaking of the tank.

Lion-o smiled. "That might be the only help I'm allowed to get, Thanks, Spyro."

"Ten seconds!" Panthro yelled out to the passengers.

The two nodded before climbing onto the ladder and onto the back of the Thundertank. The tank then made a sudden stop, propelling both Spyro and Lion-o forward. The dragon the gripped Lion-o's back with his talons and opened his wings, acting as an air brake as they landed in front of the elevator.

"Spyro, King!" The two turned around and saw Jet-Vac flying towards them. "Are you two heading up there, Alone?"

"Relax, Vac. I'm not going to fight Mumm-ra..." Spyro said waving a paw around. He then stopped. "Nice gear by the way."

"Thanks and I won't stop you, I just wanted to make sure that our king knows who's he going up against." The Air baron said as the elevator doors opened, The two stepped inside as Jet-Vac looked around for enemies.

"Jet-Vac's right." Tessa said as Whiskers landed next to the air baron. "Mumm-ra is sure to throw everything he has at you..." She then got off and walked towards the king.

"I'm going to come back alive, I promise." Lion-o reassured the chieftess.

"Lion-o...I-"

"I know..." Lion-o said reassuring her, He then gripped her hand before saying. "I won't do anything stupid, I promise." He then released her paw before stepping back into the elevator an pressed the button for the top of the pyramid. The doors closed as the inner machines carried the two the top.

"Lion-o..." Tessa said placing both paws on the glass doors of the elevator. "Please keep your promise..."

Jet-Vac then looked around at the upper levels and saw the rest of the Skylanders were pushing back Kaos' forces. "...Tessa you need to get you out of here, It's a warzone in here." Jet-Vac said as Tessa walked over Whiskers and climbed on.

"If Lion-o doesn't come down in an hour you better go up there!" Tessa said worrying.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jet-Vac reassured before Tessa took off on her bird, heading towards the Thundertank.

"Get out of the way bird."

Jet-Vac looked towards the source of the voice and saw Addicus walking towards him.

"Sorry, elevator is down for maintenance." Jet-Vac said joking, a few nearby Skylanders notice the two and began to approach.

"I'll make your death painful, If you don't step out of the way right this second..." The gorilla said growling.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Jet-Vac said equipping his air cannon. Trigger Happy and Ignitor landed next to the birdman, ready to fight as well.

"So be it." Addicus said before roaring. The skylanders then prepared for battle as the ape charged towards them.

* * *

**This is it. Will Lion-o be able to defeat Mumm-ra and reclaim the final stone? Will he be engraved in the hall of Heroes and Champions? I Hope so. Because if he doesn't, The fate of Third Earth hangs at stake, And Skylands, And the universe! And- Well...Let's just hope he doesn't mess this up...**

**There's also a hall of Losers and Failures by the way, Trust me. You don't want to end up there, It's embarrassing.**

**Till next time...**

**Update: I added a little more action to this chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 56: Operation: Take Back. Final, Vs Mumm-ra.**

* * *

**"I guess I should explain..."**

Lion-o and Spyro looked towards the Gauntlet of Omens when they heard Koar's voice over the sound of the elevator.

"About what Kaos said?" Lion-o asked, the gauntlet was silent.

"Look, Koar. If there's something you need to say..." Spyro began resting on his hindlegs before adding. "Then...Say it."

**"I...Made a poor choice in my past..." **Koar said with a sorrowed tone. **"Portal Masters...Like myself, study and work hard in order to control our rare abilities. Very few people have the certain potential to control the power of ALL the elements at the same time...It's even rarer when a person whose of portal master decent to have the same powers as their fathers or mothers..."**

"Wait, Are you saying that..." Lion-o began looking at the gauntlet. "It's rare for a child of a portal master to have their parent's powers?"

**"It's a odd of a 50-50 chance sure..." **Koar answered. **"It's a miracle that I inherited my father's powers in the first place."**

"Being a portal master is a pretty big deal here." Spyro added, Lion-o nodded in understanding.

**"You have every right to think that way, Spyro, And because of that exclusivity. There are a few that became...Envious, Of our abilities...Kaos, for example..." **Koar said trailing off. **"People, like him. Use the unnatural power of the Darkness to grant their selfish wish to become dark portal masters, And became corrupted by it's magic.**

"So...This "Darkness" Is what gives Kaos his Portal Master Powers..." Lion-o said thinking. "Kaos said you were the one who bottled the darkness up in that vial, Was that the choice you made?"

**"Yes, regrettably. After we rebuilt the Core of Light after Kaos' hydra destroyed it. I found a tiny bit of the darkness that had survived the Core's purifying light and locked it into a vial for research..." **Koar then sighed. **"But, even more regrettably, After we capture Kaos. He escaped and made off with the Darkness I saved. Although it wasn't enough to restore his powers, I feared he may found a way to truly restore it's horrible power."**

"And that is?"

**"The Ancient Spirits of Evil..." **This made Lion-o shake with a terrifying thought.

The elevator doors opened as Lion-o and Spyro stepped out into the dank corridor. The metal black walls were etched with ominous Egyptian carvings, Too faded to make out. At the end of the corridor was a set of doors Lion-o remembered all too well, The two were literally at Mumm-ra's front doors.

"...Should we knock or something?" Spyro asked the king grinning.

"No..." Lion-o said shaking his head before adding. "**Let's surprise him." **The two then backed away and rammed into the door, breaking it opened. Before the duo was the dark lair of Mumm-ra, Kaos' portal in front of them, The two then focused towards the quite form on the other side of the stone pedestal.

"Mumm-ra..." Lion-o growled, drawing the Sword Of Omens. The corpse sighed before shaking his head.

"Here we are again, The final battle...Funny how we always end these things..." Mumm-ra said before began to walking around the portal towards the two, Lion-o and his companion walked in the other direction, to keep facing the mummy. As they circled around the portal, The sound of machinery starting up filled the air as the portal started to sink into the floor.

"For the past century, This planet has been noting more then a prison for me!" Mumm-ra yelled out with anger, A glass floor rose up to cover up the hole the portal left behind, giving the needed room for a sword fight. "Once I dealt with you, That Portal Master, And Kaos. I'll _Blow this planet to smithereens! _And take over Skylands as it's true ruler!" Mumm-ra then chuckled before added. "It may not be the universe...But I'll take what I can get..." The mummy laughed out loud in a manically.

Suddenly, the gauntlet glowed again before the projection of Koar beamed out of it. The dragboar wanted to scream at him, but maintain his cool and followed his portal master protocol. **"Mumm-ra! On behalf of the people of Skylands AND Third Earth, I'm sentencing you to an infinite life sentence, on charges of murdering the king of Thundarra, tyranny and- OH MY ANCIENTS! YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE STAR AND KILLED THOSE PEOPLE! OF COURSE YOUR GETTING A LIFE SENTENCE YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"**

Well THAT didn't take as long as Lion-o and Spyro thought.

"Look at you, Koar." Mumm-ra said grumbling as he pointed towards Koar. "You aiding the wrong side, these cats don't deserved to be saved. For years under Claudus' rule, They have locked themselves away from the other animals, and even looked down at them...You say that a balanced between light and dark is a way to peace, But I've seen the dark thoughts of these felines within their hearts."

Koar looked down before a moment before answering. **"...Well, Firstly. Your right about there being darkness in the people of Thundarra's hearts...But..." **He then looked at the mummy. **"...Maybe it's in self defense..."**

_"What?"_

**"It's true that these cats may seem a little aggressive towards the lizards and other animals...Maybe..." **Koar continued as Lion-o crooked his head. **"They forgotten that other animals are still people...Just like them, but different looking. But they're scared of seeing them like that, of what might happen if they're own kind found out...So they decided to cloud their minds, to avoid thinking about it and sometimes do things that can hurt others...without really thinking about how much it hurts themselves."**

"You think darkness is HARMLESS!?" Mumm-ra shouted. Koar chuckled.

**"No, It's dangerous...In the wrong hands." **Koar then looked towards the mummy. **"Which means its not Darkness that we should fear."**

**"It's what lurks inside that we should be afraid of." **Lion-o said holding the Sword of Omens upright. **_"Thunder, Thunder..." _**The gauntlet of Omens began to glow as Koar started to faded away. _**"ThunderCats Ho!"**_

**"And secondly...YOUR A LOONIE! AND WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" **Koar shouted before turning to Lion-o. **"Lion-o! Stop this corpse before he harms anyone else! Save this good world!" **He then faded away with those words.

"Ahhhhaarrrgggg!" Mumm-ra growled out as he reached for the Gauntlet of Plundarr. "That portal master will pay for insulting me! I still have the Tech Stone AND the original Gauntlet."

"Well, unlike you, He has friends in high places!"

Lion-o turned around and saw his friends and a group of Skylanders behind them. "We'll never let you down, your majesty." Jet-Vac said walking in front of the group, his body was covered in bruises and cuts. "Man, that gorilla sure knows how to throw a punch..." The sky baron said rotating his arm.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" Lion-o said looking at the group.

"We just got done hogtying Addicus and decided to come up here to help out." Stealth Elf said walking in front of Jet-Vac. "We'll back Spyro up in getting that Gauntlet off of that corpse hand...But you need to knock that blade away from Mumm-ra so we can get close."

"You heard them, Lion-o." Tygra said to his brother. "They aren't getting close at the risk of getting slice in half, We'll help you out whenever we can."

"...You guys..." Lion-o started but was interrupted.

"Save it, king." Panthro interrupted. "You can beg all you want, but we're not missing this fight for the world."

"...Okay!" Lion-o said turning towards Mumm-ra. "You may have the Gauntlet and the tech stone...But I have the greatest weapon of all..." Lion-o then gestured behind him. "Friends who'll always be by my side...Something that you'll never understand!"

"So be it..." Mumm-ra said holding the Sword of Plundarr upright. **"Ancient Spirits of Evil! Transformed this decayed form into Mumm-ra! The EvenLiving!"**

Kaos and Glumshakes peeked out from one of the statues surrounding the battle as Mumm-ra transformed, lantern in hand. He just needed to find a good hiding place to ambush Mumm-ra from. He saw the sarcophagi sitting the behind Mumm-ra, _Perfect. _He and his butler then tip-toed over towards the coffin and began to pry it open.

Mumm-ra had fully transformed and had the Sword of Plundarr in a battle form. Lion-o dashed forward and the two of their blades connected as they struggled against each other. This was the final battle between king and tyrant, and the Skylanders and Lion-o's friends were with their king every strike along the way.

Lion-o battled hard, taking everything he learned and throwing it at Mumm-ra with the force of a typhoon. And Mumm-ra was taking all the centuries of hatred of the living creatures that dared to rebel against him and unleashing it on Lion-o...And somehow, That helped Lion-o even more; Because as the battle progress he notice the mummy sometimes releases a flurry of attacks in fury. Perhaps if Lion-o parried the last strike? Yes! That would work! Lion-o grinned, he began to dodge Mumm-ra's strikes; annoying the corpse further and causing him to swipe furiously at the king.

Lion-o grinned and hooked the Sword of Omens' blade tip with the handle of the Sword of Plundarr, and with a upward jerk; the black sword was flung through the air and onto the steel flooring away from the mummy.

Jet-Vac nodded, this was their chance! "Fire!" Jet-Vac shouted. Shroomboom was pulling back on his slingshot, before catapulting himself towards the mummy's face...

"Arggggg! GET OFF YOU STUPID FUNGUS!" Mumm-ra roared out as the life skylander pulled on his helmet. Shroomboom chuckled, before pulling harder. Suddenly, the gauntlet that was on Mumm-ra's hand was lassoed and pulled away into Tygra's hands.

"I got it! Lion-o! Keep him off of us while we free this stone!" Tygra shouted to Lion-o as Shroomboom kicked off the mummy's face towards the group.

"What a pest you are!" Mumm-ra yelled before firing a beam of dark lighting at the king, Lion-o used the spirit shield to fend it off; however started to shake as the mummy closed in.

"Grrrrr! It wedge in there pretty good!" Spyro said as he tried to pull the stone free from it's slot.

"Get out of there you stupid ROCK!" Stump Smash said before swinging his hammer branches onto the gauntlet, the force of the impact was strong enough to cause the tech stone to _POP! _right out. The purple dragon caught the stone in mid air before turning towards the king.

Lion-o was gritting his teeth as the Spirit Shield was slowly cracking, Mumm-ra began to cackle softly as he closed in on the king when suddenly...

"Lion-o! **CATCH!"**

Lion-o then looked to his side and saw the Tech Stone flying towards him, Lion-o quickly shoved the shield at Mumm-ra, knocking him back far enough for Lion-o to catch the Tech Stone. Upon clutching it in his gauntlet, He began to fused into the knuckle of the gauntlet. Despite Mumm-ra's careful planning, he couldn't prevent one thing.

The Gauntlet of Omens was complete once more.

"NO!" Mumm-ra yelled, he looked over to where his Gauntlet was and raised his hand, pulling the gauntlet away from the heroes and back onto his hands, He did the same thing with the Sword of Plundarr. Fully equipping himself again. Mumm-ra knew what would happened next, a pair of wings burst forth from his back before he burrowed through the metal ceiling and into the sky. Tessa and Flynn then ran into the room just as Mumm-ra left.

"After him, Lion-o! We can't let him get away this time!" Cheetara yelled to the King.

"Alright then! Gauntlet of Omens! Awaken!" Lion-o called out, the gauntlet began to glow with a golden light before engulfing his body. Lion-o felt gold armor snapped to his arms, legs, torso, and finally his head the same way it did for Leo.

The light died down and in Lion-o's place was a golden armored lion. **"The Armor of Omens..." **Lion-o said within the golden suit. He then looked up at the hole Mumm-ra made before looking over to his allies. **"I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to take care of this." **Was all the king before the metal wings on his back started to glimmer and lifted the lion through the gap in the ceiling after the tyrant.

"I usually don't say this but..." Tessa said before yelling. **"Kick that mummy's decayed butt, Lion-o!"**

Everyone stood there looking at the hole for a few minutes before Stump Smash spoke up. "So, uh...Does anyone here knows how to play go fish?"

"Ooh! I do!" Flynn said raising his hand. Panthro crooked his head curious.

* * *

Lion-o soared high into the air as he closed in on Mumm-ra. **"Mumm-ra! Get back here and fight me like a man!"**

"No! You have the Power Stones AND Third Earth! But Skylands WILL belong to me!" Mumm-ra shouted before flapping his demonic wings faster.

Lion-o wouldn't have that, he quickly circled around to cut Mumm-ra off. The two then began their final dual in the sky. From a distance, gold and violet streaks could be seem striking into each other as the two fought to the end. Lion-o then somersaulted in the air before slamming into Mumm-ra's back and shoved him towards the Black Pyramid...

* * *

"Got any twos?" Trigger Happy asked Stump Smash, the two, along with Flynn and Panthro were playing a game of go fish for the past few minutes while they waited for Lion-o and Mumm-ra to end their dual.

"Nope, Go Fish." The ent said before Trigger Happy reached for a card to add to his deck.

"Any threes, Panthro?" Flynn asked the general, the gruff panther just sighed and handed one of his cards to the pilot. It was then they heard the wind starting to howl.

"Hold on, Here they come! Looks like one of them got knocked out of the sky!" Jet-Vac said as he watch through the hole in roof.

"Oh no! Is it Lion-o!? Is he-?" Tessa asked fearfully, Jet-Vac shrugged.

"Hard to tell actually... Oh...Wait..." Jet-Vac eyes then widen before shouting. "Everyone! Take cover!"

Everyone backed away from the space before a silhouette crashed through the metal roof, enlarging the hole further; and into the center of the room. Everyone watched fearfully as the smoked cleared. There, Laying in the center-

**Was Mumm-ra, deformed back to his original form!**

Everyone cheered as Lion-o landed in front of the group, The gold armor on his body then disappeared as he walked up to his friends, everyone was happy to see their king safe and in one piece...

Everyone except for Mumm-ra that is, Who was crawling towards his sarcophagi in an attempt to escape and it wasn't long before a certain captain notice. "Hey! Looks like the bandage-man is trying to get away!" Flynn said pointing out at Mumm-ra who was trying to pry his sarcophagi opened.

"You'll never destroyed me! If I failed this time, Then I'll wait till next time. I'll wait a thousand more years If I have to!" Mumm-ra shouted at Lion-o as he started to pry the coffin opened. "And killing your decedents will be as simple as one, two-"

**"Three!" **Kaos shouted when Mumm-ra opened the sarcophagi, reveling Kaos who was standing on Glumshake's shoulder. Holding a glowing lantern, aiming it at Mumm-ra's torso.

The mummy didn't have time to react before a series of chains shot out from the lantern and through his body! The chain then pulled a screaming Mumm-ra into the crystal lantern itself, Leaving the Sword and Gauntlet of Plundarr behind...Now, there was only the floating head of the former tyrant inside the lantern's glass before Kaos laughed.

"Hahahaha!" The Dark Portal Master laughed as he teased the once powerful everliving. "I got you! I GOT YOU! How does it finally feel to get betrayed yourself, Lord Mumm-ra?"

**"What!? NO! Released me Kaos! How dare you used my own magic against me!" **Mumm-ra shouted from within his prison. **"Ancient Spirits of-ARGGGGGG!" **Mumm-ra wailed in agony as Kaos channeled a bolt of energy through the lantern.

"Yeah, I'm told that hurts..." Kaos teased as Mumm-ra started to breath heavily. "You see Mumm-ra...I...Am a Portal Master, And my power far surpassed yours..." He then pulled out the vial of darkness from his robes. "...And I think it time I relive those so called "Spirits" Of the power they burrowed from the Darkness so long ago." He then held the vial tightly before throwing it in the air. "Darkness! Take back the power that was once yours!"

The vial then floated in midair before starting to glow with an evil aurra, suddenly, a beam of energy shot forth from the vial and into the jackal statue...As if it was pulling the being inside towards it, the statue began to crack before exploding into tiny shards of stone, The Darkness then pulled the evil spirit inside the vial, consuming the soul and power. It did the exact same thing to the other three statues, smashing them and devouring the spirits inside. As soon as the Darkness was finish with it's meal, It returned to Kaos, now glowing a dark violet.

"Yes...YES!" Kaos yelled holding the vial upwards. "The Darkness' true power has been restored!"

**"Kaos!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" **Mumm-ra shouted in shock. Still stunned of what happened.

"Just took back the power those Ancient Spirits of Evil borrowed from the darkness...I'll also be taking..." Kaos then started to lift up the Gauntlet of Plundarr. "This...thing..." He then set it down and took a deep breath. "Whew...How did you carry this around old man...I wish this was much easier to carry around..." Upon those words, the dark gauntlet then shrunk down to Kaos' size, the dark portal master crooked his head. "That's better!...I guess." He then pulled the gauntlet onto his hand and raised it in the air. "Time to test this little toy of destruction out!" He then began to glow with a sinister energy.

**"Darkness! Awaken and transformed this harbinger of doom into: Kaos-Djinn!"**

Suddenly, a black cyclone surrounded Kaos as he went under a terrifying transformation. The lantern that Mumm-ra was in was flung into Glumshake's arms, who fumbled to keep his grip at first.

**"YES...YESSSSSSS!" **A deep voice bellowed out. **"Fear it, FEAR IT, FEAR MY GIANT HANDSOME HEAD!" **Soon, the dust cleared and everyone got a look at the Dark Portal Master.

In Kaos' place was a muscled man with purple skin, The top part of his robe was worn away, leaving his torso exposed. Along his body was black tattoos, His robes on his lower body had enlarging, dragging along the floor, the fabric made of red and gold silk. He head was slightly more human then in his previous form, but the black sigil on his forehead remain the same.

Lion-o shook his head, He couldn't let Kaos escape with that power. Lion-o's body was coated with gold armor once more as he leaped at Kaos, However, Kaos swiftly dodge Lion-o's strike before punching him in the chest...

**And destroying the Armor of Omens in a single blow.**

Lion-o let out a shocked gasp before Kaos swiftly kicked him in the face and sending him to the space before his friends. The entire team then quickly gather around the unconscious king, Tessa then pushed the others out of the way to get by Lion-o's side. "**Foolish king!" **Kaos said while laughing. **"My power is more stronger then that Has-been Mumm-ra." **Kaos then grabbed his butler and Mumm-ra before saying. **"So long, _Stupids!"_**

Kaos' laughter echoed as a pair of black feathered wings sprouted from his body before he took off...And hitting his head on the space next to the hole. He softly cursed before pulling himself free from the metal roof before flying upwards through the hole, resuming laughing as he vanish into the stormy skies.

"...So...That's going to be problem, Right?" Flynn asked as everyone gather around the unconscious Lion-o.

* * *

The end of the first story arc.

To be continued, please review.


	57. Chapter 57

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 57: The more you learn...**

* * *

**"I th-...He-...Coming around."**

Lion-o began to stir from his sleepless slumber, he opened his eyes to looked around. He was laying in one of the beds in the Skylander academy infirmary, He was now wearing a white shirt and shorts, he figured they were being mended, he looked at the nightstand next to him and saw the Gauntlet of omens with all four stones...But why was he in the infirmary, and why were his friends looking so worried? When did the gauntlet get a forth stone? And more importantly, Why did if felt like he was hit by a sledgehammer- Oh, Wait. It was starting to come back to him.

_Kaos._

He couldn't believe what happened at first. Not only did Kaos captured both Mumm-ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil with his own magic and. But he also somehow overpowered the Gauntlet of Omen. Lion-o clutch the blanket as he ran it over in in his head, Of course, Kaos was _Wanting _him to weaken Mumm-ra to the point of capture. That why he waited until the fight was over to put his plan in motion.

"Lion-o!" He was broken from his thoughts when Tessa grabbed his shoulder to check him over. "Are you hurt?! Do you have a concussion? How many claws am I holding up?" She then waved her hand with three fingers sticking out in front of Lion-o.

"I'm fine Tessa." Lion-o chuckled pulling her hand down. "Despise the fact I feel like I was ran over by a boulder, I'm okay." He assured the fox.

"Oh...Okay..." Tessa said giving the king his space. "I'm just gonna...go...somewhere..." She then turn around and began to walk woozily to the infermary doors. As soon as Tessa left, Lion-o then notice a intense pain in his torso.

"Careful, King," Snap Shot said walking up next to Lion-o's bed. "Kaos gave you a few cracked ribs, you need to take a few days off to recover.

"You had us worried there..." Panthro said with a worried look. "After that runt broke through the Armor of Omens and pummeled you, we thought you would've really kick the bucket that time."

"It's hard to believe that someone like Kaos could overpower the Armor of Omens..." Cheetara said looking at the gauntlet on the night stand. "...We need to talk to Koar."

"What do you want to know first?"

Lion-o looked in front of him as everyone followed his gaze, Koar was standing behind the group with a solemn look. "Do you want to know about what the darkness is? Or the connection with it and the ancients spirits?" Koar said to the group as he walked over to a nearby chair to sit down.

"How much do you know about this "Darkness" That Kaos wields?" Tygra asked the dragboar, to which he replied.

"More then I did before..."

* * *

A dark laughter echoed through Kaos' fortress, An evil castle in the outlands of Skylands. Kaos was sitting on his stone throne, The Gauntlet of Plundarr resting on one of the arms of the throne, Kaos had returned to original form, short and baldness and all.

"Ahhh, It feels so good to be home again, eh, Glumshakes?" Kaos said to his butler as he continued to look at his own reflection in the Gauntlet's metal.

"Sure is great to not share a base with lizards who tend to trip you...all the time..." Glumshakes half-joked as he continued to sweep of the floors. He then looked at his master. "So, now that you have that gauntlet, what are you going to do now?" He asked curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious, Glumstank?" Kaos insulted his butler before standing on his throne. "I'll use the gauntlet to achieve what that mummified has-been failed to do! COMPLETE AND UTTER DOMINATION!" He laughed like a lunatic as he did a dance of glee.

_"Kaos! You wont get away with this you Traitor!" _Kaos groaned when he heard that voice. Mumm-ra was trapped in the lantern that was hanging on a hook on the wall close to Glumshakes. _"That is MY gauntlet, Those are MY Powers! THAT IS MY PLAN!" _Mumm-ra shouted at Kaos from within his prison. _"...Although I must...Regrettable, be impress on turning my generals against me. But when you use MY resources against me...Well, that just crosses the line...Everything I worked hard for an entire century...Gone up in smoke because of you." _Mumm-ra hissed at the dark Portal Master. Kaos was now starting to wonder why he kept that lantern as a trophy.

"Enough you corpse!" Addicus yelled grabbing the lantern and pushing it, causing it to rock back and forth. "Kaos won this game of treachery unfair and square! And I for one is looking forward for his future plans..." He said grinning. "...Although it is a shame that Dr Krankcase was captured after he freed me. But I suppose it happens to the brightest of creatures who don't look after themselves...Heh."

_"Are you saying you prefer this IDIOT as a leader over me!?" _Mumm-ra shouted at his former general. The two looked at Kaos who was now picking his nose.

"There are a few downsides...But it's better then working for an him then a demon!" Addicus chuckled after breaking his view from Kaos.

"Addicus! Stop playing with the corpse, it time to discuss our plan..." Kaos ordered, The gorilla then left the lantern alone as he walked up to Kaos' throne. "We need new generals, We have SpellWick and the Dreamcatcher, Gulper and you of course. On our side...We need someone...sane...someone who is a master strategist..." Kaos lifted his hand and summoned a book of dragon history and skimmed through it and stopping at a page. "Here he is! This is the one!" He showed the book to the others, Glumshakes shook with fear.

"S-Sir! Are you sure!? The dragons locked him up in Dragonskull prison for a reason!" Glumshakes pleaded. Addicus then grabbed the book and read the passage and hummed with interest.

"...Enemy of the dragons...Dark sorcerer and inventor?...Locked away for crimes against dragon kind...Ooh, that does sound like a general I could listen to..." Addicus said before turning to Kaos. The Dark Portal master sneered evilly before saying:

"If there's any one who's worthy of being MY general, then it's none other then **Ripto, Lord of the rhynocs!"  
**

* * *

"-And that's why Kaos was so interested in the Spirits of Evil!" Koar finished as the group sat in silence.

"So when Kaos used that vial to absorbed the spirits..." Tygra said thinking.

"He also took back the power the darkness parted with all those centuries ago." Cheetara finished, Koar nodded before walking up to Lion-o.

"We don't have time to wait, Hold still." Koar then muttered to himself before placing a hand on the king's chest. His body glowed as the pain in Lion-o's ribs faded, Koar stopped and backed away.

"...Huh, hey, I'm not in pain anymore..." Lion-o then felt his torso, and sure enough he wasn't recoiling from the pain.

"A complex time spell, I sped up your injuries so that time required for them to heal has passed." Koar said before nearly falling to his knees but was caught by Snap Shot and Stealth Elf and helped back up. "...Sorry, I'm not used to using time based spells in such a small radius..." Koar panted.

"Look, Koar. I'm sorry for not listening to you..." Lion-o said as he he got up from his bed, it was easy to move now that his ribs were healed. "I should've listen to what you had to say."

"No, if any one of us is sorry, It's I." Koar began as he sat back into his seat. "I withheld vital knowledge instead of sharing it with you."

"Yeah, I'm going to check on Tessa." Lion-o said before picking up the Gauntlet of Omens from the nightstand.

"Your gear is waiting for outside, We'll check in with Eon to plan our next move." Koar started as Lion-o headed for the doors.

"Oh, Wait a second." Lion-o said stopping and turning towards him. "Where's Pumyra and WolfGang?"

"They're speaking with Master Eon, along with some old friends of Wolfgang apparently..." Tygra answered shrugging. Lion-o was relieved but confused, why did Eon wanted to speak with two criminals? He would worry about that later. He nodded before walk through the doors to retrieve his gear.

"Lion-o is going to need more help then ever, Even if we find one of these Elemental Stones, There's no chance he can control their power in his own." Koar said before sighing. "I hope **They **can teach him how to do so." The Thundercats then looked at each other before Panthro spoke up.

"So when are they going to be here? You told us the **Senseis **would be here before Lion-o woke up." Panthro added before Koar nodded.

"Oh, I really hoped they do show up, I really was consent in my letter..." Koar said in a disappointing tone.

* * *

"-And that's what happen." Lion-o said to Tessa, the two were sitting on a wall in the academy grounds.

"So Kaos restored the Darkness to it's true power?" Tessa said before saying in a worried tone: "That IS a scary thought."

"Don't worry, Tessa." Lion-o reassured, a shadow was creeping up behind the two as they converse. "Once we find the Elemental Stones, I can face him on equal grounds-"

Lion-o flinched as his instincts kicked in as he felt a hidden danger. "Lion-o? Is something-" The king pushed Tessa out of the way before a blade came down and smashed the wall in half. Lion-o got up from the ground and saw a cloaked stranger, standing before a smashed wall, The blade that was used was strapped to his arm. "Who are you!? Why did you attack us!?" Lion-o shouted before the stranger chuckled.

"I'm a teacher, And as for why I attack you, That was a test, Which you past easily." The stranger spoke before getting into a battle stance.

"Alright, You loonie! You want to fight!" Lion-o then grabbed the Sword of Omens and held it high. "_Thundercats Ho!"_

...Nothing happens. Lion-o was standing there with the Sword of Omens, still in it's dagger form. "...Oh, COME ON!" Lion-o exclaimed looking at the blade, Suddenly. He remembered something. _"The sword of Omens will only obey if it sees the enemy as a threat to me...Then that means..." _

"Your not going to hurt us, are you?" Lion-o said to the stranger. He then raised the question. "Now really, WHO are you...?"

The figure then spun around, whipping off the cloak he had on, In the stranger's place was a large emperor penguin wearing gold armor and had two blades strapped to his flipper arms. "My name, Is King Pen, One of the Skylander Sensei of the Brawler Style...And the master of tail-kickings!" The penguin then began to swipe and kick the air as Lion-o crooked his head, Suddenly, two other creatures landed beside the penguin, one was a tree like creature wielding a green blade. While the other was a short skull creature with a huge axe and purple ponytail on her head.

"So this is the King without any Bling?" The Skull creature said walking up to the lion. She then lowered her axe towards Lion-o. "Name's Chopscotch, You better not botched this up for me." Lion-o then grabbed the axe blade by his fingers and shook it gentle.

"Lion-o, I heard of your adventure in the forest of magi ore, And I have to say." The grass creature then knelt before him. "I respect anyone who respects the beauty of the forest, Ambrush, at your service."

"Don't listen to that goon your royal loon." Chopscotch whispered to the king. "He says that to everyone who's green."

**"SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!"**

Lion-o and Tessa then turned to the source of the squeal, only to be surprise that it came from Master Koar! "I can't believe you actually came!" He said hands clutched together.

"Master! You returned!" Stealth Elf said walking past the excited Portal Master. She then bowed before King Pen who returned the bow in earnest.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Koar said again, then quickly walked up to the three.

"King Pen, Water Sensei of the Brawler Class!

"Lovely Miss Chopscotch of the Undead Smasher Class!"

"And Ambrush of the life knight class!"

Koar continued to mull over the senseis. "I am a huge fan of your work! Thank you for coming all this way for us! It is a true honor to meet the Skylander Seneis!"

"Senesi?" Lion-o asked Stealth Elf.

"Masters of the ten battle classes. Koar call them here from their secret Dojo to help train you in controlling your new elemental powers." Stealth Elf said before looking at the group and saw Koar just looking at them, Kinda disturbing the senseis in the process. "...But it looks like he just call them here to meet them..."

"You should've been awake, your majesty." Panthro said walking up to him. "Koar was going on for hours about the Senseis."

"The Senseis were a part of Eon's old Skylander guard, And they left before Koar became his apprentice." Cheetara said walking up next to Panthro. The Wililycats then walked up from behind Tessa and looked at Koar.

"Um, is he going to be okay?" Kat asked, the portal master's eyes had glazed over from the excitement.

"Okay, We not going to be creep out and just head to our rooms, The rest of the senseis will be here in a few weeks..." King Pen said before looking at Lion-o. "Lion-o, I expect you to meet me in the castle gardens to begin your training, Tomorrow, Noon-sharp." The penguin and his friends turned to leave.

As the Senseis left, Koar snapped out of his trance. "WAIT!" He shouted before pulling out a pen and paper and chased after the three. "I DIDN'T GET YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" The Dragboar then ran after the senseis as the Thundercats and Tessa laughed out loud.

"That's...probably...the first...time... I seen Koar like that..." Tessa said between laughs.

"He's usually so composed..." Stealth Elf then sighed before turning to the others. "Let's go see Eon..." After the laughter died down, the group started their way to the academy.

* * *

The group walked through the halls adored with blue silk as they reached a pair of doors. "Eon's sanctum is just through this-" Stealth Elf started but was interrupted when the doors slammed open.

"THE ENTIRE LIBRARY! I CAN'T BELIEVE- THAT OLD DEAD GEEZER WOULD-!" Wolfgang shouted in anger as he and Pumyra stepped out, following them was Dr Krankcase and two other. A woman who appeared to be made of gold, dressed in gold regal robes and wore a headdress, The other was a short bearded man wearing a green hood that reassembled a chompy. He also had this chompy-like hand puppet worn on his left hand.

"What did you expect? We didn't had the cleanest of slate when we agreed to the deal." Dr Krankcase said to the raging wolf. "But it's better then going back to CouldCracker...And worst...Vultair..." Krankcase shuddered at what might happen if he met Vultair in prison, after betraying him.

"I just disappointing that it has noting to do with gold." The gold lady said before noticing Lion-o and his friends. "...Is this the "King" You were talking about Wolfgang?"

Wolfgang growled before walking past Lion-o, he was about to shove him, but stopped, as if suppressing the notion, Before walking away.

"Hmp, insolence." The woman said before introducing herself. "I am the Golden Queen, former leader of the Doom Raiders...And this cog is the Chompy Mage." She then gestured to the mage beside her.

Suddenly, the old man got uncomfortably close to Lion-o and check him over. "Your not a chompy, So I don't like you." He then consulted his puppet arm. "What do you say Chompy Puppet?"

"We might as well get used to liking him, since we're stuck working with him." The Chompy Puppet replied. "I dig his red hair though."

"...Uh...Thanks...?" Lion-o said awkward as the Chompy Mage and the Golden Queen walked past them.

"...Did you guys notice anything strange about those two?" Lion-o asked his friends.

"That one of them thinks his hand is a living creature...yes..." Panthro said watching the two walk away.

The group then entered the sanctum and found Eon floating before them. **"Greetings Lion-o, Thank you for coming. It is a good sight to see you here...But where is Master Koar?"**

"He'll be here shortly, What was up with that villain parade that came out just now?" Lion-o asked the portal master.

**"Well, I figure it would be a waste of their talents to spend their lives in CloudCracker, Then Koar mentioned the senseis. And that when it hit me..." **Eon started before saying. **"What if they can be reformed and used their abilities and past experience to train a new generation of Skylanders. And So I decided to offer them a choice...To ether return to Cloudcracker prision...Or swear off their life of crime and become Skylander Senseis, Teaching a new generation of Skylanders while also teaching them how to steer clear from a life of crime."**

"Hold up...How can you be sure they can be trusted?" Lion-o said stepping forward.

**"I had this though as well, Lion-o." **Eon began. **"So, I gave them a challenge, If they see it through. I would see them deserving of a second chance. So I gave them the task of rearranging. Every. Single. Book. In the academy library."**

"That explain why the big bad wolf was so cranky just now." Tygra added to the portal master's words.

**"...Even Pumyra was willing to take part...I sense she bears pain in her heart that she needs to see through...I hope she'll do what she can to keep Wolfgang from destroying Hugo's collection..." **Eon said worried. **"While we're waiting on Koar, I'll get started on telling you, All there is to know about the Elemental Stones."**

The Thundercats looked at each other and nodded before turning to Eon, ready to listen.

* * *

To be continued, please review.

If you have any questions, please asked them in the reviews.


	58. Chapter 58

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 58: Element of the Stones.**

* * *

**"The power stones inside the Gauntlet of Omens are what enables it to rival it powers to The Gauntlet of Plundarr..."** Eon explained as The Thundercats listen. Koar had finally joined in the discussion after getting the Sensei's autograph (Which took twenty minutes for him to calm down from) But he gathered his thoughts to listen and participate. **"However...Felidante knew that the Gauntlet could also adapt to the wielder's current situation, So he started to research Elemental Control."**

"Which led to him to Skylands, and building the Elemental Matrix." Lion-o added as the portal master nodded.

**"Precisely, It is also when he met my late mentor, Master Kaboaris, who was about to begin his travels across the universe." **Eon spoke while stroking his transparent beard. "**Clearly, he foresee that Lion-o needed to be in Skylands in order to receive the Elemental Matrix..." **He then gestured to the red and blue orbs sitting on a nearby table. **"...But...He MUST have seen that by pulling Third Earth into this world, he also freed Mumm-ra from his boundaries..."**

"Dad..." Koar said solemnly, The rest of the group then saw Koar's vacant expression before he turned towards the closest door to the balcony to get some fresh hair. The twins notice this and walked up to Eon worried.

"Master Eon..." Kat began, The two looked sad to see the dragboar sad. "Is...Koar going to be okay?"

**"...I'm afraid that is for Koar himself to decide..." **Eon said in a tone of worry. But shook away before continuing. **"Even so, The Elemental Stones are the only relics in Skylands that can help you blunt Kaos' dark portal master powers. Many of the stones' locations have been lost, But I do know the location of the Elemental Stone of Fire... The Blaze stone...It's in the Phoenix Volcanoes of the Molten Lava lakes. And the homeland of our very own Eruptor!" **

"Oh, man. That place is great, takes me way back..." Eruptor said as he and Cali strolled into the room.

**"Speaking of which..."** Eon added with a grin.

"Uh, Eon?" Tygra began gaining the portal master's attention. "Are you suggesting we go to a place that is LITERALLY on FIRE?"

"He's right, If I remember correctly, Lava is pretty hot..." Panthro added.

"Not entirely." Cali corrected the felines. "There's a village named Pepperville, We can stock up on water, Bringing some Skylanders that can stand the heat is a good idea too..." She then turned to leave. "I'll have Flynn get the Dreadyact ready, We'll leave in five days."

"Why not take the Feliner? There's just something wrong with that ship..." Panthro said with a brow raised. "Whenever I'm on that overblown castle, it feels like the ship itself was cursed ten times."

"Actually..." Cali said putting a finger up. "Flynn said that the mabu who sold him the ship, wanted to get rid of the ship REALLY badly. I heard they even paid Flynn to take it off the lot!" She then put another finger up. "There were also the lighting storm, Breakdowns, Ghost Pirate ship..."

"G..Ghost Pirates?" The Thundercats said in confusion.

"Yeah, I know."

"So your saying we were riding in a cursed vessel!?" Tygra exclaimed.

"Probably, but the funny thing is that the bad luck stopped after we stopped Kaos from using the fist of arkus to conquer Skylands..." Cali said to the felines. "Ether way, Right now, Kaos thinks noting can stop him now that he has the Gauntlet of Plundarr, If he hears word that the Thundercats are in an area of a intense elemental power..."

"He'll get suspicious and most likely investigate..." Cheetara said thinking, Cali was right. It was WAY to risky to take the Feliner out into Skylands now.

"Classic Kaos..." Spyro added as he landed next to Lion-o from above.

"How can someone so arrogant be so smart at the same time?" Lion-o asked the old portal master.

**"Kaos hails from a long line of Dark Portal Masters, He most likely inherited some cunning from his mother side..." **Eon said to the lion.

"Kaos has a mother?" Lion-o asked. "I always thought that he was what Koar said when we first met him, as something that crawled out of a swamp..."

"Yes, but she's not a...**reflection **of a problem any more..." Spyro joked before he and Eruptor began to chuckle to themselves.

"Hehehe, Good one." Eruptor said laughing before turning serious. "But seriously, **Kaossandra** is even more powerful then Kaos...She was even this close to actually defeating Master Koar's skylander team..."

"...If I hadn't stepped in...Koar might not be here today..." Tessa said placing a hand on her bone dagger.

"Well, It looks like our plan is decided, in five days we're off to the Lava Lakes..." Lion-o said before seeing Koar sitting on the balcony.

Cheetara then notice the dragboar as well. "Master Eon...Are you sure Koar will be okay?" She asked.

**"He may not look like much...but he is strong. We should give him time to think...He'll hopeful come out tomorrow." **Eon reassured, He then turned to the others. **"For now, It is late, and you should get plenty of rest for your journey." **

Everyone nodded before turning to leave the sanctuary, Eon however, couldn't help but take another glance at his apprentice sitting out on the balcony.

* * *

The sound of blades clashed throughout as Lion-o was in the middle of a training season, Lion-o swiftly dodge the enchanted training dummies as they tried to attack him with old swords. He then cut through several of the dummies before finishing off the last with a downward slice, cutting it in half down the middle. The surrounding training dummies that was destroyed slowly disappeared as Lion-o's new teacher walked onto the battle wing.

"Well fought, Lion-o." King Pen said approaching. "I see Koar wasn't exaggerating your fighting skill in his letter."

"Not bad, huh?" Lion-o said withdrawing his sword. "I guess I gain a lot from first hand experiences..."

"However...Those training dummies were set to the second combat level... I doubt that was truly the best of your ability." The sensei said turning away from the king.

"Well, then..." Lion-o said drawing the Sword of Omens. "Let crank the difficultly up to the highest level there is!"

"Whoa, Whoa. Easy there your majesty." King Pen said putting two flippers up. "I wouldn't want you to end up in the medical ward again just because you got cocky." He then put both flippers behind his back. "Take a break for a few minutes, once you returned, Why don't we see if we can get you a tougher challenge?"

Lion-o nodded before leaving the training ring, He then headed towards the gardens of the academy. The smell of fall was in the air as he walked through the orange color hedges. He then stopped. "Koar?"

Lion-o saw the portal master in question sitting on a bench by himself, Lion-o crooked his head. He still seemed down. _"Alright, that's long enough. Time for an intervention." _

"Koar!" Lion-o called out, startling the dragboar. Lion-o then sat down next to the portal master. "You want to...talk about what's on your mind?" Lion-o asked calmly.

Koar sighed for a moment. "Sorry, I shouldn't be worrying about such small details, but..." Koar then continued, shaking. "It's very upsetting that my father planned your arrival without telling any one." He then looked at his staff's orb, the staff itself was sitting by him on the bench. "Not even his own Skylanders knew about his alliance with Felidante, It's even more upsetting for my father to risk the very safety of Skylands by bringing Mumm-ra along with Third Earth."

"Oh, come on!" Lion-o exclaimed in deny, Koar was startled by this. "There was no way for your father to know if Mumm-ra was still kicking or not." He then frown with a hint of seriousness. "And besides, Mumm-ra's been dealt with."

"By Kaos..."

"Oh, right..." Lion-o said facing away from the dragboar.

"...And, he has the Gauntlet of Plundarr..." Koar corrected again, He began to chuckle. "Now, tell me Lion-o...How exactly is this better for our worlds then before?"

"Is that what your worried about?" Lion-o asked as he stood. "Look, I made a fair number of mistakes then you did, But I always see them through no matter how hopeless it may seem, And so do you." Lion-o then placed a hand on the Portal Master's shoulder. "And beside's...you'll _never _be the Portal Master we all know you can be if you just sit here feeling sorry for yourself."

"Koar, You can't stop now." The two looked to the source of the voice and saw Spyro, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy walking up to the two. "We faced way worst before, but. If we stay together. Then this will be a walk in the park." Spyro said flying between the two leaders. The others the voiced their encouragement as Koar felt relatively better.

"...Thanks, That's actually...pretty good advice, Lord Lion-o." Koar then rubbed his eyes and getting up, he picked up his staff before turning to Lion-o and the Skylanders. "You know what? Your right. Did we sit and give up when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light?"

"No way!" The Skylanders cheered as Koar continued.

"When Kaos seized the Fist of Arkus, did we run and hide?"

"Heck no!"

"Kaos may have a whole lot of power right now, but he's still the bald idiot we know and hate." Koar stated before looking at Lion-o. "Thanks, Lion-o. I needed that comfort. The time for moping is officially over!" He then turned to Spyro and his team. "Spyro! you and your team go out and see if you can find any leads on the other Elemental Stones." The skylanders nodded before dashing off while Spyro flew off. "I'm going to the academy library and see if I can locate the other Stones locations there."

"That's the spirit!" Lion-o complemented as he patted Koar's back. "I better get back to King Pen and prepare for the trip." He then turned to leave the Portal Master, As Koar turned towards the castle with a new found determination.

Things were definitely turning around.

* * *

To be continued, if you have any questions please review.


	59. Chapter 59

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 59: Hot on the trail.**

* * *

Three days before the Thundercats would journey to the Lava Lakes, The entire island was in a busy state. Skylanders were rushing off in and out of Koar's castle reporting their findings as the dragboar studied away at his desk, leafing through book after book trying to spot an important clue of the elemental stones' location. There was also something important he needed to discus, a knock was heard at the study door; speaking of which. Lion-o pushed the doors open just in time to see Koar using his magic to levitate several books at once as he glance at each of their pages before looking at Lion-o.

"You seem just as busy as the Skylanders, I nearly got ran over by some on the way over here." Lion-o commented as he gestured behind him.

"Well, the skylanders can't do all the work," Koar said before leafing through his books. "We portal masters must aid them by locating and sharing information and- Hang on." Koar's eyes glowed a dim blue and began to speak away from Lion-o. "Slam Bam? Uh-huh, Yes, you might be right, gather more Intel then report back to the WorldHeart with your findings...Yes, I'm AM talking with Lion-o right now, sure, I'll tell him. See you soon." His eyes then stopped glowing as he cut the connection between him and Slam Bam. "Slam Bam said hi from the Frostfest mountains." Lion-o was taken slightly back by that comment.

"That's all the way past Tessa's village in Woodburrow! How many Skylanders did you sent out?" The lion asked the portal master.

"Well, I sent almost half of the Skylanders to the different realms across Skylands to gather information regarded to the Elemental Stones." Koar explained to the king. In hindsight, answering the Skylanders every time they had new information was like answering a dozen phones ringing at once, as they tend to find new clues every ten minutes. "They gathered some useful clues on where the other stones are..."

"By the way...Was there something you need to talk to me about?" Lion-o asked, the dragboar nodded.

"Since your going to be busy traveling across Skylands collecting the Elemental Stones, I figured it was time to give you your own permanent team of Skylanders to aid you." Koar then got up from his desk and set all seven books down neatly in a pile. "...Sort of a Skylander Royal Guard just for you and your friends."

"A Skylander Royal Guard? Who did you have in mind?" Lion-o asked the portal master.

"I already picked out a team for you..." Koar then pulled out some files from within his desk. The files had pictures clipped to them, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Cynder, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet Vac, Pop Fizz and Grim Creeper. Making eight skylanders in total. "These eight are the best, and get along with each other very well, I'm sure they'll be of great service to you."

"Thanks, Koar. We could really use the help." Lion-o said nodding in compliance, he then crooked his head. "But...Where do I find them?"

"Their house is in between the castle and the academy." Koar explained smiling. "You can't miss it."

"I'll stop by there with the others to meet them." Lion-o said before turning to leave but stopped. "...Wait, This team of Skylanders lives outside of your castle?"

"Well, yes. It used to be closer to the academy but had to relocated when Persephone moved here." Koar then laid back in his chair. "That house has so many memories, I just couldn't bear to give it away, It was where once I lived with Spyro when I first came to the academy as Eon's apprentice. I can't believe it's been six years since Spyro graduated and became a fully-fledged Skylander." He then picked up an old picture frame on the desk and looked at it. The frame carried a picture of himself as a teenager, Spyro, Stealth Elf and Eruptor. "...Back then I never would have thought that HE of all creatures would earn the right to be called Skylander..." He then set the frame down as he chuckled. "Back when we first met, We couldn't stand each other! I worked all my life to succeed my father's life work. But Spyro...Ooh...He was arrogant, a hot shot, impulsive, self centered, egomania-impulse, The list goes on so don't get me started..." Koar then looked at Lion-o before saying: "You actually remind me of him back then."

"Hey!" Lion-o yelled out. "I'm NOT self-centered or impulsive!"

Koar quickly put his hands up in defense. "Uh...I meant the impulsive part. You respect others pretty well, I didn't mean any offense, if I did, then I apologized." Koar then smiled. "Now, we have a lot of work ahead of us. I need to get back to research."

"Your right, sorry I snapped at you..." Lion-o said as he turned around to leave but stopped to faced Koar again. "Quick question...What does _Impulsive _means?"

Koar's smiled turned to a annoyed frown, he then summoned a book out of nowhere. "Here's a Skylands vocabulary that I enchanted to translate it contents to whatever language the reader can decipher..." He then drop the book into Lion-o's hands. "_Look it up."_

Koar then resumed his studies as Lion-o walked out of the room with the very heavy book, Lion-o then began to look through it's pages as he walked into the hallway.

He doubts that Impulsive is a fancy word for boldness...

* * *

_im·pul·sive_

_characterized by actions based on sudden desires, whims, emotions, or inclinations rather than careful thought._

"Turns out impulsive means I act without thinking." Lion-o told his friends as he shut the book Koar gave him. The group were walking among a road that stretch between the castle and the academy.

"Huh, I been looking for a certain word to describe you ever since we were cubs." Tygra started before smiling coyly. "...Yet he found one for you in the time he first met you."

Lion-o then elbowed him gently. "I'm pretty sure I also saw a fancy word for _Know-it-all _while I was looking through this book." Lion-o said returning the burn Tygra gave him.

"Relax, You may be a little bit of what Koar said. But your improving little-by-little." Tygra assured him.

"Yeah, And besides, Didn't Koar say Spyro was just as Impulsive as you were when he started being a Skylander?" Williykit asked running up beside the king, her brother followed.

"We also heard that because of that...He _almost didn't become a skylander!" _Wililykat finished in a dramatic tone. "Snap Shot told as the story on Spyro's last day as a student and how he was late for the Skylander Games, costing him his position of being a Skylander!" In a hint of curiousity, the twins had been going around asking about each of the Skylanders' stories, Snap Shot just happened to be kind enough to share his side of the story of what happened. Cheetara and Panthro also were close by and heard the same tale.

"Clearly, It sounded like Koar and Spyro weren't the closest of friends." Cheetara added to the twins. Panthro then sighed before adding as well.

"Still, It's not his own fault, I heard the kid's practically an orphan, His egg hatched in the middle of the forest, no mother or father in sight..." Panthro said gruffly. "According to Eon, This didn't frighten that kid one bit, He found the dragon one day while strolling through the forest..."

"And according to Eon..." Cheetara continued for Panthro, causing him to be taken back by the cleric. She then knelt to the twin's level and continued the story. "While he was on this walk, He heard the sound of Greebles screaming just before one ran out of the bushes...What could have frighten such a thing?" She then warmly smiled. "Why...Nothing more then a small baby purple dragon who was merely trying to defend himself."

"Eon said that the kid came into this world a fighter, And has been preparing the dragon for being a Skylander all his life." Panthro gruffly said to the twins. "Guess it went straight to that dragon's head being raised like that..."

"So...what happened?" Lion-o asked his friends for more of the story.

"When Spyro was held back a year, it was also the time Kaos attacked the academy. He managed to freeze all of the able Skylanders, including Eon, Koar and the newly graduates..." Cheetara continued. "...All except for one."

"Since Spyro didn't become a Skylander, the spell that Kaos prepared didn't effect him. He managed to use the last of his strength to break the spell Kaos cast." Panthro said sitting down on a nearby rock. "The rest of the academy thawed out just in time to catch Kaos and his butler dragging Spyro outside to bury him alive. And the rest is history."

"You forgot the part on how every Skylander in the academy pummeled Kaos and Glumshakes before kicking them both out of the academy." Wililykat said giggling. His sister followed.

"Uh...Yeah...That part too." Panthro said grudgingly.

"Spyro's sacrifice he gave to his friends and the students of the academy and his action were notice by Koar who desperately vouched for him to Eon, who didn't need much to convince him. Spyro was imminently made a Skylander due to his unselfish deed." Cheetara finished just as they spotted a house around the bend, their destination before them. "This must be the place."

"Huh...homey...Very homey..." Wililykit commented. The house looked as if seen better days but tended enough to be livable.

_"Get out!"_

Suddenly, one of the upper floor windows smashed apart as Trigger Happy was kicked out and landing several feet before the Thundercats. "Wait! Jet-Vac!" The gremlin yelled getting up, in his hand was a clipboard and some papers. "I didn't get your answers for this quiz!"

"I would love to participate in trivia...If you didn't sneak up on me in the shower!" An angry Jet-Vac squawked, The sound of water was replaced by the drain, a minute later. Jet-Vac then peeked out of the window wearing his blue bathrobe. "Couldn't you wait until I was in the kitchen?"

"There's no shower in the kitchen."

Jet-Vac faced palmed as he pulled his head inside, muttering to himself. "I swear I locked the door..."

"OH YEAH?!" The gremlin yelled waving his clipboard. "What am I supposed to do with this clipboard?!"

Trigger Happy was answered with silence, he turned around begrudgingly before seeing the Thundercats. "Oh, hi!" He answered cheerfully. "Your here early! Jet-Vac had been nagging us ALLLLL morning of your visit."

"Sounds like you didn't take our visit quite as seriously as the others does." Lion-o said kneeling down to the gremlin's height.

"Of course I am taking this seriously! In fact!..." Trigg then leafed through the clipboard. "I've been gathering Thunderian Trivia to share with my friends, you know, to break the ice between us..." Trigger Happy then looked through the papers before stopping at a page. "...Did you know that the Cleric Temple is over three-hundred and fifty years old? The Temple was first founded by one of the sage Jaga's ancestors who built the temple within the settlement of Thundarra, who worked with the founding king Lionale, the grandson of Leo and the leader of the cats during the construction of Thundarra city that took place-"

Trigger Happy continued on for a good few minutes before Cheetara silently whispered. "I think we should head inside, this will take a while..." She then added with a serious look. _"Trust me."_

The Thundercats then carefully sneaked past the Gremlin before quickly opening the door and closing it behind them quickly.

"-It just so happens that each of the marble moesic pictures in the castle main hall were carved by the most skilled Thundarian carvers under the instruction of the wisest of the clerics and-" Trigger Happy then turned around to see the Thundercats were nowhere in sight. "Hey! Did...Did you all sneak away while I was explaining your kind's history!? Wait- WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" He sighed before added with a bored tone. _"Rude..."_

* * *

"Hey, Guys." Spyro greeted as the group entered the living room. "I'm actually glad you showed up early," Spyro then looked around quickly before saying. "Jet-Vac was driving us nuts about giving you a warm welcome. Since we'll be your new personal guard." Spyro then began to chuckled as if proud of the fact.

"Plus..." Eruptor started as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. "I made cupcakes for the occasion!" He then showed the felines the pan full of red-frosting cupcakes, sadly, the snacks melted upon meeting Eruptor's lava mitts. "...For once...I asked for lava proof gloves for Christmas..." He growled towards a certain purple dragon.

"Hey, Eruptor!" Stealth Elf said popping out from next to the lava monster, startling him to the floor. "And hello to you, Thundercats."

"Stealth Elf, wondering where you were hiding." Lion-o said recovering from the same shock the lava monster was in.

The group then decided to continued the conversation in the foyer. Eruptor was still sitting on the floor, the kitchen stove and various other cookery were being melted into the lava puddle forming under Eruptor.

"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" Eruptor shouted as he started to get up from the molten puddle to join the others.

* * *

**A warm up before the great journey ahead. PLEASE, I begging you. REVIEW.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 60: Heart of Fire: Prologue before the inferno**

* * *

Dragonskull prison.

It was the most deserted place in all of Skylands, built by the dragons themselves to imprison an old-evil. Unlike other prisons, there were no guards but in their place were hulking Geargolums. Fueled by dragon magic, to keep them running for all of eternity.

Sadly, this didn't make them any durable in a fight, as the last of them fell onto the ground after being smashed apart by Addicus' axe. "Hmm... I thought a prison made by dragons would be challenging...But it appears these dolls are as flimsy as the birds."

"I wish we hadn't dismantled those chief Geargolumes, The Dragonskull cafeteria make a delectable gruel-Uh, HAD, made a delectable gruel... " Spellwick corrected himself before sighing sadly. "I wish Kaynar was here...Then we can share tasty gruel together..."

Addicus grunted before moving towards the heavily guarding door. "This...Ripto...Must have been a truly been a beast to be locked up in a place like this." Addicus mused before pulling at the chains.

"Well...He IS the lord of the Rhynocs." Spellwick said before using his magic to blast off the locks. "Before the Rhynocs were completely wiped out, they were the most cruelest creatures in all of skylands!...Just like Kaynar..." Spellwick said tearing up. The large set of doors begin to release a creek as they opened up. The inside of the room was below freezing, not a trace of light was in sight. In the middle of the dark room was a chained figured cladded in full and very heavy body armor. Making it impossible to escape.

"...Yeaahhh, he's probably already bit it..." Spellwick said noticing the prisoner's lack of movement.

**"I'm still alive, you bleeding heart."**

"SON OF A PUNK!" Spellwick screamed as he hid behind his gorilla comrade. The cold voice was muffled by the heavy helmet he was wearing.

**"These chains are enchanted to keep me alive, immobile, and awake...So as you can imagine I would very much like to die then rot...Unless...?" **The chained figure then looked at two, his full head mask keeping his sinister grin hidden. "**You came here to set me loose?"**

"Uh, Addicus?" Spellwick said pulling at his armor. "I'm starting to have second thoughts...I mean..." He then added; "Why do you think the dragons lock him up here?"

**"Dragons...!?" **The figure got up from his sitting position. **"I...Hate..." **He then release a demon like roar.

**"DRAAAAGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

The roar was deafening as the chains rattled and the floors cracked. Addicus was pushed back by the forced of the roar.

"Gah!" Spellwick then ran outside the cell. "Sorry I asked!" He cried out cowering.

"Ahahaha..." Addicus chuckled as he approached the prisoner. "You mind yarns for vengeance! Kaos will be thrilled to have you as his general. Join us and I promised you, By the end of our time with Kaos, You'll be rid of every dragon in skylands!"

**"Are you going to keep wagging that tongue of yours, ape? Or are you going to free me!? NOW!" **The prisoner was now getting restless before Addicus lopped off each of the glowing chains, the heavy body suit fell with a clunk as the Rhynoc Lord stood and took his mask off.

Underneath the mask was the face of a reptile with a long snout, complete with gnashing teeth, he had a horn on the end of his snout, as do all Rhynocs. His scales were shining blood red as he slipped off the heavy armor. He was fairly tall, almost the same height as Vultair. He was wearing a pair of green baggy pants as his tail was freed from his restraints, his raptor like feet clicked as it made contact with the floor, he then picked up a green cloak from the remains of the heavy armor before fastening it around his neck. Wrapping it around his body and covering up his bare upper body. "Much...better..." The Rhynoc lord said shaking the numbness from his limbs, he then raised his clawed hand, calling back his scepter that was laying abandon on the floor a little away from them. He then used it as a walking stick as he walked towards the exit, Spellwick quickly hid as the Rhynoc stepped out of his cell in a first of a long time.

"Ah...It's good to stretch my legs every one hundred years..." Ripto said as his emerald eyes glowed with an eerie gleam.

* * *

**Now, most people would consider the Lava Lakes as one of the WORST holiday spots in all of Skylands with its scorching climate and the boring things to do like: "Hotscotch" Or "Pin the slightly burnt rock on the other burnt rock" However those burn-induced games were replaced when the Mabu dared to build a village on the shores of the lava lake, but it became a sapphire in the frying pan when the Mabu starting growing Volcanic Chililpeppers, The scorched soil proved an excellent growing spot for chilipeppers and produced an even spicier variety. Soon, FireBreath Village became the hotspot for all spice fanatics and chiefs in the spicy art. **

"-So Try our new Ho-cha-Chowder! Made with this years finest crops of Volcanic Peppers!" Lion-o said reading the brochure out loud for everyone to hear. He closed the brochure just as the Wililycats ran up to him.

"Wow, I want to tried Ho-Cha-Chowder!" Kat said as his sister smiled.

"It says on the back of the brochure that if you finish your chowder in three minutes, You get a free prize!" Kit said excitedly. "I don't what that prize is, but they're giving away for free, so it much be good!"

"Free prizes just for eating? Sound fair to me." Panthro said nodding.

The Dreadyacth was flying through the molten mountains as it neared it destination. "We can stop by to get some lunch, but remember..." Tygra began as the gangplank lowered towards Firebreath docks, the docks were iron as it was position over the lava lakes. "We came here for-"

"Come on, First one there is a rotten chompy!" Spyro yelled out as he zipped past the tiger, the others then excitedly chased after the dragon, leaving the prince be himself on the boat.

"...The stone..." Tygra said before sighing, he then followed after the group as they began their expedition.

* * *

**The hunt for the Blaze Stone is on! Please Review!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 61: The Volcanic Rumor.**

**Happy new year! Thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

Firebreath Village was thriving with activity as the marketplace was the hustle and bustle with farmers and merchants. But the most attention was towards the village restaurant, as the group of Mabu was looking towards the foreign tourists. The Thundercats and Cali were sitting at one of the tables in the outdoor restaurant. The Skylanders were looking around the market place while Lion-o and his friend had some lunch. "Here's your drinks." The waitress mabu said setting down a tray of ice cold beverages in the center of the table. "Your meal will be served shortly."

"Thank you." Lion-o said nodding. He then looked to the others with a serious tone. "Somebody in this village has to have heard something about the Blaze Stone."

"But where should we start?" Panthro asked the king.

"Let's visit the mayor, He should know something." Cheetara added before the waitress returned with their food.

"Here's you chowder, It's a little spicy by the way. So tried to spare your drinks." The waitress then set the tray on the table before walking away to tend to the other customers. "Enjoy!"

"Finally, Food!" The wililykats both said before grabbing their bowls and pulling them towards them. "...Hey were's the forks?" They asked as they looked around the table.

"You have to use the chopsticks that they supplied you with." Cali said picking up her own pair that was next to her place-mat. "Here, watch." She then demonstrated by pulling the two sticks apart and holding them into a pencil grip. The two siblings watched in awe as the Mabu picked up a few noddles from her bowl with the pointed ends of her chopsticks. "It takes a few tries to get it right." She then began to eat her meal.

"So..." Kat began as he started to mimic Cali. It took a few tries but he and Kit finally managed to pull the biggest, spiciest wad of noddles. "Down the hatch!" They both ate both servings at once.

"Hey, the waitress said it was spicy!" Tygra warned.

The two cubs happily chewed their foods, Snarf also managed to grab a slurp from one of twins' bowls, their satisfaction suddenly vanishing when their eyes popped opened and their faces began to turn red. A few seconds later...

**"HOOOOOOTTTTTT!"**

...The three ran screaming out of the restaurant and running around in circles before dunking their heads in a nearby water barrel. "Warned them it was spicy." Tygra said taking another bite.

* * *

"There has been legends of an incredibly source of fire that sleeps within the center chamber of the Phoenix Volcano." The mayor mabu said as he read from a dusty old book. He turned to the Thundercats. "It is probably the Blaze Stone that you and the Skylanders seek."

"Thanks for your help. We be on our way." Lion-o and the others turned to leave but he was stopped when the mayor grabbed his arm.

"Oh, if I could trouble you and the Skylanders for something else...?" The mayor then looked at them with a pleading face. "Many of the Mabu explorers that were suppose to learn about this Blaze Stone had gone missing. If you could find what happened to them, if would put my mind to ease..."

"Really..." Lion-o spoke before going into deep thought. _"That can't be a total chance..." _He then looked towards the mayor. "We'll keep an eye out for them."

"Maybe they can help us out." Panthro added a bit gruffly. "...Though I doubt their _clumsiness _would get them very far."

"He's right, We Mabu are a bit accident prone in hostile areas...Which is why we usually run screaming while the Skylanders do the fighting." The Mabu mayor said shaking a little. "So I'm not really offended."

"Let's go round up the Skylanders and try to find a rout there." Tygra said to Lion-o. The Thundercats then left the Mayor's office.

* * *

Up on one of the cliff's of The Phoenix Volcano, a figure was watching the Thundercats with a telescope.

**"Boys! Get the stove cooking! We have dinner guests on the way..."**

* * *

"It's starting to get a little toasty..." Panthro said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Before the group was a cavern that led into the sweltering volcano. Snarf and the remaining skylanders had stayed behind to watch over the twins. The cavern was split into three ways.

"Alright." Lion-o then turned to his team. "We'll split up, Panthro, your with Jet-Vac and Eruptor. Tygra and Cheetara are with Stealth Elf and Pop-Fizz. And I'm with Spyro, Trigger Happy and Terrafin."

"We'll knock down anyone who gets in our way!" Terrafin said before doing a quick uppercut.

"YAYYYY! We're going to all burn alive!" Triggy Happy shouted suddenly. Earning a shocked look from Panthro.

"I...Feel safer already." Lion-o said hesitantly. But shook it to the side.

The group then divided before going into the tunnels. Panthro was walking aside the two Skylanders Eruptor and Jet-Vac, it wasn't till halfway into the tunnel till Eruptor started grumbling. "Something wrong?" Panthro asked.

"Two things actually." Eruptor began. "Firstly, This volcano is cooler then normally. That's upsetting."

"What? How can you tell, it's like an stone oven in here!" Panthro countered wiping off some more sweat.

"Eruptor was born in these climates, he can tell these things really well." Jet-Vac said wiping some sweat from his forehead as well.

"And number two..." Eruptor started to growl. **"Your walking on my left side."**

"...Seriously?"

"...I hate it, Please stop walking on my left side."

* * *

Lion-o's team were now in a lava cavern, a pool of magma bubbling beside them. "Uh, is that normal in Skylands?" Lion-o asked Spyro.

In the center of the magma was a steel pipe that was collecting the magma. "Nope, that's out of place." Spyro said before flying off towards the pipe, he began to circle around the pipe before returning to Lion-o. "Yeah, a indestructible pipe is a totally out of place here."

"...Someone's already has a base here." Lion-o said thinking.

"Couldn't be Kaos, he hasn't been in this region for years."

Lion-o sighed before gesturing for them to keep moving, not seeing the pepper rune engraved on the side of the pipe.

* * *

Tygra and Cheetara's team had stopped to take cover behind some rocks when they notice a group of Mabu behind led inside a metal gate by a team of heavily arm furnace bots.

"I think we found our team of researchers." Tygra said to Cheetara.

"And it looks like, **Someone's **found them first." Cheetara replied. They then looked over towards the gate and they both started to formulate a plan to get inside.

* * *

To be continued, happy new year.


	62. Chapter 62

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 62: Chef Pepper Jack is Back.**

* * *

Tygra and Cheetara kicked open a metal plate into the base. Stealth Elf was worried for obvious reasons, someone had set a base up in Phoenix Volcano meaning they must have heard about the Blaze Stone. Meaning that they could have gotten to it first, which is even worst. Pop Fizz on the other hand was thinking about ice cream and how he could go for a cone. "Okay, lets find those Mabu." Tygra said to his team. Grabbing the two Skylanders' attention. He then look ahead. "Everyone, follow me."

Cheetara watched as Tygra walked ahead. "I don't like this, Someone clearly has an operation here." The cleric said looking at the structures around them.

"Well, it couldn't be Kaos, he hasn't operated in this part in Skylands for years." Stealth Elf said before passing her.

The group continued onward, sneaking past the furnace golums and making it towards a steel building. Inside the building was a collection of bronze-steel pots, bubbling with the smell of spices. "I wonder what's cooking?" Cheetara said looking over the pots. There was a small stove fire built underneath each pot. Tygra then saw a handle that belonged to a ladle sticking out of the bubbling stew. He then took the handle and a ladle full of soup, after sniffing he was about to take a sip.

_"Don't!"_

Suddenly, Stealth Elf's dagger knocked the ladle out of the tiger's hand, Tygra then stepped back as the spoiled soup began to burn a hole in the floor.

"Thanks." Tygra said in appreciation for Stealth Elf saving his life.

"Cooking utensils. Dangerous appetizers. Hot as heck work conditions." Stealth Elf thought out loud. "There's only one madman that I know of that this obsessed with cooking..."

Suddenly, the sound of doors opening caused the group to quickly hid. Two figures entered, one of them was a cyclops wearing a chef's hat, the other was a large pepper headed creature with fiery eyes.

**"Chef Pepperjack..." **Stealth Elf whispered.

"So, what's the information that we got out of those furry-chumps?" Chef Pepperjack asked his sous-chef.

"Ze Mabu said that ze Blaze Stone's fire energy CAN be increased once it's been fed enough lava." The cyclops spoke in a french accent. "All we need now iz to wait for ze Blaze Stone to fully charge.

"The heat from the stone will be enough to cook my Armageddon Chili, which will bring Skylands to there knees!" The mad chef laughed like a madman before stopping and sniffing the air. "...Hey!...*Sniff* *Sniff* I smell a cat in my kitchen." He then looked over to where Tygra and Cheetara was hiding.

The two were about to jump out of hiding to fight but heard a panic cry from behind them. They looked and saw Stealth Elf and Pop Fizz being held up by two furnace golums. They were about to help before they were both suddenly knocked out from behind.

* * *

Panthro, Eruptor and Jet-Vac were now entering an metal elevator, upon entering, the large elevator began to move down. "This elevator should take us to somewhere important." The transport was moving down the magma tube of the volcano. It began to shake a bit as bits of magma began to pile up from behind them and taking a monstrous shape. Eruptor looked back and saw the monster getting up. The other two saw the lava monster as well before it let out a beastly roar.

"Hold up, let me try to talk to him." Eruptor said before pacing up to his wilder counterpart. "My lava monster dactylic is a bit rusty though." Eruptor then made a few gurgling sounds with his mouth, the creature returned a few more gurgles as well.

"Okay...Ether that he wants Panthro to marry his ugly-sister in law...or he's saying that we're trespassing on his turf and he's going to kill us all." Eruptor said to his friends before the monster behind him roared.

"I'm actually going to go with number two!" Panthro said shifting his arm into drill mode and launching it through the monsters chest, causing it to break apart. The drill then continued onward until it broke through the coil of chains tied to the inside of the elevator. Those chains were the main coupling to the elevator and the rotor and were now slowly breaking apart.

"So...Does that mean we're not going to the wedding?" Eruptor asked a terrified Panthro and Jet-Vac as they watched the last chain gave out.

* * *

Lion-o cut opened a pipe as his team entered the location, having fallowed the main pipeline they were now in a facility. "I think we're getting close." Lion-o said to his team. They were now standing in on an steel walkway leading over a river of lava. Ahead were a small row of cells containing mabu, Lion-o and his Skylanders quickly ran over to where the cells were and checked over the iron doors." At least we found the Mabu that went missing." Lion-o said to his team.

"Lion-o!"

Lion-o looked over to the next cell over and saw Tygra, Cheetara, Pop Fizz and Stealth Elf were just as locked up as the Mabu. "What are you guys doing here?" Lion-o asked as he walked over to them.

"Oh...Noting, just enjoying the scenery from within the confines of this cell." Stealth Elf answered sarcastically. "What do you _think _we're doing?"

"Chef Pepper Jack ambushed us and threw us in here." Tygra said before gesturing to the furnace shaped building to the distance. "He also has the Blaze Stone as well, one of the Mabu said that the chef keeps it in the building, I tried using my upgraded cloak, but..." He gave the switch on his wrist guard a few taps, no response. "The heat must be messing with my armor...Now..." Tygra then gestured to the bars. "You mind?"

"Hang on!" Lion-o said before raising his sword.

"Wait!" Stealth Elf said stopping the lion. "You might set off an alarm!"

"...You could throw the emergency release lever down there with all the guards." Pop Fizz said pointing to the stairwell. He then had an idea, the gremlin reached into his bag and pulled out three potions. "Here, you can use my potions! Only one though..." Pop Fizz then looked at the bottles. "Potion of speed, Potion of invisibility, potion of bouncing..."

"A potion of invisibility could help..." Lion-o said before Pop Fizz handed him the bottle. He then looked at his team. "We'll meet up at that building, you guys stay here in case someone shows up."

"Okay, just be careful though..." Spyro said before pointing to the bottle Lion-o was holding. "Pop Fizz's potions tend to do more then they were intended to do."

"I'm pretty sure you'll be fine though...Quick question." Pop Fizz said before Lion-o turned to leave. "...will you give me your stuff if you somehow spontaneously exsplode?"

"What-?"

"Nah, never mind, I'm sure you'll be fine." Pop Fizz said waving his hand.

"Uh...Well...I already died once..." Lion-o said before popping the cork and taking a drink. He then slowly began to phase out.

"Hey, It worked! I'm invisible!" Lion-o yelled out suddenly causing Stealth Elf to shush him.

"But STILL audible." Tygra groaned.

"I'll see you guys at that building." Lion-o said as the sound of footsteps moved away from the group, suddenly the table that was near the cells jerked a little. "Whiskers!" Lion-o growled out in pain, meaning he stubbed his foot on one of the legs. The footsteps then resumed towards the stairs.

"Great, this will turn out fine." Tygra sarcastly said as he sat down.

"Hey, have you guys seen Panthro?" Spyro asked Cheetara.

"Actually...We haven't seen him and his team since we split up..." Cheetara said looking away from the dragon. "**Where is he?"**

* * *

To be continued please review, sorry for the wait.


	63. Chapter 63

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 63: The Lucky Hat, Part 1**

**"With your Dark Trickery and my Genius know how, what could possibly go wrong?"**

* * *

"Easy there, Kids." Spitfire warned as the twins continued to down their third bowl of ramen. The two, along with Snarf and a few other Skylanders were still at the restaurant waiting for Lion-o and the others to return. Food Fight then left the table in order to get another round of food, The town's was in a festive mood today as the annual Peppervill Spicy Cookoff was in full swing, and the grand prize just happened to be the one of kind, Super Spicy, Chili Powder of Ultimate Tongue Fire. A rare spice that can only be obtained once a year at the Pepperville's Cooking Championship.

"Another round of Firebreath Ramen please." Food Fight said to the chef, The mabu then handed him a pair of bowls with the steaming food inside. Just as he turned to the others, a dark shadow suddenly zip past behind him into the storeroom with a "Whoosh" As the door quickly shut.

"...I think I heard a "Whoosh"..." Food Fight said slowly turning on one leg towards the storeroom.

In the storeroom, Just so happens to be where they were storing the Winner's Chili Powder, It was stored in a double lock glass container. That is till NightShade smashed it to bits.

NightShade was a master thief of the Dark Element, Giving him the ability to become a shadow and create doppelgangers of himself, He had used this power, as do all bad guys, for his own selfish gain. NightShade then picked up the container, the rare spice was sealed in a bulky can that had to be carried with both hands. NightShade was just about to make his escape, He was faced by a very surprised Food Fight.

"CITIZEN'S ARREST!" Food Fight screamed before throwing both Ramen Bowls at NightShade in an attempt to scold him. The thief easily dodge the steaming bowls of hot ramen before charging at Food Fight with a kick...

"How can you still eat despite what happen earlier?" Snap Shot said to the twins.

"It's easy, we built up an immunity to spicy foods." Kit answered as she set her bowl down.

"I can't feel my tongue!" Kat said after her before Food Fight was slammed into the closest wall next to the group's table.

"Food Fight!? You okay?" Gill Grunt asked panicking before he and the others turned to NightShade who was standing at the storage room door. "NightShade!"

"...Look he has the Chili Powder of Ultimate Tongue Fire!" Snap Shot said seeing the container strapped to the Mabu's back. "Back to your old tricks, eh? NightShade?"

"Who's NightShade?" Kat asked Cali upon hearing the name.

"A master thief who uses magic from the dark element." Cali said keeping the twins close. "Stay close okay?"

"Don't worry we dealt with his kind before." Kit said as she and her brother broke away from Cali.

"Yeah! We'll take care of hi- Hey!" Kit and Kat was then blocked by Snap Shot.

"Sorry, this is a grown up situation." Snap Shot said causing the twins to whine. He then looked at the thief. "And you! drop the can and put your hands in the air!"

"I guess I have no choice..." The master thief said before taking the can and holding it up to eye level. "I guess, seeing how I'm outnumbered, I'll have to-" Suddenly a fishing hook snagged onto the container pulling it up through a ventilation shaft. "NOOOOOOO!" The mabu cried out, in a seemingly fake yell of distress. The trap master then quickly left the twins to apprehend the thief. Kat then looked to the side and nudge his sister's shoulder and brought her attention to a stairwell leading to the roof. Quickly heading up there before someone noticed their absence. Snarf noticed and chased after the two.

The Twins cracked the roof door opened to listen in to the sound of talking. "Those Skylanders are so easy to fool, Your doppelganger did superb work." A recognizable voice chirped out.

"That voice..." Kat said and her sister followed.

"Tookit!"

There, standing over the roof vent was the raccoon thief holding a fishing rod and next to him was...NightShade!? But, wasn't he was suppose to be below them? Sadly, the thief that Snap Shot was currently apprehending was merely a doppelganger that NightShade had created to give the Skylanders the slip. Tookit still stayed the same since the twins first encounter him. With his yellow button up vest, but now he had added a gold silk top hat into his ensemble, with a red line along the brim.

"You think some time in dog prison would change his attitude." Kit whispered to her brother while Snarf let out a worried whimper.

"How did he get to here from the dog city?" Kat said in returned.

"Please, pulling a fast one is your talent, I just happened to know a thing or two about shadow arts." NightShade said as Tookit handed him the container. He then looked over his shoulders. "It seems we have a pair of fans following us."

"Uh oh." The two said, but instead of being greeted by anger, they were instead greeted by the words of a jolly Tookit.

"Oh, well, hello my dear friends! Lovely to see you here. I'm going to take a wild guess that your with the Skylanders that came here awhile ago." Tookit said in his jovial voice. "I'm guessing you want us to return this container of the rare spice, hmm?"

"If you don't mind." Kit said with a frown. "That spice was supposed to be won fair and square."

"Sorry, short stuff." NightShade quickly said. "But Chef Pepper Jack is paying top gold for this, And we're NOT handed over." NightShade then thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Unless you catch us of course."

"Catch you?" Both twins said confused. If was then the two Thieves began to stretch for the coming chase.

"I heard how you outsmarted my friend back on Third Earth, so I want to see if Tookit was telling the truth." The two began doing jumping jacks as NightShade spoke. "...Your even allow to used that fancy Forever Bag of yours to try to outsmart us, if you can steal and keep the loot from us for five whole seconds, we'll leave you be!"

"Oh, so...Your not mad of us for stealing you bag?" Kat said putting his hands together.

"Oh, keep that old thing. I found something _Even better_." Tookit said before pulling off his top hat. "My Lucky Hat! This may look an ordinarily silk hat but..." He then reached into the top hat and pulled out an umbrella. "Ta-da! This hat will magically bestow upon me _whatever I need for my current situation!"_

_"_How is an Umbrella going to help you get off a two story roof?" Kit asked confused.

Tookit said noting, but with a grin he raised the umbrella and opened it. Suddenly, as if on cue. An unearthly gust of wind blew upward, causing the raccoon to be lifted up into the air. NightShade then grabbed onto the raccoon before they were lifted over the town. The Lucky Hat, as it turns out was suited for a master of improvisation such as Tookit.

The twins ran up to the roof's railing as they watch the two float away. "Looks like we're playing a game of wit!" Kat said to his sister before taking the Forever Bag which was tied around his back. The two then looked at each other and nodded.

**"Rumpkin Bust!"**

Upon those words, the Forever Bag shook to life before the twins reached in and pulled out a sturdy piece of cloth.

NightShade and Tookit floated on the warm volcanic updraft before hearing a whoosh of wind from behind, Tookit looked back and saw the twins gliding after them with the white sheet. Snarf was latched onto Kat's head as he hung onto the clothe while Kit was holding onto her brother's legs. "Not bad, but it's going to take more then inventory to catch us." Tookit closed the umbrella just as he said that and he and NightShade landed on a nearby roof. The twins landed not far behind them as they followed after them over the maze like rooftops.

* * *

To be continued.


	64. Chapter 64

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other fan-created skylanders.**

**Chapter 64: The Lucky Hat Part 2**

* * *

"Get back here!"

The two cubs hopped over a rooftop as they gave chase to the two thieves. If was very difficult to keep up as the two always find new ways to outmaneuver them, Hench both were master thieves and one of them was a master of improvisation.

"Wait a second, Kat." Kit said grabbing her brother. She then gestured to the door to the inside of the building they were on. They snickered as an idea formed.

* * *

Lion-o, Still transparent, had made it to the control room. "_I'm going to need to deal with these two before setting my friends free." _Lion-o thought as he looked at the two. He then saw a rubber glove hanging on a nearby coat rack. "Hmm...Rubber plus Air, Reminds me back when I and Tygra were still getting tutor by Jaga." Lion-o then blew into it causing it to puff up, He then tied it up with a piece of string. "I hope cyclops are easily embarrass... And Jaga said my practical jokes had no use."

"...Anyway, The guy basically got fired two times, one from when the Skylanders stole the crystal eye and the other time for when they stole the tech source." The cyclops on the right said to his coworker. "So just be careful, you know."

"Oi! Your calling me clumsy!" The cyclops on the left yelled getting up from his chair. Lion-o moved in seeing his chance.

"Oh no, just saying so you don't fly off the handle." His coworker replied calmly.

"Good." The Cyclops said before he began to sit down. Both guards didn't notice the inflated glove being sat on the chair where the second guard was about to sit on.

*Pffftttttttt!*

...Both guards were silent, the left cyclops obviously embarrass. "Aw, dude, what did you eat?" The cyclops on the right said scooting away.

"I didn't do it! your the one who...!" The left cyclops said projecting.

"Hey, believe it all you want, we both know who's the guilty party here."

"What!?" The cyclops growled. "IT WASN'T ME!" The left cyclops then leaped at his friend and began to beat him senseless. Lion-o then quickly walked up to the cell controls as the two fought. Lion-o looked at the two as they continued to strangle one another. The two look like Tygra and himself when they were just cubs after the very same prank. He then quickly flicked the switches on all the cells, He watched as his friends and the Mabu escaped on the security screen.

"Alright now I just need to..." Lion-o stopped when he started to notice his hands becoming visible again. "Whiskers! Pop Fizz's potion must be starting to wear off." He quickly headed to the first door he saw before the two guards could see his increasingly visible form. He quickly darted into the closest room just as the potion wore off.

Lion-o then breathed a sigh of relief. "At least no one..." He looked around. "Saw..." He gulped. "Me..."

In front of him was a cafeteria full of Cyclops on lunch break who were now staring at him. They gave a mean look. Lion-o then began to fumble to open the door behind him. "Whiskers..." He quickly slam the door shut behind him as he made a running dash back to his friends. The Cyclops army then smashed forcibly through the door and were steadily gaining on him.

* * *

"I think we lost them." NightShade said looking over the roof tops.

"Poor dear children, I guess they were too in over their heads." Tookit said as the two were unaware that the roof door behind their feet was opening. The twins and Snarf peered out before climbing out.

"Shame, Then- What the! Hey!" NightShade cried out suddenly when the container was yanked from him. The twins and Snarf then ran the other direction and leaped out the side of the building, their fall soften by a passing cart full of soft cloth. the three made a dash to the restaurant. The two thieves looked over at the escaping trio.

"Huh, looks like you win the wager." NightShade said to Tookit. The racoon chuckled.

"Oh relax, I grabbed a compensation from that Cali girl." He then pulled out a sparkling pendent from his Lucky Hat.

* * *

"Where is it?" Cali said searching through her bag. "I thought it was in here." It was then the twins came through the front doors of the restaurant, with a triumphant look on their faces.

"There you two are. The NighShade we caught turned out to be a shadow dopple of himself, I'm going to round up the Skylanders and put out an FOTL on him... Hopefully he hasn't gotten too far." Snap Shot said walking up to the two.

"We got the chili back!" Kat said showing the container to the suddenly surprise Trap Master.

"Bu...But, how did." Snap Shot then shook his head and grabbed the container from them. "Don't run after dangerous criminals!" He said at the realization that they did a better job at retrieving the stolen goods then he could.

"Well, Anyway, Lion-o and the others should be back soon." Cali said putting on her backpack. "Let's go wait for them to call us at the DreadYact, They might need a ride."

As they left the restaurant, the sound of a alarm could be heard from the Phoenix Volcano.

* * *

To be continued...


	65. Chapter 65

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other OC skylanders.**

**Chapter 65: The Blaze Stone.**

* * *

Above the Phoenix Forge was an opening into the higher parts of the Phoenix Volcano, Suddenly, the sound of screaming began to echo before Jet Vac, Eruptor and Panthro, along with what was left of the Elevator fell out of the opening and into the base below. "Don't worry guys! I'm made of lava, So if we do fall into a pool of magma, I'll survive!" Eruptor said as he saw they were going to land into a pool of lava in the center of the base.

"...And HOW are WE suppose to survive?" Panthro said gesturing to Jet Vac and Himself.

"Uh...Let me get back to you on that." Eruptor said thinking, taking back by the realization.

Panthro sighed before looking around and saw a metal bridge coming by fast. "Jet Vac, fly to the bridge." Panthro said Before grabbing Eruptor. He then extended his arm towards the bridge and grabbed onto the railing. Jet Vac gilded past them and landed on the bridge first.

"That was a close one..." Panthro said looking over the railing and seeing the remains of the elevator shaft sinking into the magma.

"Hey is that Lion-o?" Eruptor said seeing the king run towards them from one end of the bridge..

"Lion-o-" Panthero started before the king ran past him.

"Gladtoyoursafeyoubetterstartrunning!" Lion-o quickly spout before continued past them. They then heard the sound of many feet before turning to see a tidal wave of Cyclops coming towards them.

Needless to say, that was what convinced them to start running.

The three managed to catch up with the running lion. "Did you alert EVERY cyclops in the base?!" Panthro yelled as the cyclops gained on them.

"Unintentionally...Yeah..." Lion-o said panting, not stopping.

The four then made a sharp turn before jumping off the path and onto the main metal pathway to the main building. They looked back behind them and saw the mob of cyclops hissing angerly as they began throwing their weapons trying to hit them.

"Looks like you were busy." The four turned to see the others walking towards them. "The Blaze Stone should be over in that center building." Tygra said pointing to the building before them.

"You found the Blaze Stone?" Panthro said after hearing that.

"We also found out Chef PepperJack is in charge." Stealth Elf added.

"Chef PepperJack..." Jet Vac scowled. "That pepper headed lunatic's been on the run from the trap team ever since he escaped from Old Cloudcracker prison." He then put his talons together. "We must take this opportunity to capture him as well, along with the Blaze Stone."

"Let's go!" Spyro said running ahead of the group. "Time to iced this veggie head's inferno!"

Soon the team began to make their way to the building in front of them. They managed to break inside through a vent and onto a walkway. The room they were in was a large arena with a grill floor and in the center was a giant bronze cooking pot, behind the arena was a glass orb with a glowing fiery red light in the center of it. "That must be the Blaze Stone." Panthro said before looking around. "Doesn't look like this Chef is here."

"Ooh!" Trigger Happy then jumped over to a nearby terminal that was mounted in the wall. "Looks like an automatic cooking service, I can set up the cooking pot in the center of that grill floor and fill it with..." Trigger Happy began typing some searches in. "Soup, Chili...Cooking Batter?" Trigger Happy hummed with interest.

"Hey! Don't mess with anything!" Tygra yelled before he and the others jumped down into the arena. "Come on!" He called to the gremlin.

"Just a second~!" Trigger Happy sung.

"Blasted Gremlin! He's going to get us caught." Panthro said before Spyro turned behind him.

"Too late." The dragon said, he pointed to the space in front of the pot was the Chef himself. On his pack was a large container bubbling with a mix of green and red and in his hand was a shooter hooked up to said container.

"Well, look who came to dinner." Chef PepperJack laughed darkly. "Those darn Skylanders and...What this?... The Thundercats! Heroes of that there Third Earth."

"So you heard of us, well in any case." Tygra said drawing his whip. "Surrender both yourself and the Blaze Stone-"

"Boring, how about this!" Chef PepperJack interrupted the tiger before quickly firing a sample of the red sauce, aiming at his opened mouth.

Tygra then managed to move his head to the side before the team was assaulted with red ammo fire. "Chef's special! Whatever you do, don't swallow any of it! One shot in the stomach will completely incapacitate you for hours." Jet Vac called out.

"I've got this!" Eruptor then got in front of the group and opened his gaping maw wide enough to swallow all of the incoming fire. As soon as the fire stopped, Eruptor close his mouth and suddenly puffed up, an small audible explosion was heard from within him, before releasing a satisfied belch. "Hey, that's wasn't so bad, you got anymore?" Eruptor said with a hopeful smile.

"Impossible, that much of my **Dragon Liver Laced Gutbuster Chili** would've destroyed a person's digestive track!" Chef PepperJack said in shock.

"Wait, Dragon...Liver...?" Spyro said nearly gagging.

"I'm so glad I didn't eat any of his cooking." Lion-O said feeling just as nauseated as Spyro.

"You should really get a new cookbook." Cheetara added, Chef PepperJack then growled.

"Let's see you dodge a whole heaping of my **Concrete Guacamole!" **The Chef then pressed a button on the shooter he was holding, switching ammunition. He then fired a green glob of dip. Tygra and Jet Vac couldn't move out of the way faster and were hit and glued to the wall behind him.

"Can't...Move..." Tygra moaned out struggling to escape.

"I knew guacamole would be my end someday!" Jet Vac cried, as the two were immobilize, **Jet Vac and Tygra were out of the fight.**

Panthro then looked up at Trigger Happy as an idea formed. He quickly whispered something to Stealth Elf and Cheetara as they both nodded in agreement. They both jumped up to the platform above. "Lion-o! Go for the Stone, Me, Eruptor and Terrafin will deal with pepper creep!" Panthro then grabbed the dirt shark and threw him at the chef, Terrafin began to gnaw on his head, distracting him long enough for Lion-o to slip by. Chef PepperJack growled in annoyance before throwing him against the steel wall and blasting him with Guacamole, gluing him to the wall.

Chef PepperJack turned only to receive a punch to the face. The sound of machinery echoed as the dispatcher above the pot switch on and began to fill the pot with a white battery substance.

"Alright, old fool!" The chef then raised the shooter as he got a clear shot of Panthro's face. "Bon appetite!"

The Gutbuster Chili hit Panthro's mouth on mark, forcing him to swallow. But instead of seeing the old cat falling on the floor and curling into his stomach from the pain. The Chef saw the general get back up. "Wha-! But...How! No one! Except for that blob of magma, Can handle my cooking!"

"Come on, Did you really think I would get sick from that? Grune's cooking was a lot worst then yours!" Panthro said wiping his mouth. He then laughed. "Then again...The food served in the army was a lost worst then anything Grune could cook up!"

As it turns out, Panthro had built up an impressive iron clad stomach during he and Grune's search for the book of Omens. Having barely anything to eat, they had to cook monsters and insects alike to keep healthy. Whenever the Skylanders had to regain health, Koar could conjure up the most delicious food for them. But due to Panthro's lack of a portal master, he was able to withstand even the most gutbusting of Chef PepperJack's creations.

The Chef's eyes widen before the panther uppercutting him, sending him high into the air and landing with a splash in the pot behind him.

Lion-O Shattered the dome containing the Blaze Stone and held out the gauntlet as it flew towards it and fused to one of the ten slots. Lion-O felt a heat that was there before, he looked behind him when he heard the Chef's panic cries.

Cheetara and Stealth Elf swung from the walkway where Trigger Happy was on metal chains and slamming onto the side of the pot and knocking it over, spilling the batter along the grill floor, PepperJack shook free from the mess and tasted his batter covered fingers. "COOKING BATTER! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT COOKING BATTER CAN STOP ME!?" The Chef yelled in anger. He then looked ahead and saw Lion-O with Omen's raised. "Uh-Oh."

**"Thunder, Thunder!" **Lion-o roared out as a red light shine from the gauntlet. **"Power of Fire!"**

Lion-o sunk the sword into the grill below him as it suddenly caught ablaze and began to send a fiery trail towards the chef. As the heat gathered from beneath him. The cooking batter began to harden.

"Fire!? I'm an Fire Elemental, boy! That won't kill me! You...Think this...Could...Stop...Me..." Chef PepperJack said as his batter coated body began to harden like steel. He was soon baked to a golden brown statue, He began release muffled shouts of anger from within his prison.

Tygra and Jet Vac broke free from their bindings and join the rest of the team around the baked Chef. "Nice! Golden brown, If you don't want to be king, you could always be a chef." Tygra said joking.

"Thanks." Lion-o said before turning to the baked chef. "Although, personally. I want to send this dish back to the kitchen..." The Chef began shouting and shaking in anger as he took that as an insult.

* * *

"You know, not to sound weird or anything, but you look delicious." Flynn said to the passing Chef PepperJack as the Trap Team loaded his baked body onto the prison transport, however had trouble trying to fit his arms through the door.

"Thanks, Lion-o." Snap Shot said to the king as they turned their attention away from the sight. "Not only did you retrieve the Blaze Stone, but you also captured Chef PepperJack, talk about a win-win!"

**"Lion-o! Good news!" **Koar said as a projection of himself appeared before the two. **"I've uncovered the location of the Stone of Water, The Droplet Stone, Even more good new is that's its an easy win!" **

"Really?" Lion-o said crooking his head. "Do tell."

**"The Droplet Stone is actually on display at the Tidal Wave resort! I've sent a gossip bird to them and guess how they responded?" **Koar then smiled. **"By inviting you and your Skylanders to an all expenses paid stay at the resort! They'll even give you the Droplet Stone! Turns out they been using it for a decorative piece for their fountain, and had no idea of it's elemental powers."**

"AWWW Yeah!" Spyro said overhearing the conversation. "Good bye molten wasteland! Hel-lo white beaches!"

"Ooh, Oh, I want to be buried in the sand!" Eruptor said excitedly.

"Uh, Guys?" Stealth Elf added walking up to the excited group. "Kaos, impending doom? Phrases ring any bells?"

"Kaos can wait while we enjoy a beach resort after a long day in a volcano." Lion-o countered. "Besides, what can happened at a resort?"

* * *

The Droplet Stone shined brightly as the various Mabu were setting up everything for the ThunderCats and Skylanders' welcome, a huge banner that said: "Welcome Heroes!" Was being hung over the lounge, before the giant fountain that held the Droplet Stone.

"Okay, everyone. I want this place party central material for the Thundercat's big welcome to the Tidal Wave resort." A male Mabu dressed in a Hawaii suit and tie with a Pompadour said walking back and forth, he then stopped with a look of disgust when he saw a mabu bring out a red cake. The mabu in charge walked over and skimmed a smudge of red frosting off of it. "You call _This _Thundercat red!? Ew! This is rose red! send it back." The mabu then sighed before turning around with the cake in hand.

"I want everything fabulous for their big arrival! They could be here any second!" The mabu in charge said in disgust before three loud knocks were heard on the the front door. "OMYGODMYLIFEISOVER!" The mabu panic before running over to the door and taking deep breathes. "Be cool, beeeee coooolll..." He then opened the door, letting in a chili breeze. "Welcome..."

The Mabu that were standing behind the manger dropped what they were holding and started to run away as ice started to cross the floor.

The mabu manger shook his head. "You are NOT the Thundercats!" He said annoyed, arms on his hips...Before being frozen in a block of ice.

* * *

To be continued.


	66. Chapter 66

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other OC skylanders.**

**Chapter 66: Life at New CloudCracker Prison.**

* * *

"Sun! Sand! Ocean!" Flynn said as he looked over the brochure while steering the DreadYact as it began to fly over the Nimbus Pacific Ocean, The Nimbus Pacific Ocean was the largest body of saltwater that was usually found in the most tropical region in Skylands. "Why didn't we come here first?" Flynn said before resuming steering.

"Don't know, don't care..." Lion-o said lazily as he and Spyro lounge on a pair of beach chairs, enjoying the tropical sun. Snarf was sitting in the middle of the two in his own "Mini" Beach Chair. "It beats being in a volcano..."

"Snarfffff..." Snarf mewled sleepily as he curled in his seat.

Panthro looked over the railing and into the blue sea and gulped. "To think a place called Skylands would have oceans..."

"Well, yeah. I bet your having a hard time coping in our world since your afraid of heights and can't swim." Trigger Happy said jumping on his shoulder. The general glared at the gremlin. "Shutting up."

The DreadYact soared over the ocean as it continued on course.

Meanwhile...

* * *

The Traptanium elevator doors slid open before Snap Shot and Short Cut began to escort Chef Pepper Jack to CloudCracker Prison's common area. The area was a mix of a mess hall and gym as many criminals went about their business. Some of the prisoners were transfers from the dog city prison, due to a treaty Koar signed with Dobo. The caretaker of the Pit was fascinated in the trapping powers of Traptanium and asked Koar if some of the most viscous of his prisoners would be taken care of. Since they were running out of room to put criminals in and since Koar wanted to ensure future Third Earth villains would fear the Traptanium prison.

"Get your hands off me!" Chef PepperJack said breaking free from the Trap Master's grip, he heard commotion from over in the mess area.

"Kaynar, You are in violation of Rule #1739: Attempting to devour a fellow prisoner!" Tuff Luck said as she pin the jackleman down onto the cold crystal floor.

"Come on! You have rules against that here!? No fairrrrrr!" Kaynar whined before Tuff Luck shook her head.

"Back talk against a Trap Master guard!?" Tuff Luck said in shock. "One more strike and it's off to the hole for you!"

"Again? But that's the fourth time this week!" The jackleman then began to laugh like a lunatic.

"That's it!" Tuff Luck then tapped her guard badge three times. "To the hole!"

Kaynar continued to laugh madly before a rift opened up beneath him and chains shot up from the vortex and wrapped around the dog's limbs before pulling him under. The prisoners looked at the scene before resuming their daily routine.

"Annoying..." Vultair said as he continued to use his fork to sculpt his food. The vulture was sitting at a table next to the Cucoo Clocker, Mesmarelda the four armed puppeteer. and a few lizards that stayed in Cloudcracker prison. Vultair then looked at his sculpture of Dr Krankcase before sneering. "Go ahead Join the Skylanders, dear doctor. But..." He began to stab the food statue in the face, speeding up the motion. "It...will...only...make...it...easier...**TO KILL YOU!" **He then repeatedly stabbed it with his fork.

"Table manners, Vultair dear." Mesmarelda said flicking a piece of food off her shoulder that had landed during the bird's outburst. "You don't want to whine up in the hole with that rabid dog, do you?" She said in a mannerly tone. Making swift motions in the air with her fork as she spoke.

"You going to eat that?" Cucoo Clocker asked pointing to Vultair's tray. The vulture made a sicking sound as he shoved the tray towards the bigger bird. The large canary began to happily peck at the slop with content.

Mesmarelda sighed with boredom and looked over to the lizard sitting by her, with a wave of her hand. The lizard's eyes glowed purple and moaned mindlessly as he was completely brought under her will. "Hey! No mind controlling other prisoners into being your minions!" A alert Snap Shot shouted. This cause the puppeteer to snap her fingers, breaking her control as the lizard suddenly fell face first into his tray of food. Moaning sickly.

* * *

Lion-o laid back in his chair as the DreadYact made a sudden stop. "We're here?" Lion-o said getting up and yawning, he suddenly felt the need to wrap his arms around himself. "Whiskers! It's freezing! Flynn did you take a wrong turn somewhere!?" Lion-o said as he looked around the fog filled area. Snarf got up as well before he suddenly sneezed.

"Look, I bought a gps, I should've never gotten lost!" Flynn said pointing to the device in his hand. He then looked at it more. "Then again I did bought it from that vending machine..."

"SURF'S UP!" Pop Fizz yelled running out on the deck carrying a surf board before jumping over board. There was an excited cry followed by a panic yell. Lion-o looked over the railing and saw the gremlin has sunken into...Snow? "Cold...Need...blankie..." Pop Fizz said before climbing back onto the Dreadyacth severing.

Lion-o looked up and saw both the tropical beach and the resort coated in a winter wonderland. The other Thundercats joined him along with Flynn.

"Woah." Kit and Kat said looking around the frozen scene.

"I know..." Flynn said before adding: "This is SO not on the brochure!"

* * *

To be continued...


	67. Chapter 67

**Skylanders Thundersurged.**

**Note: I do not own ThunderCats or Skylanders. All rights reserved. I do own Master Koar. Along with other OC skylanders.**

**Chapter 67: Captain Frostblight.**

* * *

Lion-o and Panthro shoved against the main lodge door till the ice that has frozen over the lock broke off. A frigid wind tore past the opening as the team shimmied one-by-one through the crack in the door way. They saw the main lobby of the resort just as frozen...Including Mabu, Frozen in blocks of ice.

Lion-o then continued before seeing the torn banner the Mabu had set up. "Poor guys," Lion-o started walking over to a scared Mabu frozen in the ice. "They must been caught off guard while preparing for our arrival."

"I actually hate to admit it. But I actually kinda feel sorry for them." Panthro said kneeling down to an frozen Mabu cowering in place. "They didn't deserve this."

"Panthro's right." Cheetara said as she looked at the blocks with a solemn tone. "Out of all the animals we met, The Mabu were the lest aggressive...Who would do such a thing?"

"We'll just have to ask them after I thaw them out." Eruptor said as he heated up his palms.

"Uh..." Tygra began. "I doubt they will be in a talking...or walking state, Eruptor."

"Oh relax!" Stealth Elf said. "_They're frozen, NOT dead!"_

"Really?" Lion-o asked, "They're probably more tougher then they look." Eruptor then started to thaw the first Mabu out of the ice.

"-Don't kill me! I have a wife and two goldfish!" The mabu screamed as soon as he was thawed out. He looked around confused. "Huh...? Where? Oh!-" He then gripped his head and moaned out. "Brainfreeze!"

"Brainfreeze annimsa." Jet Vac said walking up to the shaking creature. "He'll be confused until his mind's been completely thawed out."

"I get started on the other Mabu, one of them has to know what happened here!" Eruptor said before walking up to another ice cube.

"I'll help as well." Lion-o said before drawing Omens. "Lest this Blaze Stone is good for something." Lion-o's sword caught ablaze as he said that.

After a few minutes, the mabu were all free and sitting together, Lion-o was thawing out the last victim... The manager.

"...So if you don't mind getting your white beard and cold posse off my resort front! I have to welcome..." The manger Mabu looked around he then looked at Lion-o. "What's your name sir?" He asked politely.

"Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats." He answered bluntly. The resort manger then looked around, with a blank look on his face.

"Excuse me." The manger politely said before climbing behind the reception desk to sob.

"You okay?" Tygra asked upon seeing the manger's devastated state.

"No! I'M NOT OKAY! THE HOTEL'S A POPSICLE AND YOU CAME BEFORE WE CAN CLEAN UP." The mabu screamed at the top of his lungs. "...I rather be a Mabsicle then to live!" He then sob some more. "And...Those..._Brutes! _also took the droplet stone from the fountain."

"Of course they did." Lion-o said looking towards the destroyed fountain and not seeing the power stone in question. "Who took it."

"It was the Frostfangs!" A Mabu said shivering. "The nastiest group of vikings who plunder and steal. They froze us all after their captain nabbed the Droplet Stone."

"Captain?" Lion-o started. "Who's this captain?"

* * *

**"I! Captain FrostBlight!"**

A large, burly polar bear with a white bear stood on the deck of the Blizzard Blade. The captain wore ice cold viking armor with a blue coat, he also had a peg leg that instead of wood, was instead made from an icicle. Fasten around his neck was a necklace with the Droplet Stone tied on to the lace. "It's off to Coldfront Cove!" He called to his crew of arctic beasts. the crew yelled in agreement as they change the ship's direction to an icy mist.

From the snow cover beach, Lion-o and company watched as the ice ship sailed off towards the mist. "They must be heading towards ColdFront Cove! That's the only place that a pirate would set roots there." Flynn said walking up to the king. "Plus...He was yelling pretty loud."

"Then that's where we're going." Lion-o said to his team. "We have to get that Stone Back!"


End file.
